Embracing Fire
by Archid
Summary: The rage in his flames might scar, but if it is his fire which keeps her alive, she would gladly burn.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Cana, don't get Lucy drunk."

Even though my eyes are closed, I can hear the sharpness in Levy's voice. I opened my eyes; my vision is spinning. Levy's with her boyfriend and Cana is probably with her boytoy for tonight.

"Come on, Lev. I want to be happy! Isn't that allowed, huh?" I said while grabbing the small glass which contains cocktail.

I lost count of the numbers of my shots tonight. The whole bar is noisy, and people are already getting wild on the dancefloor. The party's in full blast.

I sipped the cocktail and emptied in one gulp. I raised a hand to get another one.

"Why don't you just break up with him instead of wasting yourself like this, Lu?" Levy said, irritated.

"I can't!" I said, almost too quickly.

Levy didn't say anything after that. The conversation always dies whenever I say that I can't break up with Sting. He's my long-time boyfriend. This is the third time, though. The third time within two years of us being together. The third time he cheated on me.

I badly wanted to cry but it seems like I've ran out of tears. My whole body became numb because of the pain he gave me. I am so tired of it! So tired! But I can't stop…

"You know, Lucy… Let's just enjoy and get wasted tonight! Sting's an ass," Cana laughed before turning to the guy whose hands are all over her body.

I took a deep breath and turned my phone off. Sting has been calling many times but I answered none of those. He doesn't know that I'm in a bar with my friends.

I stood up, my vision is spinning but my feet were too stubborn to stay in their place. I went to the dancefloor and danced.

I let myself drown in the loud dance music. My hands are in the air while I'm moving my hips. My eyes are closed.

A hand on my waist got me shocked and startled. Alright, I've been to bars and this is not new. I continued dancing while feeling the heat coming from the body of the man behind me.

The music got louder when a new DJ came. The people on the dancefloor started screaming but I stayed here, dancing with the mysterious man behind me. He followed my every move.

I turned around to face him. I saw he clenched his jaw which is almost perfectly sculpted. His unruly pink hair looks darker because of the dimmed lights in our spot. His eyebrow defines his sharp and deep onyx eyes. His nose is pointed. His lips are almost red and looks so soft.

He's wearing a white button-down shirt, looking like he just got here from work. His muscles looked tight and strained beneath the white material of his shirt.

I felt him caress my waist. Skin to skin. I'm wearing a red midriff top and it's pair of black skirt.

I bit my bottom lip and continued swaying my hips. His broad and powerful shoulders were more defined as he gripped me tightly. I swallowed hard. I felt like the effect of alcohol vanished because of the man in front of me.

I've been clubbing for long, thanks to Cana, but I've never danced with a man this hot and mysterious. I've danced with popular showbiz personalities, businessmen, bachelors, name it… but never with this kind of air from a man.

His hands went up. I honestly don't want to pay attention to it if not for the heat coming from his touch. And my God, I need to remember that I'm still with Sting! But is Sting still with me? I have no answer for that.

Our bodies are almost glued because of our intense dancing. I took a deep breath, catching my breath.

"Lucy…" he whispered.

I felt shocked that he knows my name. Who is this guy?

"Are you tired? You wanna go somewhere else?" his voice is husky.

His hot breath tickled my ear. I shivered. Never have I ever felt this kind of attraction to any man. Net even with Sting!

"Luce…" he repeated.

I bit my bottom lip. He's tempting. Very, very tempting. But I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not the one night stand type. And clearly, this man is that kind of man. I know. No man this hot would go here and dance with anybody. Especially that he wanted us to leave.

Before I can even shake my head, he already placed his hot and soft lips on mine. His soft and tender lips grazed the entirety of mine. In shock of what happened, my eyes widened.

He softly bit my lower lip. He sucked it like it is a very fine dessert he's determined to enjoy. My rationality left me. I couldn't even care to know where it went. I also couldn't stop myself from moaning in his mouth.

He smirked after that kiss. I tried to catch my breath, chest going up and down repeatedly.

He pulled my face up using my chin to meet my eyes. His eyes were full of blazing lust and dizzying heat. I couldn't look at him for long. I'm scared to reciprocate what he's feeling.

Someone violently danced behind me that's why I lost my balanced and my body got more closer to his.

"I'm sorry," I said.

His red lips protruded and grabbed both my arms. Because of our sudden closeness, I felt the heat of his whole body. I almost gasp when I felt the budge in the middle of his legs. Millions of electric volts ignited in me.

My eyes went up to him, shocked that he's that turned on.

The stage is now covered in smoke from the cigarette of people who are enjoying their drinks and the music. But me? I'm not enjoying. I just got dizzier. My vision is already black and I felt like I dropped into nothing.

The next thing I know, we're already tearing each other's clothes off. My hands are shaking as I impatiently unbuttoned his long sleeve while he quickly removed my top.

"Luce… calm down."

He held my shaking hands and he removed his own top before sealing me with his kiss. Once again, I got drowned by his deep kisses. I couldn't stop the moans and whimpers as he owned every corner of my lips.

His big hand cupped my breasts. I stopped kissing him when my attention went to his hand which is now playing with my boobs.

I'm now seated in his lap in a white and soft bed. I couldn't believe the events and how my rationality seemed to really abandon me. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or my bleeding heart. Or maybe it's this mysterious man? Oh shut up, Lucy! There's no excuse! I'm slowly becoming a slave of my own lust.

I closed my eyes and my mouth parted when I felt his mouth on my boob. His hand is on the other one, playing with my nipple.

"Oh!" I bit my lower lip. The feeling is overwhelming.

Heat gushed in between my thighs. Foreign feelings filled my head. I didn't even know that it's possible to feel this way.

"Please, I beg you." I couldn't recognize my own self as my hands feasted on the soft pink hair of the man who's now doing his best to make me feel these foreign feelings.

"Calm down. I'm going to explode before you if you don't hush, Luce."

He carefully carried me and placed me in the soft bed. I got a little frustrated. I don't want him to stop! I want him to continue!

He completely discarded his clothes. I can't tear my eyes away from his body. Perfectly chiseled, almost like the work of Michaelangelo during Renaissance.

I almost moaned at what I'm seeing. The full blast of his maleness hit me like the rays of the blistering morning sun! Heat consumed me especially when he crawled towards me.

He attacked me with foreign and lustful kisses. I can't put myself down. I stayed high with his kisses.

His arms went around my neck while his hands freed the whole of my upper body. My cheeks heated when I heard his curses.

His lips went down to my neck and I moaned again. He left out a curse. His other hands went to my skirt. He pulled it up until he grasp my leg.

He softly caressed it. My body reacted instinctively because of his touch. I arched my body and he cursed again.

"Fuck it, Lucy."

I bit my lip and opened my eyes a little to see him kiss my toned abdomen. His hand is now caressing the spot between my legs. Liquid heat came gushing down as I felt his fingers in between my folds.

He roughly removed my skirt and pulled my underwear down. I almost gasped when I felt him kiss me there. His lips grazed the whole of me. I want to stop him. I have never been kissed right there, damn it! And this kiss sent my senses at the corners of the universe. I couldn't get those back.

"Oh!" I moaned when I felt something building up inside me.

Waves of unknown feelings came crushing down as I gasped for air. My knees became weak, if it is not already is. My whole body is shaking, and I felt drained because of what just happened.

He stopped kissing it and slowly touched it before returning his kisses to my chest and my neck. I shivered. Now it's building up again!

"I-I'm…" I couldn't say it because I also couldn't name what I'm talking about.

"You're… yes… what is it? Hmm?" I heard a hint of teasing in his voice.

I closed my eyes intently. I felt his whole body again, now skin to skin. My eyes widened. His maleness is kissing the tip of my folds. Another wave of energy and heat came gushing to me. I attacked his nearing lips.

He cursed once and felt him enter me. I stopped kissing him as well as breathing. The pain I'm feeling is digging to my bones and entire being. I felt like something broke because of his sudden attack.

"Holy shit, Lucy?! You're a virgin!" he said with horror.

Me being a virgin seems like a nightmare to him. He couldn't believe it as he stopped moving.

The tears on the corner of my eyes are hot. It hurts! I want to curse loudly because of the pain I'm feeling but I need to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Now he sounded confused.

Who is this man again? Oh my God! I don't know him and I'm here with him?

But before I couldn't think rationally, he attacked my lips again. This time, thoroughly and hungrily. His big warm hand covered my breasts. The pain I was feeling a while ago molded to a feeling I couldn't name.

He slowly rocked inside of me while he's kissing me thoroughly.

"Just tell me if it hurts, alright?" he softly said.

I nodded and closed my eyes when I felt the rising of a new sensation inside me. I feel like I'm going to reach something again. And I will need him to rock real fast so I can have that.

And yes, he probably heard my silent pleas because after that, he rocked me slightly faster than the first time. I fell to the bed after that.

My eyes opened to a lightly dimmed room. Soft cream walls greeted me and I saw a lampshade which is lighting the whole room.

I felt a heat coming from a body beside me. I have someone beside me! Oh my God! The memories of what happened last night came rushing down. I gave in to a stranger last night! I gave him my all last night!

I panicked, looking for my clothes under the bed. My head still hurts but I badly need to leave. Damn it!


	2. Memories

**Memories**

My head is still hurting on my way to work. I don't know what to think of first; what happened between me and the nameless guy I met on the club, or Sting who's still persistent of calling since yesterday.

I'm still inside my car. I'm a professional when it comes to hiding my hang over. With my flawless skin, a smoky-eyes make up is the only thing I need to cover up the effect of alcohol. My lips are in soft pink and a flick on my pointed nose completed my look.

I got out of my car and fixed my red peplum dress. I walked towards the lift.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy!" the security guard greeted, "Looking blooming!"

I smiled at the building's security guard, "Morning and thank you!"

The lift closed and my smile vanished. Blooming, really? I wanted to cry! Last night I lost my virginity over a stranger! My God, what was I thinking?

I don't remember everything from last night. Only some tidbits of it. The only thing I'm sure of, however, is that the part between my legs hurts. I'm sore for Pete's sake and my head is throbbing big time!

The lift made a sound and the faces of people I interact every day greeted me.

"Lucy!" called the familiar voice of Levy.

I rolled my eyes and placed my bag on my desk. My friends would drown me with questions, I'm sure of it!

Levy's wearing a teasing smirk which Cana replicated. The two of them are my classmates way back college and are now my officemates.

I sat on my swivel chair while the two are standing near my workplace as if waiting for me to say something.

"My God! Can you imagine it, Cana? If that's another guy, I would drag you out of that place!" the smiling and dreamy face of Levy.

"What? You saw us? Why didn't you stop me, Lev? I was so drunk! The next thing I know we were…" I closed my eyes forcefully, erasing the feeling I felt last night.

"Continue, Lu!" Cana's excited voice.

I can't believe my friend! They let me act like that? I know were adults but we usually protect each other from jerks. Clearly, that guy is a jerk! Not that he raped me or something. I'm not entirely blaming that guy for what happened because I'm also at fault. It's just that I needed a better judgement last night! A judgement where lust and desire doesn't rule over it!

"Who is that guy, anyway?" I asked.

Their smile disappeared. They even looked at each other and dramatically laughed like I'm stupid.

"What?'

"You don't know him, Lucy? That's Natsu Dragneel!" Cana was dismayed, "You really don't know?"

His name sounds familiar but other than that, there's nothing. I don't know him.

After what happened between me and that man, I quickly left him there, sleeping. I even had a hard time calling a cab because I left at 4 in the morning. We didn't talk. I also didn't remember him giving me his name.

"He's the brother of General Zeref Dragneel!" Cana's irritated at my indifference.

"I know General Zeref Dragneel. He's usually in TV. But I don't know his brother!"

Both of my friends stopped and turned to our Project Supervisor who just passed by. The both of them grimaced and whispered to each other as they slowly walked away from my desk.

"Let's talk at lunch," Cana whispered.

I nodded at him even when I felt restless. Natsu Dragneel! Where have I heard that name? And how I'm such a stupid girl for sleeping with him! Giving him my V card! I can't believe it!

I almost jumped when I heard my phone ring. I looked at I before getting it out my bag. With heavy breathing, I stared at the caller. I felt like I'm drenched in cold water. I want him to call but not for this topic. I know… I know what this call is for.

"Hello, Dad? Good morning!" even scared, I couldn't hide the happiness in my voice.

"Lucy, what happened to you and Sting?" was his greeting.

I bit my lower lip. Something in my shattered – the part in me which hoped that he called to ask me how I'm doing, not me and Sting.

"We're –"

"Haven't I told you already to stick to him? To make it work out? You've been friends since college and you know he's a good man! Why can't you stick to him?" Dad said, irritated.

"We cooled off, Dad. He… He cheated again."

"Men cheat, Lucy. That's not new. What matters most is that he's going back to you. He's pursuing you, right? He called me yesterday and he said that you're not answering his calls. He waited outside your condo but you didn't get home. Where were you?"

Dad's questions felt like salt in a wound, "I was out with my friends, Dad. Okay, I'm sorry. I will… I'll call him later."

I wanted to cry but I'm tired of it. I've been like this for like twenty fucking one years of my life. I know how to please Dad. I know what to do. I know what they want…

"Good girl," Dad's now calm.

Now I'm smiling. Oh, what I'd give for his praises.

"You're already at work?" he asked.

I nodded and spoke after for Dad. Very happy with his question, "Yes, Dad!"

"Good. I got to go, Lucy. I have a business meeting to attend."

"Okay, Dad. Take care, alright? I love you."

The line died. My mouth slightly opened as I stared at the screen of my phone. I spent minutes looking like that before finally moving.

I turned my swivel chair towards my desk and started my work. I stared at my Mommy's name before pressing it. I'm playing with my lips while waiting for her to pick up my call.

"Hello…" she calmly greeted.

"Mom…"

"Lucy?" her tone's startled, "What happened?"

"I just called to check on you, Mum. I'm already at the office. What about you? When's the exhibit?"

"Not sure yet, Lucy. Will call you when it's already finalized. Now that it's still not, I need to go. I still need to help Ashley do her thing."

"Okay, Mum. Bye, I love you. Say hi to Ashley for –"

The line died again before I can even finish my sentence. I stared at the tiled floor before turning to my computer. I'll forget about these, sometime. I'll just work.

Cana and Levy are enthusiastic with our topic. I'm getting vegetables and meat at the café's buffet while they're trailing me, gossiping with each other.

"Oh my God, Lu!" Cana's timeless face lightened up, "He's like God's gift to women! And God graced him to you as a gift! What happened? Did you two talk? Where did you to go?"

Cana's mouth is like a machine gun, firing me endless questions. They followed me to our usual seat and settled their trays on the table. Levy combed her blue hair before throwing me questions, too.

"Did he kiss you? Did you… do it?" Levy almost squealed.

I can't believe she's now vulgar just because of that man! She's not usually like this! She's supposed to be scolding me because of what happened. She's supposed to be dragging me to a church to shower me with holy words and drench me in holy water! But instead of that, they're even offering me to a demon!

"I need to call Sting later –"

"Oh fuck him, Lu! Don't even think of mentioning that man. I don't care about him!" Levy cursed.

"Can we just talk about Natsu?" Cana suggested.

"What happened between us is over, Cana," I seriously said. "That's one night. That's just it. Let's not put drama in it…"

Their eyes widened and their mouths formed an "O". I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Now, their assumptions are confirmed. Anyway, we're both adults. I'm disappointed and regretting that I lost my virginity to that guy! I preserved myself! Even to Sting who has been my boyfriend for three years! Now I lost it in a blink of an eye! I'm ashamed of what happened. I fully regret it! But then, I can't turn back the time. It's also my fault, anyway.

"So something really happened? Was he good in bed?" Cana asked, vulgarly.

Levy slapped Cana's hand, "Stop it, Cana. Okay? I know Natsu's not really up for some emotional relationship, girl. He's just a playboy and we all know that. It's just really a playboy and we all know that. It's just really amazing that you two… you know." Levy laughed, "If he went here next time, you'll see –"

"He goes here? In this building?" I almost dropped my spoon.

"Jesus, Lu! Where have you been? He's Laxus Dreyar's cousin!"

My eyes widened because of what Levy said. Laxus Dreyar is the owner of this building. And I'm just an employee of one of their many companies.

"Yes, they're cousins with Jellal too, our client last time. Natsu's the remaining for sale in the market between the three, though. The two were already taken. Sold out," Cana joked and loudly laughed.

My forehead crumpled. I couldn't believe what I learned. It's scary to even think that I might see Natsu here!

The automatic double doors of the café opened and two men entered it. Levy and Cana slightly gasp and let out a squeal while I almost hide myself under the table.

Natsu's pink hair greeted the entire café. His smile is wide when he and his cousin, Jellal Fernandes, entered the café. I can't believe it! He's here! He's wearing a white button down long-sleeve top and black pants. While he's talking, every movement of his lips makes the hairs on the neck rise. It's like you're watching him kiss while he talks.

My throat dried. I couldn't remove my eyes at his body. I couldn't take my eyes off his strong and powerful shoulders. It's like every part of his body is more defined today.

Every person's neck at the cafeteria almost extended while looking at the two men. And I'm like hiding behind Levy. For God's sake, why is this happening to me?

I cleared my throat and put my utensils on my plate. I need to straighten up. I know the rules of one night stand. I know. I know it the most. There're no feelings involved. Nothing. We're strangers after what happened.

I regained my composure and turned to my two friends who are smiling wide and looking excited while staring at the two who are now buying their foods.

"I just remembered that I haven't finish my design, yet. I'll go back now. Are you going to stay here?"

"Gosh, kill joy!" Cana said while glancing at the direction of the two men.

Jellal's back is facing us, his lean frame and blue hair is really outstanding. While Natsu's smile and pink hair is attention grabbing while sipping his coffee. His gaze went from Jellal to me.

Memories of last night came to my mind like the flare of a hot wind. My face heated and the smile on the face of the man I'm staring at vanished.

"He doesn't usually come here anymore. But why is he here?" was Cana's confused question.

Because of his heated stare, Jellal got curious which made him look at my direction, too. The tattooed man smirked and returned his eyes on Natsu.

Natsu's jaw tightened and his mouth pursed. And in a blink of an eye, he dropped the mug of coffee on his hand to the table before quickly making his way to me. The sounds of my heart beat is loud and without saying anything, I walked out of the café and boarded the elevator.


	3. I-Couldn’t

**I ****Couldn't**

I immediately boarded an elevator full of people. I really squished myself there despite knowing the grimace and sharp looks that the people inside were giving me.

When Natsu saw the poor state of the lift, he went to the other elevator. The door closed and started to go up. My heart beat is fast. What does he want? Why does he have to follow me? Well, it's obvious that he's running after me.

When I got to the right floor, I quickly pushed our office's doors and confidently walked inside, nervousness professionally hidden.

Seconds after I sit on my chair, I saw Natsu enter our office. His eyes immediately found me and now he's walking towards me.

My chest is pounding because of the nervousness I'm feeling but the stubborn me refused to let it show. I even got the audacity to yawn and star at my monitor.

He's near, I can see him in the corner of my eyes. Hands in his pocket, his heated eyes bore into my bored form.

"Pretending to be busy, huh?" his voice has a hint of mock.

I looked at him and confidently sat back in my swivel chair. He's smiling. The curve of his lips is attracting me, big time. Don't get attracted, Lucy! One night is enough! You know it's wrong that's why you're so keen at avoiding it! What's happening now?

"I'm busy, Mr. Dragneel. What brings you here?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He also raised an eyebrow. His lips curved some more, "You left me last night. That was surprising!"

I scanned the whole office. Since it's lunch break, my officemates are at the cafeteria but some decided to eat at their own cubicles. There's even an officemate who's working just cubicles away from me. If this man won't shut his mouth, everybody's gonna hear about my dirty secret!

"Why are you surprised? Isn't it always like that? Are you not used to it? Or you're just pretending not to be?"

He groaned, he moved closer to me.

Now I'm stunned. I am not comfortable that he's this near to me!

"For a virgin to not ask for commitment after that steamy night, that's what shocked me."

Did he really just say that?

"Why would I? I know that it's the only thing you're after last night, anyway. I'm not blind or stupid, Mr. Dragnee—"

"Natsu, please, Lucy."

How did he even know me? But instead of asking that, I continued.

"I know your type. You're the one-night-stand type. You don't do commitments and you only fuck. You don't have to lecture me."

He laughed. I can see how his shoulders move because of his laugh. He thinks I'm ridiculous now?

"What a mouth for a virgin like you?" he raised an eyebrow, "Oh, right! You ain't a virgin anymore. You lost it to me."

Fuck! I turned to the office again, nervous that anyone would hear what he said. He also looked around and raised an eyebrow at me again like he can hear what I'm thinking.

His deep and intense eyes are now playful when he bore it to me again. He slightly moved closer again, voice low this time.

"Oh, you want to keep this, huh?"

I gasp. What does this guy want?

"I believe you don't know me yet…" he presented his hand, "Natsu Dragneel. I'm your higher boss' cousin."

I just stared at his hand. He quickly put it down.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated at the boastful and mischievous man here.

"I want an arrangement with you," his voice sounds business-like, "I want you most nights. I know you want that. Besides, you lost your virginity to me, you have noting to lose this time."

"What?" I shouted because of what he wanted to happen.

Yes, I have been to bars but I have never been offered this kind of arrangement! I'm not stupid. I know these arrangements actually happen! I'm not also pretending to be innocent. I just can't accept that the one asking me is this kind of man! What an ass!

"I'm sorry, Natsu Dragneel, but you're asking the wrong woman. I have a boyfriend, you see," I said, confidently.

"A boyfriend who's always spotted kissing different girls, huh?"

"How do you know me?" was my shocked question for what he said.

"Sting Eucliffe is a client of mine, Luce. Your father is, too."

Oh, right. The Dragneels have a security agency. This might be the reason why he knows me. Dad's a very high profiled businessman and Sting's family is, too! I couldn't believe how small our worlds are!

"So you're still insisting that he's your boyfriend, huh?" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" I stood up to walk away from him.

I grabbed my mug and looked at the people around. They're still busy with their monitors. I took a deep breath and turned my back to this ridiculous man.

"Then break up with him," he followed me to a room where we put our blueprints and other important papers.

Break up with him? For what? For him?

"I would rather put up with Sting than have some monster like you, Natsu!" I said without looking at him.

"Really?" his voice is affectionate.

I felt his hand crawl to my hips. My eyes closed intently when I felt the immediate awakening of the feeling I felt last night.

"Well, Luce… how can a monster like me make you feel this way, then?"

He's now caressing my hips with both hands. His hot breath is making me shiver as he let it out on my neck. His touch is making me dizzy. It's making me enthralled.

"How can a virgin like you give in that night? Why? How many years are you with Sting and he didn't get you, Luce? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I grabbed his wrist but it wasn't enough to stop him from touching my chest. My blouse suddenly felt rough on my skin.

He repeatedly traced circled on the tip of my breasts as he licks my sensitive ear. I cursed and pushed him away. I'm catching my breath when I faced him. He's biting his lower lip while irritation and lust are in his eyes.

"Why don't you find a sport girl, Natsu? I'm not sport! I am committed! I am not the ideal girl for this. It would be easier if you find someone else!"

I almost jump because of the sounds coming from my phone. We're the only ones here but I felt like the spacious room is too small for us.

"Lucy…" I heard Sting's voice from the phone.

"S-Sting…" I glanced at Natsu.

His jaw tensed. He crossed his arms while his eyes remained on me.

"I'm here. I'm at your office. Please, come and see me? Please, Lucy…"

I almost forget the possible reason why he's here. What does he even need? Ah! He cheated for the third time and now he's here for what?

I walked past Natsu and went out of that room. Even from afar, I quickly saw the red roses which is on Sting's hands. He's wearing a black shirt, eyes are apologetic.

My workmates are looking at him. They're smiling and some are even giggling. I don't know what my reaction should be. My mind remained on Natsu who's still inside that room.

I walked towards Sting but remained nervous because of Natsu who's still inside.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm really sorry!" he hugged me.

My workmates squealed at him. And all I did was let him hug me. All I did was stand still.

I really liked Sting before. We used to be close friends. But ever since he cheated on my, I slowly lost interest on him. I felt out of love. But then, I couldn't get out of our relationship.

He removed his hug. Sting's smiling but my only expression is tiredness. I chose to smile at my workmates who are expecting. It's a good thing that Levy and Cana aren't here yet.

"Sting," I accepted the flowers and put those in my table, "Let's talk later."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my cubicle.

"I already talked to you supervisor. You're free to go now, Lucy. Please, come with me? Please, Lucy?"

His eyelids are curled and his eyes bore into me. He ruffled his blonde hair, shades lighter than mine, out of frustration.

"Please, Lucy."

"Where are we going, Sting?" I asked.

"We'll date. Please, Lucy."

I couldn't smile. I don't want to. Even if our supervisor said that it's okay, I don't want to. But… I couldn't do anything.

"I'll just get my things."

"Thank you!" he kissed me in my cheek.

I turned my face away from him but Sting just smiled. I took a deep breath and started to fix my things. I glanced at the room where I left Natsu and saw him standing beside the door. Fine arms crossed on his chest and piercing eyes stared at me as if warning me something.

"Let's go…" I said before turning to Sting beside me.

I calmed myself and glanced at Natsu again. He's still there, eyes still irritated. We went out and got inside the elevator.

Sting immediately touched my waist while we're inside the lift. I slapped his hand away.

"Lucy, come on…"

"Sting! You cheated again! What you want me to do, huh? Accept you with arms wide open?" I sat.

"Come on! Last year you told me you don't care what I do anymore!"

"Because I am so tired of us! I am so tired of you!" I shouted at him.

The lift made a sound and I quickly went to the basement. He followed me while explaining.

"You don't want to be touched! What? Am I your boyfriend when you're like that? You really can't blame me, Lucy! You can't! Because a couple shouldn't be like this!"

Sting is shouting and even kicked the car's tire.

"You said you love me! I have needs as a man, Lucy! You refused to give it! I respect you so I didn't force you. That's why I ask those needs to other women. You forgave me! But now?" he shouted at me.

"You cheated the third time, Sting! What do you expect?" I shouted back at him.

"I cheated again for that same reason! We're not kids anymore, Lucy! We're not kids anymore…" his voice became soft while walking closer.

I stared at him blankly. Not because of the realization that we're, indeed, not kids anymore but because of the realization that I gave my whole self without a second thought for Natsu. And for Sting, I couldn't give it?

I slowly reached for his lips. Trying to taste it. Trying so hard to awaken the same feelings Natsu gave me last night. Trying to find that same electricity…

Sting returned my kissed. His car beeped and he made me sit inside. My breathing is fast because of the kiss.

Trying to find that same feeling...

After Sting got in, he immediately awakened the engine and left the basement.

"Sting, where are we going?"

"Which hotel do you want? Just tell me," he said, eyes still on the road.

Trying to find that same feeling… but I couldn't.


	4. Play

**Play**

I'm not so sure right now. I felt very restless when he parked at a huge hotel, just near the company.

"Sting, we shouldn't rush!" I said when he's now unbuckling his seatbelts.

The valet is outside, waiting to take the car for us to go inside.

"We didn't rush! We've been together for years now yet we still haven't done it. Come on, Lucy…"

He touched my neck and started kissing me. I slightly pushed him but to my desire to find the same electricity that I want to feel, I returned his kisses.

"See? Just loosen up…" Sting bit his lips after the kiss.

He quickly went outside while I'm slowly removing my seatbelts. Until now, I am still unsure of this. I'm thinking that I would lose nothing now. I lost it to a stranger for fuck's sake so why can't I do it with Sting?

I'm close to tears as I watch Sting who's getting a nice suite for us. When I was still young, I dreamt of a prince charming who'll marry me and will respect me. But who am I kidding? This world is full of sins. Even I, myself, am a product of sin! I can only wish for a happy ending… but I will never believe in it.

I am not myself when I followed Sting to one of the rooms at the top floor. He's holding my waist and I can feel his desire for me. I'm having a hard time swallowing. I am as stiff as a tree when we went out of the list. I feel like I couldn't do this. My mind is the only thing pushing me. That I did it with Natsu, I can with Sting do!

Sting slashed the card at the door and it quickly opened. He turned to me and pulled me to him. He attacked me with kisses. His hands went to my chest. I tried to concentrate and see if I can find a better feeling.

Maybe it's because of the alcohol? That's why I became that responsive to Natsu?

His hands are inside my bra and his curses are loud. His maleness protruded. I felt it below my stomach.

"I love you so much, Lucy…" he softly said.

I could easily give in. But something told me that it isn't allowed… that I really couldn't… that I still don't want to… I can't believe I'm being this sentimental now!

"Sting… I can't…" I said when he kissed my neck.

My eyes were side open. I couldn't feel anything. I pushed him but his hold on me is too tight.

"Sting! Please!" I shouted and pushed his head away from my neck.

"What now, Lucy? Just… loosen up!" he said then proceed to attack me again.

I pushed his head away again. When his hands untangled themselves from my neck, I immediately took a step back and fixed my clothes.

"Sting, please respect me. I don't want this… yet. Please…" I almost begged.

Sting's jaw clenched. I know he's irritated at me. He took a deep breath before speaking, "We're here now and you'll tell me that you're still not ready? You teased me in my car, Lucy!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this just because I'm forced to –"

"Forced?" his voice raised, "You're forced?"

Sting fixed his clothes. I swallowed.

"I love you, Lucy! I love you so damned much and I will never force you if you don't want to! Just don't tease me again like that if you can't finish it!" he shouted and marched outside the hotel room.

He forcefully shut the door. I stared at it and weakly sat on the nearest sofa. Damn it! I can't believe what just happened!

I know Sting respects me. If he didn't, he pressured me a long time ago. I just can't do it with him! I just can't do this! I just can't! And I still can't forget how he cheated on me. Maybe it's because of that. Because the first time he cheated on me, my love for him because rusty. I got fed up that I don't feel anything anymore…

I grabbed my phone to compose a message for Sting.

"Sting, I'm sorry."

Weeks passed after that. We did not break up. Our parents wouldn't allow us to break up. We're almost bound for each other. Sting didn't contact me anymore. I wonder if he still considers me as his girlfriend? Dad still hasn't called me so I guess everything's still fine.

"Break it up, Lucy!" Cana said.

This has always been their advice. I wish it was that simple, though. Sting and I have been friends and I loved him since then… but right now, I don't think I still love him. I'm not even sure if he loves me too. Because if that was really the reason why he cheated, that's not love.

"It's not that simple…" was the only thing I said.

I know they know what I meant. My dad wants me to be in a relationship with Sting. Dad's company is courting Sting's family for investment He clearly asked me to be with him for that. I disliked the idea. Because I liked Sting… I liked him to we became together, not because Dad wanted to.

But that's in the past. Right now, we're together for Dad's whims.

"It is simple! Just ask your daddy to find another partner instead of the Eucliffes!" shouted Cana. I almost didn't hear her because of the noise in the bar.

Yes, we're here again. Not the same bar we went to when I met Natsu, though. It's a different bar. That's what I requested. I don't want to bump into him anymore. I was so damn happy when I didn't see him in the Dreyar Building anymore!

"Let's dance!" Cana stood up.

She doesn't have boytoy tonight so she's looking for a new one. She grabbed me because Levy's with her grumpy boyfriend, Gajeel.

"Ugh, Cana! Calm down!" I said but still followed her.

We danced. There are many boys around us but I paid them no mind. I don't want a repeat of yesterday's happenings. I would rather dance with Cana and pretend that we're lesbos…

The music got so loud. I closed my eyes to dance at the familiar music when something bumped behind me.

The first bump, I didn't mind it. It's probably an accident. Cana's laughing so loud at the model who's winking at her.

"Oh, just go to him already!" I said while laughing, too.

Something bumped to me again. I turned to see what happened and saw a girl with her back on me, she's at my height. She's kissing some guy that's why she's probably bumping into me.

Cana stopped dancing and smirked when he saw the guy walking towards her. Now I'm alone! I was about to go back to out table. Cana's so fast with boys!

I took a step back but something pierced the middle of my foot. If I'm not leaning on Cana, I would probably fall because of the girl who took a step back towards me.

The girl laughed. Despite the noise, I heard what she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" her flirty tune irritated me and went back to the guy she's kissing.

"Why don't you two… get a fucking room!" I shouted, irritated.

My eyes widened when I saw the guy who's kissing the annoying girl. Smiling wide is Natsu Dragneel. Is he mocking me or what?

I stood straight and slowly shook my head. I can't believe this! Is Crocus that small and he's there wherever bar I am?

"Honey, let's do it again…" the girl's annoying sultry voice said, trying hard.

"Hello, Lucy! We meet again!" I heard Natsu's teasing.

My cheeks heated. I feel like the veins on my forehead would explode because of the anger I'm feeling. "Be careful, you dumb shits! I am dancing here! This is my space! Why don't you two get a fucking room and fuck there, huh?"

"Lu!" Cana grabbed my shoulders.

I know and she doesn't need to point it out. My foot fucking hurt, "If you want to kiss, don't do it here. This is a fucking dancefloor! Look at what you've done to my foot!" I pointed at my feet even if it's not visible, "Miss, you're not even light, for fuck's sake! You're so heavy like a damned elephant!"

"Lucy!" Cana pulled me away from them.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head.

"Look, I said I'm sorry… It wasn't intentional. We got carried away. I don't know why you're making this a big deal…"

I wasn't even annoyed at what the girl said. With Natsu all smiled, I can't stay there and try to win an argument. Fuck them! I'm not in the mood anymore!

"Jesus, Lu! Calm down!"

I grabbed a shot in our table. I don't even know what liquor is that. I just drank it, bottoms up.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

I sat on the sofa to calm down. I grabbed another shot and drank again.

"Natsu Dragneel's at the dancefloor…" Cana said shortly but Levy immediately got it.

I turned to the dancefloor and saw the two still there. The girl's back is facing our direction and Natsu's dancing with her. Natsu's kissing the girl's neck. I shivered. I can't believe he's doing that in front of me?

"What? Should we leave?" Levy seriously asked.

I shook my head, "Why would we leave?"

"I thought you don't want to see Natsu Dragneel?"

"I don't want to but he's here… and we saw each other already… then let's just stay here. I'm not bitter or what!"

I stood up again. Cana smirked and proudly nodded.

"Atta, girl! Don't cause a scene, alright? My sex life got disturbed 'cause of earlier," she playfully glared at me.

I didn't talk. We went back to the dancefloor. I danced alone but when I turned around, I saw a guy matching my moves. In a distance, I can see the two still dancing.

His eyes were all on her and I can't help but get annoyed!

"Lucy…" called the guy in front of me, dancing.

"Freed!" I slightly got shocked when I saw a college classmate, "How are you?"

"Fine… What about you? You just got more beautiful!" he grinned.

My eyes went back to Natsu whose eyes are now on my despite dancing with the girl he's with.

"Thank you! Where do you work now?" I asked, eyes still on Natsu.

I purposely pushed my body closer to Freed. Not because I like him or what… we're just friends and I heard he's a she… so…

"Oh! At a publishing company, you?" he asked.

Natsu's eyebrow raised. The girl's hands were all over him but his eyes are on me. I put my hands on Freed's neck and danced seductively, gluing my body near his.

"Whoa!" Freed said, totally forgetting about his question, "I'm sure you know I'm…"

"I know, Freed…" I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Aren't you still with Sting Eucliffe?"

I nodded.

I turned to Natsu again and saw him dancing closer to the girl. My cheeks flared… why… why would he? How dare him!

I went all out. I dry humped Freed. He's laughing so loud but he played along. I've never danced that way ever and I think there won't be a repeat of that!

While the two of us are laughing, someone grabbed my arms. Natsu towered over Freed. I glanced at him and saw his clenched jaw, I felt so small. I suddenly wondered about the girl he's kissing earlier, where is she now? Did he leave her to disturb me and Freed?

"Natsu…" called Freed which woke me up.

I turned to Freed but Natsu immediately put his hands on my hips. I also felt his body on me. A very possessive stance… that's why I was forced to look at him.

He's staring at me, eyes are very serious.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know you only did those moves to turn me on –"

I laughed, "Natsu, don't assume too much. So what if I have fun with other guys –"

"I thought you're committed? It doesn't look like you are."

I couldn't reply.

"Well then… accept my offer. If you want to have fun with other guys. I'll make sure you'll have fun with me. I assure you it's more fun, Luce. If you would only accept…"

"I told you, Natsu," my voice became formal, "I already have a boyfriend."

"I don't care about your boyfriend. So what? Just accept my proposal! I promise it's going to be worth it…"

His eyes are serious and intense. I can't believe he's asking me that!

"I'm not going to be your flavor of the night, Natsu. Where's you damned girl and why couldn't you be contented with her? I thought you're done with me. We hooked up that night and you're supposedly done with me… You should be!"

He's dancing and pushing his body on me. His fingers caressed my neck. I couldn't stop myself from shivering.

"I'm not done with you yet… I still want you... I want you over and over again…"

I shook my head. I am not falling for this trap. I couldn't believe that his simple words would give me voltage of electricity that Sting couldn't make me feel. Fuck!

"Your boyfriend is just across the room with another girl. Break up with him. Play with me," he whispered to me.


	5. Waiting

**Waiting**

Instead of dancing, I went straight to the place that Natsu was talking about. I'm sure he's not bluffing. I mean, what for, right?

I immediately saw Sting at the bar. He's leaning to a girl, whispering something. I almost puked when I saw how his lips touched the ears of his flirty mistress. My mind went blank. I saw nothing except pitch black, senses leaving the hell out of me because of the rage and anger I'm feeling. I wanted to lunge at them, confront them. This is the first time I saw Sting flirting with other women, live!

"Don't do it… You'll just look like a fool," Natsu grabbed my arms before I even got the chance to march towards Sting.

"Let me go, Natsu!" I said with conviction.

But when my eyes returned to the spot where I saw Sting with his girl, they're no longer there. They're now leaving the bar. I badly wanted to chase them but thanks to the ocean of party people at the dancefloor and the whole bar, running after them is close to impossible.

"Crap!" I said while hurrying, pushing myself past the people at the bar to make it to the exit.

I need to find Sting and his bitch! But then… what for? What's the purpose when I'm not allowed to break up with him? And what would he tell me? That I can't give him what he wants? What the hell?

I just stared at the dark sky when I got outside. I wasn't able to find Sting and his girl. Even after looking at the cars at the front parking, his is no longer there… or is he even using his?

I feel so damn stupid and helpless. I desperately wanted to call Daddy and beg him but I know, deep inside, he won't budge. Business is everything to him!

I was lost in my thoughts. I should have brought my car. Why did I even hitch with Levy? Cana's stupid idea got me again!

I took my phone out to call the only person who can hopefully understand me. It's late, almost midnight, and I know there's a possibility that Mommy's already resting but I just want to talk to her for a bit.

I immediately heard Mommy's vice on the other line. I can't help but feel good. She's not sleeping yet!

"Mommy!" I greeted, temporarily forgetting what happened earlier.

"Lucy, what is it?"

A deep breath left my system, immediately ending the temporary bliss of forgetting the earlier events.

"Are you in a bar?"

Even outside, the loud music coming from the bar can still be heard, specially every time someone enters and the door opens. I slightly walked away the entrance to talk to my mom clearly.

"Not anymore, Mommy. I called because…" I couldn't put it into words, "I saw Sting with a girl today…"

"Is that so? Have you told Jude about this?"

"Not yet, Mom."

"By the way, it's good that you called… Can you come here? I want to talk to you about something."

My insides felt warm because of what I've heard. It's not everyday that Mom invites me to their house and to talk, of all things!

"Sure, Mom! I'll be there in five minutes," I said.

"Okay, Lucy. Just text me when you're inside the village."

My heart is beating so fast because of excitement. The first thing that came to my mind is what can I bring as a present. I know she likes liquors so I need to buy her favourite wine first. I fished for the keys inside my purse and mentally facepalmed as I remember leaving my car at the condo to take a hitch with Levy.

"Damn it!" I told Mom I'll be there in five minutes! How am I supposed to do so when calling a cab takes forever?

"What's wrong?" a man's baritone voice coming from my back made me jump. Fuck these nerves. Natsu Dragneel is standing behind me. Until now! I couldn't believe that he followed me here. I mean, why would he?

I took in his serious features. His properly chiseled face and masculinity made me forget he's an enemy to me. This devil wants an arrangement! He wants to ruin my life so damned much as if it isn't chaotic enough.

"Nothing. Why are you here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Obviously, I thought you'd beat the shit out of your ex's girl."

I badly wanted to argue that she's not Sting's girlfriend! He was being linked to a different bitch just last month so obviously, these women are his bitches! Fuck it, Lucy. Can you hear yourself?

"I didn't. I lost sight of them. You may go now…"

I dismissed him and turned my attention to my wristwatch and remembered my appointment with my mom. My head started to ache figuring out how the hell am I going to keep my promise with her when I didn't bring my car.

"You want a ride to your mom's?" Natsu craned his head.

I gasped at him. Lucy, you know he's a devil but… his offer is great! I wouldn't be able to arrive at mom's just as promised without waiting for forever for a cab and I need to buy a wine, too! A private car is much faster and convenient, right?

I am still hesitant to answer when a valet suddenly appeared in front of him. Well, I'm not even sure if it's a valet of his bodyguard. A maroon Mustang made its way to the entrance where we were standing. I squinted my eyes. I remembered how I rode this car on our way to the hotel.

"Get in…" he ordered after opening the door for me.

I entered without a word and fastened my seatbelts. He smiled and then shut the door. I stared at the road in front when I felt his presence at the driver's seat.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Uh… just around here… I mean… do you mean my parents? I mean, my mom?" I panicked.

He briefly glanced at me before making a turn at the club's exit.

"C-Can we drop by a store first? I need to buy a wine."

He didn't bother to ask where. He stopped at the nearest liquor store. I immediately unbuckled my seatbelts as soon as he finished parking and went out of the car. That was suffocating.

He silently followed me inside and didn't say a word when I quickly grabbed the Chateau Villemaurine.

I opened my purse but Natsu's card got to me first. His action startled me.

"Hey, I can pay that…" I said.

He nodded, "I know…"

"Then why did you pay for it?" I scoffed at him while returning his card – his black card.

"Because I can? Now, where do we go next?" he asked, walking towards the store's exit like he's avoiding the conversation.

I couldn't believe him. I rolled my eyes at his broad and muscular back before deciding to drop it off, too. I wanted to argue with him because of what he did but I'm in a hurry and doing so would cause a delay. After making ourselves comfortable inside his Mustang, I proceeded to tell the address to my mom's house.

My phone's loud ringtone echoed inside the car. I answered mom's call, slightly nervous.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm almost there. Sorry, mom. I left my car and took a hitch with a… uh… friend." I glanced at Natsu. Friend?

"Okay, I'm waiting."

"Okay, mom. I'm almost there, don't worry."

The line was immediately cut off. I sighed. Natsu drove faster than before. We were at the village's entrance when I contemplated on how I convinced myself to trust Natsu this time. Is it because it's just really an emergency? Well, maybe.

"Here…" I told him when I saw mom's mansion.

I craned my neck to stare at the massive gate. The mansion's full view can be seen outside. A security guard quickly went to open the gate. I went out of Natsu's car, my right hand holding the car's hood while the free one's occupied with the wine. I faced him to properly say my thanks when he went out of his car, too.

"Uh, I don't know how to thank you for this but yeah, thanks a lot…" I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck.

"No problem. Do you want me to wait for you or fetch you later or are you going to spend the night here?"

My eyes widened. His authoritative aura didn't fit his offers to me. I couldn't imagine him being a driver and for me, of all people. He raised an eyebrow. Oh well, that's probably because he wants something from me.

"Natsu, don't get me wrong. What happened that night was a blur to me. I was not in my right mind. I know I've sent you crazy signals but now that I'm sober… I'm telling you… I'm not that type of girl –"

"Lucy!" I heard mom's voice from the mansion.

Crap!

I wasn't able to continue and prove my point to Natsu. I turned to mommy who's still inside the mansion. She's wearing a baby pink bathrobe and is about to sleep from the looks of it. Instead of looking at me, her attention was focused on the man beside me.

"You're with someone?" she asked as the security guard opened the gate.

"Mom," I guess I have no choice. "This is Natsu Dragneel, the friend I'm talking about." I kissed her cheeks while she's too busy staring at my 'friend.'

"Natsu Dragneel…" he said in a serious tone. He also presented a hand towards mommy.

"Natsu Dragneel? Son of the late General? Call me Aunt Layla."

"Good evening, Aunt Layla. Yes, I am his son…"

Mom shifted her attention to me and gestured the house.

"Let's go inside…"

I nodded at her and glanced at Natsu, I was about to ask if he got no other appointments or plans but his eyes were glued to the mansion in front. I just sighed and turned to mommy to give here the wine.

"Is this Chateau Villemaurine?" she asked.

"Yes, mom. That's your favourite…" I said, all smiles while trying to catch up to her walking while Natsu's silent behind us.

"Thank you, darling…"

A maid greeted us at the main entrance and fetched the wine. We proceeded walking inside and made us sit in the living room.

"Want some wine, Natsu?" was mom's question my companion.

"I'm fine. I'll just wait for Luce…"

Mom stole a quick glance at me. I clearly saw the confusion in her eyes because of Natsu's actions. I shook my head and decided to change the topic instead of explaining.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked.

The maids excused themselves for the wine. They gave mom a wine glass and she immediately filled it with the wine I brought. She also ordered them to give Natsu a wineglass. He accepted it courteously. Mommy smiled at him like she didn't hear me.

"Mom, where's Ashley?" I repeated.

"Ashley's with her friends for a sleepover…"

I nodded. I suddenly feel awkward because of Natsu's presence. I wanted to open up to mommy about Sting. "I came here because of what happened earlier, My…"

Mommy's forehead crumpled while taking a sip of her wine, "What happened?"

"About Sting… I saw him again with another girl…"

Mommy shrugged it off. "Tell your dad. By the way, I asked you to come to tell you that some guests for Ashley's exhibit backed out…"

I couldn't speak. I was about to tell her the whole story of what happened between me and Sting and maybe asked for some advice. Now, I couldn't bring it up because of the sudden turn of conversation.

"What… happened?" I asked.

I straightened my back and regained my posture.

"Well, two of the largest companies we invited backed out. Ashley doesn't know yet. I don't want to break her heart…" Mommy shook her head, "I don't know how to tell her that. The exhibit's next month…"

"You can move it, mom."

"And what will I tell her? That we moved the schedule because the guests backed out?"

I tried to think of a way, "Then… what about the other guests? I'm sure you sent a lot of invites!"

"We sent a lot of invites. It's just that, those two companies are the largest and that's what matters the most to Ashley…"

Energy left me. I can't find another way if the exhibit's next month!

"I'm sure small-time companies can help her endorse her paintings, mom. It's not about how influential the guests are… big crowds matter too. More guests mean more exposure –"

"Ugh! Darling, you know Ashley. She wants what she wants. She wants this, she needs to get this. You're in the same line. Can't you help her?"

I pouted. I saw mom glanced at Natsu.

"What kind of paintings does her sister have?" was Natsu's formal question.

"Well, there's many, young man… All sorts," Mom smiled at him.

"I looked at Natsu. I feel like bringing him here is already too much especially now that by the looks of it, he would be forced to help, too.

"We are also involved in resorts and real estates… I can send some people to try and watch the exhibit who can represent our group of companies… one is the Titania, the Dreyars, and our Drakes…"

I clearly saw how mom's eyes sparkled, "Really? Well, that's good! Thank you, I'm sure Ashley would be happy!"

I bit my lip, should I, though? Natsu nodded.

"My, isn't it too much…" I said, embarrassed.

"That's okay, Luce. It's nothing…"

I turned to stare at him. "I can find some other companies or I can send an invite to Mr. Dreyar or other companies…"

"Why do you have to find another when I can give it to you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Mommy laughed, "Natsu's right, Lucy. Let him do this… It's good that you have this kind of friend… a very helpful one."

I couldn't bring myself to reply. I was caught off guard. I couldn't predict that I would owe Natsu this much. I feel like I used him or something.

"I'm going to call Ashley now. I'm sure she'll be excited. Anything you want, Natsu?" Mommy asked.

"I'm fine," Natsu just smiled.

I cleared my throat and watched as mommy stood up and turned her back at us. She's now on her phone and saw the obvious excitement on her face while telling Ashley the good news.

I tore my gaze away and stared at my fingers. I feel like… I won't be able to tell her my problems anymore. She's now preoccupied with what happened and she's too happy to listen to my problems.

I yawned, feeling the tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I'm tired and sleepy now… I checked my phone to look at the time. It's twelve midnight. I forgot to text Cana and Levy, maybe they're still at the bar. I should text them now.

"It's late… Do you want to wait for your mom or shall we go home?" Natsu asked.

I turned to look at him. His warm, deep-set eyes sent shivers down my spine. His jaw clenched. I'm not sure if it's a mannerism or he's kind of pissed.

"I'll just… go home," I said. There's no point in staying, mommy's already busy with Ashley.

"I'll get you home."

I nodded and stood up. I stared at the wine that I gave. It's open and placed in the table along with the wineglass. I took a deep breath and walked to where mommy's standing.

"My…" she's still on her phone. "I'll go home now. Natsu and I will go ahead."

"Wait, Ashley…" mommy paused and lowered her phone a little. "Natsu?"

She walked to Natsu's spot hurriedly. I followed her.

"Thank you for coming… Lucy, thank you. Take care on the way home. Shall I send your office an invite, Natsu?" mommy smiled.

"Sure, Aunt Layla, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you, young man…"

I kissed mommy's cheek.

"Bye, mommy. I love you. You should sleep now, it's late. Tell Ashley to sleep also…" I said.

"Yeah, sure… thank you! Thank you, Natsu… Hope to see you soon."

Mommy waved at us while we're leaving the mansion. I silently walked towards the door that Natsu opened for me. He waited for me to finish settling before closing it and moving to the driver's seat.

My chest hurts. I turned to look at mom who's now at the veranda, still holding the phone to her ears. I wanted so bad to tell her about my problems but… that's okay… Maybe next time, then?"

"Where's your condo?" Natsu asked when he started the car's engine.

"Just in Sativus. Y-You?" My voice cracked. "W-What about you? You can drop me outside the village. I can find a taxi…"

His jaw clenched. His hard features protruding which is making him more masculine. He started to drive.

"I'll make sure you're home."

I couldn't speak anymore because of the pain in my chest. I feel like crying. I also don't know what to say, anyway.

"Why don't you break up with that boy?" he asked when the silence because unbearable.

I shook my head. "I can't. Dad will get mad at me."

His car stopped in the highway. He turned to me.

"So what if your dad gets angry? You two looked over! You should be…"

I shook my head, again. "Dad will get mad…" is the only thing I said.

His jaw dropped. I wish I could explain it to him better. I just couldn't.


	6. First-and-Only

**First and Only**

After murmuring my thanks to Natsu, I immediately went to my condo's tower. I was just too preoccupied to even think if he's fine or what.

It was only when I was able to regain my senses which I seemingly lost after our conversation, if it could be considered as one, in his Mustang. Levy and Cana's missed calls greeted me as I stared at the screen of my phone. I opted to just text them both to ease their worry.

My soft bed enveloped my body as I turned to my left to cuddle with a plush toy that Loke gave which made me fell asleep soundly. I feel so tired because of today's happenings.

I spent my whole weekends working out in my condo or taking a jog inside the tower's premise. I feel normal now, the feelings from previous days are miraculously gone. Maybe because Sting has been fooling me for so long now that I am slowly becoming numb? I don't even think I love him anymore. I even feel as if there's no longer us, just unofficially since we cannot break up because of our fathers' whims.

The Eucliffes has been Dad business partner ever since we were in high school. On Sting's part, maybe he feels the same. We're both just pressured by our parents…

"You left again with Natsu Dragneel last night?" Cana'smischievous grin cut my pondering.

The whole team is currently inside the conference room for the presentations of our designs for the newest real estate of Drakes Corporation. Our supervisor is restless and nervous. Well, we are too, especially that I am the one assigned to the actual presentation of the interior design since it was the one approved.

"Not what you're thinking. We went to Vernus to visit mommy…" I avoided Cana's eyes and stared at Levy who's currently busy with the projector.

"Ohh! Meet the mom? Anyway, do you know whose company is our today's clients?"

I rolled my eyes at her. I know she'll point that out. "I know. That's why Architect is nervous, it's under Dreyars, right?"

Cana smirked annoyingly at me. "Yup, and particularly the Dragneel's corporation, right?"

I rolled my eyes again. She's probably thinking that Natsu would be here. I don't think so…

"Come on, Lu! The Drakes Corporation owns… what? Those security services, investigations and all… and I heard that the reason why they ventured into real estates is because Natsu Dragneel personally wants to. So most probably, our client will be him!"

I opted not to reply as nervousness slowly crept to my system. Why haven't I thought of that? I just took into account that he's a part of the Drakes, the security services… I haven't even thought that he may represent the whole company today?

"This is their second real estate and I heard it's for the high-endcustomers. I'm sure he'll show up here!"

I shook my head. "And so?" I tried to sound okay.

I went back to the last time we were together. I lost it there. I became too emotional in front of him. He's a monster and I can't believe I let my guard down around him that time!

"Well, I'm just saying that you two might see each other here… and yeah, he's here…"

Natsu's wearing a black suit when he entered the double doors of the conference room. Unlike his aura last time, he's more intense now. His eyes met mine once and my breathe was caught in my throat. Dammit! I quickly tore my gaze and avoided his eyes while he loosened his red tie as if he just came from a heavy and stressful meeting.

He was with a much older man, probably one of their major stock holder, two body guards and a woman his age.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Levy greeted.

I also joined Cana in greeting in a hushed voice. I looked at Natsu who's now sitting comfortably in a chair designated for them.

He's looking at his watch like he's worried about the time because he still has an appointment later. I can't help but notice how perfectly angled his jaw was. His sharp nose is defined more by his intense eyes. His chin is resting on his right hand while his left stayed on his crossed legs, eyes are squinting meticulously at the presentation displayed in the huge monitor in front.

"Shall we start?" our supervisor asked.

The old man beside Natsu nodded, signaling the start of the presentation.

The initial plan of our supervisor is to ask what our clients wanted for this project, but… of course, he already knows beforehand. He just wants to point out something.

"Number one is security…" He explained how the houses he designed were good for high end clients. He also showed some additional designs for choices which is aside from the first fifteen designs he presented in the last meeting.

Natsu pursed his lips. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his inviting lips. I remembered the time when he kissed me. How could his mouth taste like that?

Wait… What the hell, Lucy? Since when did you fantasize a man this hard? Crap! Even his lips? Thirsty much?

"Lucy Heartfilia, one of our interior designers…"

I almost jumped when our supervisor called me. The sound of my heartbeats doubled in intensity as I walked towards the center of the room which became dimly lighted for my presentation. Levy accompanied me to help in case someone asked.

"The designs I will present are based on the past high-endclients we had. We tweaked some of them for a finer touch." My eyes stayed at the designs displayed on the huge monitor in front.

The screen showed the sofas we've chosen.

"Most of the furniture are Crocus made…" I looked to Natsu who's now playing with his pen.

He's smiling. I can feel the formation of another wave of nervousness inside me. Holy hell! I feel like my knees are shaking while he's staring at me this hard.

"Those are suitable for the design of the houses – modern and classy. It comes with four themes… Most of it are minimalist since most clients, from what we've heard, are young bachelors. They prefer a minimalistic design. But of course, we also have designs suited for starting families…"

I looked at Natsu again. He's eyes are still on me and it traveled down to my body.

"O-Our w-window treatment… de-depends on the house's design." Holy hell!

He played with his pen again. He shifted from one side to another and I saw how the corner of his lips rose.

"I think it's great. What do you think?" he asked to his old companion.

I stopped talking because of what he said. He turned to look at the businessman beside him, "Well, if you think it's great then… I trust you, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu turned to me again. His eyebrow is curved upward and I feel like he's challenging me.

"We'll close the deal…" he said.

His eyes were deep and burning. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him since I feel like he's preventing me to do so.

"That's great!" our supervisor shouted.

They immediately went closer to the clients for a handshake. I stayed where I was. Natsu stood up to properly offer his hands to out supervisor and the team.

"Thank you, Sir! You won't regret this." Cana said, malicous eyes directed at Natsu who smirked at her. What?

He turned to the woman beside him, "Do I still have time?"

The woman nodded. It's most likely his secretary, "You still have twenty minutes, Sir."

His old shareholder stood up and faced Natsu.

"Are you going to stay here at the Dreyar Building? I have a lunch meeting with my son."

"Sure, Mr. Yajima. You may go…" they shook hands.

They bid good bye and their congratulations. My teammates are all happy. Our supervisor's smile is huge and by the looks of it, he wouldn't be so moody today! It feels like he wants to give anything Natsu wants.

Natsu turned to our supervisor. Levy is already partying with our other teammates. He whispered something to him. Our supervisor's smile is still etched to his face. Natsu wasn't even finished talking when he nodded in agreement.

Architect looked at me before he shooed our team away.

"You all may go to our office now. You can have your break, good job everyone."

I was about to celebrate when I saw how his eyes returned to me.

"Lucy, you stay…" he even nodded as if he's encouraging me.

"Sir?" I rose an eyebrow.

Oh no! No! No! No! Cana and Levy smirked at me while the other paid no attention. They left the conference room and Architect also bid good bye. Natsu even told his secretary to wait elsewhere so it is only the two of us left inside the huge room.

Now the big conference room is small for the both of us. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms under me chest.

"What is it?" I asked even though I have the tiniest bit of hint of what's going to happen.

"Let's sit down and talk…" Natsu said like we're doing a business deal.

"No!"

He laughed, "Just sit down and we'll talk first…"

Natsu pulled me a seat in front of him. I only stared at it.

"Be professional, come on. Please, sit…"

"I didn't know that professionalism is needed for this kind of deal?" I said.

I took a seat to meet his gaze. His eyes are blazed. I feel like my nervousness will push me to nauseate but of course I didn't let it show.

"I can't understand why you don't want this. You're obviously fantasizing about me."

My jaw dropped. What an arrogant bastard!

"This could benefit the both of us. I can fulfill your fantasies. You can give me mine…"

Memories of what happened days ago came like a whirlwind in my head. My cheeks heated. I couldn't help but remember how his body moved under mine. How his strokes made me moan! For fuck's sake, Lucy!

"It's a give and take relationship."

"Oh!" My eyes rolled, "As you can see, I have enough drama going on with my life. I don't need another drama. What happened between us is just pure lust and –"

"Exactly!" His face lit up. "We won't have that drama because it will just be just an arrangement. No relationship. At all!"

My eyes squinted. Hell no! I don't know if saying that I have a boyfriend is still applicable when I'm not even sure if Sting is still my boyfriend!

"Why don't you offer some other girl? Maybe your secretary or what…"

He pouted, "Please… I offered you this because I want you. Why are you tossing me to other women?"

I craned my neck. His gaze slightly went down to my lips, "Because all you want is physical relationship. Other girls can give it to you…"

"I want you, isn't that enough reason?" His features darkened.

"And you really think I want you too?" was my snob response.

"Don't kid yourself. There's a reason why you're not able to do that with Sting – "

"I was drunk when we did that!" I almost shouted.

"Were you so drunk that you begged me to do it?"

I laughed, "You are so full of yourself! Do you really admire yourself to be that arrogant?"

"I'm stating facts that I'm sure you remembered!"

I've met so many arrogant men but never this arrogant! Natsu's air shouts confidence to the level of arrogance. I don't know if I'll laugh or be amazed by it. It's like he knows that he'll cause a commotion. He knows that many people out there are fantasizing about him. It made me think if I'm one of them, if I also have thoughts about him. Him on top of me, sweating and biting his lip!

I closed my eyes hard to distract myself from those thoughts.

"Look, Lucy. You gave in that night and I know you enjoyed it… so much…" a wave of heat crossed his eyes. "You can enjoy it again with me. You and I both know we enjoyed it. You're thirsty, Lucy. I can quench it if you want… If you let me…"

I took a deep breath, "No!"

"Bullshit! You want it! I can see it! This is hard for you because you want it too!" he continued.

I opened my mouth to disagree again when my phone rang for a call. A miracle, indeed, for him to call. I looked at Natsu who's still waiting for my reply. His eyes also went down to my phone.

In there was Sting's name… This guy is calling me. I don't know for what reason or if I should answer it. My gut told me I should answer it so without a word, I turned away from Natsu.

"Hello?"

In the start of the call, I can hear nothing aside from the little and hushed squeaks in the background.

"Hello? Sting?" I asked, brows no furrowed.

Natsu slightly shifted. I rolled my eyes at him to properly hear whatever Sting has to say.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Soft moans enveloped my ears.

At first, I thought this is a prank. I looked at the phone's screen and saw that the line hasn't been cut.

"Sting… Ahh! Don't stop! Shit! Ahh!"

My hands are trembling. This made me want to puke. I slightly tossed my phone to the table after turning it off. What the hell? Just… what the hell?

Rage consumed my system. What the hell was that? Whatever it is between me and Sting is now gone in my system. That was the last straw of it!

"What did he say?" Natsu asked in a serious tone.

I couldn't speak. I can't believe I heard that! Noon? Really, Sting? The sun is fucking alive and you're doing… it?

"What did he say?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing…" I answered and breath out all the anger from my system. Slowly. This is definitely not a good idea. Not a good idea. "How is this… that you want?"

He looked stoned and couldn't move. His eyes darkened. He took a deep breath before regaining his composure.

"Break up with that dog…" he breathed out.

"Tss… I thought there would be no strings attached? So what if I have a relationship with him?"

"I don't understand why you have to put up with him. You two look over…"

"Oh? Didn't you research about me?" I rose an eyebrow. "You know me, right?"

Natsu's jaw clenched. "Fine. If you don't want to break up with him, just keep your relationship this way… no contact. And no fucking with him. Definitely no."

"Why? Are you jealous?" my right eyebrow remained curved upward.

He smirked, "No… I just want you clean so I'll be clean too."

I almost stand up abruptly because of what he said. This crude! "And how can I be sure that you are clean, huh?"

"I can give you my medical certificate tomorrow. You need to be checked too."

My cheeks heated. He talks like this is just the next project.

"Well! If you're clean then I am too." You're the only man who touched me. Ever!

He was shocked because of what I've said. "Didn't you and Sting go to a hotel after your work on… wait… you didn't?"

"You stalker!" I abruptly stood up. "Didn't your investigator report that nothing happened?" I said sarcastically.

His jaw clenched. He looked so pissed and ready to back out. Why? I don't know…

"So I am your first and only…"


	7. I’m-In

**I'm In **

Architect dismissed me early. I almost forgot to bid good bye to Cana and Levy because of my nervousness. They were both watching me curiously and I currently have no answer to their questions.

I guess Natsu's right. We're both adults. I guess I am attracted to him. What is it? Lust? I don't know. With my life going down, what can I do aside from flying high, right? This is my escape. This is a joke. This is the other side of my serious and heavy life, a breather.

"I brought my car," I said when Natsu walked towards the valet.

"Just leave it here."

I was about to say something too but his phone rang. The valet opened the door for me. I nodded at the valet and gave him a small smile as thanks before entering. I turned to Natsu who entered his car too.

"I told you to cancel the meeting," he said to the other line.

Natsu glanced at me. I cleared my throat and avoided his eyes. I should pretend I didn't hear anything, right?

"What?" he shouted violently, shocked to whatever the person on the other line said.

He opened the door of his car to get off and talk to the caller properly. He stood there, back facing me.

I opened the window of his Mustang for some air which caused me to hear his voice while talking to the phone.

"It's failing? I won't withdraw my shares yet. I need to see the reports tomorrow. I'll buy more shares if I need to."

I looked at my reflection on the side mirror. My hair looks formal and nice in it's ponytail. I can also see my high cheekbones because of the bronzer I applied a while ago, I pouted my lips, I wish they were thicker.

"Merge? I don't want it. I don't want the Drakes Security Services."

I was shocked upon hearing his words. Isn't Drakes Security Services his family's business? I turned to him.

"After buying the shares, I will make sure to breakeven my capital so I need to raise the value and then I'll sell my shares so the whole DSS will fail."

What? He wants their business to fail? I don't get it!

"Jellal, if you want that company, buy it from Zeref! I don't want it. I don't need it," he said. "I don't care if dad wants me in it. If Zeref expects me to save it, he'll see how I'm going to burn it to nothing."

My eyes widened. I know he's evil not not this evil. From what I know, Drakes Security Services is his family's business, particularly his daddy, the late General who started the company from scratch, and it is now under his brother, General ZerefDragneel. Then, why does he want it to fail? How could he do that to his dad? I couldn't even think that there are people like him. I couldn't stomach that he would set aside the things that his late father held dearly.

"Don't call me again," Natsu said before dropping the call.

He immediately entered the car. He saw the opened window which I closed quickly. His eyes darkened because of what he saw but he still proceeded driving.

I'm having a hard time swallowing the lump on my throat. He's a bastard from his relationship to his family and other people. He's selfish! How could he do that to the company that his father built? To buy more shares and withdraw it for it to fail! Why couldn't he be happy that his father, even though he already passed, left him a goddamned company? He's not even the one who's currently handling it, it's General Zeref Dragneel! Can't he just leave the damned business alone, instead?

"Do you always… break your family's heart?" I unconsciously asked.

My hollow eyes are staring at him. I clearly saw how he clenched his jaw. He looked ready to fight. He sighed before answering me.

"We need some rules in this arrangement…"

I swallowed before averting my attention to the road. I know. I know about the hook up rules. In the world I am currently living in, it's nothing new. Cana likes hook ups and she's provided me enough information.

"Yes, I guess so…" I nodded.

I need to learn how not to stick my nose to his things. I just couldn't stop myself this time because of what I've heard earlier.

A valet immediately came when we arrived in a high-end restaurant. It made me think that he's a regular customer here… probably with his other hook ups.

"Thank you," he said to the woman who guided us to the private part of the restaurant.

I've been here with my dad. We always sit beside the glass windows. This is my first time in this private room. There's a table for two and a private waiter who is standing at the corner, waiting for orders. With the way people greeted Natsu, I really think that he is a regular here.

The pink colour of the wallpaper and carpet emphasizes the candlelight in front. He removed his suit and placed it on the rack. I remained standing.

I'm still in my black dress. It's what I am wearing since the presentation. At least I still fit in here.

He pulled me a seat. Our eyes met. I've seen him in his naked glory already but this is the first time I saw how defined his muscles are with no alcohol in my system. The thin material of his white long-sleeved polo didn't do a thing in hiding his firm and toned arms.

I averted my eyes from his arms to the table before sitting down.

The waiter gave us a menu. We ordered something French. He also asked for wine which is served first as an appetizer. I watched how the waiter poured the expensive wine to our wineglass.

I can feel Natsu's intense eyes on me. I opted to just stare at his fingers which are holding the wineglass instead of meeting his gaze. His nails were clean and well cut. His hands were big and… damnit! I really should stop this thing!

"Shall we start?" he said.

I nodded and also reached out my right hand to grab my wineglass. I clanked his to mine, "Okay." I smiled.

He raised his hand. His dark features became darker. He put the wineglass after taking a sip, "First, like what I've said, I don't want you fucking just about anyone… or even Sting Eucliffe."

I don't fuck anyone or even Sting Eucliffe. I just didn't voice it out. What for? "What about you? Are you allowed to fuck anyone else? I know you don't want me to do it with other people to keep you clean. Is this one-sided?"

His gaze on me sharpened. Well, Dragneel… if you are wise, I am wiser. If you can play this game, then I can play better.

"Okay, I won't do it with other woman."

He averted his eyes. There! I just don't know if he would actually do it.

"Another thing…" he intertwined his fingers in front of me. His fingers were so damn long. "No personal questions…"

"No personal questions. I'm fine with that." Though, I know he said this because of my question to him a while ago in his car.

"I don't like clingy and jealous hook ups."

So… he does this all the time, huh? Oh well, isn't it obvious to you, Lucy? Natsu doesn't look like a fucking saint. He looks like a Greek god, yes, but definitely not a saint. I wonder how many hook ups he's been in and do they always end because the other party is too clingy or jealous?

"Definitely… I don't like clingy and jealous men either. We'll get along regarding that…" I answered.

Natsu rose an eyebrow. I couldn't read his expression but I continued.

"Do we need to have a schedule or something? I'm a busy person. I wonder if this thing can fit my sched,"

He nodded, "Yes, we should. I'm a busy person too. I work most weekends," before taking a sip on his wineglass.

"You work for Drakes Security Services? Probably manage it?" So much for no personal questions. I couldn't help it!

His eyes darkened again. He craned his neck. I can sense the sarcasm in his evil smile.

"What happened to no personal questions?"

Crap! "I just want to see how busy you are. Well, of course, you have many companies under you while I'm working as an interior designer. Most days, when we have a project, would be hard for me if we're going to have a regular schedule. Though sometimes I'm free whenever we close a deal."

"We won't have a regular schedule. We'll meet to eat and talk about our schedules each month and we'll plot from there…" he said, voice serious with hardness on every word.

This is all business to him. Then, let's do this like business.

"How many hours do you need?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Hours?" He laughed, "Are you kidding me, Lucy?"

"Well… a day then?"

"I want a week," he said with finality.

I was shocked, "A week? My work is regular, Natsu. That'll be hard. I'm going to be absent for a whole week just because you have a fucking booty call?"

He sighed, deeply. "If you can leave, then… why not? I'm not asking you to leave for five days every month. Haven't we agreed already? We'll plot the schedule. If we only have two free days then we'll do that those days. If I want you for a week, and you can leave for a week, then what's wrong, right?"

I shouldn't freak out, right? I shouldn't

I forced myself to calm down before nodding.

"Fine. For now… shall we talk the date so I can plot my own schedule?"

"Friday night, then…" he said.

The waiter knocked on the door and the food came. I said nothing while the food was being prepared. I voiced my disagreement as soon as the waiter left.

"That's my grandma's death anniversary. I'll visit her grave at the cemetery with Loke…" I unconsciously said to him.

"Who's Loke?" he asked, his eyebrows almost met.

I almost didn't hear it. I didn't even mean to actually say it, I thought I was saying my brother's name in my mind or something.

"What happened to no personal questions?" I smirked.

"Well, I'm asking because he's probably a friend of yours who also wants to hook up with you. I want you clean, remember?"

My hand clenched. This man is a big ass! "Oh my gosh! Haven't you been told by your investigator?"

"Forget it!" he averted his eyes.

I turned to the food in front. I'm not hungry, yet. I should be hungry right now. It's seven in the evening! It's when I usually eat but because of the events it seems like I forget everything including my supposedly hunger.

"Saturday morning, then?" he asked again.

"I will try to clear up my sched first. I'll know it by tomorrow…" I said while taking a bite of the tartfilette that he ordered.

"Are you on pill?"

I almost coughed because of the question. No… I'm not. I can't see a reason why I should be on pill, after all.

"No…" I shook my head.

"We should visit your OB."

"W-Wait!" I stopped eating, "We? We should visit my OB? No… I can do that. Tomorrow. Fine…"

"Is your OB male or female?"

My eyes squinted. What's that supposed to mean? "She's a female. Why?"

He shook his head and avoided my eyes, "You need to take pills as soon as possible. We can't do it yet, then. I'm gonna wait 'till you're on pills. I don't want to pull out – "

"Do you always do this? I mean… fuck girls like this? You don't use condoms and all sorts?"

He smirked at me, "I consider this a personal question."

I can't believe it! I can't even ask for the sake of my safety?

"Fine! I'll visit my OB tomorrow and I need your medical certificate. I want the most recent one. Probably a week ago…"

He burst out laughing. What's funny? "Don't worry. My last fuck was you…"

The hairs on my arms almost stood up. He's staring at me. His eyes were dark and intense as he gazed. I almost dropped the utensils in my hands. I couldn't think straight with his fiery eyes on me.

"And should I believe you? Before we met at the bar, you were dancing with someone. Don't tell me you didn't actually do it with that girl days before, Natsu. You two danced like you've done it twice of thrice, even…"

He laughed again, "I get bored easily. I don't repeat girls, so… just once."

I blushed, "So you really did that with that girl?"

"A year ago, Lucy. Isn't this a personal question, too?" he grinned.

I can't help but shake my head, "You're a bastard, Natsu Dragneel."

"I've been called worse, Lucy."

I sat straight. I can't believe I'm really doing this?

"How many weeks or months are we going to do this arrangement?"

"When one of us wants out," he said.

"How will I know if you want out?"

"I will tell you…" he continued, "Or when you're clingy and jealous."

"And when you're clingy and jealous?" I asked back.

I saw the challenge in his eyes. The playful smile flashed on his lips. I couldn't take my eyes away from it. His lips… his damned lips! "I don't do clingy and jealous, Lucy. I fuck and leave. That's all."

I smirked. I'm in, then, I would rather fuck and leave too. My life is already hard as it is and a relationship would prove no help.

I returned to my food and continued, "I like that. I'm in."


	8. Lucy’s-Friend

**Lucy's Friend**

"What did you and Natsu Dragneel talk about?" Cana's intrigued question welcomed me when I entered the office, Monday morning.

I rolled at her and walked towards my cubicle without answering her. Cana almost ran just to match my fast-paced walk and get the information she wants to hear.

"Business, Cana…" was my brief answer.

"Oh, I know it already!" she crossed her arms at her chest while her eyebrows are wriggling suggestively at me.

My computer made a tiny sound as I brought it to life before meeting Cana's malicious eyes.

"If you know it already then why are you still asking?"

Her questions didn't end there. Hell, it didn't end at all. Even Levy was groped into asking if my relationship with Natsu improved or something. I can't believe my friends. Instead of lecturing me about involving myself to him, which I know is wrong on so many levels, here they are supporting me.

A sigh escaped my lips as I passed the automatic double doors of the clinic. I went to my OB to get myself checked just like what Natsu wants. I'm starting to take pills since I'm on my period, too. I was fishing for my car keys when my phone rang for a call.

Natsu's name flashed on the screen. We've exchanged our numbers after that meeting. But why is he calling right now?

"Natsu…" I said while checking my car for issues. I leaned at the bumper, preoccupied with the call.

"You done with your OB?" he asked.

I surveyed the parking lot because of what he said. Is he stalking me or is it true that he assigned someone to do so? I shrugged the fact the he knows me before he danced with me that night because I know he asked around for my name or something, but this…

"You're freaking me out!"

"I'm guessing. I'm not paying someone to stalk you. Get over that, Lucy," he said.

"Whatever. Yes, I'm done with my OB. I'm on my pills now for my period too."

"Great! Take it religiously if you don't want to get pregnant."

I swallowed and bit my lower lip while thinking of everything that is happening because of what he said.

"You there?" he asked when I didn't reply.

"Y-Yup. Don't worry."

"Who's with you?" he asked with firmness in each word.

"I'm alone. I'll go home after this." I wonder if I'm allowed to ask what he's doing? "Hmm"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…" I grimaced.

"Text or call me when you're home. I'm in a meeting," he replied.

"Yeah, sure."

I dropped the call and proceeded in digging out my keys from my hand bag. After finding it in one of its pockets, I immediately boarded my car.

The ride to my condo was quick. My daily routine is just to go home after work (if Cana won't drag me to a nearby club), take a jog outside, read a book or paint, and go to bed. That's how I always roll. So tonight, I'm gonna do that.

Wearing my black leggings, red jacket, and white Roshe, I ran along the long road of high street. My thoughts drifted to Natsu as I am maintaining my pace as I jog. Questions about his residence and his daily routine filled my mind. It's six in the evening when he called me earlier. He's still in the meeting that late? His schedule must be hectic then.

When I got to my unit, I grabbed a fruit on the fridge. I should shop. My stocks are running out. I'm a healthy eater, I mostly eat vegetables and fruits but of course I still eat meat… I just don't like it when an animal dies every time I consume meat.

The following days got busier. With the Drakes Corporation's project, Architect just got more pressured than before. He got moodier and his nerves are always on their edge.

So I literally spent the whole week in the chaos of work. I also realized that I'm not available this Saturday because of this project. I told Natsu about it when he called on Friday morning.

"I won't be available either."

I grimaced. He's busy, huh?"

"I'll fetch you later. What is the exact time you're leaving work?"

"I told you I have an appointment. It's my grandma's death anniversary," I said.

"I'm going to drive you to that cemetery. Leave your car in that building."

I was stunned. I didn't know that we could meet each other without doing our 'business.'

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"I'll be out of the country tomorrow for our business. I'll pack my bags later after I dropped you to your condo. Are you out by four? We can't do it but that doesn't mean I can't taste you…"

A bolt of electricity travelled through me. Those small but many volts that I'm feeling materialized as heat. Crap!

I took a glance at the office and saw them busy with their computers. What the hell, Natsu?

"Fine!" I half-shouted. If there's embarrassment in me, my voice didn't let it show. I don't know how I did it, tho.

"See you later."

"See you…"

He cut the line. Even without his voice on my phone, I can still feel the electricity his words inflicted on me. Damnit!

Levy's call for a meeting snapped me out of my thoughts. We spent the whole afternoon brainstorming for the designs. It was three when I decided to arrange my things. Natsu will arrive at four and I need to finish preparing by that time.

I texted Loke to meet me at the cemetery. I wonder if Virgo is with him? Or maybe just like the old times, he's alone.

I also sent a message to Natsu that I'll go to the parking five minutes to four so no need to fetch me at our office. I don't want the employees to think we have some monkey business between us. Everyone in the office knows I have a boyfriend. Although they also know about Sting's infidelity.

The window of his Mustang's driver seat rolled down as soon as it arrived. He's wearing a white longsleeves, rolled up to his elbow. His eyes scanned me, stopping at me chest. He quickly averted his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"What are you waiting for?" he coldly said.

I didn't know that he wants me to get in the front seat of his car. I took a deep breath and proceeded to walk towards the other side of his Mustang. I'm wearing a black bandage skirt and white sleeveless shirt. I placed my bag at his car's backseat. He waited 'till I fasten my seatbelts before driving.

"Is your brother already there?" he asked.

There! How he knew about that, I don't know and I'm not surprised.

"Loke's not yet there. He's on his way."

He nodded; eyes glued to the road in front.

"Do you really have no investigators on me?" I couldn't stop from asking.

"Your family is not very private. Some of my friends know you. I don't think I need to hire someone to know things about you, Lucy.

I couldn't speak. By now… he probably knows everything about my family.

Loke and Virgo Heartfilia are my half-siblings on my father's side. They are both younger than me. Meanwhile, Ashley Luna is my half-sibling on my mother's side, she's also two years younger than me. So basically, I'm the child in between. I am formed because of a mistake. The usual one-night stand. I'm a result of one drunken night. The result of carelessness, sin, and betrayal. Before my parents got married to their respective partners, they had a mistake and I'm the fruit of that.

That's also the reason why I'm not living with anyone. I'm living alone and they're giving me all the luxuries in exchange of not bugging them in their daily lives. I used to live with my grandmother when she was still alive. My grandma died when I was sixteen. I was also that age they gave me a condo and started living alone. Daddy doesn't want me to live with them. Mommy doesn't, too. So I'm nobody's girl. I understand them, though. Why would daddy take me in if his wife would get angry? And why would mommy offer her hospitality if her family would also get angry? I am the materialization of their sin… Everything about me will remind them of their past. So I understand. I understand and accept everything.

To the extent of my abilities, I want my parents to be proud of me. I want them to realize that despite me being a 'sin,' I am still a great child; that they can be proud of me, that I would still obey them and be a good daughter, that despite these reasons, I am still living a rational and honorable life instead of throwing my life away. I want to make them see the reason why Grandmama loved me. She loved me with all her heart and raised me as a girl with no anger towards my parents despite their lack of parental care.

I closed my eyes. Today, I am going to visit Grandma. If only she's still alive…

"Luce?" Natsu's gentle voice startled me.

I didn't open my eyes. I pretended to sleep but the long drive made me real sleepy. I slept the entire ride, Natsu's gentle strokes on my hair woke me up.

"We're here…" he said, lightly tapping my lower left cheek with this thumb while his fingers are still buried in my hair.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the surroundings. The sky is transitioning to an orange hue, a sign that the sky would bid good bye soon.

"I'm sorry, I slept."

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelts. I looked at the back and front of his Mustang and saw my brother's car parked in front.

"Loke's here…" I said, "Oh, damn!"

I almost hit his car's dashboard. I wasn't able to buy flowers because I slept!

"Why?" Natsu asked in a serious voice.

"I forgot the flowers!"

"I bought one while you're asleep," he said and docked his body to get the large bouquet at his car's backseat.

I clamped my mouth shut, accepted the flowers and stared at the green landscapes where many white crosses stand.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'm sorry, I slept through the ride. I really forgot about this…" I said.

"No problem. You might want to go now and check your brother. I'll follow you…" he answered.

My mouth slightly opened. He'll follow me? What are our terms again? Didn't we talk about other people? What if somebody saw us together? Oh well, I'm the only one who'll have a problem if that happens. Everyone thinks I'm with Sting. Natsu's single and very available. Even if he's seen with me, they'll think I'm just one of his girls… wait… is he single?

I craned my neck. Now is not the time to ask about those things, my brother is waiting.

"Okay then…"

I went out of his car and walked along the familiar pathway towards my grandparents' graveyard. I was halfway through when I saw Loke. He's standing with his hands on his pockets. He's a year younger than me but he looks older because of his actions.

"Loke!" I said while greeting him with a tight hug.

He let me hug him. Despite his crumpled forehead and irritated eyes, I know it's all for a show and he won't get angry at me. I placed the bouquet at my grandma's tombstone. I noticed the other bouquets there.

"Dad and Virgo were here earlier…" he answered my unspoken question.

I nodded. That's new. Daddy doesn't really visit during Grandmama's death anniversary, "You didn't join them?"

Loke shook his head, "He said… that you might be here early."

My breathing became heavy. He didn't even care to call me to ask not just purely assume? Well, my dad's schedule is hectic.

"I have work. How can I be here early in the morning?" I asked.

He nodded, "He wants you to join the ConFAP foundation, representing him next week."

My eyes widened. I can't believe he asked me that! The Conveying Feelings through Arts and Painting or ConFAP is a foundation which helps the abused children and even the indigenous children. I know that daddy just donates there to lessen his taxes but choosing me to represent him made me so damn happy. I like painting and would love to help children express their feelings through it.

"Is there a painting workshop?" I asked excitedly.

"That'll just be an opening so probably just biddings and all. You'll represent the company. I won't be available since I'll be in Enca next week. Dad will travel too so he wants you and Sting to go."

My smile faded. Of course, I'll be with Sting! Of course! Loke's jaw clenched. I can clearly see the irritation etched in his face. His red lips pouted. I avoided his eyes and started to think, I can handle Sting, right?

"Loke, you know Stings's – "

"I know what he's doing. I've told dad countless times. I'm sorry, Lu. If our company can't stand alone yet, dad can't let go of the Eucliffes…" Loke's expression darkened more.

His eyes travelled from me to my back. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion so I turned to look what he's looking at.

I though he wouldn't follow! The business society is small. I won't be surprised if Loke knows Natsu! And what would I tell Loke about him?

"Loke… this is Natsu…" I said, eyes on my brother.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Loke asked, meeting my gaze.

I nodded. Loke's eyes on me is intense, like I've done something wrong and I should be punished.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu said while extending his hand.

Loke nodded while accepting it. But after the handshake, he turned to me.

"Dad will get mad at you, Lu…"

Crap! "Why?"

Loke's eyes squinted at me. I know the meaning of that look. I rolled my eyes at him and started explaining.

"We're just friends…"

My cheeks warmed and looked at Natsu who looks so serious. He's waiting for the continuation of what I've just said.

"And we don't like… go to events together."

Loke's neck craned at took a step closer to me and Natsu. "I know…" he turned to Natsu, "If you two are just friends, you definitely can't go to events together."

I stared at Natsu who's now looking murderously to my brother. Crap! Don't tell me they're going to fight?

"Anyway… you have to talk to Sting about the event next Saturday. Dad will call, maybe tomorrow to give you the invites. I'm sorry for this, Lucy."

I nodded, "I'm glad to help, Loke. You know that. I like ConFAP."

"No… I mean, I'm sorry you have to do this with Sting…" Loke said.

"I'll be in that same event next week. Why don't we go together?" Natsu butted in, eyes on me.

My eyes widened. I also saw the anger in Loke's eyes.

"She's going with Sting Eucliffe…" Loke said in a hard voice.

"Well, she can go with me instead, right?"

Loke's eyes squinted. I stared at the two men in front of me. I feel like bringing Natsu here is a mistake. He and Loke can't get along with each other.

"I thought you're Lucy's friend? Didn't you know that she already has a boyfriend?" Loke said with emphasis on the last word.

Natsu's jaw clenched. Loke turned to me and patted my head.

"I'll go now…" he said.


	9. Does-It-Matter

**Does It Matter**

Natsu was silent when he drove me to my condo. He immediately went home after dropping me off. He's busy after all, so I did my daily routines again at home. I just slept earlier than usual because I need to go to work tomorrow even if it's a weekend for the project.

My phone rang because of mom's call while we're busy designing. I quickly answered it. I don't know the reason for her sudden call but I'm happy and my heart is racing.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, how are you?" mommy started.

"I'm fine, mom! How about you? I'm in the office right now."

"I'm fine too. You're still working on a weekend?" she asked.

"Yes, mommy. We're quite busy these days," I let go of my computer mouse and rested my head on my swivel chair. My neck is stiff.

"Did Natsu already send the invites? I'm worried because no one is confirming yet."

I sighed and massaged my temple. It's about Ashley's exhibit, "Next month, mom, right? I'm gonna send it personally to Drakes, Dreyar, and Mr. Fernandes."

"No. No… Ask him first if he already sent it. It's embarrassing if the invites would be repeated. It would make Ashley's exhibit look desperate for big companies. Go now. Ask him, dear…"

I nodded, "Okay, mom… I'm gonna call him now."

I stood up to make myself a cup of coffee while trying to connect to Natsu through a phone call. I know he's overseas right now. It's a good thing we're connected on a phone application and his number quickly registered there. If he's online there, then, I can call him.

He answered my call on the first ring. I didn't speak yet, trying to listening first to the background.

"Hello…" he sounded formal.

"I'm sorry I called. Mommy called me and she wants to know if you already sent the invites. Don't worry, if you still haven't, I can send them instead…"

"Already did. All the companies agreed so don't worry about it."

"Natsu…" a gentle voice of a woman was heard on the other line.

I almost dropped my coffee. He's with a woman. Is it his secretary? I already painted a scenario about his secretary's long legs in his table. My cheeks burned and my heartbeat raced.

"The room you got – "

Natsu cut the woman in the background, "That's fine, Touka."

"Uhh… Okay. Thanks, I'll tell my mom," my voice cracked before I quickly ended the call.

I stared at my phone for a moment before taking a huge sip on my coffee. I moaned as the thick and hot liquid touched my mouth. It burns! I almost cursed as I placed the mug on the table.

So what, right? If Natsu's with a girl? Our agreement clearly stated that there shouldn't be other parties involved. But then again… I myself do not follow that rule. I have Sting. Even if I told him that Sting doesn't count, it still can't erase the fact that Sting's there as my boyfriend.

I placed my phone in my pocket before returning to my table. I continued my work. Architect drops by on each table every now and then to check the state of our assignments.

Days passed. Natsu texted me that hell go home this Wednesday. I didn't reply. What should I say? He informed me and that's all. My mind wondered to the girl he's with. Who could it be? From what I remember, Touka is not his secretary's name and her voice certainly doesn't sound like that! Who is Touka?

I walked towards Sting's black Escape. He's leaning at it's door and staring at me. His eyebrow is curved upward, eyes pitch black. He's wearing his usual coat and tie, maybe he just came from work where dad and his dad invested in.

He grabbed my waist when I got closer. I immediately swatted his hand away. I never thought I could dislike him this much. That even his touch disgusts me.

"Oh, Lucy…" he smiled.

There's nothing funny. I only agreed on meeting him because we will eventually meet for the ConFAP.

He opened the car door and gestured the front seat to me. I gave him a sharp look before proceeding inside.

"To our house or your condo? I can cook your favourite beef goulash," he softly said.

"We're eating in a restaurant, not in your house or my condo," I said.

It shut him up. We're now both staring at the road. I don't feel anything for him anymore.

"Look, Lucy. I know these past days, our relationship isn't getting any better – "

"Good thing you know, Sting!"

"Tss… Please, Lucy. I know you're only staying because of the business."

I turned to him, can't stop myself, "Aren't you staying for it too? Huh? Because I know if only we can break up, you've done it years ago already. You would rather be with the girls you are…" I couldn't say it.

"Believe me, Lucy. I love you. I love you, okay?"

I grimaced, "You know what? I'm tired of hearing all your bulls. Can we just talk about the event instead? I didn't agree to meet you to fix whatever is left in our relationship. As far as I know, we're both in this relationship to maintain our company's partnership."

"Can you hear yourself? Since when did you become like this? You're usually very… what happened to you?" Sting sounds disappointed.

I opted not to reply to him because my blood is already boiling. I don't want to suddenly burst into madness and punch him in the face. I no longer feel any emotion towards him.

We were both silent as we entered an Italian restaurant. I quickly ordered a pasta and wine. He did, too. He stared at me and I guess he wants this meeting to be slow and thorough. Bad for him, I'm disgusted by him so I want this to be fast.

"Fetch me at my condo at six PM this Saturday."

He nodded, "Your dress – "

"I can find myself a dress and a pair of shoes so no thanks. You don't have to worry about it."

"Lucy, you sound so bitter. Seriously, what happened to you?" Sting shook his head.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you have someone else? Are you seeing someone else?"

I abruptly chinned up and glared at him. How dare he sound like it's offending him?

"What do you think about me, Sting? You think I would put up with you? You're a cheating fucker and you think I'll be hoping you'll be back in my arms? Sting, it's been so long since my patience for you disappeared so don't even dare to hope that we can still go back to what we've used to."

The apparent disappearance of Sting's colour is amusing. He became pale of what I said and I just felt relive to voice out every thing I was carrying for years now. For the first time, I gained confidence to say these.

"Like what you said… we're both staying for the business – "

"So you're seeing someone else, Lucy?" he asked.

"No! You are seeing someone else! And don't even try to twists the facts. You love me but you're with another girl? You have needs that I can't satisfy? No! If you really love me, you'll wait!"

Sting swallowed. I can still see how he wants to protest but he couldn't voice whatever is it that's bugging him.

Our orders came and I shut up to respect the food. In the middle of eating, we started to talk about the event.

"How much will Uncle Jude donate?" he asked in the middle of conversation.

"He's donating five hundred thousand for ConFAP, and I think Uncle will donate half to so for the both of us, a million," I said.

He nodded and stared at the letter from ConFAP intensely. He's staring the list of invited guests.

I don't know why I became uncomfortable while he's staring at the list of names. Natsu's name is written there.

"These businessmen, they would donate two million for ConFAP?" Sting is laughing while skimming the invitation.

I sharply glared at him, "What's your problem? They want to donate, so..?"

"They won't donate for the well-beings of the children. They're donating for their reputation and their own benefit."

"Isn't that what dad and Uncle is doing?"

I know all of these. I am not sure if Natsu even cares for the children in that foundation. Most businessmen are like that. They donate for their own reasons. It's good when they genuinely care for the foundation but most of the times, it's for their own selfish reasons. I despite those in the beginning, but as time goes by, I felt nothing for those people who mask being helpful for their own benefit. Their end is to help other people. Do I need to question it? The important thing is that they were able to help.

"So we'll see each other this coming Saturday. What time would the event end Do you want to go somewhere after the event?" he smiled.

It doesn't affect me any longer. If in the past I cans till pretend that I want to be with him, now I'm disgusted.

I shook my head, "I'll go home after it. We have an upcoming project, I'm busy…"

His smile dropped and sat up straight.

"Okay, then…"

That ended our casual dinner with my so called "boyfriend." I didn't even let him drive me to my unit. I called a cab even before he could offer to drive me home.

After arriving at the condo, I did my usual routine. I changed my clothes to jog outside. My earphones are plugged in and the music is in shuffle when someone called.

"Lucy…" Natsu's voice enveloped my ears.

"Natsu…" I panted, catching my breath.

"What are you doing? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm jogging here in Santivus. Why?"

He took a deep breath and didn't speak.

"Natsu? You there?"

"No… I'm just checking on you."

I pouted and stared at my shoes. Is this clingy? I don't know…

"What about you? What are you doing?" And who the hell is Touka? I decided not to ask that.

"I'm packing. My flight is tomorrow. I can't meet you when I'm home. I have an event in Caelum – "

I cut him off, "That's okay. I'm busy anyway."

I can't understand why my chest is starting to tighten. I can't swallow the lump in my throat. No… I'm not going to lie. I'm hurt and I don't know why. I hate that he's so far and I hate that we can't see each other when he got home.

I crossed my arms and sat on one of the benches there. I stared at the people passing by.

"We'll meet on Friday," he said.

"I can't. I'll be out that night."

"And where would you go?" he asked.

"I'll hunt for a gown with my friends. I wasn't able to hire a designer for it so RTW would do."

"Friends? Cana and… Levy?"

"Wait… This is one of those personal questions you are talking about," I said.

"It's necessary. I'm asking you about your plans on Friday since you said you can't meet me."

I shook my head, "Okay… now I can ask why are we not meeting this Wednesday. What are you going to do in Caelum?"

"Well, Jellal, my cousin, is there with his fiancée. Something about their upcoming wedding."

Even with a rational reason, I still can't stop myself from being disappointed. I tried to push those emotions away from my system. I don't need those with me. I don't need to feel it. I entered this agreement for the physical things, not to fulfill my emotional needs. He is a monster who can do it with anyone and I need to stop thinking that I could change him. Whatever we have now and whatever he can give to me right now, it's the only thing I should accept from him. It's all lust and I would fucking enjoy every moment of it.

"Jellal, the one with the tattoo, right?" I asked.

"Yup, you know him?" he asked.

"He's a model, and… the world we're living in isn't that huge, Natsu," I replied.

He couldn't speak for a moment, "Well, he already has a fiancée."

"Yes, I heard you earlier. What about it?"

"Nothing," he coldly answered. "You're jogging? Can you send me a picture of you in your jogging clothes?"

I was shocked because of what he's asking. I laughed.

"I'm completely clothed. What would you do at it? This won't provoke any sexual thoughts to you,"  
I said.

I was thinking is he just wants to fantasize with it so he wants to see me now. He should just asked for my picture in my undies or bikini, then.

"Just take a photo and send it to me, will you?" he replied, voice snob.

"Fine! What else now?" I asked.

"So we'll see each other in the ConFAP?"

"Yup. Wait, how much are you going to donate?"

"I'm donating five million, why?"

"Why are you donating?" I kicked the pebbled on the group while talking to him.

"Does it matter?"

I knew it! He's one of those heartless businessmen. They don't really know why they're donating. But then again, whatever their reasons are, the important thing is they helped other people. The end is still beautiful, anyway.

"Anyway, I'll be with Sting just like Loke said. Who are you going with?" I asked.

Though I wish he goes alone…

"Let's just see each other there," he coldly replied.

"O-Okay…"

I felt cold after our call. I placed my free hand on the pocket of my jacket while raising the other one to take a picture of myself. He said he wants a picture of me so I'll give it to him. I send the picture to him before locking my phone.

I need to remind myself. I can't be emotionally attached. It's only been a month since I met him and he made it clear what he wants in this arrangement. I will give it to him and I am going to receive what I want happily too. I won't make a mistake. I sighed and continued jogging.


	10. The-Problem

**The Problem**

I chose a dark red backless long gown designed by Flare Corona. This is a very formal event so a decent and formal attire is a must.

Daddy also gave me the cheque before he went overseas. I texted Sting and he said that he's still preparing. Cana and Levy stayed in my condo while I'm waiting for Sting. Cancer, the one who did my hair and make-up, already left so Cana took over in retouching blush on to bring the colour back to life.

I requested for a light make up but when Cana told Cancer that there'll be media and the event might be published in newspapers and magazine, he decided to darkened my eye shadow.

When Sting picked me up in my condo unit, I saw Cana and Levy's reactions. They loved Sting way back in college. But ever since his infidelity, like me, they now feel nothing but hatred towards him.

"Later, Lu!" Levy shouted at me.

Our plan is to go to the bar where Cana and Levy would stay to wait for me after the event. It's been so long since we last went clubbing because we got busy with work.

"You're going out tonight?" Sting asked when we got inside his car.

"Yes, with Cana and Levy…" I said.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth, "I don't know, Sting. Don't you have any other plans for this night?"

Perhaps a girl in your bed for tonight? Is there none so he's hoping I could fill that part right there?

"No. Can I join you then?"

I didn't answer. I don't want him around me. I don't want to even go to this event with him. In fact, I don't have any feelings left for him. I don't need feelings and emotions. Not with anyone else.

"Lucy?" he asked when he noticed my silence.

"Let's see, Sting. I told you, it's my plan with the girls."

He violently slammed the steering wheel of his car, "Even accompanying you is not allowed?" he shouted.

I didn't answer. I don't want to ruin this night. I'll attend ConFAP for the money that daddy is going to donate and to help the children abused by their parents. His anger won't ruin this night.

A valet fetched his car. He turned to me to get my hands which I placed in his arm.

"There are medias. If you want your dad and my dad to feel secured, let's act," he said.

"I know what to do, Sting. I've been doing this for a year now. You don't have to tell me!"

I tighten my hold to his arm. True enough, seconds after we went in, we were flooded by the medias.

The flashes of the cameras are blinding. The videographers are focusing on us. There are those who are even asking about whose gown I am wearing and who did my hair and make up. I answered the questions like a pro.

I even held tight to Sting who's now smiling to the camera now. We posed in front of the black watermarked walls.

I saw the displayed painting of the kids last year as we made our way inside. I couldn't stop myself from pausing at each and every painting.

One particular painting caught my attention. It's a painting of a rose. In that painting, five children served as thorns while the people around then are wounded because of them. It made my heart hurt.

"I want to buy that painting…" I said to Sting unconsciously.

"Buy that later. The media is all over us, Lu. Smile…" he replied.

I was forced to tear my eyes from the painting. Another wave of blinding lights greeted me as we neared the huge double doors of the venue which is open for the businessmen and famous showbiz personalities invited.

The inside is extravagant. I even saw familiar faces, be it sons and daughters of famous businessmen down to some of dad's relatives.

"Where's Jude? Minstrel?" Dad's brother asked.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Why didn't Loke represent him?" Uncle asked before letting out a huge Santa Claus laugh. I don't know what's funny but I smiled.

"Loke's busy… He went to Enca so I'm the one who represented dad."

"Oh well…" he nodded and turned to Sting," And you… Where's your dad?"

"Come on, uncle. I should just represent the company. I'm the inheritor, after all…"

While Sting and my uncle talked, I let my eyes roam around the venues. I saw some showbiz personality friends. We bumped each other's cheeks and murmured some greetings.

I don't know if anyone cares about the real reason of the foundation. In this event, it just shows the capabilities of the people invited. That they can donate a huge sum of money, spend some more for the clothes, and throw money just for this event.

"Lucy! Hmmm!" Mommy's sister kissed my cheeks.

"Auntie!" I smiled sweetly at her.

"You mom didn't donate?" Auntie grimaced at me.

"I think she's busy, auntie. Ashley's exhibit is near so they're preparing for it."

"Is that so?" Auntie Leandra fixed her hair while glancing at the passersby. She turned to me, "You look stunning, darling. Who are you with?"

"I'm with Sting…" I pointed at him who's still with my uncle.

"Oh! Find your seats. The programme will start soon."

I nodded at her and kissed Aunt Leandra's cheek, she's one of the founders of this foundation.

I turned to Sting to tug him to our assigned seat.

"Sting…" I called.

But instead of turning to me, uncle and him both stared at the newcomer. I saw how some of the most prominent and richest businessman in Fiore entered. Old CEOs of huge chain of malls, airplanes, and many more. They arrived together with their partners.

The media hovered over those big people. The sounds of clicks from the camera got faster which made me look at them too.

Then I saw Natsu. His black tux overpowering all the coat and ties of the people around. His hands is in his pocket while seriously looking at the camera. His jaw clenched when he was bombarded by the questions from the reporters.

I saw a fair-skinned arm just right next to his. He's not alone. My throat dried. Who is he with? He really won't go alone, huh?

A girl as fair as me is standing on his side. Her high cheekbones were designed as she smiled for the cameras. Natsu stopped when someone interviewed him. His eyes got more intense while answering the questions. The girl beside him hooked her arms in his. I averted my eyes and tugged Sting's suit.

"Let's find our seats," I said.

"Yeah."

We quickly found our assigned seats. The media is still preoccupied with interviewing the businessmen who just arrived.

My stomach got heavy when the scene earlier sunk in. I couldn't get myself to look at Natsu's spot right now. There's something in my stomach that I can't seem to understand.

"Mr. Dragneel…"

I almost froze when I heard the usherette.

"Here's your seat…" she said while gesturing our table.

Our round table still has dour available seats. It's where the usherette guided Natsu and his date.

Sting is in an animated conversation with an old businessman. I forced myself in the conversation to avoid Natsu's eyes.

"Good that your company is donating a million. I would donate three million if my stocks were alright but one of my companies just failed," the old director said.

"Why do you want to donate three million, if that's not too much to ask?" I asked.

In the corner of my eyes, I can see how Natsu and his date are making themselves comfortable. I forced my eyes to stay at the old director. I don't want to look at him. Now that the other businessmen at our table is greeting him.

"Well, to help the children. My son died when he was still very young. He had a heart disease that time. I have no other children. I've always like foundations for children so I donate in events like these."

I nodded, "That's good. Most businessmen donate for their pride and ego. Seldom just donate for the real cause…"

"So you're saying that you're donating for the real cause then, Miss Heartfilia?"

I almost fell from my seat when Natsu started talking to me. The old director turned to Natsu. Sting, too, who quickly put his hand on the back of my chair.

"Well…" I glanced at his companion. Her nose is pretty and her eyebrows are on point, I give her that. "If I have the money, I would donate it for that cause and not for the media, pride, and ego," I said, quickly avoiding Natsu's eyes.

"And you're saying that businessmen like me donate it for media, pride, and ego?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well… I'm not generalizing. There are those people who don't care about their own family's business. How the hell would they care for other people?" I said before staring the at old director.

"I guess you're right, Miss Heartfilia. When talking about the business and the game of stock market, some forget about the value of relationships. Money, greed, and ego would eat them up. Instead of caring and nurturing relationships, they opt to nurture their business instead… you have a point!" the director said.

I turned to Natsu. I'm just suddenly proud that someone share the same thoughts with me.

Even if I don't know the real reason why he wanted their family business to fail, for me, it's a manifestation that he doesn't care about his late father and brother's feelings. I feel sorry for them. He only cares for his money. That he should breakeven his investment before it fails. It's sad.

"People do things for a reason. Some people can benefit because of that reason. Isn't that what's important? That there would be people who would benefit from my reasons?" he raised an eyebrow.

Bastard… He's a real asshole!

"Well… That's your view…" I said.

I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to Sting who whispered something.

"Stop it… the programme's starting."

I nodded and turned to the speaker in front.

The people who donated were given spotlight in the event. Cheers and claps filled the venue in return for their goodwill. I can't help but feel good for the children. They can now get the education they deserve for free.

As a child, I consider myself lucky enough because both of my parents are well-off. In fact, I am still lucky despite the situation I'm in. To be abused by parents and to not have money for food and shelter is the worst.

I couldn't stop myself from clapping and agreeing to the words said by the president of the foundation. These kids need our support. They needed volunteers for the painting workshop where I regularly participate in.

After the programme, foods were served. I stared at the table which is now filled with the foods.

I saw how the woman's hand rested on his thighs while they're laughing about something. I feel like drenched in cold water. Well… he still hasn't broken our rules. Unless they strip and pound each other in front of me.

I picked the utensils and started eating. Sting's talking to another businessman again. While eating, I listened to their conversation about other country's lowering values which caused the fall of many business in Fiore.

Other people were lively. Some older couple are now dancing in the dancefloor to a song fitting their age. They're laughing and smiles are huge while dancing.

I wiped my lips with a table napkin after eating. I turned again to Natsu who's still talking to the girl he's with. They can't seem to ran out of topic, huh?

I felt Sting's hand in my back. I craned my neck a little to look a lit but failed to do so. I'm wearing a backless gown so his hand is directly touching my skin there. He's stroking in a circular pattern in my back while talking to the other businessmen there.

I glanced at Natsu and saw him looking at me. He looked away. I did the same. I tried to concentrate on Sting's conversation with the businessman but my mind can't just seem to digest anything.

The song changed into something slower. Sting's strokes became lighter. He's drawing slow lazy circles at my back. Sting looked at me and grinned.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

The director beside me laughed, "Ah, young love is nostalgic!" he shook his head.

I bit my lip. If I say no… they'll think that we have a problem. I nodded and stood up with Sting.

I didn't even look at Natsu as I stood up. Don't tell me he won't dance with his date? I'm pretty sure they'd dance. And for fuck's sake, it's just a dance!

I placed my hand on Sting's neck. My other hand is holding his. Sting's smiling at me while his full attention is on me.

"You look so beautiful tonight…" he said.

If only he isn't a cheat, I'll be happy with what he said. I just shook my head and roamed my eyes.

"Lucy…" he called.

I looked at him, "Let's not fool ourselves, Sting. Let's just dance and enjoy…" I said.

His jaw clenched and places my hand in his shoulder. His other hand tightened his hold on my waist. My chest is touching his. I clenched my jaw and shook my head again.

"Let's just dance and enjoy, then…" he repeated.

In a distance, I can clearly see Natsu's stare. They're still not standing up to dance. He's just sitting there, staring at us, while the girl beside him is talking animatedly.

I couldn't bring myself to look away. His eyes were filled with unknown emotions. I couldn't name those. He's far for me to know if it's anger or irritation. I just shrugged him off. I'm sure he understands my situation.

Sting buried his face in my throat. My eyes widened, surprised. I can feel his heavy breathing while he stayed like that.

I slightly pushed him away. This is not fair!

"Sting, please…" I said.

"You said we'll enjoy, right?"

I am uneasy because of his breathing and speaking in my throat. Then, he planted a kiss in my neck. I almost pushed him hard. He looked up to me.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

I looked at him with anger, "Please respect! You know we're not in good terms. Don't make it worse than it already is!"

He shook his head and continued dancing. "Fine! Let's just dance then…"

I took a deep breath and forced myself to dance. I felt his hand on my waist. He rested his lips on the side of my head.

We were both silent while we danced. I don't have any emotions. I'm not smiling or what anymore. My expression is just blank and hollow.

His lips touched my cheek.

"Sting…" I said as warning.

I glanced at Natsu who's now frowning. He's staring intensely to the wineglass like it's the reason for his irritation. The girl beside him is talking but he doesn't pay her attention.

Sting kissed my cheeks again. Natsu's eyes went up to me and I saw how it sharpened.

My knees are shaking. His onyx orbs are now as dark as the night. Even in a distance, I clearly saw how there's no light passing through his eyes. It was as if he's pissed, big time!

"Sting…" I said when Sting tightened his hold on my waist.

Natsu's eyes didn't leave me. My heart raced. I don't know why I'm feeling this nervous just because of his stare. I slightly pushed Sting to free myself.

"What's the problem?" Sting asked, confused.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Stay at the table, please," I said without looking at him.

I quickly untangled myself from Sting's hold and walked to wherever the bathroom is.


	11. You’re-Mine

**You're Mine**

If only Cancer didn't work hard for my make up, I already washed my face to cool down. Since he did, I just opted to stare at myself in the mirror. My neck is red and even if I couldn't see it, I'm sure that my chest is very red right now too. My breathing is also fast and rugged.

I calmed myself. I don't know what to freaking do. With Natsu watching me like that, I couldn't find the right air to make myself breathe properly.

When my breathing slowed down and became normal, I went out of the comfort room. I wasn't even able to take a step outside when I was stunned. I saw Natsu clenching his jaw while waiting outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Let's go somewhere else…" he said.

I was shocked by his sudden calmness. I didn't even know he can calm himself that fast. He looked so pissed earlier. I didn't expect him to be this calm towards me.

"Where? What about the event? Your date?" I bombarded him with questions.

"Touka can go home by herself. Let's go…" he ordered.

So it was Touka, huh? He started walking away from me before I can even take a step.

"Natsu!" I called when I realized that I'll leave Sting alone. I need to at least tell him I'll leave, right?

He continued walking to the exit. Some reporters tried to block him for questions but he paid them no attention, snobbish. I don't know if I should go back to our table to tell Sting or follow Natsu.

I followed him when I realized that Sting might ask where I'll go. He might even ask to come and would bug the hell out of me.

A valet greeted us to present the car. Natsu opened door of the front seat and turned to me. His eyes were still pitch black. My knees started to shake again which made it hard to walk in stilettos. I never thought I'll be this nervous around him. So nervous that I think I'm trembling.

"Where to?" I asked after entering his Mustang.

He didn't answer me. He shut the door close and proceeded to walk towards the driver's seat. I didn't say anything when he made a turn in the highway. We're now leaving the Convention Center where the event was held.

"What about the event?" I asked.

"The event's done…" he coldly answered while driving faster.

He took me to a near hotel. The hotel was huge and almost golden. I've been here once to dine. I just don't know why we're here this time. For sure, we won't dine here. I swallowed hard when Natsu unbuckled my seatbelts.

I'm a having a hunch. My knees trembled again which made it hard for me to walk.

"One room," he told the girl in the reception.

The receptionist didn't make us wait. Natsu is now walking towards the elevator. I followed closely behind. He didn't even wait for me like he's in a hurry. When we've both boarded the elevator, he cursed. I almost jumped because of the sudden irritation.

"What is your problem?" I snapped at him.

He stared at me and took a step closer.

I almost backed away because of the heat in his eyes. It's like I'm facing the sun because of the heat I'm feeling right now.

"Are you mad because I bought Sting with me? I told you about that, right?"

"What about your scene in the dancefloor? You forgot to inform me about that," he said sarcastically.

I let out a laugh not because it's funny but because it's making me insane, "Well, you didn't tell me that you're with Touka?"

He went out of the elevator and I did too. My nervousness lessened a bit but irritation replaced it.

"You told me that there should be no relationship with other people. You know well about me and Sting – "

"Yes! I know just exactly about you two! You are boyfriend and girlfriend. So?"

He opened the door of the room. The lampshade and some lights inside the room came to life. I saw how wide the room is as well as the veranda which is overlooking the town including the center we were in earlier.

I followed closely but was surprised when he suddenly halted and turned to me. My body slammed into his because of his unexpected actions. I can't help but curse! I can't even understand why despite being in the middle of an argument, I can still feel the familiar bolts of electricity he inflicted on my system.

"Well at least we don't have any sexual relationship! What about you and Touka? Weren't you with her overseas? Oh! Don't tell me you didn't pound on her those days?" I said, irritated.

Why is he even mad at me when he's clearly the one at fault?

"Oh! You know what? Forget it! We shouldn't make this a big deal… What's wrong, right? We're just fuck buddies so why the hell would you care if Sting and I danced?"

He nodded, face etched with obvious irritation, "Yeah… and why the hell would you care about Touka?"

He touched my neck. I almost moaned because of his hand. He touched me right where Sting kissed me.

I bit my lip. I want to shout at him but I couldn't because of what he's doing. His touch made me a little dizzy.

"I got a new rule… No kissing," he said with hardness.

I forced my sleepy eyes to meet his dark ones. His clenched jaw made my heart tremble, "No kissing for you too, then…"

He's staring at me. His dark eyes bore into mine. It's penetrating the guarded walls of my system. I don't like that but I can't do anything to avoid it. I almost melt in his heated stare.

My knees weakened. They wanted to give up ever since the dance but I just became aware of the tiredness from them now. I used my last strength to tiptoe and reach his lips. His lips were pressed in a hard line like he's still angry until now.

I brushed my lips against his. I don't care if he's still mad. I want to taste… I hate to admit it but I miss him.

His face avoided mine. I wanted to curse at him.

"Are you just… lonely?" he asked.

"Aren't you just lonely too?" I followed his face.

He held my wrist. It's like he doesn't want me to reach and kiss him again.

"Come on, Natsu…" I challenged him.

He's still avoiding my gaze. What is wrong with this man? Didn't we enter this arrangement ti enjoy? So what the hell happened to the enjoyment part? Gone with the wind?

"You're not going to function, then?" I craned my neck.

He met my gaze. There are many emotions inside his eyes and I have no plans in naming those.

I don't need the emotions. Whatever he can give me now, that's what I need.

"Fine… Then I should probably go and find someone else who can do it with me!" I said.

If he was angry earlier, now he's furious. His eyes turned pitch black again. He grabbed my arms and attacked my lips.

His kisses were hot and very hungry. My breathing is short because of his dominating kisses. I curled my arms to his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Fuck! Don't say that again…" he whispered while biting my bottom lip.

I smirked and kissed him back. His hand is on my butt, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I feel like my gown is too heavy now.

In between my thighs, I could feel his hard on. He took a couple of steps while carrying me before dropping me to the soft and huge bed. He crawled towards me and resumed his kisses.

His lips are making me drunk. He's a fucking good kisser, I must say. He gently bites my lower lip every now and then and owns every corner of my lips. When he left my mouth for my neck, I moaned.

"Natsu…" I closed my eyes while feeling his lips sucking on my neck.

His hand is caressing my chest. I don't have a bra but the gown has its own padding. I think he knows that. He immediately dipped his large hand in my mounds and gently pinched my nipple.

"Natsu…" I couldn't recognize my voice anymore.

"Are you going to find someone else to do this for you, then?" he whispered while playing with my nipples.

I shook my head.

"I need your words. Answer me properly, Lucy…"

I shook my head faster, "No!"

His hand left my breast. He curled it on my waist before unbuckling something. In a blink of an eye, I'm only on my undies. He tossed my gown to the floor. His mouth attacked the peak of my breast. The neglected one is being soothed by his hand while the other is on my toned stomach.

I'm not contented. I feel like he's teasing me.

"Natsu!" I shouted when I couldn't wait anymore.

I touched his chest and felt the soft cloth under my hands. My hands are trembling as I slowly unbuttoned his top.

"Clothes, please…" I pleaded.

He stopped what he's doing and quickly took his clothes off. My eyes widened when I saw his pectorials down to his hard rock abs. I couldn't swallow because my throat felt dry. His hair is slightly tangled because of my rough tugs while he was sucking my breasts.

He unbuckled his belt and tossed it on the floor without missing a beat. I sat on the bed to help him remove his pants. When his pants went down, I saw the entirety of his maleness under his black boxers.

He dipped down to claim my lips again. We're both sitting on the bed now. He's forcing me to lay down but I'm fighting him. I want us to stay like this while we are kissing.

His hand flew to my mounds. His other hand went down to my panty. The material suddenly felt so rough. The skin became so sensitive. It became more sensitive when I felt his fingers on my clit.

"Natsu, please…"

"Shh…" he said while looking at me.

He massaged the folds of my flesh. I want him to remove the offending cloth in between his fingers and my flesh but it isn't in his plans.

My eyes became clouded while feeling his actions. I can feel the hot liquid in between my thighs. My cheeks warmed. I almost removed his hand when I felt it but he stopped me from doing so and pushed me to bed.

His mouth claimed my lips again. This time, it felt so damn hot and wet. I felt how his hands pulled my underwear down, exposing my bare skin. He massaged my folds again, feeling the liquid heat. He groaned.

"You're so wet," he whispered.

I couldn't look at him in the eye. Damnit! I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his massages until he slowly put his finger in.

I moaned. I can feel the slight sting of it. I never thought it could hurt even if it's not my first time.

He attacked my lips again which made me forget the slight pain of the wonders his finger is doing down there. All I could feel was pleasure. He is very addicting. All of him is addicting.

In my stomach, I felt the entirety of his maleness. His proud cock is telling me that he is ready. I reached for it and tried to stroke it.

"Oh, Lucy!" He cursed and attacked my lips deeper.

I was stopped by the feeling of something about to explode inside me. Waves of electricity were sent on all of my nerve endings. I savored the feeling of how my world slowly crumbled. All of its debris came gushing down between my thighs.

I tried to catch my breath and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Natsu's smile. He planted a kiss on my lips before slowly pushing it in. I almost tear the bed covers beside me when I felt him.

He pushed it slowly, filling me to the brim. He didn't move yet. It was like he's making me feel comfortable first. And I must admit, it still hurts.

"Okay?" he whispered.

I nodded and he slowly moved.

It stings. I closed my eyes shut. I welcomed him each thrust even if there's a slight pain. And when my body got used to it, I opened my eyes to look at him. His thrust became harder and faster. I matched his pace and mimicked his thrust. I couldn't help it! I want to reach that again! I want to reach it with him!

Every time I welcomed his rod, I felt pain and pleasure at the same time. But when he swiped his fingers on my folds, I shivered. I am so close!

"You can't do this with anyone," he said with authority in his voice. "You can't do this with anyone, Luce…"

I nodded. My vision is hazy and clouded. I tightened around him as he thrusts inside me. He muttered curses as he pushed himself deeper and deeper. I lost all my senses. The only think I can feel is his deep and intense pounding. He slammed himself deeper, over and over again. He swiped, massaged, and played with my folds until I exploded.

He stopped too and I can feel his heat. His spams were just in time for my heartbeats. He fell to me. His body covering mine. I couldn't stay still. The aftershocks were still intense. He kissed my forehead.

"You're mine," he declared.


	12. Pasta

**Pasta**

I was too early when I arrived at the office one Monday morning. I quickly made myself a coffee. I don't know why I can't sleep peacefully last night. I can't help but to think about what happened the night before. Memories of how I sweated and how I felt couldn't leave my mind. Thinking about it sent shivers down my spine but I couldn't help it…

Too exhausted because of what Natsu and I did, sleep immediately conquered me. I woke up with his body covering mine. Worried texts from Sting, my friends, and even Loke greeted me the morning after.

In the end, I told them that I left to do an urgent and personal matter in the office. Loke got mad at me because I left the event without telling Sting. He was worried sick. Well, at least he's worried sick. Sting got pissed so he didn't bother to reply anymore.

"Early bird gets the worm?" an officemate who came after me joked.

I shook my head and smiled at him, "I still need to finish my assignment so I came early."

Images of what happened between me and Natsu that night kept flashing on my mind. I feel like I need to bleach my mind to cleanse it. This is the consequence. Tsk.

I studied my personal schedule on my phone. Next Saturday would be the painting workshop for the kids in ConFAP where I volunteered to teach. I'll be there to guide and teach them how to paint. No… more like teach them how to express their feelings through paintings; how to use the materials and how to blend the colours. I can't wait for Saturday!

My phone beeped for a text from Natsu as I update my schedule on my phone.

Natsu:

Morning…

I stared at his text and slightly straighten my back before typing a reply.

Me:

Good morning… : )

Natsu:

You at work?

I surveyed the office. Our supervisor is already here as well as some of my other officemates.

Me:

Yup. You?

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

I almost jumped because of Cana's shout. I quickly hide my phone and smiled at her.

"Why did you ditch us last Saturday and where did you go, huh?" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I got busy – "

"Got busy? Got busy with?" she shook her head while squinting her eyes at me.

"Whatever. I still need to finish my design…" I said while averting my eyes from her to the computer.

She leaned to my cubicle. She irritatingly smiled, like she's planning something evil, while staring at me who's seriously studying the project I failed to finish.

"You're with him again?"

"Him? Who?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Geez, don't play dumb. Lu… we've been friends for so long now, are you really gonna keep a secret now? Why can't you tell us what's going on?"

"Why are you still asking me if you already know?"

"So you were with him?"

She squealed while jumping. Even if I didn't say the name, I know she's pertaining to Natsu. Who else can make her squeal like this, then? Sting? He wishes.

My cheeks warmed when Cana pointed a finger at me, "You're blushing! Oh my gosh, you're blushing!"

I almost smiled if not for the arrival of our moody supervisor who tried (and failed) to give a lecture to Cana. Scolding her is just really impossible. She's in a constant banter with our other officemates and even our supervisor every single day. Cana's cheeky as hell and most people view it negatively, hence they clash. It's a wonder that she still has her position.

After Cana and my supervisor's breakfast argument – which she won – I saw how Architect sharply glared at Cana's retreating figure – fashionably victorious, she said – before sighing in defeat. I waited for Architect to leave my cubicle before opening my phone for messages. Natsu sent a message again.

Natsu:

At work too. Do you have anything to do later?

I swallowed because of his question. I typed for a reply.

Me:

You mean after work? Nothing. The usual routine. Why?

Natsu:

Let's meet after work. I'll pick you up by five.

I frowned, eyes still on my phone. Why and what for? Well… it's not like I don't want to see him…

Me:

I have work tomorrow.

Natsu:

I know. I said we'll meet after work. Later. What's wrong? It's just dinner.

I laughed at myself. That's what you get, Lucy. And all this time I'm thinking that he's asking me out to do it again.

Me:

Fuck buddies going out for dinner? That's new.

He stopped replying. I bit my lip. I even finished arranging my things and greeted Levy who was almost late, by the way, before immediately looking at my phone when it beeped.

Natsu:

It's just dinner. You're too sentimental. That's just nothing.

I stared at it. Right! He's right! It's just dinner!

Me:

Fine. Five then?

Natsu:

Five. I'll be there.

Cana and Levy's constant bugging continued until lunch. They won't stop until I spill about Natsu and I. So I told them about what happened, an edited and wholesome version of it.

"Oh my gosh! You think it'll happen again?" Levy asked.

I couldn't read if she's excited or worried for me. Cana's very proud. Her smile is so wide that actually hurts my cheeks just by seeing it and she can't stay still.

"For a time, maybe?" I said, "I'll give it a couple of months. He'll eventually get tired of it."

I licked my spoon. I'm eating a yogurt right now. I don't know why this is a big deal for them. Cana does it every time so it's not a surprise. Well, maybe because they know that I haven't did it yet even with Sting.

"What if he didn't?" Levy asked, shifting her arms as if she's uneasy.

Cana scoffed and muttered what sounded like "As if," which Levy ignored.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What if he didn't get tired of it? Of you, Lu?"

I plucked the strawberry in the yogurt, "You really believe he wouldn't, Lev? That just applies to you and your boyfriend. People like him… always get tired of what he's doing, especially if it's repetitive…"

"You sound like a professional when it comes to these. This is your first time," Levy said, voice worried.

My eyes shifted from Levy to Cana who's smile is still huge. Her brown and wavy hair is dancing with every shift she makes. While Levy's blue hair is kept in place by her signature headdress.

"This maybe my first time but I'm not that innocent. And besides, I learned from the best, right? I learned from my parents. Arrangements like these don't last."

"Lu's right, Lev. She can handle herself…"

I know Levy's just worried for me. She's the only fairytales devotee among us three after all. Well, I used to be like her. I used to dream of a person who can love me with everything he has. But then… that's ideal. This world isn't ideal. That's why I stopped dreaming a dream which would just stay as a dream for eternity.

I went to the building's basement where Natsu usually waits when the clock strike 5. When I saw his Mustang, nervousness quickly crept into me. I saw him leaning on his car's door. His white longsleeves was rolled up to his elbow. When a light passed his orbs, I saw how his dark orbs became onyx in color. This man was created to be the perfect example of perfection. I swallowed. He frowned and I raised an eyebrow to hide the feeling of my heartbeat racing.

He opened the door of his Mustang. I entered in a swift motion. I quickly smelled his familiar scent. Is he always like this? And what about his clients? Or his women business partners? Don't they fall for him? Damnit!

"Where to?" I asked.

"I'm hungry so let's dine somewhere."

I nodded. He drove towards the exit of the basement, "Do you always dine to expensive restaurants every dinner?"

Natsu's eyes stayed on the road. I'm not even sure if he'll answer me. The corner of his lips slightly moved.

"Not always. I cook so most of the time, just in my condo. Why?" he took a look at me, forehead crumpled.

His thick eyebrows accentuated his unique-colored eyes. I can't help but stare at him.

"How often is your 'not always'? You know, people like you dine to places that sells food ten times the average cost of the food most Fiorians eat. You're just wasting money. And to think that many are starving in our country…" I bit my lip. Why do I always fail to shut my mouth?

"People like me?" He chuckled, I can hear the sarcasm in his laugh, "Do you expect me to eat on fast food chains for me to join the average cost of food that you're pertaining to?"

"No. I hate fast food chains. Those aren't healthy. What I'm saying is… why are you wasting that much just for food?"

He glanced at me when we became stuck in the traffic. I avoided his eyes.

"Don't you do it too? You also eat at expensive restaurants…"

I didn't reply.

"We don't only pay for the chef, for the ingredients, for the type of food, Luce. We also pay for the security, for the service, convenience, and many more…"

Damn capitalists. He clearly did not get my point. He just said that he's rich so he can afford those types of food which has expensive ingredients, and a good service.

"I know. I'm just thinking about the people who don't get enough food on their plates."

Natsu laughed. I looked at him. His smile is almost devilish, "What do you want? I sell all my stocks to feed the poor? I'm working just fine. I'm paying my taxes. How they'll handle the money I contributes to help those in need is up to the royalties. I'm a businessman so I can pay for my own bills, my life… I am here to raise the employment rates, pay my taxes, and in exchange of that I get to live the life I've always wanted. Come on… no hate on that."

I squinted my eyes. He's right but I still couldn't help it. He doesn't really care about others. He has no heart. He lacks empathy for almost everything.

"You're one hell of a businessman."

He shook his head, "Luce, you haven't seen the businessman in me yet…"

"I've seen it, Natsu." I said, "Like how you are such a monster for doing that to your brother's business."

His jaw clenched. Crap! I should've just stayed silent! Why couldn't I do that simple thing?

He took me to an extravagant restaurant. A valet went to fetch his car keys and to open my door. He didn't reply after I dragged his brother to our conversation.

His hand is curled on my waist as we made our way inside the restaurant. I stayed silent, embarrassed with my nosiness earlier.

"For two, sir?"

"The private room, please…" Natsu replied.

The woman guided us to a mahogany-colored door. It opened and a two-seater table greeted us. On top of it is a candle and utensils.

Natsu pulled me a seat. I glanced at his face, observing if he's fine but he avoided my eyes. He sat in front of me but covered his face with the menu.

He ordered for the two of us. I didn't say anything. I suddenly feel uneasy like I intruded the most private parts of him. I chewed my lip. I thought this is gonna be exciting. That's what you get, Lucy! You're too nosy!

When the woman left, I felt even colder. I can't wait for this to end. I wish it ends right now or the ground can just open up to swallow me and just disappear in front if him.

"My father's business is dangerous, Lucy. I don't like that. Besides, it's failing. The digits are down. Zeref's good at training men so they're still good but the management is failing."

I wish I could give it up but I couldn't help but to ask, "Why don't you manage it, then?"

"I'm busy with my own business. My father's dead and Zeref is unexperienced in managing. He's been in the army since he was of age, you see. If I can't manage it then, it will fail along with him."

I gritted my teeth. I have so many buts in my head but I chose not to say it out loud. I just stared at the glass of water in front of me.

I cleared my throat, determined to change out topic, "By the way, are you personally going to attend my sister's exhibit?"

He was shocked by the sudden question, "Hmm. I would attend after my meeting. I have one that day."

I nodded, "My mom would be thrilled. How about Jellal? Or… Mr. Dreyar?"

I saw how his eyebrow rose when I said his cousin's first name, "Jellal is busy with his wedding. Laxis will probably go. He's looking for paintings for his home."

I nodded again, "That's great! So… if Jellal's not around, who's his representative?"

His jaw clenched, hard. I didn't purposely ask him that! Of course, he just said that his cousin won't be there! It's natural for me to ask who's attend as his proxy!

"I am not sure yet. Maybe the CEO if he's not so busy. Why do you always ask about Jellal?"

My eyes widened, "I don't always ask about him. I only asked who's going to the event since you've said that he can't come. That's my point."

His jaw clenched again while he played with the glass in front. His eyebrow rose.

"He's busy with the wedding. He can't come," he repeated.

"Fine, then…"

The waitress served our food. He picked a noodles type so I started to twist my fork on the pasta.

"Do you like pasta?" he asked.

"Hmmm… yup. You can say that," I said while we eat.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Hmmm. beef goulash," I said without hesitation.

"What's that?" he asked again, attention on me.

"Beef goulash," I said when couldn't describe my favouritemeal.

"How to cook it?"

"I don't know… Sting can cook that. He's the one who introduced it to me…" I said without thinking.

He didn't reply which made me look at him. He's just staring at his food like it's not delicious at all. I suddenly wondered if he likes pasta. If he didn't, then why did he order one?

"You don't like pasta?" I asked.

His eyes met mine, pitch black orbs staring intensely to my brown ones. My heart literally skipped a beat.

"You don't like pasta," I concluded.

"No… I like it…" I heard the coldness in his voice while he broke our eye contact, "I like girls who can cook pasta…"

I pouted. I stared at him. His features were hard while we're eating. He glanced at me and our eyes met again. I immediately averted mine and just stared at the food.

I wonder if Levy can teach me how to cook this one.


	13. Appointment

**Appointment**

Our dinner dates just got more frequent since that day. Cana and Levy didn't stop bugging me since Natsu's visit in our buildingbecame frequent.

That's why even if I'm not liking what they're doing during breaktime, I just let them be for I can't do anything about it.

Levy's browsing on the iPad in her hands, playing investigator. Cana got her head hidden on her arms as she suffers the consequences of partying 'till morning yesterday.

"What's the name of the girl he brought on the event?" Levyasked.

"Touka…" I answered.

Levy and I were both surprised when Cana's head quickly rosefrom her hands before she slammed her right hand on our table.

"Touka? He brought Touka Alabaster on that event?" she almost shouted.

I stared at her dumbfoundedly, still can't believe her sudden outburst. While Levy kept on murmuring how her surname sounds familiar.

"Maybe? I don't know… I just heard her name," I said, eyes still confused. Cana quickly excused herself after hearing my reply. I just stared at her weird antics.

I proceeded to eat my yogurt when I decided that Cana might just be weirder than usual because of the alcohol which is still in her system. Levy looked broke as she stared into nothing, murmuring Touka's surname and trying hard to remember.

I checked my phone for the time. We still have half an hour left before we have to get back to work.

"Aha!" I almost jumped when Levy shouted, "I heard it in TV!"

I looked at her, eyes uninterested, and shrugged my shoulders. Seriously, even if I was slightly shocked when Natsu came with her that night… I realized after some time that I don't have the rights to question it. We're not in a relationship. It's all physical and nurturing feelings like that won't get me anywhere.

"She's the daughter of a famous tycoon. Touka's father is also involved in real estate. She's the daughter of Senator Alabaster," Levy's eyes squinted.

I continued eating. That explains it. Whatever it is between them, be it business or personal whatnots, it doesn't concern me anymore!

"Do you think these two are arranged?"

I wiped the corner of my lips. Levy almost slammed the table so I grimaced at her.

"You act like you don't care, Lu!" Levy said.

"What do you want me to do? Stalk her?" I frowned at her, "I'm not Natsu's girlfriend so why would I bother with his life?"

Levy stared at me like I've said something wrong. I stopped for a while to contemplate if I really did but realized there's nothing wrong. Cana is not back yet.

"Yeah, well… I just thought what if she's his girlfriend? That would make you a mistress and that's a different story…"

I greeted my teeth. Even if I don't want to admit it, I know Levy has a point.

"He said he doesn't have one."

"And you would believe that? If you said that he's a manipulative businessman, what more to his relationships?" Levy asked.

"Wait… that's not my problem! If that Touka Alabaster is really his girlfriend then she should've intervened already."

"What if she doesn't know?"

"Lev!" I shook my head, "Maybe you're overthinking things?"

"Why don't you ask him? Personally, your arrangement is fine with me but making you a mistress, that's a big no-no."

I tried to act indifferently I can't deny that I'm bothered by it. Why would he lie? If he truly lied, I'm sure as hell that I'll breakthis arrangement. Levy's right… being a mistress is another story.

Cana's nowhere to be found. After that scene during lunch, she suddenly disappeared without even telling us. Maybe her hangover got to her? Weird, Cana's alcohol tolerance has the sky as the limit. I'm just staring at the design I just finished. Architect already approved of it earlier and now I'm just waiting for the time to go but instead of fixing my things, I am just staring into nothing.

If I'll ask Natsu about this, won't I overstep my bounds? That's a personal question, right? To ask if he's in a relationship? Or even ask who's Touka Alabaster?

My phone rang. I lazily grabbed my phone and my eyes popped out as I saw Natsu's text.

Natsu:

Are you done?

Is he going to ask me out tonight? We just went out last Monday and Tuesday. We had dinner too on Thursday. Today's Friday… he still wants to go out?

Me:

Almost. I have to run some errands tonight.

Natsu:

Like what? I can pick you up and help…

My insides felt warm. This is not gonna happen. I combed my blonde hair using my fingers.

Me:

Nothing… Not really important but… yeah, I can do it myself.

Natsu:

What is it? I'm available.

Me:

Are you bored?

My full attention is on my phone. I can imagine him in his swivel chair, bored, and unproductive.

Natsu:

What do you mean?

Me:

You always ask me out…

Damn! I feel like there's an emotion in that question. I need to stop sounding too hopeful.

Natsu:

I just want to have dinner with you. You're starting to lose it again. Don't be sentimental.

Crap! Called it!

Me:

I'm not. I'm just saying that I need to buy things. I'll be very busy.

Natsu:

What do you need to buy? Seems like very important things, huh?

Me:

Paints, brushes, and etc.

Natsu:

Then let's buy paints, brushes, and etc. then have dinner. Is that okay?

I bit my lip. Why am I avoiding him again? If what we're doing is purely sport, why am I hiding from him? I shouldn't, right? What's happening to me?

Me:

Fine. Be here by five.

Natsu:

Alright.

I started retouching. I usually don't put too much make up but every time I'm going home alone, I don't really put effort in fixing my appearance.

"Hmmm. Natsu Dragneel time?" Levy nudged me.

"Oh, please! Drop it!"

Levy chuckled while staring at me as I fixed my hair. She reminded to ask about Touka. As if, I would rather die than ask Natsu about his relationship with that girl.

I started to self-reflect. I haven't done this with anyone before. Won't I fall? Won't I hope for him? What if one day while pretending, all of it became real? How will I save myself from it?

I craned my neck. No matter how much I loved fairytales, I know and proved that it doesn't exist in this world. My mom and dad played with fire. They didn't end up together for 99% of people who engage in these actions aren't serious about it. This is the line, Lucy. I'll draw it myself. I will never fall. I will never love. I don't need it. I don't want it. I am not going to push myself to that infinite abyss.

That's what I tell myself repeatedly.

I almost forgot how to breathe when I saw him talking to the valet. He glanced at me while nodding at what the valet is saying. He's wearing an all-black longsleeve rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, and a most probably Armani Ex shoes. Everything about him is imposing. The type that even at a distance, you'll know that you can't get him wrapped around your finger. His gaze made my cheeks flush. I want to curse,oxygen always seem to disappear every time we meet.

"Good evening…" he smirked.

I averted my eyes, not because I don't want to see his smile, but because my heart is racing so fast. I think that every time our eyes meet, he'll know how my system is in haywire.

The valet left us. His hand travelled to my small waist and the familiar electricity that only he can make me feel consumed my system. I straighten my back while he's guiding me to his car.

My knees trembled. I should remind myself to wear flats around him. It's hard walking with trembling knees in pumps or stilettos.

"How's your day?" he asked while driving.

"Well… fine. We finished all designs so it's all ready. Our supervisor would be the one to present it to you at your office," I explained.

He nodded, "That's great! You should design your own furniture too. I'm sure you'll be good at it."

I looked at him, "I haven't practiced yet."

His brows furrowed, "Did you include your paintings in your designs?"

I stopped at his question. Maybe he felt my shock because he glanced at me after a moment.

"Are you stalking me?" I lost count how many times I've asked him the same question.

"Don't be too dramatic. Laxus Dreyar called for your sister's exhibit. He showed me a picture of the painting that his wife liked. I don't know where they got it but when I searched for it, it's not your sister's. It's from a certain Lucy Heartfilia. Was that yours?"

Color left my face. I also don't know how Laxus Dreyar found about my paintings. It's been so long since I gave up in painting. It's my hobby that's why I took a course related to it. But then, when Ashley told mommy that she wants to paint, mommy asked me to stop painting. Now it'll resurface again…

"I don't sell paintings anymore."

"But… you do paint?" he looked at me.

"Well… Yes. That's why I volunteered to teach the children how to paint. But it's just for fun. Unlike my sister, hers is better since she really paints for exhibits."

"Isn't art better if made freely? Art is only good when it's from the heart. If it's made for exhibit, it means that it isn't free."

I gritted my teeth. I don't like this topic. Ashley's works are amazing!

"Just tell Mr. Dreyar to try to go to the exhibit. Ashley's works are the best. One time, a rich family from Joya bought one of her works. Her works are superb!"

"How would I know? I'm not good in art. I need to see yours and compare."

"I am not painting anymore, Natsu," I said with finality, eyes still avoiding his.

"Why?"

"I'm busy with work. I'm not interested anymore…" I said for him to stop with his questions.

He didn't. He repeatedly asked me about that topic. When we went to the store to but paints, he is constantly glancing at me. I never reciprocated his looks. I busied myself with the washable paints. I also looked for child friendly materials. This will be the week that I'm assigned to teach the kids. Next week would be another artist they paid to facilitate. That's usually their system. The paintings are set for sale at a good price. The kids are earning because of their artworks.

"How will you get to the venue tomorrow?" Natsu asked while I'm choosing the paints.

"Car," I simply said.

I surveyed the surroundings. We're now in a famous bookstore. Almost every one inside are college students whose necks are all craning just to look at the man beside me. He's just so breathtaking and foreign. I can't blame those students.

I chuckled when I saw someone who almost bumped one of the book shelves because of too much staring at Natsu. I turned to him. He didn't even see how their eyes sparkled because of him. His eyes were all on me.

"You left your car…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I turned to the paints again.

"You left your car… in the Dreyar building. Remember? I fetched you there."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to him, "I'll just get it tomorrow morning. Cab."

"What time is the event?" he asked.

"Hmmm. One PM. I have time in the morning," I shrugged.

"I can pick you up by twelve," he said.

"Wow! But no, that'll be hassle for you. I know you're busy and besides, I can ride a cab and get my car back."

"I'm not busy. I work out the whole morning… I'll pick you up by twelve, then?"

I throwed him a look. I can't help but smile. He's taking this seriously. There's no hint of joking in his face. I sort of feel like my activity tomorrow is very important. Important for the kids but the foundation won't mind if I'll be late for a few minutes just because of my car.

"You might have a meeting in the afternoon, I don't want to bother you," I said.

"You still go shy on me?" he grinned.

The hairs on my arms stood up. My eyes went to his lips. All I could think about was his taste; how sweet it tastes like every time we kiss. My breathing became fast. For book's sake, Lucy, we're in a frigging bookstore!

"Really, Natsu. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"No… I'm part of the foundation. I'll go with you."

I sighed. I just want to forget about my thoughts of him.

"You don't have other appointments tomorrow? I might take long since I have to teach painting."

"My Saturdays are reserved for you. You're my appointment tomorrow…"

I bit my lip while staring at the paints. I want to look at him but I'm scared that I might suddenly kiss him because of what he said. This man is driving me nuts… He really is. I would gladly abandon all thoughts of commitment, prince charmings, and fairytales in exchange for a night with him. Well, since we'll eventually come to an end, might as well enjoy the journey with him.


	14. Done

**Done**

I'm standing in front of my canvas. I'm teaching almost 30 kids today; with seven as the youngest, and ten as the oldest. The younger kids aren't here because they have a different activity facilitated by another volunteer.

The first lesson I did is colors. I demonstrated how the mixing goes; yellow and blue produces green; red and yellow becomes orange, and; mixing blue and red will give them violet.

In front of us is their subject – the fruits; mango, watermelon, grapes, and orange are sitting comfortably in the table. I used flowers as their subject last year and for this workshop, I thought that using flowers would be a great idea.

"You can play with colors especially with the fruit's backgrounds," I said while doing my own painting.

This workshop is still covered by the media, but unlike the event, just few journalists were here to document and take pictures without bothering my lectures.

I straightened my back. The children are quiet and serious with their work. I know almost all of them are already skilled since we've been doing this for the past three years now.

I stood up and looked at each of their paintings. A nine-year-old child's potential in copying the details of the fruits shined brightly.

"You're good!" I smiled at her who was shocked by what I've said.

She looked up to me and grinned.

"Miss Lucy, is it okay to use basket instead of the table?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"You can create anything. You can draw anything you want for the fruits. If you want to exclude the table and replace it with something different, that's perfectly fine. It's all up to you. In painting and arts, there's no right or wrong. All of these were done to illustrate what we truly feel inside," I said.

I saw a younger kid with a different painting. He didn't paint the fruits. He painted something strange… almost abstract. The colors representing the fruits are there but not the shapes.

"What you painting?" I said in a gentle voice.

"Fruits, Miss Lucy…" he didn't look at me.

I smiled, "I like it." So much. I couldn't tear my eyes off his canvas. It looks like paint spilled on his work, resembling the colors of the fruits on the table.

He continued what he's doing. I left him to observe the work of other kids. Some of them used black background and some used lively colors.

I glanced at the door. Natsu was standing right there watching all of us. I swallowed. Unlike his usual formal suits, he's wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt and black maong pants today. The material of his shirt hugged every muscle of his upper body. I realized that he's not only handsome in formal suits, even wearing casual clothing, he can still take anyone's breath away.

I swallowed a lump as I started to walk towards him. I saw how his eyes roamed to the kids I'm teaching.

"You okay? Want to go home?" I asked, teasing him.

I'm pretty sure he's bored now. Well, who insisted on coming with me? I don't think Natsu likes these things. How he managed to stay here for more than an hour, that's a mystery for me.

"I didn't know you can handle children very well…" he said, not bothering with my teasing.

I glanced at the kids who are serious with what they're doing. They're not talking to each other; eyes are on their own canvas.

"I've been doing this for the past three years. And… I have younger siblings. I'm familiar with kids…"

"You should paint more, finish what you're doing in your canvas."

I turned to him, "And I'll leave you here? If you have an appointment, it's fine, Natsu. I'm sure there are more important things you can do instead of watching the children."

Before he can reply, a loud cry was heard in the room. I quickly went to console the kid who's crying, she's one of the youngest.

"What happened?" I said while fixing her hair which is now splattered on her face because of her tears and sweat.

She's just crying and not saying a word.

I looked at her materials. I saw how the paint spilled on her work. The thought that it's the reason for her frustration immediately crossed my mind.

"Hush, stop crying. We'll replace your canvas," I said.

She's just crying and not saying a thing. She started to hiccup so I soothed her by running my hands along her back.

"Here… I'll replace it. You can draw again!" I gently said while trying to console her.

"I'll start from scratch again!" her cries echoed inside the room again.

Some kids are looking at us now. One kid went to us and tried to comfort her but she just pushed her away.

"Shh… Baby, Miss Lucy will help you. I got you," I said looking at the kid who went to us, she nodded and went back to her seat.

"I won't finish! I won't finish!" she cried more.

"You would. We will all wait for you to finish. We'll help you finish…" I said, voice soft while gently combing her hair with my palm.

She sobbed but said nothing. I dried her tears using my fingers. I smiled at her. The only thing she did is stare at me.

A loud sound was heard and another kid is crying again. This time, it's a boy. I turned to his direction.

I saw how the paint spilled on the floor. The kid beside him stood up and quickly gathered the papers near it to save it from the spilled paint.

I saw how the facilitator from the foundation went to the crying boy but he just shouted more.

"I have no paint anymore!" the boy shouted to the paint on the floor.

I was about to go to him while the facilitator is cleaning the mess on the floor but the girl beside me tugged my clothes.

"Miss Lucy, help me…" she said, tears still in her eyes.

I bit my lip and gave my attention to me.

"Of course, go get your paintbrush.:"

The boy's loud cries echoed. I turned to his direction again. I want to go to him but how? When the girl beside me would cry if I did? He's now hitting the facilitator; he doesn't want her to get near him.

"How, Miss?" the girl asked.

I watched how Natsu walked towards the foundation crew.

"S-Sir! We're sorry. He's just really like this when upset…"

The kid cried and stared at Natsu. His air is still the same… authoritative and absolute. He looked at the kid and I thought I saw how a foreign emotion crossed his eyes but concluded that it's just my imagination since it was gone as soon as I saw it.

"I still have many paints. Do you want more?" Natsu asked.

"My mine is spilled! My mine is spilled!" he shouted.

"Romeo, stop it!" the foundation crew said.

"I have this… I have more of it. Do you want some?" Natsu asked and showed the acrylic paints we bought yesterday.

"It's not mine! I want mine!"

I grimaced. I think this is too much for Natsu. I was about to stand and leave the girl beside me for a moment when I saw him took a seat beside the boy.

"This is yours now. I'm giving it to you," he said.

The boy stared at the paints that Natsu gave. I pouted as I watch him grab a brush.

"I'll help you. Let's use these paints…" he said as he gave the brush to the boy.

Natsu held the boy's hand and dipped it in the new set of paint. I smiled. I feel like something tugged my heart. I feel like something held a deep part of my heart that I haven't explored yet. I couldn't look away from them.

Natsu guided the boy as the brush met the canvas. His way of teaching kept me entertained.

I turned to the girl's work and smiled at her waiting eyes, setting aside the emotion that I don't want to feel.

"Let's try?" I asked.

She nodded. There are still tears in the corner of her eyes. I smiled and wiped it.

The workshop ended well. I helped in cleaning the venue. Natsu helped with the stands too.

The old woman smiled. She's wearing a pink polo shirt. There are many of them from the foundation but I don't know all of them yet.

"We're really sorry for earlier, Sir…" I saw the old woman talking to him.

"Romeo's just easily upset. He's really a handful when mad."

"It's not a problem. I'm grateful to be of help," Natsu replied.

I pouted again. Natsu caught me staring at them. I didn't know he has a heart. Didn't know monsters were capable of caring…

"He really has the instinct to hurt someone when upset. Maybe because from his parents. He's new here, too. His father just died and it's been three months when the foundation took him in."

I walked towards them. I saw how Natsu's expression changed. I can even see anger in his eyes. But that's only for a while. A blink was all it took to hide all those that I saw. His face became blank.

"What happened to Romeo's parents?" I curiously asked.

"His parents always fight – physically, there are times that he was hurt by his mother too. It's been three months since his mother killed his father. His first month here is just the worse, he was hitting other kids," the old woman shook her head, "It's great the he learned to cope up even just a little. Now, he just cries it all."

"He still hurt others physically?" I asked.

I looked at Natsu who's seriously listening. His jaw was tensed and I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Sometimes. Earlier. Whenever he's scared or angry. But when he feels fine, not really…"

I nodded, "Oh, it's all thanks to your patience towards the kids."

The old woman was shocked, she laughed, "It's my work. And… these kids are all goodhearted. It's just unfortunate that they've been through hell at a very young age."

I nodded, "That's true. That's why it's amazing that you didn't give up on them… no matter how hard it is to handle them, you still stayed," I smiled, "Thank you for that!"

"Oh this sweet young woman! You flatter me so much! In fact, I should be the one thanking you…" her eyes shifted from me to Natsu, "Thank you, Miss Lucy and Sir Natsu! 'Till next time, I hope?"

I smiled at her and nodded, "Let me help you clean, Ma'am."

"Oh! Thank you! There are janitors here but it's embarrassing to just leave the mess that the kids made…"

She talked while she's sweeping the venue. I'm just smiling the entire time we're cleaning. I turned to Natsu who still has his serious expression. When he saw me looking at him, his face slightly brightened.

"How can I help?" he asked.

I saw that his shirt got stained. I straightened my back. I also saw the red paint on his wrists.

He got shocked when he saw me march towards him. He almost backed away which made me laugh.

"What?" he sounded scared.

"You got something on your wrist, and shirt too. Do you have an extra shirt?"

"I have one in my car," he said.

I grabbed his hands. I took a couple of wet wipes at the table beside us and started to remove the paint on his wrist.

His hands are big. His fingers are long. His palm is not smooth and soft. It's hard which made me wonder what he's doing? Probably gym? Weightlifting? Basketball? Or work?

"You got paint on your face too…" he said.

"Huh? Why didn't you say so earlier?" I looked up to him.

He also grabbed a couple of wet wipes at touched the side of my nose.

"I'll remove it," he said.

Our eyes met. The way he removes the paint is similar as to how a person could touch a butterfly's wings, soft and gentle. His eyes are serious while staring intently at my nose.

"I thought you'll remove the paint on my hands?" he said when he became aware of my gaze.

"You're still using your hands. How can I remove the paint?"

His eyes went down to my lips. I didn't notice that I'm having a hard time breathing especially with this close proximity. I need to open my mouth a little just to breathe properly.

Damn, he's taking my breath away!

He placed his finger to my chin and pushed it up. He bowed a little to get closer to me. I closed my eyes when I saw him closed his for a kiss.

I've discovered many different emotions ever since I learned how to kiss but this is the first time that I've felt an entirely different kind of longing. I feel like my heart is clenching because of too much happiness. I never thought that it's possible to feel this way.

"Done," he said after breaking the kiss.

He smiled. I'm not even sure if it's a playful and lustful smile or something very foreign to me.

He presented his hand to me. I looked at it. His clean hand went to play with the strands of hair cascading down my waist.

I nodded and turned to his wrist. My heart raced. I can't even catch up to it. My own heart is leaving me behind and getting ahead of me.


	15. I-Should

**I Should**

I got preoccupied. While I'm watching Natsu as he helps in cleaning, my things filled my mind. I shifted my weight to my other feet. I should stop overthinking. If there's something between us right now, it's all about the agreement. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was already late when we wrapped up. I also learned that the kids are already in a dinner party inside the mall. After that, they went home to the headquarters of the foundation.

"Let's go?" Natsu asked after we finished cleaning.

I nodded and felt my stomach's protests.

I just remembered that we weren't able to eat because of the things we need to do earlier.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I quickly nodded, "We should eat. I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Are you very hungry? I can cook for us if you want?" he grinned.

I couldn't read his expression. Is he joking or is he planning something? Despite my hesitation, I still nodded.

"I can wait if you really want to cook."

"You told me you hate dining in expensive restaurants so let's dine in my condo, then…"

His condo. This would be the first time that he'll bring me there, if ever. It's not against the rules but I really thought that this arrangement would mean that we're only for hotels.

"Okay, if you say so!" I chuckled at his eagerness and walked outside.

He followed me. So he really knows how to cook? What would he even cook? He liked pasta, so… maybe he'll cook pasta?

"You don't have a cook?" I asked in the middle of the ride.

"We have one in our home, Luce. I started cooking for myself when I moved, Zeref taught me."

"When did you move?" I asked, confused.

"Four years ago," he said, eyes still on the road.

"So you've been living alone for four years. Huh?" I stared at the road too.

Even he we haven't known each other that long, I already have an idea about Natsu's personality. If he doesn't want to talk about it, he averts his eyes. I am actually surprised that he didn't bother to pinpoint how off limit my question was. That's kind of a personal question.

I didn't ask him anymore. Instead, I turned to his stereo. His eyes went to his iTouch which is on his dashboard.

"May I?" I asked.

He grabbed it and typed his password before giving to me. I grinned and browse for his music. I saw how most of his songs are Alternative Rock. I clicked a song of a band I remember stanning back in college. I hummed and sang to the familiar tune of the song. I turned to him while singing the chorus. He glanced at me, smiled, and slowly shook his head.

"Yeah this is home!" I laughed when I saw the tall buildings in Sativus. "Why are you here? I thought we're going to your condo?"

"I live here too, Luce. You're not the only one who owns a unit here."

I stared at him blankly because of my shock. I didn't know that! All this time I thought we're far from each other!

I went out his car when we got to the basement. He turned to me after setting the car alarm.

"We're really near to each other…" I told him unconsciously.

He nodded and walked towards me, "Yup… Let's go."

He held my hand. I stared at out intertwined hands. I looked up to him. He avoided his eyes.

"Let's see if I can cook your favourite…"

I don't know what to think about first; our intertwined hands or his attempt to cook my favorite dish.

"No!" I said, laughing.

The corner of his lips rose after we boarded the elevator, "Why?"

"You don't know that!" I giggled. That's Fiorian food. I can't bring myself to think that he can when he's used in cooking and eating foreign food since it was Zeref who taught him. He's not even familiar with it!

"I am gonna try. You're not the one who going to cook. You should just be grateful!" his smile was devilish.

I lightly slapped his arm, "I am grateful! I just can't imagine you cooking a goulash!"

He opened his condo using a code and a key. The lights quickly opened as soon as we entered. I observed the white colored walls, accentuated with dark and brown furniture.

I grasp the material of his dark brown sofa. His carpet is color white while the marble floor is dark brown. Everything in his condo shouts wealth and discipline. All the doors, frames, and cabinets were dark brown.

"I didn't know you're so neat?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

I was expecting the typical bachelor's pad. The design is very bachelor-like but it was missing the dirt and trashes on the floor that usually accentuates a bachelor's pad.

He smirked, "Imagine having two military generals in your family, Luce. Not being neat will get me killed." He switched the flatscreen tv on and placed the remote on the coffee table.

"I'll just change and then I'll cook," he turned to me and grabbed my bag.

He put it on the coffee table. His eyes went down to my heels.

"Feel at home."

I nodded and smiled, "Okay. Thanks!"

He went inside a room that I think is his. I surveyed his condo again. It's bigger than mine. Thrice bigger, I think. Well, daddy and mommy gave it to me for my own house while Natsu's condo is the fruit of his business.

He's wearing a white vneck tshirt and khaki shorts when he went to the kitchen. Although I want to see him cook a goulash, I agreed to his suggestion for me to stay in the sofa. What happened earlier drained me so I laid down on the sofa and watched a movie.

A few minutes passed and I smelled the familiar scent of the goulash. My stomach just protested more. I stood up and went to him.

I grinned when I saw him with his hand on his hips while tasting the sauce of my favourite. I'm barefooted so my walk towards the dining table was rather quick.

Natsu's head craned when he saw me without slippers on. He took his black slipper and placed it beside my seat.

"It looks good!"

"Wear my slippers," he ignored me.

I stared at the pair of slippers. I pouted. I always go barefooted in my own condo, though.

"Don't you have spare slippers?" Probably for your girls who visit you here?

He shook his head, "I can walk barefoot. Just wear my slippers," he said.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I curled my feet on the chair's legs.

He sighed. I looked at him. Even when he's just wearing a t shirt and a khaki shorts, he's still breathtakingly handsome. Damn, this man could even seduce a plate. He pulled out a chair and sat in front of me. He raised an eyebrow. My throat dried.

"Try it,"

He grabbed a small bowl and filled it with the goulash and some beef. I bit my lip. Crap! I'm hungry and at the same time amazed by him!

"Hmm, let's see!"

He put the bowl in front of me and grabbed another one for him.

I held the fork as I took a taste of the sauce. I closed my eyes when I taste the rich flavor of the meat and other ingredients in the goulash.

"Not bad!" I laughed.

It's true. It made me think if this was his first time cooking it.

"Try the meat. It's tender."

Natsu scooped a chunk of meat which is bigger than the others and placed it on my plate. He sliced it in just one try. I bit my lip. It just made me hungrier.

"That's good!" I said while scooping rice for my plate.

Our conversation revolved around the goulash while we're having dinner. I learned that he tried cooking it the day before yesterday. He got curious so he tried and now he's making me eat my facourite food.

What he did made me want to learn how to cook it. It's embarrassing that he mastered it in just two tries while I'm just depending on Sting to eat this before.

"Do you clean your own condo?"

He shook his head, "I have a cleaner. One of our maids in our house goes here to clean from time to time."

I nodded. That explains why it's so clean even if he's the only one living here.

I drank the wine in front. I watched him eat the goulash. It looks like he also liked it, like me.

"Do you usually bring girls here?" I asked.

I wonder how many girls did he cooked for already. His eyes went up to me. His jaw tensed. Has Touka been here? I don't need to ask that! Of course!

"I don't bring girls to my condo."

I shook my shoulders. I don't believe him. I wonder how many times he had said that to different girls that have been here before. I didn't voice it out. That's a very emotional remark and I don't need it.

My eyes met his. His jaw was clenched and his eyes deep and hard.

I nodded and looked at his lips. He took a sip on his wine before I decided to speak again.

"So where do you bring them before?" I asked.

"To hotels."

Like me, huh? But why am I here? "You mean, you don't bring them here? Even to eat, like this?"

Natsu shook his head, eyes staring intensely at me.

"What about Touka? Do you bring her here too?" Oops!

He sighed. I saw the pain which crossed his eyes. He doesn't want to talk about this and I know I've made a mistake asking that, "Lucy, Touka is a personal question. I told you to refrain from asking me personal – "

I didn't let him finish. My heart hurts while he's saying those words so instead of listening to what he's going to say, I stood up and sat in his lap. I started kissing him in his lips.

"What are you… doing?" he asked when I aggressively initiated it.

I grabbed his neck to push myself closer to him. I shifted on his lap and a loud and fluent curse echoed in the kitchen.

In between my thighs, I could feel him slowly starting to stand. I slowly grind into him, brushing me against his almost hard on!

"Luce, we're here to eat! I didn't bring you here to – "

I shut him up. I bit his lower lip and slowly sucked it. He moaned.

This is my only way for him to forget my question earlier which is too personal. I'm sorry, I got carried away. It won't happen again. This is all body and I shouldn't care for other things than what we have physically.

"Fucking shit, Lucy!" he shouted when I grinded mine to his faster.

His hard on is in full blast now. He stood up and tightly gripped my thighs for support. I know it'll bruise but that's fine. I don't want gentle. I encircled my hands above his shoulders.

"Luce, please I didn't bring you…"

I felt the heat of his body as I pushed myself closer to him. His cock is rubbing on my butt as I humped while he's carrying me. The peaks of my breasts are already hard too.

He opened the door of his room and dropped me to bed. I grasp the hem of his shirt tightly. I want him to remove it! He stared at me, I saw how his eyes became clouded with lust.

When I was about to remove his shirt, my phone loudly rang. I ignored it and continued on tugging his clothes.

"Someone's calling," Natsu said and held my hand to remove its grasp from his shirt.

"Don't…"

Before I could finish, he already went to the sofa to get my phone. I sat in his bet while waiting for him to return. When he came back, my loud phone is already in his hands.

"It's your mom," while showing me the screen.

How I want to just ignore the call. I sighed, I can feel the raw liquid heat in between my thighs. I want him now!

I grabbed my phone and closed my eyes before answering it.

"Mom…" I greeted.

"Lucy! How are you, darling?" I heard mommy's soft voice.

"I-I'm fine, mom."

Natsu sat beside me. He's looking at me while his hands are crumpling his face.

"Are you somewhere? Did you go to the ConFAP's event?"

"Yes, mom. It just ended."

"Good, then. Well, as you can see, Ashley's exhibit is this coming Monday. We just finished with the preparations. Would you like to see it? You might have opinion for the venue and the foods to be served."

"Where and when, mom?"

"Tonight. I called Sting to pick you up so you two can oversee it."

My eyes widened. I feel like drenched in cold water, "I'm not in my condo, mom"

"What? I though you'd be at your condo so I told him to come there."

I almost cursed. Why do I even have to go with Sting?

"I can go there alone – "

"But darling, it's embarrassing. I interrupted Sting's meeting to rush in your condo for this. Please?" mommy sweetly said.

"Fine…" I sighed, "I'll be in my condo. Just tell him to wait for me in the hall."

"Thank you, darling. Your sister will be glad!"

I cut the call and forcefully closed my eyes. I almost threw my phone to the wall. I'm not even sure if I should tell Natsu about it…

"Is it about the exhibit?" he asked.

I nodded, "She wants me to check the venue."

"Hmm… Now?"

I nodded again. I couldn't look at him. Why do I need to hide this from him again? There's nothing about it. Natsu's just here for the arrangement, right? I'm so fucking stupid!

"I can bring you there? Where is it?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "Mommy told Sting to fetch me in my condo, she wants the two of us to go…"

He stared at me blankly, unable to speak. I'm not even sure it that's normal.

"You should go now, then," he said with coldness in his voice.

I swallowed the bile in my throat, "Yes. I should."


	16. Lamb-Girl

**Lamb Girl**

Sting looked pissed when we saw each other that night. He's not talking much, not his usual playful aura. I reciprocated his silence.

It's cold. How we treat each other is cold. Not that I'm complaining. It just sucks that we can't break up. I know he's not happy with me and I am definitely unhappy with him.

"Do you want to go somewhere after this?" He asked when we arrived at the venue.

I looked at Sting. For a moment, I saw the boy I loved a long time ago. It disappeared quickly. I shook my head

"I'm tired. I'll just go home," I said.

"Why isn't you car in the basement?" His forehead crumpled.

I quickly avoided his eyes. I don't want to suddenly feel guilty. I want to gather and count all his mistakes and use those as justification for what I'm doing but I still cannot remove the feeling that it's not right.

"Left it at work..." was the only thing I said.

"Why?" I felt his confusion.

"I'll bring it to the service center. There's something wrong with the engine." I returned my eyes on him.

It's like he's not buying what I just told him. I glared at him. I'm not an expert on lying but I wish through looking at him straight in the eyes will make him believe me.

"Do you want me to have it checked?"

"Nah... I'll do it tomorrow. Don't worry." I averted my eyes.

"Okay..."

He dropped me to my condo. I murmured my thanks and proceeded to my tower.

"How's your sister's exhibit?" Cana's bored question greeted me

It was Monday when I was bombarded with phone calls. Mommy kept on bugging me about the three big companies. I can't just ignore her so I still did my best to reply despite being in the office

It was eleven when the exhibit started and the invited guests are still not there. It made me regret how I didn't file a leave to monitor it but mommy said not to, so...

"I think it's doing great. It's just the invited guests are still not there," I said while eating my yogurt.

"Guests like Mr. Dreyar?" Levy asked.

I nodded, "I want to go there right now, actually. Mommy's panicking but she doesn't want me to take a leave."

Cana scoffed. My mom is not exactly their favourite topic, "Say it directly, Lu, she doesn't want you there because she's worried about Ashley."

I'm not sure if I should believe Cana or her dislike towards mom just urged her to have that opinion.

"But would you go later?" Cana continued.

"Yup. Of course. After this. Probably at night..."

"Will he pick you up then?"

I looked at the both of them. I know that they no longer need the answer but they're both thirsty for it.

I just nodded and they both sighed.

"By the way, we're not partying anymore these past few weekdays. Why is that so?"

Weekdays? Those are days for Natsu. My mouth opened to protest.

"Friday, Sorciere... My social life is going down because of you two!" Cana glared at Levy

"Hey! I'm always in whenever there's a party. You know Gajeel's not that strict."

"That's cause that antisocial oaf always tag along," Cana rolled her eyes at Levy who just laughed at Cana's nickname for her boyfriend.

"I'm... not so sure...?" I asked, hesitant.

Both of them turned to me. I raised my hands defensively, "Natsu and I already have plans."

Cana's face hardened, "Oh come on! Natsu's just a fuck buddy..."

"Shh!" I angrily looked at our surroundings.

"Why do you have to be always available when he needs you? Let him be with his other girls and let's have some fun this coming Friday!"

I couldn't swallow. Our plan is not about that but I know Cana had a point. This is the first time I've been in an arrangement like this but I'm not innocent. I know that if it's just a one night stand, it shouldn't involve things other than that. It's probably different for everyone, then.

"Sorry..." I hurried to the basement when I saw him, I paused to catch my breath.

We still have a project we need to finalise that night so I got off work late. It's just unfortunate that it happened during Ashley's exhibit.

"That's okay..." Natsu sounded calm but I noticed his clenched jaw.

I but my lower lip before entering his Mustang. He's still wearing his suit. Did he just finished a meeting? Embarrassment crawled to me when I realised that he drove all the way here just to fetch me. This businessman has time for such, huh?

He started driving. I was still silent because of my shortness of breath while his attention remained on the road. We're now at the basement's exit. I turned to him. I remembered the night where I left for Sting. He texted me that same night, when I got home, and said that we'll see each other at the exhibit. So here we are...

His treatment towards me didn't change a bit. Well, why would it, right? I'm being very silly. I turned to the opposite direction to stop that kind of thoughts.

"Oh my gosh!" I remembered something so I turned to him again. "There'll be medias. They're covering Ashley's works. We can't be seen together!"

His mouth didn't even move. His eyes remained on the road.

"I mean... we can arrive together but we can't stay with each other at the venue. People see you as one of the most priced bachelors in the country. You being seen with me is gonna be a big deal."

"Yeah, like you being seen with me when you have a boyfriend. That's okay. My cousin is there. I can go with Laxus and Mira."

"Mira?"

"His wife. They're looking for paintings for their house."

I nodded and grabbed the compact powder in my bag. I put a little on my nose. I also checked my eyebrows and put a bit of make up on my eyes. When I got satisfied, I put it down and placed it inside the bag. I glanced at Natsu who's staring at me because of traffic

"Sorry. I need a retouch. It'll be embarrassing to appear haggard in front of the medias. I just came from work."

I noticed his aura which seems like always ready for the camera. His eyes were deep especially when he focused on the road. He's got perfect teeth, lips, and nose. I then wonder how would it be is his pink hair is mixed with my golden locks. Or his deep eyes blend with mine.

"Is this the venue?" That cut my train of thoughts. "Uh, yup!"

I unbuckled my seatbelts and took a last look at my hair before opening the door.

Mom did a great job. She invited a lot of media. That's a great investment, afterall. It's like the media is advertising Ashley's paintings. Given that my mother's active in ConFAP, this event could he a headliner.

"Lucy!" a high school classmate of mine who is now a reporter at a famous station said.

I kissed his cheeks. Max's smile is big. His glasses is slightly falling off his nose. I surveyed him. I am a few inches taller than him.

"Ashley's your sister, right?" he asked while passing me the microphone.

I want to ask him if he's shooting but then I don't want to look dumb. I nodded.

"Her works are great! It's all cool! I love it! Totally the celebrities favorite. What can you say?"

Some cameras are now focused on me. It's making me sweat but I stayed standing there while smiling.

"I am very proud of my sister. She's really great! I always knew she had this potential-"

A girl who is recording asked, "Aren't you also an artist? Why aren't you organising your exhibit?"

I smiled. "I left painting a long time ago. I have other passions..."

"I personally like your paintings. I think you deserve an exhibit too. Actually, two businessmen inside were expecting for your works to be here. But there's none. Where are your works? I bet it would sell..."

I smiled again. I saw mommy in a distance, she's staring at me. Ashley's busy talking to an old businesswoman. I recognised him as a CEO of a large condominium near Sativus.

"I'm not selling them anymore. I paint for ConFAP, not commercially..."

"But you have so many works, right? Where are they? We would love to see it!" the girl persistently asked.

"I'll probably donate it to the children in ConFAP or the foundation itself. Some are in my condo. I'm not anymore interested with painting..." I said with finality.

"You will donate? Wow! That's a big word! Wait! I would bid for your works, Lucy!" Max laughed, my friend.

I just laughed and told them I'll go ahead. When the reporters let me leave, I quickly went to mommy and kissed her cheeks.

"Mr. Dreyar is here. He's with his wife. They talked to Ashley earlier." Mommy smiled at the guests.

I glances at Ashley. Her medium length but straight almost brown hair is ponytailed. She's wearing black slacks, white cropped sleeveless top, and a vintage necklace. Mom is wearing a black dress. She's all smiles to the guests and keeps on greeted them.

"Lucy!" I heard my college professor called.

"Prof!" I smiled at her.

She's a known designer and entrepreneur. She took my hands and gripped it eagerly.

"How are you? Gosh!"

"I'm fine! This is my mom..." I looked at her, "Mom, this is Professor Milkovich. My prof in college."

"Hi! Nice meeting you!" Mommy greeted.

"Oh! So it means that Ashley Luna is your sister, Lucy? Where's your works, then? You should put them here!"

I was just about to answer when someone called again. I don't know who to talk to anymore...

"Lucy Heartfilia?" the voice called

My eyes squinted to a woman who is a bit old. When I slowly realised her, we both laughed at each other, "Mrs. Aguria!"

"Dear! I'm here to search for some paintings again. The last two pieces I bought was from you! Where are your works so I can choose!"

"Madame," I shyly said. "I'm sorry but I stopped painting already..."

"Huh? Why?" she and my professor chorused.

"I'm into interior designing."

"Aren't you also into interior designing when you made our painting at home? You should've continued painting, dear! It's such a shame. You're a very good artist!"

I glanced at mommy who removed herself from the conversation. I saw how she walked to Ashley who's staring at me. I waved at her but she just looked away.

I turned to my professor and past client, "Thank you. I'm just so busy with work so I haven't got the time to left to paint."

My eyes saw Natsu, Laxus, and a woman who's probably Laxus' wife. They're staring at a painting of the ocean. That's a very nice piece. Natsu glanced at me while he's talking to Laxus.

He raised his eyebrow. My eyes planned to stay connected with his a bit longer but Mrs. Aguria started to talk to me again.

"You should! Where are your previous works? Haven't I told you that I'll get your Lamb Girl painting? The one with a girl carrying a lamb? I like that so much! Only that my daughter loved the Enigmatic!"

I bit my lip. "It's in my condo, Ma'am... I can give it to you if you want." I smiled.

I saw how her eyes widened. She shook her head, "No! You need to get what you deserve and that's not going to be free! Definitely not!"

I chuckled. "Ma'am, that's alright. You've been my client for the past years, you deserve something from me too. And besides, I really have no plans to sell so I would rather give it to you for free..."

We both smiled at each other. My Prof started talking and praising me for being humble. Her words made me flustered.

"Lucy..." was mommy's cold voice.

She grabbed my arms before turning to the women in front of me.

"May I excuse my daughter?" she asked them. "Sure!" was prof's cheerful response to her.

She nodded at them and looked at me.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, mom. I really want to roam around to see Ashley's works. Where is she?" I roamed my eyes to look for my sister but she's nowhere to be found.

"Let's talk..."


	17. So-Cold

**So Cold**

We went inside a private office. It's one of the rooms in the venue. I'm smiling the whole time since we left Mrs. Aguria and Professor Milkovich when mommy turned to me. Her expression doesn't look good. I caught so many emotions in her eyes — defeat, pitty, and anger.

"The press are looking at you too much. Ashley doesn't like it."

My smile faded. Mommy crossed her arms at her chest while leaning on the huge table inside the office. I took a step closer towards her but decided not to close the gap between the two of us.

"It's my friend Max, mom. That's nothing compared to the eyes of the people looking at her works. The guests went here for her exhibit." I don't know if what I said is right...

"I know, Lucy..." the feeling of defeat remained plastered in mom's face.

Me, on the other hand, is feeling nothing but bitterness. I know where this is going. This is not the first time.

"Your sister is not happy. I just want Ashley to be happy," she softly explained.

I felt something pinched my heart because of what she said. I want Ashley to be happy too. What do I need to do just to make her happy?

"I want her to be happy too, mom. I tried everything I could. I came here to check if the people I invited are here..." I said.

"You can check it through text. I'll reply to you, Lucy..." I felt the blame on mom's voice.

My breath hitched. How I wish I'm dumb and numb for me not to understand what she wants to say.

"Mom, I tried everything I could. I thought my moral support would be a little help!" I insisted.

The door of the private office slammed open which made me look at it. Ashley is standing their while glaring at me.

"Help?" She started.

I saw the fiery anger in her eyes. Her fair skin turned red and her eyes were pitch black.

I backed away.

"You are not helping me! You love the spotlight so much that you even went here to steal it!" She shouted.

My heartbeat became loud because of the nervousness and irritation which is starting to form in me. Even back then, I know she's a little bit spoiled. I also know that we never became the same because all her needs were given t her. She has a mommy and a daddy who are always there for her. She gets everything she wants. I took it all in. I accepted it all. That we are different because she has a complete family.

"It's not that, Ashley! I checked if the businessmen we invited-"

"This isn't your exhibit, Lucy! You're not needed here!" Ashley shouted at me.

Mommy immediately went to her side. She touched her arms to calm her down but it only seemed to fuel my sister more.

"Ashley, don't shout at your sister..." ani mommy.

"No, mom! She likes the spotlight so much! She wants the attention! She knows about the media so she insisted on coming! She wants to prove that she's a better artist than me! What kind of sister would do that?"

My cheeks burned because of what she said. I couldn't believe it! I know my parents has shortcomings to me. I craved for their attention, alright. But I never craved for it at this point! I couldn't do that! Ashley's imagination is this wild for her to conclude these things in her own exhibit.

I can shout at her and leave but I didn't do it. I need to let it out. All those times, I wasted my chances and kept silent instead of telling them how I feel. It ends now.

"I came here to check on the event, Ashley!" I shouted back at her, "I tried everything just to make this exhibit successful and yet you give me that remark!? I'm here for your exhibit! Not for the stupid spotlight you're telling me! Can't you see-"

"So you're saying that I owe that to you? Because you're the one who invited the big corporations, huh? You really love the damn spotlight, huh, Lucy?" She shook her head.

"I don't need the damn spotlight, Ashley! I don't know where you got that idea!"

"You're the one who's thirsty for attention! Mommy couldn't give it to you so you're asking it for other people! If you want the damn attention, go to other places and don't seek for it in my exhibit!"

The corner of my eyes felt hot. Not because I'm emotional but because I am very angry. I have been very patient. Everything I've been through, everything I've felt because of my parents' shortcomings, I just accepted all of it and said nothing.

"Ashley, that's enough..." mommy consoled my furious sister.

My eyes squinted. The tears in the corner of my eyes are begging to fall but I prevented it from doing so. I want to see how my mother will defend me somehow.

"Lucy..." mommy turned to me with a defeated expression. "Can you please leave? I'll call you soon. I don't want to ruin Ashley's exhibit just because of this. Please?"

The tiniest bit of patience that was left in me disappeared because of what my mom said. I can't believe it! I looked how mom is consoling Ashley by softly touching her arms. I observed how she comfort my sister. I stared at how my mother looks at my sister using her gentle and loving eyes. I've never seen that expression directed at me. Never. Not even once. Not even when I became sick when I was still a child. Not even when I called and begged for her when I couldn't bear with the pain anymore. Never.

Hot tears started to stream down my cheeks. Ashley pointed her finger at me. All the hate in her eyes were like daggers thrown at me.

"And you're crying? You're trying to catch the attention of other people!? So when you leave, they'll see you crying! You're going to make it to the headlines of those stupid newspapers because of your tears!"

"How dare you say that!" I shouted and took a step closer.

I clearly saw the warning in her eyes. The need to voice out all my thoughts never hit me this hard before.

"I came here to see if your exhibit's alright! If I really wanted attention, I should've organized my own exhibit, Ashley! I am not going to steal something from you! I know there are many things that I don't have in my life but I never thought of begging for it nor stealing just to satisfy myself! I tried understanding everything! I understand everything!" I shouted while my vision blurred because of my tears.

I wiped my cheeks. I don't want to cry but the irritation and anger is too much for me. I know I can do nothing about her opinion which just angered me more. I can't believe that's her opinion of me.

"Lucy! Just leave!" Mom said when she realised I'm not finished.

I turned to her. I never told her about these things. All my life, I have been very patient and content. I've always been contented with anything that mommy and daddy can give to me. But this time... I can't stop myself from speaking out!

"And you, mom! After you asked for my help, you'll give me this? I don't want to count things but it hurts! It hurts so much! I just want you to realise everything. I want you to see everything that I'm doing for you, for my family, but you couldn't so here I am to tell you, hoping maybe you'll realise it!"

I tried catching my breath. If only I can set aside these emotions, I would have done it earlier and just leave.

"I tried everything! I did everything! And I never asked you for anything just to make you see all I've done! All I wanted was the damn respect! I am your daughter, mom! I am your child!" I reminded her.

Her mouth closed and avoided my eyes. Her hands is still lightly toucher Ashley's arms to comfort her. I don't want to admit it but I'm jealous. She's giving all her love to Ashley and leaves nothing for me, even leftovers!

"I went here to check if it's all okay! Because I helped you! Then now, you're asking me to leave for stupid reasons? Reasons that I've never even thought of? Yes! I will leave!"

"Then why don't you leave now?" Ashley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

I gritted my teeth. Lucy, she's just spoiled. She's used to get everything she wants. But is that enough reason to hurt me this much?

"And you, Ashley! I am doing my best for all of these. I am trying to understand you. Please, don't think ill of what I'm doing. I don't have any hidden agenda. This is purely for you-"

"If it's for me, Lucy, then why do you need to entertain the reporters? Why are you being nice to them? Just say that you ate unconsciously craving for their attention!"

I forcefully closed my eyes. My hands are shaking. I badly wanted to shout all my frustrations but I just can't do it.

"I am trying to be nice! Those were my friends, Ashley! Can't you see? Can't you see, Ashley? If I wanted attention, then I should've organised my own exhibit!"

She cut me off but I ignored her, "I gave up painting because you love it! I gave it up because mommy wants you to excel! My passion, Ash, I gave it up for you! Can't you still see it?" I felt weak.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back. Mommy took a step but I raised a hand to prevent her from getting closer to me.

"You don't have to ask me again. I will leave!"

I turned my back on the both of them. I wiped my tears while leaving the private room. I don't care how I look right now, I just want to be out of here. I hope no one notices me.

My walk was rather fast while talking the path where the paintings are displayed. I didn't turn my head even if I heard my name being called. I don't want the media to notice my eyes.

I almost ran. When I'm almost at the exit, I remembered not bringing my car. I should've brought my car! I should've driven here instead of taking a hitch with Natsu.

The valet went to me. Natsu's Mustang is already in front. I shook my head. Maybe he's thinking that Natsu would leave now that's why he brought the car here.

"I'm gonna go find a cab. Mr. Dragneel's still inside the venue..."

"Where are you going?" Natsu's hoarse voice reached my ears.

I almost cursed. I didn't turn to look at him because I don't want him to see my eyes. What we have is purely physical. Emotions and personal life are out of the question.

"I'm going home," I said without looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice is now near.

The sounds of my heartbeat thundered. I don't know what's the problem but it sure is beating so fast.

He touched my arms and forced me to turn my body to face him. I quickly avoided his face, still stubborn to look at him.

"You cried?" he asked, voice is deep.

I looked at him. I have no escape now.

"It's nothing. Just a family thing."

"You'll leave your sister's exhibit?" he asked with serious eyes.

"You can stay here if you want. I need to go. I need to go home."

He didn't talk. I looked at him. His silence is confusing. He's just looking at me with serious eyes. It's like he's weighing and guessing my thoughts. I smiled so tell him that I'm fine.

"I'll drive you home..."

I quickly disagreed, "You really don't have too. Your cousin is there, right? And besides, what about the exhibit?"

"I'm gonna buy one of your sister's paintings, if that's what you're talking about."

I swallowed "Which of it?"

"I don't know. I'll buy anything. If you want to go home, we will go home."

My heart warmed, opposite of the cold that we're feeling outside the venue because of the night breeze, opposite of the feeling of how my mother treats me.

"Natsu, I want to sleep in my condo. I'm tired. It's a Monday. It's not the weekends. I just came from work and I still have work tomorrow — "

"Then you sleep in your condo. I didn't say that we'll do anything. Stop thinking too much, Lucy."

I took a deep breath before slowly nodding. He's right. I should stop overthinking. I should just be glad that he offered me a ride.

He opened the door of his car. I entered and started setting my seatbelt. He walked to the driver's seat.

I took my phone from my bag. He started driving while I'm busy typing for a message for mommy.

Me:

Mom, I'm sorry for what happened. Sorry for what I've said. I'm sorry.

I feel like something is stuck in my throat. I couldn't swallow properly. I opened Ashley's number and sent her a text message.

Me:

Ashley, I'm sorry. Hope we'll talk again soon.

I bit my lip. Family is all I got. Nothing more. And if I would lose them, what would become of me?

"You okay?" Natsu asked. I nodded.

"You fought with your mom?" His voice was cold.

"Just a banter."

I turned to him. He didn't reply anymore. I'm not sure if it's good or bad.

I feel like I would be too scared to tell him what really happened if ever he asked about it. That's not good for our rules. I realised that he knows that fact so when we arrived at my condo, he didn't ask about it anymore.

He escorted me to my unit. I let him come in. I am too tired to shoo him just because we're just in this arrangement.

I tossed my bag to the sofa before taking off my shoes and entering my room. The coldness from the air conditioner embraced me.

"I'll take a hot shower. If you want to go, just please lock the door," I told him.

He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. His suit is still on and I can't believe I can still think about how hot he is right now. "No. I'll wait till you're done with your shower. I'll tuck you in bed."

I stared at him for a while. I would've argued with him if only I still have the strength to. I'm just too tired for another argument. I just shrugged him off before closing the bathroom's door.

The warm water made me sleepier. I found comfort in it. All my muscles are tired and sore. My eyelids feel heavy. After putting my clothes, I exited the bathroom.

I saw Natsu's back while looking at the frames on my room's wall. In the light pink wallpapers are the pictures that I treasure. There are nine; Me with daddy, Loke, and Virgo; Me with mommy, and Ashley; and many more. By now, he must know why I have so many families but nobody seems to include me in theirs.

He has his arms crossed and his coat that he was wearing earlier is folded neatly in his arms. He turned to me as if he sensed my presence.

"You're done..." he declared.

I nodded and sat on my bed.

He walked towards me. I was almost shocked when I saw him get my comforter.

"You should sleep now..." he said, tone still cold.

I nodded and lied down. I held the other end of my comforter. When the back of my head hit my pillows, he properly fixed the comforter in my body."

"Lights out?" he asked.

"Yes, please... just leave the lamp open, it's what I'm used to."

He nodded and walked to the light's switch. He turned me on. Only the light from the lamp in the table in a distance now illuminates the room.

He opened the door of my room. I'm just staring at him. He's going to leave now.

I'm just staring at him while he proceeded to walk out. I held my lower lip in between my hands. I slightly pinched it. I'm trying to hurt myself so I could ignore that little hurt I'm feeling in my heart.

He let out a deep breath before opening the door again. My heart jumped.

He sat in my bed while taking off his shoes. He put his coat in my cabinet. He started to unbutton his longsleeve and took off his necktie.

"What are you doing?" I asked because of shock.

"I'm gonna sleep here. You look so lonely when you're alone."

I couldn't talk. He took his belt off and lied beside me in his boxers.

My eyes widened because of what he did. He held out his arms. He also pulled me to his body.

"And you're so cold..."

I rested my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes. The tip of my nose is touching his chest.

This is the first time I felt so comfortable in my own bed.


	18. Out-of-the-Country

**Out of the Country**

I woke up late the morning after the exhibit. It's fortunate that Natsu woke up earlier than me so he was able to buy breakfast for the both of us.

I ate breakfast after taking a bath and fixing myself. Natsu drove me to the Dreyar building too.

I turned to him to say goodbye when the fact the he slept in my condo sinked in. He comforted me when I needed it. He felt my loneliness...

I switched my weight to the other leg. I should stop overthinking. I know what we are and I don't need to put other ideas

into it.

My phone rang in the middle of work. It displayed mommy's name so I quickly answered it. I was thirsty for her opinion of what happened last night.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for what happened last night. Sorry for Ashley too."

I closed my eyes with force. Even this means a lot to me, I'm glad that my mom apologised.

"It's fine, mom. I just hope you realize that I care about you two."

"Thanks, Lucy. I'm really sorry, darling. Let's talk again soon. We're fixing Ashley's paintings right now.. Are you at work?"

"Yes, mom... Okay. Take care."

"Take care too."

She dropped the call. I stared blankly at the monitor in front of me. I went back to tonight's event but the only thing that remained in my mind is the heat which Natsu's body provided last night. Crap! I should just go back to work.

It hasn't been 5 minuted when my phone rang for another call. To my fear that my supervisor would scold me, I answered it without looking at the caller.

"Hello?"

"Lucy..." It's dad!

My heart jumped. I'm scared at what he has to say. He doesn't usually call me for nothing.

"I have a meeting with a client later. Sting and your uncle are coming. Loke will be there too. You need to come with us too."

I but my lip. Later tonight?

"Do I really need to? I'm not involved with you business — "

"Sting will be there. Just come with us!" Daddy ordered.

I sighed, "Is this a private company or it's the Fiore Forces?"

"It's a private company. Seven PM later, okay? Sting will pick you up."

Before I can even protest, dad already cut the call. I almost cursed. Well, it won't hurt right? Besides, Natsu and I haven't made plans for today yet.

He didn't text while I'm working. He's probably busy and I should really stop thinking about this. It's toxic. This is not good for our arrangement.

"You did not bring your car... again?" Sting said when we met at the parking lot.

I could just lie at him and tell him that I didn't park it at my usual spot so he didn't see it. But what if he's checked the whole basement for my car? Then I'm screwed?

"Nope. Left it at my condo."

His eyes squinted. I looked away. The fact that we've known each other for so long scared me. Sting knows me well. He knows when I'm lying.

So I was shocked when he just sighed and went inside his car. I also entered and fixed the seatbelts. He threw me another glare. I didn't look at him. Nervousness slowly crept into me. Crap!

"Do you always leave your car in your condo? Do you commute every time?" he asked in a cold voice.

Crap! My face remained unbothered. I don't want him to see that I'm already panicking.

"Sometimes."

"Why? Is there something wrong with it? Why don't you have it checked, Lucy?" he's still doubting me.

"It's fine. I'm just really tired of using it every morning-"

"Then how do you get home?" Sting's persistent question.

I'm starting to feel annoyed but then I have to remind myself to answer him properly. "Hitch with Levy," I calmly said.

He didn't reply but he occasionally glances at me every time we've got stuck in the traffic. I never glanced back at him.

I started a conversation we I noticed the familiar front of the hotel, "Who's the client of dad and uncle?"

"Some private agency..." he replied, eyes still on the road.

"Private agency? For what?"

"They want our firearms to supply them," he answered.

My father's business is all about firearms, like Sting's dad and they plan on merging the two companies later. That's also the reason why they forced us to stay in our relationship even when we both wanted to break up.

"What agency is it?" I asked.

"It's the Drakes," he glanced at me.

My eyes widened and no words came out from my mouth. My throat dried. We're meeting with Natsu's brother?

"Dad doesn't want to have a deal with them but we need bigger deals."

"Why doesn't he want to?" I managed to ask even when my throat feels rough.

He didn't answer me. He parked the car on the basement. My stomach hurts because of nervousness. Natsu's brother! They're my father's client.

"Sting, can't you just go without me? You can do it better without me," I said.

I wanted to go back to the office. I wanted to go home. What if Natsu's also here?

"That's what you daddy wants. And besides, Lucy, we're here. What's your problem?" he said with a frown, "Is this because of us again?"

I quickly disagreed. I almost forgot that Sting is still my boyfriend in the eyes of other people.

"Good!" he said before holding my hand.

He placed my hand in his arm. I stiffened. He ignored my awkwardness and continued on walking. He's used in me being disgusted with his touch ever since our relationship became tainted.

"Sting, we shouldn't-" I said.

"What's your problem, Lucy?" he turned to me. He's now angry.

"Why are you even asking me that? I am tired of our relationship! If only my dad would allow me, I've broken up with you already!" I said, irritated. I don't want him to think that this is all okay with me.

"Fine! Then you're doing this for your dad! At least do it properly! If you want your dad to see we're still together, show it!"

I gritted my teeth. When would I be free from daddy's orders? I wonder.

"You're taking advantage!" I shouted.

"I'm not! We were always like this before, Lucy! Why protest now?" he stopped walking to turn to me.

"Obviously, I got fed up with your thirst issues! I'm not up with you anymore!"

I pursed my lips. Crap!

Sting's eyes squinted, "Why? Are you with someone else?"

"No! I'm not with someone else! Can't I just want to free myself from you?"

He took a step towards me. His eyes are filled with doubt. I badly wanted to slap him. He has no right to be angry when he's the one who's cheating on me ever since!

He grabbed my hand and hooked it again with his arm. He said nothing as he dragged me inside.

A girl quickly assisted us when we entered the hotel where businessmen frequently visit to gamble.

"Here, Sir... Madame," the girl gestured the private room. She opened the red doors towards the private room with a long dining table.

Sitting in that long dining table are Loke, Virgo, daddy, uncle, two men that I'm not familiar with, and Natsu. I almost cursed.

All men in the room are wearing a suit. Natsu adjusted his necktie while averting his eyes from my form.

"Sting..." daddy said while looking at us, "Lucy..."

"General Dragneel, this is my daughter and Mr. Eucliffe's son. Lucy and Sting..." daddy said to a middle aged man in front of him.

Natsu's brother stood up and presented a hand to Sting. The older Dragneel looks younger than I expected. He's even more youthful than Natsu! Well, maybe because General Dragneel has a light aura and is always sporting a kind smile unlike his brother who's whole being is intimidating.

"This is General Dragneel, and here is his brother, Mr. Natsu Dragneel, and one of their associates, Mr. Mard Geer."

I shook hands with the older Dragneel, he smiled at me while nodding his head to acknowledge my presence. I smiled back. The last one who stood up is Natsu. His eyes met Sting's. I don't even know if I should shake hands with him

"Natsu..." he said while extending his hand.

I nodded and accepted his hand. "Let's take a seat?" daddy asked.

Sting grabbed my waist which made Natsu to break out handshake. He guided me to our designated chairs while daddy started to talk to the Dragneels.

"We can provide your agency the most advanced firearms..." said daddy," We have the newest hand guns and long guns in Fiore. What's our newest collection again, Loke?"

"We both have the Polymer 1911 and Caracal 1911 both in their newest versions."

"We have Polymer 1911. How about long guns?" Natsu asked my brother.

"We have new rifles and pocket snipers..." Sting answered. Natsu turned to him. He raised his eyebrow.

My heart jumped because of nervousness. Crap! Why does this have to happen?

"What kind of rifles do you have?" I don't know why Natsu said this in a sarcastic tone.

"We have the newest Mossberg. I'm sure you don't have that yet," Sting said in a confident voice.

"That's not what we want. Do you have the Diamondback?" Natsu said in a more sarcastic tone.

Loke and Sting looked at each other. Daddy laughed and looked at Natsu

"Young man, we can order what you want. Just say what you need for your people and we'll give it to you. If we close the deal, we assure you that we'll provide whatever you need," ani daddy.

I felt the Sting's tension. He cleared his throat and leaned in the backrest of the mahogany chair. He put his arm in my shoulders. I know it's his way to calm down. I saw how Natsu's eyes shifted from my dad to Sting's arm which is resting in my shoulders.

"We don't want to waste our time, Mr. Heartfilia. Our company has big time clients. The clients we have usually face large cases. If we settle for a company with a low caliber firearms, we're screwed."

"We can talk about how fast we can provide you with what you need when we close the deal, Mr. Dragneel," Sting's dad said.

Natsu's eyes shifter to the older Eucliffe, "We're here to talk about that. Why are we going to schedule another meeting for it? Didn't we went here to talk precisely about that — "

"Natsu, that's enough..." the older Dragneel said.

Natsu clenched his jaw, eyes still in Sting's dad.

"My brother is right. We need you to provide us as soon as possible. It's not about our company. This is about the safety of our clients. The more advance our tools are, the more we can execute our operations better. I know the Heartfilias are the best when it comes to this, so I'm hoping you can meet our expectations, Mr. Heartfilia?" the older Dragneel said.

Sting held my hand and turned to me. His action made me look at him. His face went to my ear as if he's going to whisper something.

"I hate that young Dragneel," he whispered.

I saw how Natsu's jaw clenched. He looked so damn frustrated and I know it's because of the deal. I can't understand their transactions but I can see how important this is for him.

"If you want, Mr. Dragneel. I can give you the list of the latest guns we have along with their description tomorrow so as early as next week, we can order the firearms you need," Loke told Natsu.

"I'll be gone for business tomorrow. You can give the list to my brother," Natsu said with hardness.

"The next day, then?" Natsu's brother asked.

"I'll be out the next three days, Zeref. I'll be out of the country."

"On the weekends?" Zeref asked. "I'll be in Enca... that time."

Natsu looked at me. He'll be gone for a week? Why didn't he tell me?

I almost threw up because of what I'm thinking. Why would he tell me? What for, right?

"Then hand it to me tomorrow, Mr. Heartfilia. I'll check it myself," the older Dragneel said.

Sting out his arm in my shoulders again. I felt his fingers in my arm. He pulled me closer to him and I hate how it felt.

Natsu looked at the both of us again. I saw how his expression hardened.

They served the food after that. I excused myself to go to the comfort room. I couldn't stand it.

When I got near the bathroom, I quickly typed a message.

Me:

Why didn't you tell me you'll be out of the country tomorrow?

Crap! I wasn't able to stop myself! I went inside the bathroom to fix myself. I received no reply even when I got out.. His phone is probably out of his reach because of the meeting.

I went out and returned to the table. I clearly saw how he put his phone down when I got back. He continued eating. I checked my phone and saw no notifications.

My tummy felt cold. I slowly went to my seat. My plate is now filled with food. I glanced at Virgo who's busy talking to Loke. When she saw me looking at her, she slightly smiled and nodded as a greeting. I smiled back and started eating.

"Take care of Touka when you two are out of the country, Natsu..." the man beside Natsu's brother said.

My throat dries at what I've heard. So Touka's always with Natsu when he's out of the country then?

"You don't have to remind me, Mard..." was Natsu's short reply to the man.

The deal was closed after we finished eating. Natsu immediately stood up and fixed his suit. I looked at him. Daddy shook his hand and Natsu went out of the private room first, leaving his brother and his associate behind.

I checked my phone again but found no texts from him.

"Who are you texting?" Sting asked when he noticed me looking at my phone constantly.

I shook my head, "I'm just checking the time..."

I'm now staring the the door where Natsu left. Damn it! Fine! If he doesn't want to answer me, then don't! That's probably because he's going to be with Touka tomorrow and maybe for the rest of the week! There wouldn't be Lucy! There wouldn't be me in his life for a mean time! My chest hurts. Crap!


	19. I’m-Home

**I'm Home**

He only texted me when I got home to my condo. He also called after sending a text. I'm looking at the whole Sativus circle which can be seen from the glass walls of my condo while he's on the other line.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my trip. I was just informed about it a while ago before the meeting by Touka," he told me.

"That's okay. I'm just really shocked," I said.

"Did Sting escort you to your condo?" he asked with hardness in his voice.

"Yup. Daddy just invited me to that dinner because Sting's there. I'm not usually involved with our business."

I heard him sigh, "Yeah... I know" he calmly said.

"Hmmm... So you and Touka will go to..."

"Bosco for another convention. Actually she's already there with her crew," Natsu explained.

She's with her crew? So it means that they won't be alone? Wait... why is this my problem, again?

I let it passed. If there's one good thing about Natsu, it's about him being to true to his words. He may not be the most righteous person but I know he'll stay true to our deal.

"Did you finish it?" Architect asked when he saw me making coffee in the pantry.

I nodded, "I'll send the files to you later, Sir. Can I have the blue print of our other projects?"

Architect also nodded.

It was Friday when I finished all the work assigned to me. We were all tired but I pushed myself to finish it all to take a rest the whole weekend.

"Inspired?" Levy chuckled when she passed by my cubicle.

Can't I just be hardworking? Cana yawned which made me grimace at her.

"Your promise? Sorciere, Friday, remember? Or would your boytoy pick you up again?"

I sighed. Natsu won't pick me up because he's not here in Fiore.

"Stop it, Cana. I'm going home to change and let's have dinner somewhere?" I said.

"You called it! Promise, alright? Don't ditch me and Levy again!"

"Yes, I promise," I said while fixing my things.

I went home to take a batch and change my clothes. I'm hungry, there's too much work in the office which made me skip lunch, so I drove faster in order to arrive at our favourite restaurant near Sativus. I looked up and stared at the tower where Natsu lives. I shook my head and entered the restaurant.

A grunt from Gajeel greeted me when I saw him walking with Levy with their intertwined fingers. Cana's behind them. We're all wearing something black.

"Hi!" I said while regaining my posture.

"Daydreaming?" Cana laughed.

"Where's Natsu?" Levy asked me as she took a seat beside mine.

"He's out of the country..." I said.

"Oh! Since when?" Levy asked, "Is that why Sting picked you up last Monday?"

"Dad has a business meeting last Monday and he wants Sting and I to come, so... yeah. Natsu left on Tuesday."

"So you missed him that's why you look so lonely?"

I rolled my eyes. Cana and Gajeel scoffed which made Levy and I look at them weirdly and they just avoided our eyes.

"Cana," I called, I saw how she gulped, "Where did you go that day when Architect is supposed to approve our designs for other projects?"

Levy's ear perked because of curiosity. Cana raised an eyebrow like she's not following our conversation, "Huh?"

"You don't remember it? The day after you went partying all night —" Cana cut me off with an, "I'm always partying all night, Lu. You have to be very specific."

"Stop. Okay. The day we were talking about Touka, you suddenly disappeared during lunch, where did you go?" Cana's eyes widened in recognition. Hallelujah.

Her shoulders relaxed as she leaned in the backrest of her chair, "Went to my old man."

Our eyes widened. Cana doesn't usually talk about her father. We haven't met him yet nor know his name and Cana has no intention in introducing him to us. She said that her father's too embarrassing for introduction.

She rolled her eyes when she realised that we're not contented with her answer, "I went to ask him something. There's this runt that he knows who I think is playing with my boobies."

Levy blushed, "A guy who's playing with your boobs?" she blankly stared at Cana who just smirked. That ends it.

Levy is really intelligent. Her brain is amazing but when it comes to Cana, it just can't function. Levy speaks and understands many languages but cannot understands Cana's words.

One time, she said something about how a fucking runt stole everything that she has, only to find out that it was Gajeel who secretly took a shot from her vodka.

Cana just has the most allegorical tongue than anyone I know. Her words hold either the deepest or shallowest meaning and there's nothing in between.

Levy and I decided to shrug her off and changed the topic. We continued chatting until 11 PM. We decided to go to Sorciere after that.

The familiar scent of alcohol mixed with smoke filled my nose. The noise of the music from the stereo and the sounds from the people in there also attacked my ears.

A mixture of vodka, whiskey, and juice filled my glass. Cana is already on the dance floor, her usual spot. Levy and Gajeel were secretly baby talking beside me. I looked at the dance floor. Cana's right. It's been so long since we had this kind of fun so I need to enjoy this!

I drank what's in my glass in one gulp before standing up to go to the dance floor. I recognised some of out friends. I also saw Cana dancing with a foreign friend who used to be our schoolmate back in college.

I closed my eyes and tried to blend with the crowd. The electronic music is like alcohol. It makes you drunk while embracing yourself in it — it makes you lose yourself.

I continued dancing until I found myself blending in with the crowd. Moments passed, I felt a large hand on my hips. The heat coming from it made the hairs on my arms stand. I opened my eyes and looked at the hands which are now holding both my hips.

The man's face is in my neck and his nose is poking my ears.

"I'm home..." a familiar voice whispered.

I slightly went away from him because of shock. I turned to the man. Natsu's dark features blasted my eyes. My breath hitched as I saw his serious expression. For a moment, I want to jump at him and hug him tight! I stopped myself from doing so.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed.

He grinned at me and pulled me to his body. He started dancing with me again. He put his forehead to mine. I danced with him. Gosh, I missed him!

"I didn't know that you're returning today? I thought you'll go straight to Enca!" I whispered.

"Our flight to Enca is tomorrow..." he said.

I stopped dancing because of what he said. My eyes widened. Is this true? He'll take me with him to Enca?

"You're kidding, right?" I said.

He shook his head and licked his lower lip. All my insides felt fussy. I don't know why.

He held my hand and put it in his shoulder. He pulled me closer to him. My chest was against him. I can feel the heat coming out from his body.

He placed his hand in my waist again. The other one went to my back to push me to him.

"This is mine..." he whispered in my ears.

If the music inside the bar made me drunk, Natsu's whispers made me wasted.

He kissed my ear. I almost squirmed when his mouth tickled me.

"Don't move. I wanna kiss what's mine..." he whispered he kissed my cheeks.

He hugged me as his kisses went down to my neck. He buried his face where my neck and shoulder meets and tightened his hold on me. I felt how his lips sucked on the skin on my neck while kissing it.

His hard on is poking my lower stomach. I smiled. I like how I can affect him. I pushed myself to him before started dancing in a familiar rhythm.

He groaned. "Luce, we need to go home and pack our things first."

I bit my lip, "How many days would we stay in Enca?"

"Their wedding is on Sunday. Three days? Don't file your leave yet. We'll extend if we have too," he whispered.

We have too! "Where in Enca?"

"Ingens..." he continued sealing my lips with his kisses.

I swear my lips are swollen. I felt like Natsu abused it with his kisses.

"Damn, I miss you so much..." His tongue slid inside my mouth.

I accepted it but I heard his groans.

"Luce, it's been four days," he stopped kissing. "The last time we saw each other, I was not in the mood and you still can't open your mouth properly? Don't go shy on me now... Open your mouth..."

My cheeks warmed at slightly opened my mouth more. He kissed me intensely this time.

I felt his intense want and longing. I reciprocated his feeling. I kissed him hungrily, desperately.

He freed my mouth for me to gasp for air. He settled in hugging me tight while our bodies slightly moved to the music. His mouth is on my temple while I felt him smelling my hair. His hands are still wrapped around me securely.

"Our flight tomorrow would be 6 AM. Are you not worried about the things you should bring?" Natsu asked.

"Why? Do you want us to go home now?"

"Did you bring your car?"

I nodded.

"I'll ask one of my bodyguards to drive it to your home so you can ride in the Mustang."

I nodded again. He's always ready and organized, huh? "Won't Laxus go to Enca, too?"

"He's already there with his wife and his kid."

"So it'll just be the two of us tomorrow?"

"Yup." he untangled my hands which is encircling his neck to hold it. He slightly caressed it.

I but my lower lip. I can't wait!

"I don't have a dress yet! What will I wear?"

"I bought you a dress when I was in Bosco!" I grimaced.

"Do you know my size?"

The corner of his lips rose, "Yup."

"Oh, right! I forgot! You have my file!"

I laughed. "Shall we go, then? I still need to fix what I'll bring tomorrow."

"We should. I also need to rest early. I will pick you up tomorrow around 5AM, okay?"

He untangled his embrace but his hand remained touching my back. Every weight I felt these past few days were gone in an instant.

I gave my keys to Natsu when we arrived in the parking lot. A tall man went and received the keys from him.

"Just follow us. It's just near the Fort," he said to the man.

The latter nodded and clicked the key which made my car beep.

Natsu opened his Mustang's door. I quickly went inside and fixed my seatbelts. My mind is already flying while thinking about the things I'll bring to Enca.

"Should I bring a bikini? Beach or pool?" I asked.

"It's a beach wedding so most probably there's beach."

The condo's not that far so the ride home isn't that long. Like the usual, he escorted me to my floor.

"I will call when I'm in my condo. Pack up, okay?"

I nodded. He kissed my forehead before bidding good bye.

I stood there for a moment after he left. I still can't believe that he'll take me to his cousin's wedding! After sending Cana and Levy a text to inform that I'm already home, I started digging in my walk-in closet for my things. I haven't changed my clothes but I proceeded in dragging my suitcase to fill it with my necessities.

My phone rang. I didn't even look at it as I quickly answered it. I was almost positive that it will be Natsu but...

"Lucy..." I heard Sting's voice in the background.

"Who are you dancing with in Sorciere?" he asked with no hesitation.

I wasn't able to formulate words because of shock. My excitement was quickly replaced by the dread feeling in my stomach. I strengthened myself. I made sure my voice didn't reflect my nervousness.

"Sorciere? I'm just in my condo."

"You were here earlier. I know. I'm in Sorciere right now. One of our batchmates told me you were dancing intensely with someone."

Irritation quickly filled me, "I'm in a bar so I danced with someone. So what? And besides, don't act as if you're wounded. There's no longer an us for me, Sting. You know that! The only thing that's keeping us together is our fathers, the business."

"Who are you dancing with?" he persistently asked as if he didn't hear what I said.

"Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Why can't you answer?" Sting raised his voice.

I slightly distanced my phone to my ear. I want to throw it against the wall!

"I don't know! What the fuck, Sting? Will you leave me alone!? I'm not meddling with you life anymore so don't you dare meddle with mine! Can we just chill so our friendship will not be ruined? We're no longer in a relationship, please don't dare taint our friendship too!"

"Wow! So there really is someone else? That's why you're like this? I will know who you're with Lucy... I'll eventually know who's your man!"

Before I can even shout at him, he already dropped the call. I closed my eyes in annoyance. Sting ruined my fucking mood!

My phone rang again. I looked at it. It's Natsu. I slowly slide the accept button.

"I'm in my condo. Are you packing?"

I took a deep breath. "Yup, I am. You'll pack too?"

"Yes. Put the phone to loudspeaker while you pack so it won't be hard for you."

I smiled. "Okay..."


	20. You’ll-Regret-This

**You'll Regret This**

It was 6 AM when the private jet headed to Enca took off. I didn't expect that this will be the kind of airplane that we will use to go to Enca.

There are five of us here, two are Erza's friends, while the other is an old woman.

I was shocked when Natsu went to the old woman to greet her as soon as we went inside the jet. Her chinky eyes are surrounded by wrinkles

"How are you, Natsu? How's Zeref?" she asked.

"He's okay, Old Nan."

"Won't he attend the wedding?" the woman asked while looking at me.

"He won't. He's busy with the business."

The woman shook her head. "That kid... I know you're both avoiding something. It's great that you came," she said.

Natsu didn't talk. Ever since that encounter with the old women, he didn't talk to me the whole ride. I busied myself with the view from the top. The weather's not cloudy so I can see the islands and seas clearly!

"According to my phone's maps, Ingens is a bit far from the Enca's capital. Are we going to ride a bus or a car?" I asked while staring at my phone's maps application.

"Chopper," Natsu answered.

I slowly nodded. Fine! I thought we're gonna travel by land!

True enough, after the jet landed, we were quickly transferred to a chopper. I was shocked when I saw the familiar faces of Natsu's bodyguards.

This won't be the first time that I'll fly using a chopper. Daddy usually uses it when going around Fiore. Besides, this is a new experience. This time, I'm with Natsu.

The old woman went ahead of us. She was escorted by some of their men. We quickly got to the resort where Jellal and Erza's wedding would happen.

"Who's that Old Nan, Natsu?" I asked.

"She's our old house maid. In my grandparents ancestral house"

I nodded and stopped asking. So the old woman knows his other cousins. That's why she's here in Natsu's cousin.

When we got to the hotel where we'll stay for this event, I saw the familiar faces of the businessmen there. It looks like the whole place is exclusive for the wedding.

"Natsu!" a businesswoman went to us

I know her! I modelled one time for the Scarlet Clothing Line and even designed something for the Irene Belserion Group of Hotels. How could I forget! She the mother of Erza who's getting married tomorrow!

"Auntie..." Natsu greeted.

Madame Belserion smiled at me. Natsu turned to me for an introduction.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, Luce, this is Aunt Irene Belserion, Erza's mom."

I quickly presented my hand to Madame, "It's nice to see you again, Madame!"

"Heartfilia?" she frowned at Natsu. "We've met before? I'm sorry, I'm old. Memory loss!" Madame laughed.

She's not at all old. I think she's in her mid 40s or 50s.

"Yes. I'm an interior designer. A year ago we've meet for a proposal for the design for your new rooms in your hotel."

She nodded. "You work for the Dreyars?"

I also nodded.

"Oh, yes! I remember now! Come! You'll enjoy in the resort. It's nice! I've been here for two days now," Madame smiled.

"Where's the others?" Natsu asked.

"Jellal's with Erza. I don't know, checking the last minute things with their organizers? And they have a scheduled aerial shoot later. Laxus, Mira, and Vasilys are on the beach."

Natsu nodded and held my hand.

Madame's eyes slowly went to our entertwined hands before quickly looking back up.

"Zeref, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged, "He's busy..."

"Oh, well... the man's always busy ever since, huh? It's nice that you're able to come 'cause I'm going to be mad at you if you wouldn't! By the way, I'm gonna call the room boy so you two can have your rest in your room. I'm sure you must be tired."

The resort personnel guided us to our room. My eyes remained on the white sand and the clear blue see which can be seen through the large windows of the room. You can even see the corals and reefs because the water's like crystals!

"Are we swimming?" I asked while fixing the curtains to make the room brighter.

The room is wooden. But it still has a modern touch because of the furniture. The huge white bed is very inviting. The headboard is cushioned wood. The windows are huge and covered with white curtains.

"Maybe? Just wear your swimwear under a dress or something to cover you up," Natsu said while sitting on the bed.

I glanced at my phone. I didn't tell anyone about this escapade. But I think I still need to tell them my whereabouts.

"Who are you texting?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Just my mom and dad. I'll tell them that I'm in Enca."

Natsu took a deep breath, "If they ask why are you in Enca?"

I stopped texting and dropped my phone. Not because I'm scared they'll find out about us but because I know they won't care about my plans. They won't ask why I'm here.

"Well... I'll tell them that I'll attend a wedding... but well, they won't ask anyway. I just thought to inform them, in case."

I turned to the sea again. In the seashore, I saw a little boy who's probably two years old running in the sand. Mr. Laxus Dreyar's wearing an all black diver's suit. Maybe he dived earlier. He's with a guy who's also wearing a similar attire. The other woman there is wearing a bikini while Laxus' wife is wearing a maxi dress

"It's Laxus! They're outside with his wife and son!"

"Let's change so we can join them..." Natsu said.

I didn't waste a beat. I quickly changed into my bikini and followed what Natsu suggested. I wore a bohemian white dress.

"Is that a dress or a top?" was his violent reaction when he saw me stepping outside the bathroom.

"What? This is a dress!" I said.

He grabbed the hem of my dress and raised it while I quickly stopped his hand. "What the hell are you doing, Dragneel?" I shouted.

"One blow of the wind will reveal your fucking body! And for fuck's sake, why are you wearing a red bikini, Lucy?" his breathing is fast. His anger is really evident in his face.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I don't have other bikinis left! The other one's also red. I bought this because it's nice! The other one has a starfish in the middle of the bandeau."

"I don't care about the starfish! Why are you..." he couldn't continue saying it anymore so he just groaned out of frustration.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Natsu. Don't be conservative now. I know you like it when women show some skin. Don't tell me you haven't drool over girls because of what they're wearing?"

"So you're telling me that you're wearing that because you want people to drool?" he almost spitted every word.

"For God's sake, that's not my point! My point is why get angry now? It's the beach, I can't wear something with too much cloth in it!"

"Luce, please-"

"Oh gosh! Don't make me change!" I shouted before marching away from the room.

In his face! I am not going to change my outfit. I left him there with his frustrated self. When I got outside, I bumped with some familiar people and exchanged greetings with them. The fact that they're here the day before the wedding means something. Oh well, today's a Saturday so there's no work. It's like a free vacation, right?

The seashore is kinda far from the hotel so I needed to walk. Natsu will find me anyway, he's good at that!

I saw a vacant sun lounger beside Laxus' wife. Laxus and another guy are diving in the sea.

I sat on the sun lounger and looked at the child beside Mira, Laxus' wife. The kid is fair like his mommy. His cheeks are red while his curly ash blonde hair is dancing in his shoulders

"Hi!" Mira greeted when she noticed me.

"Hello! Your baby's so cute! What's his name?"

"Vasilys!" Mira gently guided the kid's hand for a wave.

"Say 'hi' to auntie? You're friends with Jellal?" she turned to me.

"Uhmmm." I shook my head. "I'm Lucy..."

Mira accepted my hand. Her eyes squinted, like she heard my name already and can't remember where. I saw her during exhibit for a bit I never really had a formal conversation with her.

"Then, you're friends with Erza?" she asked again.

I shook my head again. "I'm with Laxus' cousin, Natsu Dragneel..." I said, unsure if I should say that.

"Oh!" she nodded and smirked. "He's here?"

I grinned at her and looked at the kid with red lips. He's so adorable!

"Hi Vasilys!" I greeted.

The kid looked at me and waved the plastic shovel in his hand. I felt like bursting because of his cuteness!

"That's Auntie! Say 'hi!' Aunt Lucy!" Mira said, teaching the young Dreyar.

"Hi!" Vasilys quickly said.

"Very good, baby!" Mira kissed his cheeks.

I bit my lip. How adorable children are! My smile faded when I wondered if I'm also that cute when I was still a child. Or I was probably the worst child, the worst kid. I probably look like a monster, or maybe I don't smile that much? My pictures tell me otherwise. I was a jolly kid. But why don't mommy and daddy like me?

"Hard-headed!" muttering behind us was Natsu.

My train of thought were quickly cut when I heard him. I turned to him and saw his pissed expression. He's wearing a white vneck t shirt and grey shorts. Even when he's wearing something for the beach, he's still so hot!

"This is okay!" I looked at Mira.

"Hi Natsu!" Mira greeted.

"Hi Mira... How's Vasilys?" Natsu sat beside me and immediately put his hand on my thigh.

Damn, this man! Don't tell me his hands will be all over me the whole time we're here?

"Hi!" Vasilys greeted upon hearing his name.

"Hello, big boy!" Natsu said while pinching the blushing cheeks of the kid.

"That's Uncle Natsu!" Mira cheerfully said while guiding Vasilys to wave again.

"By the way, this is Lucy, Mira..."

"Oh! Yup, we've already met here, Natsu," Mira said before looking at Natsu's hand which is on my thigh. Holy crap!

Mira gathered her hair which is dancing to the wind before talking, "You just got here?"

Natsu nodded, "Where's the others?"

Mira shrugged, "We went here with Makarov and my siblings. I think Wendy arrived with Aunt Irene. The others would probably be here tomorrow."

I couldn't understand what they're saying so I entertained myself by watching Vasilys while he's playing with his plastic shovel.

They continued talking about big surnames which I deemed familiar until we heard the laughs coming from a big speedboat.

Laxus and his two companions are now finished diving.

They were still far when the other guy started shouting at Natsu who just shook his head and smirked.

"Hello, Natsu! I see you're finally with someone?"

I bit my lip. I wonder what they're thinking? They think we're together when the truth is we're just fuck buddies.

"Luce, this is Juvia and her walking snowman, Gray," the woman in a blue bikini presented her hand. 'Gray' tried and failed to hit Natsu because Juvia scolded him.

"Nice meeting you," I accepted their hands.

"And I'm sure you know Laxus..." Natsu said to me.

I nodded. Laxus looked at me too. His gaze made me realise how him and Natsu are related. "Lucy Heartfilia..." Laxus greeted.

I smiled at him. He nodded and looked at Natsu, "Which dog are you, Natsu?"

My forehead crumpled because of their conversation.

"Shut up, Laxus!" Natsu laughed.

"I do hope it's a dog with higher IQs. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you wouldn't be able to fetch decently." Gray joined the conversation.

The two of them started to fight. Natsu threw punches straight on Gray's face. Gray quickly ducks and tried to throw punches at Natsu which he dodged. Laxus, who started their taunting, is now silent because of Mira's sharp look at him.

"Boys! Please, that's not a good example for Vasilys..." Juvia pleaded while playing with the kid.

Gray and Natsu stopped and quickly glared at each other.

"The sea's nice. Why don't you try diving?" Laxus said while looking at me.

"Maybe later..." Natsu answered for me.

Laxus whistled and I saw the teasing smile both he and Gray was sporting earlier. My cheeks burned and I don't know why.

"Shall we leave you then? We'll go back here later, we'll just take a break..." Laxus said.

The three of them are smirking. I still don't understand why.

"Like I'll agree to breathe the same air as this flamebrain," Gray said while grabbing Juvia by the waist. The latter squeaked and blushed.

Juvia returned Vasilys to Mira. She carried the kid in her arms before turning to us again.

"Enjoy, you two. See you later!"

"See you..." I said while waving to their retreating figure.

We're the only ones left now at the beach. I took out my beach towel and my sunblock. Natsu sharply glared at me.

"What? I'm going to put some sunblock on. I don't want my skin to get burned."

He surveyed the whole resort. Because it is closed for the wedding tomorrow, the place is exclusive for the guests. There aren't many guests wondering by the seashore right now.

I started to properly place my beach towel in the sand. I liked it better here than the sun lounger. When I sat in it, Natsu quickly followed and took a seat beside me. He even got the time to call a waiter who just passed by to order a shake for the both of us.

When the waiter went to make his order, I called Natsu's attention.

"Can you please put some sun screen on my back?" I said, smiling while quickly taking of my clothes.

I heard how Natsu violently inhaled a large breath. He grabbed the sunblock and put enough in his palm before spreading it in my back in circles.

I closed my eyes while feeling the heat from his hands on my shoulders. It sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't hide it. I moaned a little when I felt his hands on my back.

"Lucy, for goodness sake!" he whispered, "Put your dress on!"

"What about my other shoulder, Natsu?" I said while looking at him. I'm already heady. I can't believe it!

Natsu almost cursed while putting the sunblock on my other shoulder. I groaned again. I heard his curse before stopping.

I grinned before taking the bottle of sunblock in his hand.

"Come here, I'll put some on you."

His eyes squinted ay me but he took his shirt off nonetheless. Good boy!

I put enough sunblock on my palm before lightly spreading it in his broad back. I also held his arms and put some on it too. He just stared at me while I'm doing it in his arms.

"Let me put some on my legs... Give me the bottle," Natsu said.

I gave the bottle to him but I didn't stop with his back. I even put some on his chest. He turned to me, his jaw clenched.

"Are you seducing me in broad daylight, Lucy?" he asked.

My eyes went down to his board shorts and I saw a tent there. Millions of volts of electricity traveled in me because of what I saw.

"Come here!" he ordered.

I slightly moved away from him while laughing but he managed to grab my wrist. He pulled me in the middle of his legs. His arousal brushed my back. I laughed as he put his hands all over my body.

"This is your fault! Thanks for being so naughty... Now you stay here until it's asleep!"

I laughed and tried to free myself. He put his face in my neck and started kissing it.

"How is that gonna sleep when you keep on kissing me?" I chuckled.

"Stay still. You'll really regret this, Luce..." there's warning in his voice.

I just laughed and held his hands which is caging me. His arousal is now very proud. I can feel it in my back.


	21. Speechless

**Speechless**

The sun was about to set when Natsu and I decided to go back to our room to change. He seriously can't get his hands off me the whole time we're at the beach.

We tried boating, snorkelling, and many more activities that the resort offers.

Natsu's bombarded with calls from his office so I let him work while we're in our room. I took a bath and changed my clothes.

Just in time for dinner, we went outside our room. All guests are in the restaurant's resort. The familiarity between the different people in each table is evident.

Even I, myself, saw someone I know. I just offered a smile every time my eyes meet with them.

Natsu tugged me to the table where Laxus and Mira are seated. I saw how Laxus an Mira smiled to each other amidst the sea of people in the restaurant.

"Jellal!" I heard someone called from the back.

The guests became noisy because of the arrival of the Jellal and Erza who are currently roaming around to greet the guests with their hands intertwined.

Natsu held my waist while pulling me chair in front Mira. I sat down and looked at Natsu who's sporting a snobby look to me.

"Hi!" I smiled at Mira who's staring at me with her huge blue and meaningful eyes.

My eyes shifted from her to baby Vasilys who's busy with eating in his seat. He's really so adorable.

"Did you enjoy the beach?" Mira asked.

I nodded, "Yup... The sea's so nice. It's crystal clear. I've been to Magnolia but I think I'm loving the waters here more."

Mira smiled, "Have you been to Hargeon?"

I nodded, "Yup. Akane."

"It's also nice there, right?"

I agreed with her. We continued chatting until the table beside us became noisy. I turned to that table and saw that Jellal and Erza are there. It looks like they're planning to eat with us

"Jellal!" Gray laughed while doing a fist bump with him.

Laxus didn't move though. He's just smiling to his cousin. By the looks of his eyes, I know that smile holds meaning. Jellal's eyes roamed around the table and stopped in me.

"Oh Damn!" Jellal chuckled and did a handshake or highfive with Natsu. I wasn't able to differentiate, it's too fast.

"Congrats!" Natsu told his cousin.

"I think I'm the one who should say that?" Jellal laughed.

My cheeks burned. I'm afraid they're all wrong. Or maybe they know about Natsu and me...

"Lucy Heartfilia..." Jellal offered a small smile which made him more charming before offering his hand.

Natsu's smile vanished and slapped Jellal's hand before I could even accept it.

Mira and Erza both giggled. My cheeks burned more. I don't really get it!

"Back off!" Natsu said with no humor.

"I'm getting married tomorrow! What the hell?" Jellal laughed.

I closed my eyes and turned to my food.

"Jellal, stop it!" Erza said between chuckles, "Lucy's getting shy..."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Jellal slowly said.

I looked at him again. He bowed a little. Erza laughed again which made my cheeks red again. Crap! Jellal looked like a prince charming straight from the fairy tales! Like those princes with a dark past hence his face tattoo! He looks so surreal!

Gray, Laxus, and Jellal are still laughing even when we settled down in our seats. Meanwhile, Natsu kept on cursing them. He kept on throwing sarcastic remarks to fight their teasings.

"Boys..." Mira shook her head at me while smiling warmly. I noticed how Mira is so fit for motherhood. She has this motherly vibe which I last felt from my Grandmama.

"Isn't it too earlier to chug that barrel, you drunkard?" I heard Gray asked from a distance. My ears perked upon his nickname. I suddenly missed my two best friends.

"That just applies to a weakling like you," I heard a familiar voice said. Just as I was about to turn my head to check if I'm right, a pair of hands grabbed my boobs from the back which made me squeal.

"Oh, I missed this!" Cana's grinning face greeted me. Hold up, Cana?

"Cut it out, Alberona. Don't touch her," Natsu growled at her.

They know each other? They fucking know each other? What the hell?

I was about to open my mouth to interrogate both of them when Cana retorted back, "Getting possessive now, Dragneel? I ain't scared of 'ya," she said while sticking out her tongue.

I felt Natsu tense beside me. Questions can wait, I need to calm him down. I held his hands which are pushing away Cana's arms who's just grinning mischievously and was about to talk but Erza got to me first, "Stop being rowdy at my party, Cana."

Cana sweat-dropped and let go of my boobs, she muttered a nervous "Yes, Ma'am" while saluting.

She whispered that we'll talk later much to Natsu's annoyance before taking a seat beside a blue haired teen and... Levy?

Since when did she got here?

I saw her staring at me before waving apologetically when I met her eyes. She mouthed a small, "I didn't know," before pointing to Gajeel who's beside her.

I smiled at her and my eyes went to the blue haired teen beside Cana. I saw her fidgeting like she's nervous with all these people around her. She flushed when she saw me looking at her. I smiled at her and she sweetly smiled back.

The table got noisier when Mira's siblings along with Laxus' other relatives got here. Mira didn't forget to introduce the newcomers to me. Natsu just settled in eating while his hand rested on my thigh while occasionally stroking it. On the other side of the long dining table are Mira's siblings; Elfman and Lisanna, Laxus' grandfather; Makarov, who built the Dreyar corporation; and Wendy, a teenage girl who turned out to be Natsu's shy and cute cousin.

In between of the lively conversation, a waitress holding a large gift went to Erza.

"For you, Ma'am..." she said.

"From who?" Erza curiously said while taking a huge box with a black ribbon.

Jellal read the note beside the ribbon, "What the hell is this?" He shouted in a loud tone.

My eyes stayed on them. Tension filled the air. Jellal called the waitress and ordered to take the weird looking gift away. The ribbon is black and the box is grey. It looks cool. I actually find it artsy. But isn't that colour combination too morbid as a gift?

"It's from Minerva?" Mira asked her.

"I thought ya'll fixed your issues?" Gray said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Jellal? This is fine..." Erza assured.

"Who would send something like this?"

"Let's open it!"

Erza and Jellal looked at each other. I saw the unadulterated anger in Jellal's eyes but I know he'll submit to Erza's desires.

I don't really understand anything but I got a glimpse of their relationship just because of this situation. Jellal is in love with Erza. There's no more convincing evidence than the looks on his eyes as he stared at Erza.

A bitersweet thought passed by my mind. I quickly stopped it. Fairy tales are true in their own world. And the world I'm living in isn't make-believe.

Erza laughed when the box was opened. It revealed two teddybears with a heart in the middle. There's this a 'Congratulations' written in the red heart. Jellal hugged Erza, his face still serious even when Erza found it amusing.

Moments passed as the previous ambiance of the table came back. Cana's usual rowdy attitude was alive which made me think that she knows them for a long time now. Levy, on the other hand, is just slightly observing them, maybe she really didn't know and it was her boyfriend who took her here. Gajeel's father called Natsu so he lightly tapped my thigh to get my attention before leaving the table to go to him.

"Who would send it in a black box with a black ribbon?" Jellal said in disbelief. I can hear him more clearly now because of Natsu's disappearance. We're only one seat apart.

"I think it's nice. I mean... black is beautiful. It's classy. It's just, it's not an ideal colour for gifts. That's a very weird gift."

"That's from Erza's half-sister. Evil half-sister... she's her dad's illegitimate child that's why she's such an attention seeker," Juvia said bluntly.

My throat dried. It's like some kind of acid was spilled in my stomach. I looked at Cana and Levy but the table's too loud for them to hear our conversation. My eyes went down to my plate while playing with the chicken using my fork. I have no intention in eating that anymore but I needed the distraction.

"Juvia, not all illegitimate child are like that. Some are even kind and understanding," Jellal said.

I looked at him. He smiled at me. I couldn't breathe properly. I know about the stereotypes for people like me.

"It's just that Minerva had a rough childhood. She's not loved by her parents. She's paranoid and almost always scared. Like someone will steal everyone that she loves and that's why she's possessive..." Jellal explained.

I thought about my experiences. Am I paranoid? Almost always scared? Possessive? I don't want to be that kind of monster! My chest hurts.

"It's hard being an illegitimate child, and even harder if you're not loved by your guardians. That's why I admire the girls who can handle the situation well. Those who are understanding, goodhearted, and selfless..." Jellal smiled at me.

I let out a deep breath. I am loved by my grandmama. I am so loved by her so much that I did not resent my parents. But I'll be lying if I said that I haven't wondered why mommy did not abort me back then. I know I would never do that! If I ever get pregnant by accident and with the most unlikeable person, I will still love the child so much.

But why couldn't they do that? But in the end, the only thing that matters is my grandmama managed to do that. That's enough for me. I will not ask for anything. I am fine with it.

"Right, Lucy?" Jellal said.

I nodded and smiled at him. My eyes remained on Jellal until Natsu cleared his throat and called me, "Lucy!"

I quickly turned to him. His eyes were dark, almost pitch black. These are his eyes whenever he's angry.

"Natsu!" I moved a little to give him space beside me but he craned his neck, "Let's go..."

"Oh? Where would you go?" Jellal asked.

Natsu's jaw clenched because of what his cousin said. I frowned and stood up to follow Natsu's orders. He just turned his back from the table.

Jellal chuckled but Gray who's listening quite attentively to our conversation bursted laughing.

"Go home, jealous boy!" Gray shouted which made Jellal and Laxus laugh more. I even heard Gajeel's chuckle in a distance, how he managed to understand our conversation is beyond me.

Jealous? Natsu didn't turn to look at him. His walk was quick while exiting the restaurant. I followed him closely. Who's jealous? Natsu? That can't be possible, right? He dislikes clingy and jealous hook ups, right?

"Natsu!" I called when I noticed that he's taking the route to our room.

"Natsu, what's your problem?"

We were inside our room when he suddenly stopped walking and turned aroung to face me. Since I was half running to catch up to his large steps, my face bumped to his chest.

"Natsu," I called before he shut me up by locking his lips with mine in a deep and aggressive kiss.

I saw his eyes before I closed mine. He looked so confused. It's like there's a thing that he can't get ahold of, like he can't name something.

He walked towards the closed door. I took a step back because of the aggression in his kisses.

The door let out a loud sound because of the force when he pushed me to lean on it. He cursed and stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes, eyes still blurry and intoxicated with his kisses.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head and my eyes quickly went down to his lips. His hot breath heated my lips. I licked my lower lip before kissing him again.

He pushed my body harder to the door. He grabbed my wrist and pinned it over my head. My other hand is exploring his body. Before it can even make its way down, he grabbed it too and placed it with my pinned hand.

"No..." he said.

My eyes went down when his hold on it disappeared. Our kisses weren't breaking, we're almost breathless. I felt the raw heat and the familiar throb on the middle of my legs.

I moaned when Natsu pushed me up. His maleness was evident. It stayed still in between my thighs.

He walked towards wherever is it. I actually don't care about where he'll take me, what matters most is we're kissing!

I thrusted my tongue on his mouth. He moaned because of what I did before breaking our kiss. He dropped me to the bed and slowly crawled above me. He started kissing me desperately again.

"I don't like the way you looked at Jellal..." he hissed.

What? I bit my lip.

I was about to ask what he meant by that but his kisses went down to my neck. I like neck kisses so much that I don't want to spoil it because of my question. I let his lips mark my neck. I even gave him more access to it.

I touched his chest. I want him to remove his shirt right now! The liquid heat bursting in me couldn't wait for it!

"No!" he said before grabbing my hands again. He took it away from his chest.

"Why?" I cannot recognise my own voice anymore.

He didn't answer. He tugged my spaghetti strap down. I didn't even notice that he already took my bra off. His big hand covered my equally large mounds and instead of waiting for an answer, I just panted because of pleasure.

His hot mouth covered my other breast. Every flick of his tongue made me want for more.

"Natsu!" I cried his name.

My now free hands are buried in his pink locks. His body is moving to a familiar rhythm. I moved with him too. I made sure that with my every move, I get to touch his maleness. I want to feel him between my legs.

"Stay still!" he ordered with authority while holding my waist to stop me from moving.

"Please!" I begged. I almost cried. I want him so much!

I tried to lift his shirt to remove it but he grabbed my wrists. His lips went to mine again and placed both my hands above my head while drowning me with his intense kisses.

I feel so lost with his kisses. I forgot where I am and what time is it. The only thing that matters to me is his kisses and the way he made me feel.

In a blink of an eye, he managed to remove my rompers. The only thing that's covering me now is my panty. He's above me again, fully clothed. I want to remove his t shirt and his pants but when I moved my hand to do it, I realised that it's already tied...

"Natsu!" I moaned.

I don't know why thousands of electric volts are running in my veins to get my system crazy with want and desire. My wrists are tied to the headboard with a piece of cloth. I didn't even notice that he tied me.

His kisses went to my toned abdomen. I moved to the rhythm he taught me but he ordered me to stay still again. He held my hips and put me in place.

I moaned loudly when Natsu touched the middle of my legs. I let out a few curses because of what he suddenly did. My eyes went down to him and saw him staring at me with intense eyes while slowly tugging my underwear down.

He kissed the sides of my wet folds. I bit my lower lip.

"Please..." I begged him. I can't wait anymore. I want him. Over and over again. I missed him! I missed him so much and that's the truth!

When his tongue reached my folds, I closed my eyes because of pleasure. He kissed me thoroughly, like he's french kissing my folds. I can feel his hot breath on my flesh. I can feel his wet cold tongue parting the folds very slowly. I am so close. I am very close. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"Natsu!" I shouted.

I saw him took of his pants. He freed his proud glory. And I'm in bed, so frustrated!

He teased my entrance. He slowly pushed it in and and I wanted to curse. His eyes are serious while looking at me almost begging for him to take me.

"I am going to be the only man in your life, Lucy. Do you understand?"

I quickly nodded. In the heat of lust, yes. I want him to be the only one in my life. My heart exploded.

He entered me. He didn't waste time as he started with a fast rhythm. My palms are white because of clenching it so hard, wanting to be freed and bury itself in his hair while urging him to take me harder.

He heard my silent pleas. He wrapped my legs around his legs while staring at me with his intense onyx eyes. It's like his eyes are telling me something but I didn't had the chance to decode it as my eyes rolled back when he started pumping in me deeper.

His hand went to my back which slightly made my body curve upward and started controlling my waist to meet his thrust. He pounded me savagely. His mouth met mine and his lips claimed every corner of my mouth. He release it with a loud pop, a thin thread of saliva forming between our mouths before claiming my neck. He licked and sucked every skin on my neck as his rhythm got faster. He filled me to the brim. A bite on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet and a deep thrust which I think touched my womb triggered the liquid heat which came gushing out me as the bolts of electricity made my whole world tremble. He swallowed all of my sounds while his hand is holding my waist to control the rhythm. The other one is playing with my nipples. He didn't stop pounding me. He kissed me deeper while I'm feeling the never-ending pleasure I felt from the trembling of my insides.

His rhythm got faster. I moaned loudly when I felt the building up of something inside me again. I feel like my world's going to tremble once again! His hands went to my legs to tug it upward and fix its position. I helped him by crossing my legs in his back tighter and my eyes widened when I felt his cock enter me deeper than before.

"N-Natsu, t-that's — " my words go cut when he started to pound harder. His mouth claimed my right mound and starting sucking on it like a baby. I moaned loudly. Clenching my hands while imagining it roaming around his body. His other hand which was playing with my left breast went to my hands. He untied the cloth while softly bitting on my breast.

My hands quickly made its way to his back while he pounded on me harder. His mouth claimed the my other boob and started to suck on it hard. His hand which untied me went down the middle of my legs. He sucked on my nipple as his hand played with my clit while thrusting faster and harder.

My hands went up his head to bury itself on his pink locks and started tugging it upward. He let go of my nipple with a loud pop and claimed my mouth. He's drowning me with his kisses as his rhythm got faster. He pounded on me harder and his hand on my clit rubbed in an unbelievable pace. My body slid up and down the mattress each time he enters and leave.

I couldn't take it. My body feels overstimulated. It wasn't long before he released and our heartbeats became one. He tightly held me and together, we felt the fast beats of our hearts in peace. My breathing is fast. He slowly stopped pounding. He kissed me in the forehead. My strength left me.

I've always known he's good in bed. I don't have anything to compare to because he's my first but I've known that fact since our first time. If he wasn't good, I wouldn't be this crazy for him. But right now, I am speechless... very speechless.


	22. Tell-Me

**Tell Me**

I don't want to get up. It's the first thing which came to my mind when I woke up. I still have my eyes closed but I can feel my muscles aching. I'm sore all over. Natsu took me over and over again last night.

I can smell the natural scent coming off from his skin. It's a mixture of perfume, woods, smoke. He smells like a campfire... a very nice campfire.

His arms are encircled around me while my cheek is glued to his chest. Can we just stay like this forever?

The call time for those who have a part in the wedding is 1 PM. Natsu is one of the groom's men. I know he should be awake by now but I'm too tired to wake him up.

I slowly opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at him. In that small move that I made, I quickly felt his response. He kissed my forehead and tightened his hug on me.

"Natsu..." I called.

"Hmmm..." He's awake!

I tried to remove his limbs which are tangled with mine. I had a hard time removing his stubborn heavy arms which refuses to let me go.

I sat on the bed and rubbed my blurry eyes. I combed my hair using my fingers before turning to Natsu.

"Wake up!" I said.

He managed to catch my wrist and pulled me to his chest. I landed face first in his rock solid chest. I slapped his arm but he paid me no mind.

Our game of tug of war lasted for another hour with me trying to get him out of the bed and him wanting to just cuddle for a whole day. He wants to stay in bed and just show up when it's five minutes before the wedding!

"Natsu! Come on. You still have a shoot! This is Jellal's wedding! Your cousin's wedding!" I insisted.

He woke up. His sleepy eyes were quickly filled with irritation like I said something wrong like... Jellal's name? I pouted.

"Just get up!" I said.

"Let's shower together..." he said in a raspy voice.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I think there's no other way to make him get up so I just obeyed all he demanded. As a result, I looked so flushed! Damnit!

My stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies every time my mind wonders to the reaction of people who'll see us when we got outside. I feel like they'll know what we did here inside the room and the bathroom.

The dress he bought for me is really beautiful. It's a designer. The beige dress fits me like a glove. He has a good taste. Well' I'm not sure if he's the one who chose it. But I set that aside. I shouldn't make that a big deal.

We quickly went to the restaurant when Natsu finally decided to attend the shoot. We were greeted by the nagging of the girl wedding organiser and Jellal's stylist while we're eating in the restaurant. All those who have a part is already there and here he is, eating his hearts out like time's in his hands.

"Yes, I'll be there..." was Natsu's reply to every word the organiser said.

He turned to me when we finished eating. I've told him many times that he shouldn't let the crew wait because they're already stressed enough to deal with his tantrums.

"And you'll stay here and wait, then?" Natsu confirmed.

"Yes. I'll stay here and wait," I assured while sipping the strawberry shake that he ordered.

The wedding won't start until a few hours. They're waiting for the sunset. That's also the reason why they chose to do a beach wedding.

I rested my chin in my hand while staring at Natsu who's frowning while walking with the organisers. His broad shoulders are on my sight. I couldn't help but remember how many times I dug my nails to them last night. My cheeks heated.

"Excuse me, miss?" The waitress' friendly smile greeted me.

I looked at her, "Aren't you with someone?"

I turned to our table. It's a table for two and Natsu's no longer in front of me. He won't be back soon. I surveyed the whole restaurant and saw it's full.

"He left..." I said.

"Uhh, Ma'am cannot find a seat. Can she seat here instead?"

"Sure! Sure!" I quickly said. I even removed my strawberry shake in the middle of the table to give space for the one who'll share a seat with me.

"Thank you!" the old woman who I recognised as a helper in Natsu's ancestral house smiled.

I smiled back. She's wearing simple clothes and I think she'll get changed later. Unlike me who's already wearing a dress and is already ready.

"No problem, Ma'am..." I said to the old woman.

She looked at me intently before starting eating. There's slowness in her actions, maybe it comes with her age. I wonder what it's like to see Natsu and his cousins in their prime years? Surely, the old woman here is a witness to all their experiences.

"Are you the one who came with Natsu?" she asked after staring at me for a few minutes.

I nodded. I was shocked that she remembered.

She continued eating. I heard the sounds of crickets in my mind because of the silence. It made me remember my grandmother. Though my grandmama isn't as old as this woman in front of me, I couldn't help but remember her.

"Did he introduce to you to his brother already?" the old woman asked.

I didn't know if I'll nod or not, "We've met during the business meeting."

Maybe this old woman is thinking that I'm Natsu's girlfriend so he's asking? She's wrong but I don't blame her. Natsu took me to this event after all. People will naturally think that we're serious with our relationship.

The woman drank her water. "Didn't he bring Touka here? Or she's on her way?" the woman's eyes wondered.

I wasn't able to hide the bitterness in my face. Whoever Touka is, it shouldn't be any of my business anymore. It is evident with Natsu's actions that Touka is one of those things that I shouldn't ask about.

"I don't know, Ma'am. Natsu didn't tell me about it," I said.

The woman nodded and continued eating. I stayed silent. The good mood I had earlier banished.

"I just thought that Zeref would make her come with him..." she continued after eating the last piece of chicken in her plate.

"How's Zeref business? Does Natsu help him?"

This old woman really thinks I know everything about Natsu. What she doesn't know is that he forbids me to stick my nose to his personal life. We're here for the physical benefits. But I can't tell her that. I can only imagine her face the moment she knew about the two of us.

"I think so," was my only answer.

She lightly laughed. My eyes remained in her. "I thought he'll make it fail? That kid still doesn't forget what happened..." he shook his head, "It's just unfortunate for Igneel if his son would be the one to abandon it. But I can't blame him, Igneel died because of that company."

I stopped playing with the straw of my shake. I was stunned at what the old woman said. Is this considered as breaking the rules? I guess not. He doesn't want me to ask him about his personal life but there were no rules about asking other people.

"Natsu's father died because of the Drakes?" I thought it was because of old age or he's in action or something!

The old woman nodded, "You didn't know? Igneel died because of an ambush. Zeref, the one who Igneel appointed as the OIC as training made an enemy because of the nature of their business. I'm sure you know about their business, right? They're the one who investigates, gives security to private people and many more. It's not impossible to develop enemies and the fact that their clients are huge people just makes that more realistic." the old woman sighed, "That's dangerous. Even Igneel is hesitant when Zeref told him to build Drakes but since he was delighted that his older child showed huge interest in it in such a young age, he made Zeref's dream a reality."

"Who killed Natsu's dad?" I couldn't stop myself.

"I just know that it's Zeref's enemies. That's why Natsu badly wanted to close that business. Maybe he just doesn't want to remember his father's death every time he thinks about his brother's business. It's just ironic that they're able to protect other people but failed to protect the pillar of the business himself."

I kept silent. The old woman is drinking water while I'm thinking about everything she said.

Is this the reason why Natsu disliked the company? If it is, then why did he bother to close a deal with daddy? Why did they order firearms if their company is close to failing?

"How many years have passed since his father died, Ma'am?"

"You can call me Old Nan, dear. Three years, didn't you know about this, dear? What's your relationship to Natsu?"

I almost choked because of that question. I don't know how to describe my relationship with him. Old Nan's eyes remained in me, curious because I couldn't answer his simple question.

"I'm just his friend..." My throat dried.

Old Nan went silent. She continued on drinking her water while I pretended to be busy with my shake.

Natsu loved his family. He love his father so much that's why he's furious with the company his father built for his older brother. And all the while I thought he's the monster capitalist who wants the business to fail for his own good! He cared for his parents. He cared for his father so much that he wants their business to bleed to death. He's blaming it for his father's loss!

"Do you think Touka would come today?" I asked, hoping to somehow get a little bit of information about the girl.

"No. If Natsu didn't take her, she wouldn't come here anymore," the old woman answered.

"Is that so? Is Touka also his cousin?"

She shook her head and turned to me, "She's Senator Alabaster's daughter, a client of his father. Her mother died together with Natsu's father in that same ambush."

I nodded. So that explains their closeness? They both lost a parent at the same time. My throat dried. He can relate to Touka's feelings. Touka also knows about Natsu's feelings.

The old woman stood up after eating. I straightened my back and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"I'll just change. I wouldn't want to be late on Jellal's wedding."

"Sure, Ma'am!" I tried to sound jolly.

She left. I stared at the almost empty glass of my strawberry shake. I continued sitting here for a moment since I don't know what to do next. I also don't know why my good mood disappeared. Maybe I'm becoming a bipolar?

But whatever this is I'm feeling, I need to set it aside. I know what kind of relationship this is and clearly understands it. I stood up and decided to go to the place where the groom's men's shoot takes place. I'll just enjoy while I'm here. After all, nothing lasts forever. It's true to everything.

I sat in one of the benches under a coconut tree. The groom's men are there in the sand while smiling at each other. There are many photographers who are taking their pictures. Seeing them smile while having their photo taken makes me smile too.

The groom's men are wearing an all white coat and tie which is slightly loose and looks comfortable. Meanwhile, Jellal's sporting a black tux. Everyone there looks like they came out straight from a magazine to attend this wedding.

Natsu and his cousins are playfully jabbing each other while laughing. I couldn't help but smile a little to myself. His laugh is contagious. Even if his looks are intense and his face seems seductive, seeing him laugh still makes me smile. Damn, this man is hot and adorable at the same time!

It was almost three when the shoot ended. I can see Natsu staring at me in a distance. And when his cousins let him go, he quickly went to my place.

I greeted him with a small smile. He's still thrilled because of the shoot. I bet he enjoyed it more than he expected!

"Let's go to our seats. The wedding will start probably a quarter before four."

I agreed to him. I silently followed him while he couldn't tear his eyes from me.

"Did you like the dress I bought you?" he asked, eyes surveying every corner of my body.

"Of course! You have a good taste. It seems like you're used to this thing?"

He chuckled, "I don't buy dresses for women."

I grimaced. He's bluffing! "Don't tell me you don't give dresses to your 'arrangement partners'?"

"Well, yeah, I buy some gifts but not dresses. I don't really bring girls to events."

He stopped walking. The seats for Erza and Jellal's wedding are already in front of us. It's in a cliff. I'm sure that the view of the sunset here would be spectacular.

"Why did you bring me to this event, then?"

I tried asking other questions but my tongue still tugged me there. Crap!

He stared at me. I'm not sure if he's debating on telling me his real reason or sugarcoat it to not destroy whatever's happening between us.

"Because I missed you... so much like hell, Luce."

My heart jumped. His husky voice sent shivers to my spine. I don't know why I think that he's telling the truth.

"Really? You acted so cold before you left for Bosco," I tried to sound normal.

I think I did it right since I saw how his expression reflected that he's having a hard time because of my playful tone.

"Why? Won't you get scolded if your dad found out about us?"

I didn't speak. My echoing heartbeats a while ago became louder now!

"Tell me... Do you want us to go public?" he asked.

My eyes widened, "Are you serious? We can't go public! We're fuck buddies!" I pointed out.

He took a deep breath, "I thought that's what you're implying. I'm sorry, yes, I was cold that night. I don't know how to act sane when the girl I'm making love to is in the arms of another man."

I feel like my breathing was cut off. I wasn't able to reply because of the amazement of his words. He didn't let me reply for he grabbed my waist and guided me to the chairs before starting a new topic.

And all I hear about is my insane heartbeats!


	23. Not-Allowed

**Not Allowed**

The wedding was pretty amazing. The spectacular view was highlighted by the sunset and the calm sea. It was magical! I'm so happy for Jellal and Erza. It heartwarming to witness that there are dreams that really come true. Something in that day made me want to paint again. I want to paint the waves of the sea, the blue sky, and the happiness I feel for Jellal and Erza.

The dinner took place on the shore. We went down on the cliff to sit on the round tables for the guests. A small and informal programme happened.

Madame Irene Belserion had the chance to speak how she feels for the newlyweds in front of the guests.

Erza and Jellal's relatives also made their speeches. Laxus grandfather, Makarov Dreyar who turned out to look after Erza Scarlet when she was younger even cried. He still couldn't believe that his 'granddaughter' got married.

After the speeches was the usual rituals of a wedding. They also started serving the foods to our tables. I tried to look for Cana and Levy but couldn't, maybe they're somewhere in this crowd. Natsu is sitting beside me. In front of us our Mira, Laxus, Juvia, and Gray.

Natsu has his arm on my shoulders while laughing at the two men in front of us. After all the rituals, they formally started the reception. There are some guests who are dancing in the makeshift dance floor. They looked so happy.

I'm drinking wine when I caught a glimpse of Levy and Gajeel at the side. Levy waved at me while Cana just raised her bottle of liquor. I waved and smiled back.

I saw Gray and Juvia dancing in front. Natsu's fingers are playing in my back. He's moving his fingers in a circular motion. It sent shivers down my spine. Even if I think we've had enough last night and earlier this morning, he's giving me again the familiar feeling of it.

I turned to him. He's staring at me and smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

I nodded and smiled back.

He pulled me towards the dance floor. There are many pairs now, both young and old, who are enjoying themselves with dancing. I put my hands in the back of his neck. He put his on my waist.

"This is very different," I smiled. I saw how his lips rose to reflect my smiles.

"We always dance in a bar. But the music there is really different. Loud and wild..."

The music that we're dancing to is calm and acoustic. The voice of the singer is also peaceful and serene.

He spun me around. I followed the movements of his hands before he quickly put it back to my waist like it belongs there.

"Do you like this dance better, then?" he asked.

I nodded. He spun me again and caught me by the waist. I laughed at what he did. Then he kissed me once on my cheek. I felt the warmth crawling on the cheeks because of what he did.

We continued dancing. We danced to all the slow dances that was played by the musicians. We just decided to go back to our table when the music slowly shifted to rock. Mira and Laxus are both smiling at is when we got back to our seats.

I enjoyed the whole wedding event. Natsu was entertained with his conversation with Laxus about the business. It made me think about the business of his brother. Would he really intentionally fail them?

I was absent for two days. If not only for Natsu's work, I think we wouldn't come home yet. Cana and Levy got back first. They were already worried when they found out that we extended for two days. They even thought that we got jealous of Jellal and Erza and decided to secretly marry!

"We aren't in love like what you two are thinking..." I said while shaking my head.

Levy's eyes squinted at me. I think that she's already judging me based on my answers and actions.

"Lucy, you look so freaking blooming. Your cheeks are unusually reddish and your hair seemed to glow since you've met Natsu! When a woman is inspired, she usually gives off that kind of feel."

I grimaced. "I have a new cheek tint. And I go to salon frequently so don't fret."

"Anyway Levy, why are you even worried? The way I look at it, Natsu's unusually sweet for a fuck buddy too." Cana chuckled.

"Which reminds me... you know Natsu, Cana?" I squinted at her curiously.

Cana winked, "Not me. My pops does. Kinda like a father to him, by the way. I know him a bit but we're not really close. He's not exactly close to the women of Fairy Tail Group of Companies."

My eyes widened, "You're included in that group of companies?" I almost slammed the table. We've been friends since our college freshman years and I didn't know about this?

Cana rolled her eyes, "Not me, Lu. My pops. We're just raised like relatives 'cause the elders are close to each other. Pipsqueak's boyfriend is included too. He's just that rude and a pain in the ass cousin that every family have."

I saw Levy facepalmed like she remembered something stupid, "I also didn't know about that until the wedding. Gajeel didn't tell me 'cause he said I didn't ask."

Cana chuckled, "What? You've been dating and you didn't notice that your boyfriend is a huge catch? Couldn't blame 'ya, he doesn't exactly look like a decent person."

"Well maybe he's just humble?" Cana and I snorted. Gajeel is many things but never humble. Levy playfully glared at us before continuing, "I met him at Black Steel when I got my car fixed by him, right? Back in college?" we nodded. Levy panicking over how she met the guy of her dreams only for us to see a man thrice her size with metals all over his face was really hard to forget. I mean, Gajeel's not exactly that bad, it's just not the guy we thought Levy would like.

"Turned out it was just his hobby and that he owns that mechanic shop and several automotive companies all over Fiore and this drunkard here knows and didn't bother to tell me."

"He thought you'll freak out and wouldn't believe him. 'Sides, it'was fun seeing his real self when he's with 'ya. But really, Lev, you didn't notice?"

I chuckled when Levy's face became red, "I-I didn't! My brain just shuts down when it's about him"

They continued questioning the real state of Natsu and me when Cana got tired of teasing Levy and thought of me as her next target. In my mind and surely in Natsu's too, we're still acting out based on our arrangement. Nothing more.

"What if he's just like that to every fuck buddy he ever had? Then, Lucy would be the loser!" Levy irritatedly said.

I let them talk about it. This would lead to nowhere. In the end, Levy insisted to track down Natsu's past affairs. She has many people to ask for. She's obsessing over it. Cana just shook her head at Levy.

We continued working. Cana's abnormally energetic for work. I let her be, at least she's more productive.

"We actually have a college friend who had a short affair with Natsu..." Levy said when she passed by my table.

I don't want to shut her off so I listened. "Who?" I asked.

"Misty Bleumerintt. But she said..." Levy leaned on my cubicle while staring at her phone, "It's just a night. Natsu didn't contact her again after that. Her best friend too, Lamy, it's just one night. According to them, Natsu's just like that. He's known for being like that."

I nodded. My heart jumped. I know I've felt a slight heat there. Heat and warmth that I should just forget, "What do you want me to think, Lev? That Natsu's serious with me? That's hard."

"I'm not saying that he's serious with you. I'm just saying that those are what I've heard from out acquaintances so far. We'll see if I can get more opinion."

Before I could stop here, she left my table already. I massaged my temple. I should stop overthinking! My friends should stop too. But I know that there's nothing that can stop Levy, she's just concerned for me.

My phone rang because of mommy's phone call. I quickly answered it. I texted them last night to inform that I'm back in Crocus. Daddy didn't reply and now mommy's calling me. Maybe they're already sleeping when I texted last night!

"Lucy..." mommy greeted. "Mommy... You called!" I cheerfully said.

"Yes, darling. You're back in Crocus, right?" Mommy asked.

"Yup... I'm at work."

"Okay. Actually, Ashley's so glad that there are many who bought her works. That's why I'm very thankful for you."

"No problem, mom..." my cheerfulness vanished. I don't know why I'm expecting to hear something else.

"By the way, do you remember that painting that you first sold?"

I recalled that huge painting of the orange sky. The sun is setting in that painting with the three coconut tree. Behind those trees is a very huge moon. I was fifteen when I painted it and it was quickly sold. Ever since I got to college, I've been wanting to get that back. I want to buy it but it's too expensive. It's already under the care of the family related to the royals of Crocus. I wonder if mom will buy it for me for my birthday? She knows I really wanted it back!

"Yup! Why, mom?" I asked. "What does it look like again?"

A part of me was disappointed that she forgot about it, but there's a part which became excited because she's asking about it!

"It's... the sunset and a very huge moon!" I sounded so hopeful.

"What's the name of that painting again?"

"Satellite."

Mommy laughed awkwardly... "Umm, darling... Since we can't locate that painting anymore —"

"It's in the family of —"

"Ashley's painting something like that. Is it okay if we name it Satellite too? She wants that name. She already has a concept and the only thing that's keeping her from painting it is your painting. Since you're not painting anymore, maybe it's fine with you."

I couldn't speak because of what I heard. My mouth stayed open and my tears are begging to be freed. I couldn't believe how my mood shifted in just a span of a few minutes. If I was really jolly earlier, I feel like buried in huge rocks now. My throat dried.

"Lucy? Are you there? Are you busy?" Mommy asked.

I tool a deep breath, mommy continued, "You're busy? I can call later if you want."

I cleared my throat before closing my eyes. I just soothed myself by thinking that my painting is still mine. Whoever will steal the concept or the name of it, the feelings I've felt while painting it can't be copied. That's the thing about artists, you can't really completely call yourself original. "Can I see the painting?"

I heard mommy's shock at my question. "Uh... It's not yet done but, of course, darling! We'll let you see it!"

Mommy quickly ended the call. I ran my fingers on my hair.

The want to paint got stronger. I want to paint again. I want to give my feelings a chance again... to be heard by the canvas, or the paints, or the colors.

"Are you done?" a cold voice behind me was heard.

I jumped because of shock. I turned to the familiar guy behind me. Sting has a dark expression while he stands behind me. His white longsleeve has tiny folds. His hair is slightly unruly. I got shocked by his visit!

I almost cursed! I remembered I didn't bring my car because Natsu fetched me in my condo. His unit is near mine. We're both living in Sativus. And he told me he's going to cook for me later in my condo! He'll fetch me here today!

"S-Sting! You're here?" I said.

"Yes, I'm here. I was also here on Monday and yesterday. You didn't come to work? Your dad said that you were in Enca." he turned to face me.

I slowly fixed my things. I want to text Natsu right away. I just hope that he'll wait in the basement instead of going up here

"Why were you here yesterday? What kind of air brought you here?"

Sting's expression darkened more, "I'm here to check on you."

"I just got here from Enca yesterday —"

"Who got married in Enca and why were you gone for days? Four days, Lucy? For a wedding? That wedding must've been grand!"

I cleared my throat, "Yes, it is grand. I took it a chance to have my vacation. It's the wedding day of Erza and Jellal."

"Jellal Fernandes? Since when did you became friends?"

Crap! I tried searching for answers. I averted my eyes from Sting. I feel like he already feels something about this.

"I know Erza, I've modelled for her clothing line years ago. Jellal is Mr. Dreyar's cousin. I also know Madame Irene Belserion. I designed the interior for one of their projects."

Sting nodded. It looks like he accepted my explanation. My forehead crumpled, "Why are you asking? I'm busy, Sting."

"You're almost done with work, right? And why isn't your car in your usual parking? You didn't bring your car again, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll ride with Levy. We'll have a diner later." And since when did I become a major in lying holder?

I heard my phone ring. That's Natsu, for sure!

"And why are you here again? Do you have a fling among my officemates?" I even surveyed the office to prove my point.

He frowned and raised an eyebrow at me, "Stop doing that. If you're done then we can have dinner. I'll take you home myself..."

"Wow! I told you I have dinner with Levy and Cana. Can you not, Sting? If you wanted a dinner, at least give me a beep! Not like this, don't just suddenly appear!"

"Why? What's wrong with it? Unless you're hiding something, Lucy."

I glared at him, "My schedule will be ruined, Sting. Now can you just go home and stay away from me..."

The sound of him hitting my table using his palm thundered. Almost all my officemates are now looking at us. I even saw Cana stand up because of it.

"I have a tiny hint, Lucy. I know what you are hiding. Just a little evidences left and I do hope I'm really wrong about this..."

My cheeks burned. I wanted to slap him but I stopped myself. I don't want my colleagues to see my sudden outburst! "And when you're right, huh, Sting? You have no right to tell me that! I caught you cheating many times and did you listen to my complaints? You didn't, right?"

His eyes squinted at me, "If you wanna play, Lucy, I hope it's you who's playing and not the one being played."

"What do you mean by that?" I said with emphasis.

"Excuse me, Ms. Heartfilia..." the guy secretary of Mr. Dreyar.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

My voice is still hard because of the argument with Sting.

"Mr. Dreyar is requesting a meeting with you right now. It's about an urgent project. He's waiting in the 4th floor with the others for the meeting."

I turned to Sting. I want him to see how busy I am. If I leave now, even if he asked around, I'm sure Cana and Levy would cover me. So I'm confident. And even if he did find out about us, it's not his business anymore. Who is he to order me around?

"Go gome, Sting. Or better yet, help uncle with work instead of going out there pestering people. Maybe find another girl to hook up with. I'm busy, can't you see. Now, if you don't mind..." I said before walking away from him. He managed to grab my arm. He tugged my to him which made me turn to him.

"When I told you I want to fix us, I was serious, Lucy. I mean it!"

Our eyes met. I have never seen him so desperate. But I won't back down, "So should I be happy? Finally, Sting's faithful with me? Too late, Sting! I'm so over with being a martyr with you!"

His hold on me tightened. It hurts!

"Are you falling for the man you're playing with, Lucy?" he asked with hardness.

My eyes widened. Why would I answer him? Who is he for me to answer him?

"Let me go, Sting!" there's warning in my voice.

"Lucy, he's just using you. If I'm right about this," he shook his head. "You're going to be —"

"I said let me go!" I spat.

He closed his eyes and slowly removed his hold. My heartbeat is still fast when I walked away. I couldn't catch my breath even when I was already in the elevator

Does Sting know everything? I'm being used? Natsu's using me for his lust. We're two consenting adults here. I did agree with him on this. Why would I let Sting's words affect me? This is what he always do. Even when I still love him so much! And now he's telling me that we should fix our relationship? For what? I'm so done with him.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I know Natsu's not serious with me either. Everyone around me just likes me because they need something from me. Except Cana and Levy, of course. I love them more than I love myself.

The lift rang which signals that I'm on mu floor. I didn't even had the time to think why Laxus asked for me.

When I got out of the lift, I quickly saw his office. In the table is a bored looking Laxus who's resting his chin on his hand and in front is Natsu's who's looking intensely at me.

I couldn't breathe. Laxus called for me or Natsu did?

I entered Laxus' office. Natsu quickly went to me. His steps are huge and fast as he made his way to me and quickly grabbed my waist to pull me up and kissed me deep. My heart jumped and I immediately encircled my arms in his neck.

"Y-You called for me?" I asked when he stopped his kisses.

He kissed the top of my nose, "Uh-huh... You're not allowed to be with your ex... No..." he slowly said in a bedroom voice while repeatedly kissing the tip of my pointed nose.


	24. Desperate-Loser

**Desperate Loser**

I don't know what Natsu is doing in our building. He just told me to sit on the sofa on Laxus' office and he ordered his bodyguards. Laxus is just resting his chin on his hands while on the table, just observing the two of us. His eyes are shifting from me to Natsu.

"So you'll just wait 'till that Eucliffe goes home?" Laxus asked before leaning back on his swivel chair.

Natsu shook his head.

"Sting is still here?" I asked, it's been an hour since I left the office.

"We'll go now," Natsu announced while presenting his hand to me.

I accepted his hand. I couldn't avoid being worried. I know I shouldn't be worried though. Sting has no right to me anymore. The only thing that I'm worried about is my dad.

"What about Sting?" I asked, "He might see us?"

Natsu titled his had to the side, "No. The bodyguards got it handled."

True enough, when we got inside his car, I saw no shadows of Sting anymore. We also didn't see employees anymore aside from Laxus and some of his staffs, well, it's already late. Natsu took the Mustang from the valet on the private parking which is meant for executives. The heaviness on my chest only got lifted when we got out of the building's premise.

I quickly typed a short text to Cana and Levy to tell them I'm going home. Although I'm sure they already left, I just don't want to be rude.

We're now on our way to Natsu's condo. We decided to just have a dinner in his unit since there's a possibility that Sting's waiting in my condo.

"You okay?" he asked when he heard my violent sigh.

"Yup," I smiled. I pouted and stared at him while he manoeuvred the wheels, "What are you going to cook for me now?"

"Hmm... Something Veronican?"

My grin widened. He knows how to cook many dishes! Meanwhile, I can just make pasta, fried foods, and salad.

The familiar smell of Natsu filled my nose when we got to his condo. I feel like his bottle of perfume got spilled all over his room. I can't get enough of the smell.

"I have something for you, by the way..." he said while facing me.

We're in his living room so I dropped my bag in his sofa table. I wonder what he's talking about?

"What is it?" I frowned, confused.

He took my hands. He held it tight before taking it to his lips to tease my fingertips with his sinful lips.

"I'm supposed to give this to you on your birthday but then you're here and I can't wait."

"What is it?" My heart is jumping, "I know you have these but..."

Natsu opened his bedroom and I saw the different paints, water colour acrylic, and many more. There are even brushes with different sizes and some canvas! My jaw dropped.

He turned to hug me from the back. The only light illuminating those painting materials are the lampshade beside his bed.

"Why?" my voice wavered.

"I want you to paint again..." he whispered before intertwining his fingers with mine.

"But..." I couldn't bring myself to say my reason.

"It's your choice, Luce. This shouldn't be the choice of anyone else but you. This is for yourself. This is for you. Stop thinking about other people. I want you to think about yourself..."

I still have my mouth open when I faced him. I quickly look at his eyes. My heartbeat is faster than normal and it feels like it wants to break free from the bones that is serving as its cage. I want answers in his eyes. I wish for it. Right now! Right now!

Why is he doing this to me? Why is he making me...

I bit my lip. His onyx orbs with a green tint stared back at me with no fears. It's like he's presenting his whole self to me. He's making me see himself raw, the one without the masks, without pretending. He's giving me a view of himself, no more, no less.

But... we're in this arrangement. What if I got this all wrong?

Before I can even talk, he already shut me up with his lips. I wasn't able to close my eyes because of shock but I saw how his expression became peaceful as soon as his lips met mine.

"Come on..." he chuckled, "I still need to cook. I know you're starving."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you for this, Natsu.

That's why while he's busy in his kitchen, I remained on his bedroom while checking the expensive materials that he gave as a gift. I can't believe he would give me this. And how the hell did he know about my upcoming birthday?

I shook my head and grinned. I guess I should just enjoy it while it's here, huh?

Before, my mindset is that people like him who are staying in an arrangement give material things like clothes, bags, shoes, or the likes. I have never thought that he'll give something this... sentimental.

After I took a look at all the materials, I sat on his bed and started pondering. I will never regret giving my virginity to him. Even if our arrangement turned out to be bad. Even if all of these became really complicated. I will never forget that once in my life, there's a person who remembered even the smallest detail about myself.

I went to him after taking it all in. He's still in his white longsleeves right now. He just freed the first four buttons and folded the sleeves 'till his elbows.

He grinned when he saw me taking a seat on his counter.

"Did you like it?" he asked while busy with the cream sauce.

"Hmmm. Of course! But... how did you know about my upcoming birthday?" And will that really matter for a fuck buddy? I guess not! I didn't even think of asking him about his birthday.

"It's on your Facebook," he said. "Oh!" I grinned.

He placed what he did in front of me. It's taco and enchiladas. The smell of it is really appetising. It suddenly made me hungry.

I watched him while he placed the utensils in front of me. I noticed how he's used to this. He's a husband material when it comes to the kitchen.

"Do you like Veronican food?" he asked while pouring the juice on my glass.

"Yup. I just don't eat it much. I only know pasta and some breakfast."

He sat on the highchair beside me. I straightened myself.

"I hope you'll like this though..." he chuckled.

He put a huge amount of enchiladas and taco on my plate. I playfully scolded him for assuming I have a huge appetite. He almost put everything he cooked on my plate!

"Don't..." he stopped my attempt to transfer the food to his plate, "Tell me if you don't like it!"

My eyes widened. I wasn't able to stop my laugh. This is the first time I saw him with a low confidence level. I couldn't believe it!

He grinned before tightly closing his eyes, "Try it!" He looks so adorable!

I laughed again before taking the fork to try the enchiladas he made. He kept on staring at me while I'm chewing, observing if I liked his cooking based on my expression.

One bite and I quickly fell in love with it. This man loses his confidence over this? I can't believe him! I feel like he has no flaw. He has no weakness. He would never fail in anything.

"And?" he pouted.

"It's delicious!" I said after swallowing. It's really good. If I've known earlier that Veronican food tastes this good, I would learn how to cook it too!

"Okay. That's it. I'm fine with that," he said, expressing how he was contented with my answer.

I can't help but really laugh at him. He just smirked at me before taking a bite of his own cooking.

"You almost lost your cool because of this? I'm not sure if you're flexing through being humble or what?"

"How is that even possible?" He laughed at what I said.

I snorted, "You're the only one who has an answer to that."

Dammit! There's really nothing he can't do!

I helped him do the dishes after we finished eating. I couldn't help but notice how minimalist his condo's design is. He's a man, after all. He's busy and has no time to spare for the personalisation of the interior design of his house.

"No frames, paintings, and whatnot..." I commented.

"Hmm. Why don't you paint something for me then? So I can hang it here in my condo."

He was the one who gave me that idea so we spent the rest of the night painting. I mixed all shades of red in an abstract painting. His eyes stayed on my form the entire hour and thirty minutes I spent on painting. I'm getting shy, to be honest. I know painting is boring and dragging for audiences.

"I'll have it framed first," I said before looking at him.

I finished it in a span of an hour and a half. The canvas I chose isn't that big. He said he'll hang it in his living room. He's minimalist so I want it simple too.

"What do you call that painting then?" he asked.

I'm now standing while wiping my hands. My fingers are decorated with paint. I still haven't seen my reflection but I'm sure that my face has paint too.

Natsu took a step towards my back and started hugging me from there. I leaned my back on his toned chest while embracing myself with the warmth that his body emits. I rested my hands on his arms which is tightly embracing my waist while we're staring at my weird painting.

"I don't know... it's all red... maybe... blood?" I chuckled.

He softly kissed my right ear, "But what did you paint?"

My smile vanished. It was quickly replaced by a tug in my heart, "It's a rose."

"Rose?"

"Yup... a blooming rose," I tilted my head to look at him.

He stared at me. Hard. His eyes are serious and dark while soulfully gazing at my chocolate brown orbs. I averted my eyes. The intensity of his eyes were unbearable. Because of the heaviness of his eyes, I feel like I'll lose my strength and would fall down if I continued staring back at him.

"Rose, then?" he confirmed.

I nodded before returning my attention to my painting. I felt him tightened his embrace from the back. He buried his face on my neck which made me tilt my head to give him space.

The temperature of the room was cold because of the air conditioner but his embrace and the fluttery kisses that he was giving my neck made me feel warm. I became too comfortable and I fell asleep on his arms.

"Sting was furious last night when he knew you already left... We actually waited to make sure he won't follow you yesterday," Levy said the morning after that.

I slept in Natsu's condo that night. He just accompanied me to my condo after we finished breakfast for me to take a bath and he drove me to work after that.

"Thank you, really... I don't know what to do without you. I'm just so tired of Sting. I find him very toxic." I said while massaging my temple.

We're in the cafeteria right now, having lunch. I was just about to finish my last piece of mango when I saw Sting on the cafeteria's entrance.

"Speaking of..." Cana rolled her eyes when she traced what I'm looking at.

My blood boiled when my eyes met Sting's. I wanted to yell at him and ask what he's doing here. If he's here to start an argument again, he should just leave 'cause it'll be a waste of time.

"Let's talk..." Sting's tone was cold when he told me that.

"What for?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sting, we are working..." Levy said, holding Cana's left arm in an attempt to calm her down and stop her from slugging him.

"Lucy, please!"

I was shocked with the desperation in his voice. I turned to both my friends who shook their heads. Levy's eyes were firm in telling me that I shouldn't while Cana's murderous eyes remained on Sting. I know I shouldn't talk to Sting anymore. He's just constantly ruining my day but for the sake of whatever's left in our friendship that I wanted to remain, I followed him.

Both of my friends sighed in defeat. I know they're disappointed with what I did.

Sting walked towards an empty table. It's near a large glass window which features the whole city. I sat on the chair beside him. He crossed his arms before turning to me.

"What is it, Sting? I do hope you're not wasting my time-"

"Are you playing with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy?"

I was stunned. I didn't expect that he'll bluntly ask that question.

"Tell me! Are you dating him?"

"What is this all about, Sting?" I irritatedly said, "What? You'll talk shit about him? You'll get angry? What for?"

"So you are dating that man?" his voice was almost hysterical.

I observed around to see if someone's looking at us and quickly glared at him when I saw others minding their own business.

"I don't get you, Sting! I told you already, there's no us anymore. Isn't that what you wanted too? For us to break up so you can freely enjoy with other women?"

"Lucy!" was his firm but hushed reply.

He held my arm like he's convincing me to believe whatever he'll said next.

"Lucy, you're dating a very dangerous man! Dangerous for you! Dangerous for the business! Dangerous for your father."

I slapped Sting's arm to release my arm. He just wants me back. His ego just got bruised so now he's telling me lies!

"Dangerous? You're the one who's dangerous for me, Sting —"

"Lucy!" he shook his head and tightly closed his eyes. It's like he's having a hard time saying everything, "That man is probably just using you to get to your dad's business!"

I just glared at him, "Using me? How? I'm not the one who'll inherit the business. It's Loke! And Sting, please stop this! You are being very desperate!"

I stood up. I honestly thought that whatever he'll say would be somewhat worthwhile but I was wrong. He'll just manipulate me into this. Whatever he is planning, I know it's only for himself and his well-being!

"Lucy! That man will try to kill your father if you don't stop this!" he said.

Some people near us looked at our direction. I slowly turned to him. My eyes widened, "What did you say?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. He massaged his temples and it's like he's having a hard time explaining everything again.

"Natsu is a monster in the business world, Sting. But he's not the kind of monster you're thinking about! If you're trying to manipulate me just to get me back, it won't work —"

"So you are fucking dating him, Lucy? Really?" Sting stood up.

He towered over me. But I don't feel any fear towards him. Not even a bit. I'm not afraid of him.

"You're dating him while we're together? What did he do to you, huh? How did he make you believe him?" his huge steps ate the distance between the two of us.

I didn't flinch. I didn't take a step back. Instead, I let him walk near me thinking he'll intimidate me only for me to slap his face. His head was titled to the right and the sound probably echoed but it was quickly swallowed by the busy sounds in the cafeteria.

"Stop talking like you didn't do anything to ruin our relationship! But let's forget about that! I am not doing this because I want to hurt you, Sting. I know you would never get hurt... Your conscience is calloused, anyway. I'm doing my thing here. You do yours! It's none of my fucking business so let this be none of your fucking business as well!" I half shouted while stabbing his chat with my index finger.

"Lucy, that man will ruin your business, will kill your father, or probably even you —"

"How dare you accuse him —"

"Fine! Explain it to me... Tell me... how did you two meet? How did he meet you? Did he already know you, huh? Why? Did you ask why? Go ahead, tell me."

My eyes widened. I can't believe he knows a lot of things about me and Natsu. But why is he asking about it? Does he know about us?

I shook my head in pity, "You're a pathetic, desperate loser, Sting. Please get out of this building or I'll make him throw you out of here!"


	25. Revenge

**Revenge**

I'm positive that whatever Sting would tell me, it's just his desperate way to get me back.

He goes to the office every day ever since our conversation to fetch me from work. Natsu has been busy with his work so we haven't seen each other for two days now. I know he's scheduled to go to Balsam for a conference before heading to Clover for a project.

"What are you doing here, Sting?" I asked when I saw him waiting on my car.

It's already Friday and he's been doing this for two consecutive days now. I promised Natsu not to see Sting while he's out of town so we really shouldn't see each other.

"I'm picking you up!" Sting insisted before walking towards me.

"Picking me up? What, like yesterday?"

"Don't tell me you'll go to Levy's place again. You're finding ways to reject my offer, Lucy," he said.

"Can't you see? I have my car. I don't need you to pick me up. Might want to pick other girls, I would be more happy. Excuse me..." I clicked my keys to make my car beep but he stopped me. I crossed my arms while glaring at him. His eyes are dark... serious. I averted my eyes.

"Look, Sting... I have more important things to do. Please..." was my calm and formal response.

"Then can I go with you?" he seriously asked.

I was almost lost for words. I am torn. I am torn between keeping my friendship with him or rejecting him.

"Sting, I'll just stay in my condo. I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"Then I'm going to your condo too. I can cook your favorite and we'll have dinner. After that, I can go home..."

He walked closer to me and held my arm. I stared at his hands on my arm, couldn't believe how gentle and soft his hold is.

"Sting, I..." I shook my head. I can't let him go to my condo, "I'm sorry..."

He clenched his jaw. His hand which was previously holding my arm dropped to his side before sighing.

"Then, at least let me drive you home. I won't force you about your unit anymore."

"But my car..." I said while looking at it.

"Just leave it here or I can send my assistant to get it later."

I stayed silent for a few minutes before replying. I want to look at his eyes... I want to see his real intentions.

"Okay..."

The ride home was quiet. Well, at least I was quiet. Stung kept on asking random question just to shove away the awkward air surrounding the two of us.

"You'll work tomorrow?"

"Yup..." I answered while looking at the road.

"Uh, I can pick you up after. Are you working the whole day?"

I shook my head, "No, and... don't send someone to get my car. Don't pick me up, too. I can manage, Sting, I'm fine."

He violently took a deep breath, "You know... I'm trying..." he slowly said like stopping himself from bursting out.

I turned to him. I saw how he shook his head while his eyes remained on the road, "Trying?"

"Nevermind..." he frowned.

My eyes stayed at his form. I have an idea but I don't want a confirmation from him. I let our conversation end that way. There's no point in that, anyway.

"Thank you, Sting..." I said after removing my seatbelts.

We're now in my condo's basement but I felt that Sting still has many things to say. His eyes darkened when I looked at him.

"I know you think I'm telling lies about Natsu Dragneel, Lucy. But it's not..."

I almost rolled my eyes. I am also trying... trying to at least preserve our friendship. Why does he need to do destroy it through this?

"Let's not talk about this, Sting..."

Sting's mouth remained open. It's obvious that he still wants to say many things but stopped himself because he sensed my tiredness of it.

"You have to see Virgo..." he said.

I frowned at the sudden change of topic, "Why?"

"She will tell you..."

I shook my head. I'm both confused and curious about what he's saying. I continued leaving his car and quickly went to my unit.

Even if I'm don't believe anything that Sting said, I still can't help but think about it. Why do I have to see Virgo?

I spent my remaining hours on painting inside my condo. I didn't even notice that I slept while painting a huge canvas. I've been working on this for two days. Ever since Natsu became busy, I filled my schedule with things like these to keep myself from missing him. Going to Levy's house to learn different dishes and painting when I got home became my routine while he's away.

It was Saturday when I saw Sting at our building. I am so damn annoyed with him. He insists on taking me home even if I repeatedly told him no since I brought my car.

In the end, I dragged Levy and Cana somewhere to have a dinner just to scare Sting away. We went to an Isvanian restaurant around Sativus.

"Hmm, when's Natsu coming home?" Levy started while we're eating.

"Tomorrow..." I grinned.

"Oh! That's why you're so excited?" Cana raised an eyebrow at me.

I grimaced at her, "Excited? Aren't you the one who's excited for the weekend, Cana? What's this rumour I'm hearing about your alleged boyfriend, hmm?"

"Boyfriend? Is that even a thing? That just applies to Levy!" Cana laughed loudly.

Levy and I looked at each other before sighing. Cana's always like this. She doesn't really talk about her current relationships and would bring the topic of her love life at the most random time.

"Hmmm... Are you dating..."

I stopped talking when I saw someone entered the restaurant. The woman's eyes and mine quickly met. She's wearing a very classy white dress. While her hair is clipped on her left side. The silver chain on her neck is shining because of the lights on the restaurant.

I wasn't able to finish what I'm about to say. I was too shocked when Touka and I stared at each other

A woman walked towards her. She guided her and pointed a table near us.

"Isn't that Touka Alabaster?" Levy curiously asked. "Yeah..." Cana answered, her playful mood is now gone which made me restless. I don't know why.

Our table went silent. Levy was staring at me while I don't know what to feel. I'm playing with the food on my plate but I already lost my appetite.

I turned to their table. I caught her staring at me. She's frowning. I immediately turned to Levy.

"Are you finished eating?" Levy asked.

I dropped my utensils. I want to go now.

"I'm done..." I said.

Cana raised a hand to call a waiter and ask for our bill. She quickly put the right amount of cash before we stood up to leave.

My gaze caught a glimpse of Touka's table and saw that's she's headed towards us.

"Cana..." Touka Alabaster's smile greeted us.

I glanced at Cana and saw her staring at Touka indifferently, "That's Miss Alberona to you, Alabaster..."

"Pardon me," Touka faced me, her voice soft when she started talking, "Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

I turned to her. I smiled "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked at my friends

"Lu, we'll wait outside?" Levy suggested.

"But..." Cana protested but Levy is already tugging her outside.

I nodded at Levy. Touka smiled when I gave her my attention. I smiled back, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Have you seen Natsu?" Touka asked.

I don't know how to respond to her. Does she know about me and Natsu? Obviously, Lucy... she's asking you!

"No. He's scheduled to arrive tomorrow, isn't it?" she nodded.

There's something in the way she looks at me. Her eyes are filled with pity, agony, and loss and all those emotions are directed at me. I hate it.

"I know what's going on between you and Natsu..." she took a deep breath. "I tried to stop him. I want him to leave you alone but he just wouldn't. I liked what he's doing at first but..."

I am losing my cool. I can't understand what she's saying but I faced her and listened with my head held high at whatever she's trying to explain to me.

"I mean, I want justice for our parents, Lucy. But that was years ago. I already accepted everything inside those three years. Besides, the justice system will only conclude when there's enough evidence. We don't have enough evidence so we can do nothing."

I want to stop her from what she's talking about. I can't understand her but my pride got the best of me. I don't want to look stupid in front of her. Whatever she's talking about, I'm gonna pretend I know what it is.

"But Natsu wants justice. He's not stopping until now. He wants justice for our parents' death. And you... you're just going to be his instrument. I am sorry but I think you should end the relationship you have with him."

I cleared my throat. I can now slowly put the puzzle pieces together but there are still missing pieces. Why did I become an instrument and how did I become involved with the death of Natsu's father?

My heartbeat became faster. It feels like my stomach was drenched in cold water upon realising. I am now slowly putting everything together. Sting... Daddy...

"My conscience won't let me sleep if I won't do this. This thing about revenge will only add ripples and waves of more revenge. Natsu already warned me to not involve myself with the two of you but then... as a woman, I want to be fair to you. I am giving you this information and the choice is all yours..."

I blankly stared at Touka. I was caught off guard of all the ideas. About revenge. About Natsu. About everything we shared.

"Thanks for listening, Lucy," I saw how his face became filled with pity.

I shook my head. I quickly grabbed the control over myself back, "We're not serious about this, Touka. You don't have

to worry about me but thanks for your concern..."

She smiled at me before going ahead. My smile faded when I turned to the door to leave too. I felt like because of what just happened, my legs would give up anytime.

"What is it?" Cana quickly grabbed me for support as if sensing the loss of my strength. I looked at her. Does she know about this? Obviously no. She would never push me to Natsu if she knows about this. And based on her hostile treatment towards Touka earlier, it looks like she doesn't like her at all. Should I believe Touka? My throat dried. I don't know what to believe anymore. All I think about is Sting and his points...

I slightly shook my head before grabbing my phone and dialling Virgo's number. She answered it at the third ring.

"Lucy!" she greeted.

"Virgo... can we talk? I have some questions..."

My sister took a deep breath. It was as if she's expecting the call, "Is this about Natsu Dragneel?"

I didn't know that my body would feel colder than what I felt earlier. But despite the cold creeping in my system, I felt the stinging heat on the corner of my eyes. Crap! Crap! Why the hell am I crying? I'm not even sure of anything yet!

Virgo was in a bar in Sativus. She told me to meet her there so I had no choice. She's with her friends and I know she's usually in the VIP section like us.

Cana and Levy insisted on coming. I already told them what Touka said. My suspicion about Cana knowing nothing was confirmed. She told me how she doesn't know the Alabasters personally and only knows her because they're the clients of the Drakes. But I am so scared of the ideas that's running on my head.

Virgo's wearing a black and white terno top and skirt. Her pink shoulder length hair is properly straightened and kept in place with her signature head band. She quickly smiled at me and greeted my friends when she saw us approaching. I looked at her friends and found them having their own world.

"What do you know about it?" I asked.

"Didn't Sting tell you?" she asked me back.

I didn't answer so she continued talking.

"By the way... if only there's no history, I would be very amazed! Lucy, I know you're beautiful and this might sound biased since I'm your sister but I meant it. But then I don't think Natsu Dragneel would last two... or more months with a girl," she playfully winked at me. "He's a known playboy billionaire."

"What is it, Virgo?" I was getting restless. My heart is about to exploded because of what she's saying.

"The Drakes, their company, thinks that daddy and uncle are planning to create a new business. Something similar to their own company..."

I swallowed. I think I know where this conversation was headed. But... no... if Natsu did really want me for something else, he wouldn't give me those kind of gifts.

"Touka Alabaster, do you know her?" Virgo asked, her neutral and usually emotionless eyes are squinting at me.

"She's... we've met." I didn't know what to tell her first.

"We're friends years ago. Actually, we're in the same circle. We were very close, Lucy. But after the ambush incident, she started to mock me. She's accusing daddy of being the killer of her mom and Natsu's father. She wanted me down my social circle. She talked shit about me to all our friends. She even threatened me that she'll get even in any way possible."

"So are you saying that Natsu... has this relationship with me for revenge, Virgo? But then, why me? Why didn't he use you instead? You're the more legal daughter!"

"I am not the one tied to an Eucliffe, Lucy. Why would he target me? But then if he would, I would be very pleased..." she smiled.

I shook my head. I can't believe all these information.

"I don't believe this," I said like I'm desperately convincing myself.

I looked at Cana and Levy who are just listening to us. Cana stared at me while shaking her head apologetically, telling me that she knows nothing about this. Virgo continued

"Why? How deep is your relationship now, anyway? Do you know Sting's very angry? He smashed a table at Regulus because of this," Virgo raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm surprised he hasn't told daddy about this yet."

My mind still hasn't processed what Virgo just said. My mind stopped working upon hearing and realising that Natsu is just using me.

"Sting's guess is that Natsu Dragneel is using you to get to the company. He will never stop until he-"

"I don't think so..." I forced myself to speak.

Virgo pouted. I think she's a little tipsy. I just stared at her while she laughed.

"Why? He showered you with so many sentimental gifts? He showed you affection? His hot, beautiful and manly features killed all your brain cells? Remember, princess, the devil never reveals his real identity unless he's winning. He will never let you see the ugly side. It's always the attractive side. Always."


	26. Kill-Them

**Kill Them**

I couldn't sleep that night. I don't want to believe it. Why would Natsu do that? He hated my father? He hated Sting? If he wanted revenge, why did he offer me the arrangement? Why not a real relationship?

There are many questions swirling inside my mind. And I am determined to look for their answers.

Before I met with Natsu in a restaurant, I decided to call Levy and Cana to search for information about him.

"Natsu's the youngest guy among the Fairy Tail Group of Companies. He's twenty three when the ambush happened. He's 26 right now. I'm sure you know his businesses already?" Cana confirmed. She's my primary source of information, after all.

"Doesn't he has other affiliates aside from the Dreyars and the Drakes?" I asked. I should've done this a long time ago...

"Us, Lucy... There's the Black Steel, Ars Magia, Crush, 'ya know... Companies who are owned by the people you've met in Erza's wedding."

"And?" Levy looked at her expectantly. She's probably waiting for Cana to spit personal information about him. Well, I am too.

Cana rolled her eyes, "We're not that close, Pipsqueak. My father said that there's nothing fishy going on between them. Purely business, that's all. Pops knows since that's a joint project of Drakes Realty and Clive Lands, they're partners and she's the one representing the Alabaster's Furnitures. Ugh..." Cana tightly closed her eyes because of irritation, " I really hate the guts of that girl."

"Wasn't close to her too but you know... I just feel something's off with her..." Her eyes shifted from playful to serious before continuing, "Natsu and I almost share the same father but I will never forgive him if he hurt you."

Cana's protectiveness touched my heart. She doesn't really express herself like this. Not affectionate. Though her version of affection might differ from other people since hers includes boobs grabbing and platonic body touchings.

"Hmm. Gajeel said once that he's Natsu's cousin. His father and Natsu's were brothers. Wendy is their cousin too so they're probably affiliated with him," Levy paused, as if remembering all the important details that her boyfriend told her.

"Aside from that... hmm... what about the government, Lu? His father is a retired General and his brother, Zeref Dragneel is a General too. Fiore Forces, Lu? Do you think they're involved with this? I mean the ambush three years ago?" Levy speculated.

I swallowed. I have no answer to her questions. We both looked at Cana in hopes that she has one but the latter just shrugged apologetically while joking about hw she doesn't care about Natsu so she didn't bother knowing things about him. I also don't want to ask Natsu about these matters. I don't want him to find out that I have an inkling to whatever's happening. I want to end this one his way.

"Good evening..." his gorgeous smile made me forget my ideas for a moment.

He kissed me on the cheek. I chose to meet in a restaurant instead of going to any of out condo units. He's holding a paper bag which he placed on the table.

"Did I make you wait?" He looked at his expensive leather wristwatch.

I shook my head even if I've been here for a while now. He's not late. In fact, he's five minutes early. It's just that I happened to arrive here fifteen minutes before our call time.

"Shall we order?" he asked, forehead wrinkled.

I nodded while accepting the menu from the waiter.

I know he's still staring at me. My heart is jumping up and down because of his fixed gaze on my but I forced my eyes to remain on the menu.

"I'll have White Truffle Risotto," while giving it back to the waiter.

I turned to Natsu and caught him staring at me. He told the waiter for his additional orders before returning his eyes on me. When the waiter left us, he fully gave his attention to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm fine... How's your trip?" I avoided his eyes.

"Well, it's fine. I'll be busy with the upcoming project. We'll build three towers of condominium around Malyi. We're still on the planning process but this project is going to be big. How about you? You went to Sorciere last night? You didn't reply after my last text."

"Yup. I went home early and slept. I got tired so..." I still can't look t him straight in the eye.

"Are you okay, Luce? Did something happen while I'm away that you aren't telling me?" his voice is soft and gentle, peacefully stroking every corner of my heart.

I hated that I trusted him. But I'm angrier on myself because I know what he wants from me but I still trust him. I still trust him. Damned. Much.

"I'm just hungry..." I said "Nothing special happened. Just the usual..."

"Okay... We'll eat when the food is served. I missed you..." he said in his usual sweet voice.

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I missed you too," Damnit!

He smiled back. It's genuine. He's good in acting.

"Your birthday's next week? What's your plan?" he asked.

"The usual..."

"The usual? What do you usually do on your birthday?"

"Hmm... Bar with Cana and Levy with some of our friends? That's probably it..."

"Family dinner, no?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I stared at him. I feel like everything he'll ask about my family would be suspicious for me, "No. I don't do that."

Although I want a dinner with my dad and mom, I know they won't give me that.

Natsu inhaled a deep breath. I glanced at him. I am not sure of his expression. His eyes are dark.

"Can I go with you on your birthday?" he asked, "I'll clear my sched."

I was about to answer but the food arrived. The waiter placed our orders in front of us. Natsu's still looking at me expectantly, waiting for my answer which didn't come.

"Let's eat?" I asked.

He nodded before turning to the food.

The both of us ate in silence. This is unnerving. We're not usually like this. We never ran out of topic everytime we're together. I know he also feels the awkwardness because I felt his constant glance at me.

I wiped my lips when I finished eating. He mimicked my actions.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yup." I lied again.

"Luce, you're not okay."

I'm annoyed with how he knows to differentiate when I'm fine and when I'm not. I'm annoyed because he already knows me. I'm annoyed because in that short time we spent together, I feel like he's more adept with my actions compared to my parents who gave birth to me and who also don't know even a tiny detail about myself. I bet they don't even remember my fucking birthday!

"Natsu, I want out of this arrangement."

He didn't talk. He just continued drinking his wine and looked at me seriously after emptying his glass.

"For what reason?" he calmly asked.

I became nervous. No. My heart hurts. I feel like it has been crushed to pieces and I don't understand why I'm feeling this way.

"I am tired of it," I formally said.

"You are tired of it? We didn't meet for four days and now you're tired?" I heard the mixture of pain and shock in his voice.

"Isn't it allowed? Haven't we made it clear from the very start? That when one of us wants out, we would stop this?"

"I want a better excuse from you. Why do you want to be out of this arrangement, Lucy?"

I gritted my teeth, "Why are you asking a personal question anyway? If I told you I want out then I want out! Isn't that the rile in each hook up? If one doesn't want to continue anymore, break it up. Besides, you can choose other girls, why me?"

I saw the obvious shock plastered in his eyes.

"We both decide on this. I don't want to. I don't want to so we won't stop this!" the tune of his voice started to rise.

"Aren't you tired of me, Natsu? We've been on this arrangement for months! You are known for being a man who don't recycle woman! You should be tired of me now! But why aren't you finished with me yet?" my voice also started to rise.

"Luce, please don't drag my past here..." he almost begged.

Seeing him like this annoyed me. No, what annoyed me is how he can touch my heart using just his voice.

"Drag your past? I am not! I'm just stating a fact! Anyway, please respect my decision, Natsu. I don't want to do this anymore. I want out. Let me go..." I calmly said.

I don't know why my insides are shaking. I want to cry. I want to let all of my frustrations out. I slowly but painfully felt how my heart is being crushed to pieces. Fuck! Am I falling for him? No! No! No, Lucy!

"I guess you're right... We should end this arrangement," Natsu said, voice is now calm.

I was shocked with what he said. I thought it would be hard to break this up. His eyes on me are intense and piercing while he's saying that.

"We should stop this..." he continued.

I can't speak. I also can't breathe. But my expression remained the same. I will never let him see what I'm feeling.

"We should stop this arrangement, this stupid hook up, Lucy..." his eyes became clouded by an emotion I cannot name, "Let's not kid ourselves. You and I both know what we really are. Even in the beginning, you know everything is out of the arrangement."

My lips trembled. I know where is this headed and I'm scared.

"Don't ask personal questions my ass but you've asked me a lot of that. I did, too... even in the beginning of this, there's no hook up that happened," he said.

I shook my head. I know what he means and I'm scared because I liked it. I wanted it too but I also know that I shouldn't let that happen. He's just using me! He's only using me! He knows my weakness! He knows I allowed him inside my life. He made himself an important part of me. And now, I'm scared that he's just one of those people who are putting up with me just because of my utility! He's one of those people I love dearly... who only want me to finish whatever they wanted me to do.

"Luce, you're right. We should end our stupid arrangement. I want a real relationship with you. I want to be the one who'll pick you up every after work. I want to be there on your birthday. I want you to spend your weekends with me. I want a vacation with you. I want your paintings on my condo. I want your scent on my sheets. I want you on me, Luce."

The corner of my eyes heated. I can't believe what he just said! But that's all a lie right? Just to get to me! Or to get to my father! Or to get to whatever he wants, right?

I shook my head, "I don't want that. I want out. I want out of this. I want out of you..."

Natsu's jaw dropped. He slowly drank his wine on his wine glass. He didn't speak for a few minutes.

I stared at him. He cannot bring himself to look at me now. I drank my water, hoping that through that, the tears on the corner of my eyes would vanish.

"I... I am not happy with this. I want out of this relationship, Natsu."

He nodded and took a dee breath before meeting my eyes. His stare was as cold as ice. I didn't back down. Maybe through this, the tears that are threatening to come down would get frozen too.

"I understand," his voice cracked. "Do you want to go home? I'll send you home."

"No. I can go home alone. I have my car with me"

He bit his lower lip, "Are you with Sting? Are you back with him?"

I didn't answer. I grabbed my bag and placed it on my shoulder. He didn't look at me when I stood up.

"Goodbye, Natsu."

I quickly walked away from the restaurant. I left him sitting alone on our table. Hot tears quickly streamed to my cheeks as soon as I got out. Fuck, I do love him! I thought he's true! I really thought...

I started my car's engine. I almost can't see the road because of the tears that are obscuring my view.

My phone rang. I grabbed it when I got stuck in traffic. I clicked the loudspeaker button when I answered. It's from daddy!

"Dad..." I greeted.

My voice is trembling but I know he won't notice it.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm driving. Along Fiore Main Road —"

"Go to Eucliffe's mansion, quickly. We're here —"

"Dad, I can't. I need to go home. I'm tired-"

"I need you to come here right now!"

Dad's voice thundered and I know it's one of his orders that I cannot refuse.

"Dad, I am sick and I just want to go home..." I almost cried in desperation.

"Are you sick or are you with Dragneel?" He coldly asked, "Lucy, I know you're a good child. You're obedient. I know that... So please come here and we'll talk!"

He ended the call. My eyes widened before hitting the steering wheel. Sting told dad about me and Natsu? Can this day get worse?

I don't want to obey daddy. For once I want to do things my way but I have to see him to. I need to see him. I want answers! And he's the only one who can answer my questions!

I quickly drove towards Sting's mansion in Flavus. My eyes caught a glimpse of him standing on the staircase with hands on his pockets while waiting for me.

I went out of my car in front the stars and didn't bother to properly park.

"How dare you tell dad!" I shouted at him.

"He'll eventually know even if I didn't tell him! You two have lost your minds! You're going public, Lucy!"

I walked past Sting and went inside their house. I saw Loke and Virgo talking on the living room. They were startled by my arrival so they both stood up in panic.

"Lucy!" Loke called but I ignored him.

I walked straight to the Eucliffe's dining are and saw that they're complete. Sting's mom and dad, his uncle who's also dad's partner, daddy, Auntie Michelle, Loke and Virgo's mom... they're all there and staring at me.

"Lucy, sit down, dear..." Sting's mom greeted me.

I couldn't move from where I'm standing. Sting pulled me towards a seat but I don't want to sit. I looked at all of them. I'm furious and I saw the obvious shock in their faces.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked as I violently turned to him.

Dad's jaw hardened while looking at me, "Is it true? You're dating Natsu Dragneel? Aren't you supposed to be with Sting?"

Aunt Michelle laughed, "Jude, that kid's hardheaded. She's been like that ever since."

My jaw clenched. I stopped myself from talking shit just because of my anger. I want answers to my questions and I need it now!

"I am disappointed, Lucy. I really thought you and Sting are perfect for each other," Sting's mom said.

I want to laugh. Perfect for each other? How can we be perfect? He's a cheat and a liar! But then maybe I am a cheat and a liar too? That's why we're perfect for each other!

"Sit down, Lucy!" Daddy ordered.

I didn't obey him. This would be the first time I wouldn't follow his orders. This is just a small order but it's a huge thing for me.

"So what if I'm dating Natsu Dragneel?"

"Have you lost your mind? Why are you dating our enemy?" Daddy's palm met the table violently.

Silence ate every person in the room. Sting's mom tightly closed her eyes while his dad shook his head.

"Enemy? How did he become your enemy, huh? Didn't you made a deal with them? Didn't you close a deal involving the firearms with them?" I asked, putting emphasis on every word.

"Lucy, we closed that deal because we need the numbers they offered. Drakes is failing and they made that deal to find an evidence to a crime three years ago," Loke, who's now standing beside daddy with his arms crossed, tried to explain.

"A crime three years ago? Of course! That... That crime! The ambush of Senator Alabaster's wife with the late General Igneel Dragneel in that van too right? The ambush which killed them both? They want evidence because of that crime! Why is your company involved?" I shouted.

All of them stayed silent. I can't believe it! I can't believe this! Is this true?

"Dad..." I cried while looking at my father, hoping for him to deny my claims. I have a very high respect for him. I wanted his approval and I craved for his attention, "We're you involved with their deaths?"

They didn't answer. Daddy is just staring at me. He's just looking at me like he just wants to see how everything is tearing me apart.

"Did you kill them?" I forced myself to say.

They didn't answer. Daddy took a deep breath.

"DID YOU KILL THEM?" My shout echoed inside the spacious house.

Fuck! They can't answer me!

"Lucy... please..."

"Did you kill them, dad? Please answer me..." I broke down.


	27. Resign

**Resign**

"Did you kill them?"

I already lost count on how many times I asked this question today. No one answered. Virgo slowly crept to me to calm me by touching my shoulder but I shrugged her off. I want my dad to answer me directly! I want the answers with no sugarcoating. I need it!

"The target was Senator Alabaster... It was an accident, Lucy. They're not supposed to be killed," daddy explained.

I wanted to curse loudly. He did it! They did it!

"Three years ago, the business was failing. We had no choice but to accept smuggled firearms to earn. Senator Alabaster got suspicious of it. We all know he has connections to the Fiore Forces. We also know that our business would just fail more. We stopped smuggling. We don't want to go to jail," daddy said while sighing.

"But Alabaster won't stop. He holds personal grudges, dear. We want to give him a warning so our men blocked their main van to talk to him. Turns out, he wasn't there. Their bodyguards fired first." Uncle Weiss said, "You know what happened next..."

"You did kill them!" I accused them.

"Dear —"

"Lucy, calm down..."

"You killed them, dad? You're criminals!" I shouted.

"Lucy, watch your mouth!" Loke shouted back.

I stared at my brother who's still standing beside daddy. I can't believe Loke will also accept dad's ways! Just because he doesn't want daddy to go to jail, he thinks that it's fine even if dad killed someone? I don't want dad to go to jail too but killing does not justify that!

"You are being used by a Dragneel! They want evidence! And that was an accident. Senator Alabaster knows that!"

"Accident? Just an accident that you managed to kill Natsu's father?" I can't even recognise my own voice.

"Yes, Lucy! For God's sake, we're not that kind of people!" Daddy angrily shouted at me.

I scoffed. Not that kind of people? Then what kind of people are they? I wiped my tears. Now that my family's involvement with that happened became clear, I can't entirely blame Natsu for what he did.

"Now, that Dragneel is using you to get to us. Stay away from him, Lucy. Before he hurt you. He will use you for revenge! We are protecting you from him!"

"Protecting me? Are you really? Or are you protecting yourself? Because you're afraid that Natsu would avenge his father's death?"

"Lucy!" Loke snapped, "Stop it! I don't want you to he with that man too! Not because of what happened but because of his intentions. I know how fragile you are and he's taking advantage of it."

I can't speak. I averted my eyes to Loke who's now fuming mad too. The angry veins on his forehead and neck are showing to prove his point.

"You think he did not research about you? He knows about you. He knows you and Sting are together. He knows everything about you and he will use it against you."

I shook my head. I got his point. I got everyone's point. I just can't believe that my family was capable of doing that to anyone. Killing a man is such a horrendous sin.

"Leave him, Lucy. I don't know what's in between you two but please, leave... Leave before this even complicates," Loke said.

I already left, Loke. You don't need to tell me that. I don't need you to order me that. I know what to do.

"Lucy," Sting calmly called.

I gave daddy a last look before turning my back on them. I heard Sting's call again but I paid him no mind. He followed me but I ran to get out of their house.

I violently slammed my key to the car's keyhole and started driving fast. The wheels made a screeching sound as I made a turn before taking the road outside their estate.

Alone. That's the only time I felt peace in myself. I felt it too when I was with Natsu in my cold room. But that won't happen anymore.

I stared at my white bed. The only noise surrounding my room is the tiny sounds made by the air conditioner. I dropped my bag somewhere before taking off my heels. I crawled to my bed and quickly felt the coldness of the comforter and the pillowes. Hot tears spilled on my cheeks.

That's enough. I'm done playing. And now I'm the one who's crying. Crap!

I know where Natsu is coming from. I hate that I couldn't blame him. If I were in his position, I would also loathe those who did ill to my parents.

I fell asleep while crying. The sounds of my sobs and the tears streaming down my cheeks became my lullaby that night.

I still went to work when Monday came. Cana and Levy were both silent, like they're estimating my feelings. They know the situation.

"Lunch?" I asked when afternoon came.

The two of them looked at each other. Levy nodded, still silent.

When we got to the cafeteria and finished ordering our foods, we quickly sat in our usual spot. The two of them are still quiet. I want to break the ice. I know they think that I'm still broken because of what happened. That's true. But I am not going to let it ruin my everyday.

"How the project? Did you finish it?"

Their eyes met again. Levy was hesitant to speak so Cana answered for her.

"Not yet, was to lazy to finish it yesterday."

"I'm almost done. Lev?"

Levy just stared at me like I have something in my face. She didn't speak. I took a deep breath and she mimicked my action.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"How about Natsu?" was her concerned question, "We're over."

"You told him why?" Cana butted in.

"I didn't. I'd rather not. We started in the arrangement, we'll be over within the arrangements too. That's it," I said before shifting my attention to my food.

"And he let you go that easily?" Cana asked. I didn't answer. I continued eating.

"If he really did have some plans, he would stop you from breaking it off. He wouldn't let you leave like that, right? He should've persuade you to stay. He could even beg for you to stay!" Cana exclaimed.

Bitterness just crept into me. He did persuade me. Was that because he's not done with me yet? He wasn't finish utilising me? My chest hurts. I was happy that I broke it up before he can use me. What are his plans with dad? Is he going to make dad pay for what happened?

After work, I went to the basement parking to go home. It didn't shock me to see Sting leaning on the door of my car. I sighed in annoyance when our eyes met.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He dropped his crossed hands and placed it inside his pocket.

"You need to resign."

My jaw clenched. Realisation dawned on me. Right. I'm working for Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel's cousin.

"You can work at ConFAP. You can help the kids everyday. You can teach there."

"What is this? Is this dad's plan so I can get away with Natsu?" I asked.

Sting shook his head, "This is my plan. I don't want you anywhere near that Dragneel, Lucy. And this is not because I want to keep you. I want to protect you and our families."

"In the first place, they shouldn't have done that. This is all their damn fault!"

Sting tightly closed his eyes and looked at me after opening it for a while, "We can't do anything about it. It's done, Lucy. Let's just deal with the situation right now."

He stepped aside when I made my way towards my car. He did not offer to drive me home. He knows I wouldn't let him.

"Do you want me to write your resignation letter and send it right away so you don't need to go here tomorrow?" he asked.

I quickly refused, "No, Sting. I'll do it myself. I'll go here tomorrow. I'll finish all my on going projects before I leave. I can even train an intern first."

"You need to get out of here, Lucy. If that Dragneel's persistent, he would find you here."

"You don't have to protect me from that. I can protect myself. You also don't need to watch over me. Although I despised what dad did to those people, I am still going to try to protect my family."

I entered my car and started driving. I left Sting alone in that basement. A mix of bitterness and pain ate my system. I've been feeling this two days now.

I'm confused if that's because of what I learned about dad or because of what happened to Natsu and me.

I did the usual things. I ran through the long road of high street. I used that time to think about things. I ended my day curled up on my cold bed.

The next morning, I went to Architect to inform him of my resignation. I gave him my resignation letter but then he told me to go directly to our big boss.

I don't have any other choice than go to the 40th floor where Laxus Dreyar is staying. My breath became laboured while I'm alone in the elevator. I don't know why I'm feeling this way.

Come on, Lucy! It's going to be just Laxus Dreyar there. This is not Natsu Dragneel's office. Why am I even thinking of the impossible?

A heavy burden has been lifted when I saw Laxus alone inside his office. He's just staring at his laptop and glanced at me when the door made a sound because of my entrance.

He straightened his back and followed me using his eyes. I put my resignation letter on his desk. He grabbed it and gave one look before dropping it again.

"Why are you resigning?" he asked.

"It's in my letter. I want a new experience... with... probably other companies," I said.

"Is that really the real reason?" he asked, eyebrow raised at me.

"Laxus, please don't make this hard for me. I did my job well. I'll finish all my projects first before leaving. I could even train an intern so I can have a replacement. I can stay for at least two weeks —"

"You dumped my cousin, Lucy?" Laxus asked with no hesitation.

My throat dried. I didn't expect that question. Laxus took a deep breath before shifting in his seat.

"You dumped him so now you're resigning to cut the cords?"

"Whatever you think this means, I just really want to resign," I said without meeting his eyes. The way his eyes sharpened reminds me of Natsu. I don't need it now. I don't need it, ever.

"Okay, then... I guess I have no choice..." Laxus said before leaning on his swivel chair.

"Thank you, Laxus!"

"This is effective by Friday. Finish everything before that," he massaged his temple.

"Sure. Thank you, Laxus..."

I was about to leave when someone opened the doors of his office. I turned to the woman standing on the doorstep. I clearly saw the shock on Touka Alabaster's eyes when she saw me there. I clenched my jaw. I'm not sure what I feel for her.

"Touka." Laxus said, "I sent you the designs you wanted. The breakdown is also there. Why are you here?"

I took some steps back. I should be out of here. I can't find the right time to tell Laxus I'm leaving.

"I'm here to get some blue prints. My secretary's busy." Touka turned to me, "Lucy..."

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Laxus. I'll go back to the office," I said.

Laxus nodded and grabbed the phone. I turned my back on them and quickly went out. Touka called me before I board the elevator.

"Lucy... wait!" she said while catching up to me.

I weakly turned to her. She held my arm.

"I'm glad you did the right thing. I'm sorry for all the trouble Natsu has caused you."

I tiredly smiled, "Thanks for telling me too."

She smiled back, "You're resigning?" I nodded.

"I can make some recommendations to other companies. Although I know you don't need to work," she said.

"No thanks. I'm going to volunteer at ConFAP."

Her eyes widened, "So you're going to be there next week? You're attending the opening of their new Home?"

"Most probably..."

She nodded.

"I need to go, Touka. I still have things to do..." I said.

"O-okay... Sure!" she removed her hold on my arm and I left her there without looking back.


	28. I-Beg

**I**** Beg**

It was a Friday morning when I felt bored in the office. I already finished everything I need to do. Architect also said that I don't need to train an intern. He said he'll find a replacement himself. This is my last day and my birthday too.

My phone rang. Beside it are the two chocolate bars that Levy and Cana gave for my birthday. I saw mom's number flashed on my screen. She's calling!

"Hello, Lucy..." she greeted.

"Mom!" A wave of happiness replaced the boredom I was feeling a while ago. She's calling me on my birthday!

"I heard from Jude that you left the Dreyars?"

And I thought it's a greeting. "Yup."

"Why? What happened? You know they're our clients! That's such a shame! What if Ashley's going to have her own exhibit again? Oh, she might! Satellite's almost finished!" Mommy exclaimed.

"Didn't daddy told you the reason, mom?"

"Why? Something happened? But I'm sure you can still invite them even if you're not working there anymore, right? Where are you going to work next? I'm hoping it's a big company?"

I sighed. "I'm going to volunteer at ConFAP, mom."

"Oh! That's nice! But... you can still send some invites to your boss right? They bought two works of Ashley, Lucy. That meant they liked your sister's works."

"Yup. I'm glad, mom..."

"Okay... I'm just checking on you. I'm a bit worried because you resigned. But anyway, I have to go... I have an appoinment to my dentist."

I wasn't able to formulate words. She forgot my birthday again! This is not the first time she forgot about it. Though there are times she remembers but I'm sad that today's not one of those moments...

"Okay mom. Take care..."

"Take care too, darling. I love you..."

"I love you too..."

She dropped the call. Well, at least she said I love you, right? My phone rang again, this time, dad's calling.

"Lucy..." daddy's baritone voice echoed in my ears.

"Dad!" I tiredly said.

"Happy birthday, dear!" I was shocked by his greeting, "What are your plans today? Sting sent some gifts and flowers to your condo..."

"Oh! Uhm... I'll be with Cana and Levy, later dad. Just the usual."

"Why don't you invite Sting, dear? Seems like you're always rejecting him."

I didn't reply.

"Anyway, I sent you some digits. Just check your account. That's my gift. I have to go... Take care, Lucy."

"Take care, dad."

Dad ended the call. That was it. It's always been like that. Dad doesn't usually remember my birthday. I think he was just reminded by Sting. He's also concerned about me and Natsu so he's checking me.

Some of my friends greeted me. I received warm hugs and kisses on the cheeks from them when we arrived in a bar. We're just chilling at the sofa while starting the night.

"So... what is Sting's gift to you?" Cana asked.

I went home to my condo earlier and saw his gifts. There are a bunch of flowers, an expensive bag, and a pair of designer shoes. I left it all untouched.

"A signature bag and shoes and some flowers..." I said absentmindedly.

"Natsu still didn't contact you?" Cana asked.

We haven't talked about Natsu for days now. I just told them a what happened that day and that was it. Levy and Cana didn't bring him up as a topic anymore. Levy didn't since she's thinking that talking about him would just make me hurt again while Cana's mad since she and her dad don't know anything. Natsu didn't contact me ever since I left him in that restaurant. I don't know if I should be happy or not — happy since he didn't force himself on me for his plan or sad because I don't see him anymore.

These past few days I feel so empty. I can't even remember my life before I met him. It's dull, just like how dull my day right now is.

"Let's not talk about it! Come on, Lu! It's your birthday! Let's dance!" Levy said while pulling me to the dance floor.

I forced a smile and let her drag me. Levy is right. Today's my birthday so I should enjoy.

Regulus is already dark and noisy. Loud music boomed all over the place. It's already eleven and there are many clubbers now. We danced with some familiar people. Cana replaced Levy after pointed to Gajeel whose eyebrow is already raised so my petite best friend quickly went to her needy boyfriend.

"Lucy! Happy birthday, dear!" one of our friends said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. I enjoyed their warm greetings. At least other people greeted me on this day. It's not so bad right? I need to be happy for the things I receive. I should stop wishing for more. I'm lucky some people can still remember my birthday.

"Happy birthday! How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty-two, John! Thanks!" I smiled at our foreign friend.

"Oh! You're still young though..." he held my waist.

The electronic music inside got louder so I didn't hear him anymore. I continued dancing. Just for today, I want to forget. I want to forget everything. I want to forget every emotion that has been crushing my heart ever since that day.

It's my birthday! I have the right to be happy! Even just for today!

"Hi, Lucy!" another friend greeted while we're dancing.

"Hi!" I smiled while continued on dancing with John.

His smile vanished when his eyes went to my back. John's hands were removed from my waist and were replaced by a hug from the back.

It made me stop dancing. My heart is jumping up and down. A part of me is thinking... hoping... that it's Natsu. He's like that to me. He's always like that whenever we're dancing. Memories of our meetings inside a bar flashed through my mind.

"Happy birthday..." I heard Natsu's voice in my ear.

I took a deep breath. I don't know why my heart immediately felt light. The heavy burden that I was carrying the past few days disappeared just because of his hug. Natsu is here!

I started dancing again. I can't believe how he affects me. I don't want to show it to him so I ignored him. John, who was dancing with me earlier, was shocked by Natsu's hug. He left, confused. I did not mind, though. I'm just annoyed at myself because I don't really care for other people whenever Natsu's beside me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he's still behind me.

"It's been five days, come on, Luce..."

I tightly closed my eyes. What if it's what Cana was saying? What if this is his persuasion for me to stay just to fulfil his plans?

"I've been in a total shit for the last five days..." he whispered in my ear.

I continued dancing. His hand started to caress my waist. I shivered. Damn, he really can wake my senses up!

"And you've been really stunning for the past five days. You're happy I'm out, huh?"

I bit my lip. He gathered my hair using his hands. I turned to him. Our eyes met. He set my hair on my left side and kissed my neck and shoulder that's now exposed to him.

"Please," his voice trembled.

It feels like something touched and caressed mu heart. Why do I badly want to succumb to him even if I know I shouldn't?

"No..." I breathed.

He danced behind me. He caressed my waist again. His other hand is on my toned stomach, making its way until just below my boobs. His index finger is tracing the outer curve of my left mound.

"I beg..." he whispered.

I shook my head in desperation.

He continued dancing on me. He's kissing my neck. I closed my eyes because of the feeling. Crap! I can now feel his tent on my butt!

I felt drenched in cold water. Damnit! I turned to him and saw his clouded eyes. It's like he's giving up everything to me. Like he's showing his most vulnerable side to me.

I slightly moved back to turn and face him. I saw the evident panic in his eyes when he saw me moved away from him. His hands quickly went to hold my waist and pushed me to his body.

"I want another chance..." his voice cracked.

Tears started to form on my eyes. It's my birthday, anyway. Can I think of only myself even just for today? Can I just worry for my family later and love him just for tonight as a gift for myself?

I encircled my arms in his neck and pushed the back of his head using my hands to kiss him. Natsu tightly closed his eyes and accepted what I wanted to happen. His kissed were hungry and desperate. He's conquering every corner of my mouth like he doesn't own it yet. I can't almost breathe after that.

He gave my cheek a sweet kiss before his lips travelled down. I glanced at my friends who are on the dance floor. Some of them stopped dancing and are looking at our way.

"Natsu..." I called. "Let's go somewhere..."

He didn't stop kissing and worshipping my neck and shoulder. I closed my eyes at how his lips felt so good.

"Let them see us. I don't care..." he said.

I bit my lip and gently pushed him. Instead, I grabbed his hands and walked past some of our friends there.

In a distance, I saw how Levy's eyes widened and Gajeel's mouth moved to curse. He smirked after Levy elbowed him. I walked towards our table without a care in the world.

"Lucy!" Cana called who also left the dance floor.

"Lu..." Levy started, I can feel them silently stopping me.

I grabbed my purse which is on my table. I removed my hold on Natsu's hand before facing my two best friends.

"I need to go..." I said absentmindedly. I can't think of anything aside from Natsu's lips. His kisses made me addicted and intoxicated.

"But..." Levy said but I didn't hear everything because I already left. Natsu followed me. He pulled me to where the valet parked his Mustang when we got outside the club.

He opened the door for me and quickly closed it when I got in. With clenched jaw, he started the engine and drove to his condo. I don't know if going with him is right. I'm literally losing my mind!

He parked his car at the basement. After parking, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to claim my mouth with his deep kisses.

"I missed you so bad. I missed you, Luce..." he whispered when he stopped.

I let him dominate me with his kisses. I responded with him. I am equally as hungry and as desperate as him.

I don't want to stop. I was shocked when he stopped to unbuckle my seatbelts. He went outside the car and opened the door to my side. He grabbed my hand to pull me to the elevator and caged my hands above my head when we got in. He kissed me once again. He slid his tongue in my mouth and wrapped it with mine. I gently moaned. A thin thread of restraint in him was cut because of the sounds I made.

The elevator made a sound. He quickly ended his kisses and tugged me towards the door of his condo unit.

He opened it. The both of us went inside while he resumed on killing me with his kisses. A lampshade on the coffee table almost fell down because of his eagerness in attacking my mouth.

My eyes are becoming clouded with lust because of his kisses but the huge frame above his sofa didn't escape my eyes. The rectangular painting I treasured a long time ago is in his living room! I pushed him because of too much shock. My chest is starting to tighten.

"Is that..."

"Satellite... yes..." He whispered and kissed me on my cheek. "That's my birthday gift for you..." he rested his forehead on the side of my head.

My jaw dropped. I looked at the every corner of my painting. This is really it! How did he get this?

"How did you-"

"I bought it thrice the price they want..."

"Natsu, why are you doing this?"

"Shh... please let me kiss you." and he sealed my mouth with his.

I tightly closed my eyes and hooked my arms in his neck. I don't understand what I'm supposed to feel right now. The only thing that I can think of is the overwhelming affection he's giving me through his kisses.

He lifted my ass and I was forced to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt the familiar burning throb in between my legs. His manhood brushed against my throb and I almost cried in pleasure. His rock hard bulge is directly against my sensitive folds.

He didn't let go of my lips. He walked towards his room. I heard how his hand is desperately searching for the door handle before opening it. He made me sit on the bed without breaking our kiss. His hand is slowly crawling towards my chest.

My nails dug into his back. I cried out in his mouth. Dammit! I want him directly at me right now!

He stopped kissing me. I moaned in protest. My lips felt swollen. My burning throb wants more!

He's now standing in front of me while removing his longsleeves. I crawled towards him to unbutton his top and unbuckled his belt to get rid of his black pants. I caressed the the bulge that was poking me since earlier.

He dipped down to kiss me. While our mouths battle for dominance, I tugged his boxer shorts down. He sucked on my lower lip before stopping. My eyes went to him. He was completely naked in front of me. My lips parted as my hand reached for him. I looked up and saw how he closed his eyes. He cursed when I moved my hand.

"Luce..."

I don't know what come to my mind. The only thing I can think of is that I wanted him to call me using than voice again. I moved my hand up and down once more while gently squeezing his length and he moaned.

I slightly went closer. I took him in my mouth. He violently cursed. I looked up at him again because of my shock. Is this wrong?

"What's wrong?" I asked, my hand was frozen but still holding his manliness. Am I doing it wrong?

There's fire in Natsu's eyes while staring at me which made me throb with desire. He cursed again and I saw how his eyes became clouded with lust. He closed his eyes. It's like every system in his body is in a wreck because of what I'm doing.

"Luce... you're driving me fucking crazy..." Natsu said in a hoarse voice.

I stared at his cock in my hands. Again, I took him in my mouth. I heard him curse again so I stopped.

He bit his lips while staring at me before kneeling down. He caressed my cheek...

"Luce, you are making me so fucking horny when I want to make love to you slowly..." he said while showering my blushing cheek with his kisses.

I bit my lip and let him suck every skin on my neck. He slowly pushed me to bed, big hands covering my breast. The soft material of my clothes suddenly felt violent to my skin.

Lost in his kisses, I didn't notice how he managed to remove my clothes. The next thing I knew, I was completely naked

in front of him. I shivered when I felt his finger brushed against my erected nipple. He massaged my left mound while his face hovered closely to the other, teasing it with his breath. I gasp when I slightly felt the ghost feeling of his lips on the side of my mounds. He continued giving light kisses to my boob, lips touching every part of it except my nipple. I violently panted at the frustration I'm feeling. I want to feel him. I want to feel his mouth all over my body!

He smirked at my reaction, his dark green and onyx eyes still captivating mine, not letting me to look away before taking the aching bud in his mouth. The burning throb in between my thighs escalated

into and unbearable need! I felt his tongue teasing my nipple in every way. I grind against him. He held my waist to stop me from squirming under him before letting it out with a loud and wet pop and turning to the other. My eyes rolled back. His sexy lips teasingly parted before sucking on my hardened skin. I let out a throaty moan, fingers tightly clenching on his hair in the process. I want him so bad!

I felt his hand on the side of my leg. He gripped it. Because of too much frustration, I moved my hips so that his hand would go directly where desperately wanted to be touched. He gave me my wish. His fingers gently massaged my folds. I let out a loud moan that I think was heard outside.

"Stay still..." he whispered, face in front of my stomach, the vibration of his voice was slightly felt because of my sensitive skin but I think it shook my whole system with need and lust.

I obeyed him even if it's hard. I looked at him as he made his way down. His intense eyes are still on me, making me want to never look away... to just cage myself in his arms. My thoughts were cut when my eyes rolled back because of his sudden kiss on my wet folds that automatically sent me to a new world. My whole world trembled because of that kiss. He kissed me hungrily while my whole world turned white. Hips are bucking up with every flick of is tongue. I felt and heard him laugh. The vibrations of his voice travelled from my clit to my stomach and intensified what's building up inside me. I can't hear and think of anything else anymore. All I think about was the pleasure he's giving me.

I moaned in protest when he stopped, angry eyes directed to him, ready to fire for the interruption of the pleasure I'm feeling but he silenced me with his look. And in one move, I felt him in between me. He forced himself inside me. I met him halfway his first thrust. I wanted more. I wanted it faster. I wanted him so bad. So... so bad!

He cursed loudly at what I did. His first thrust were slow and gentle. But I want him to do it faster so I could reach it!

He reached for my lips and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, still meeting him halfway everytime he pushes himself inside.

When I bite him and pulled his lower lip a little, I realised that his restraint ran out. His move suddenly went hard and fast. I moaned in both pleasure and pain. I let out a scream that ended up silent when I felt him ramming me faster and deeper than before. The pleasure was amazing and electrifying. With each thrust, he made me feel lost. I welcome him in every thrust and felt a longing in me that I never knew I existed in his every withdraw.

With each stroke and each touch, he brought me to the peak. My nails dugged to his back as jolts of violent pleasure exploded inside of me.

His rhythm doubled in speed. My breath is matching his movements. I felt him grab my left leg to tug it upwards after eagerly squeezing it and giving a light slap. He moaned and panted when he raised my leg more. My upper body slightly rose because of his other arm encircling my waist. His face went to my neck when he got contented with my new position, my body's too tired and still feeling euphoric so I let him manoeuvre me. I felt a small pain on my neck when he bit it but it just turned me on.

I raised my head to give him access when he gave my throat a long lick. I panted at the action and my breath became laboured when I felt something building up in me again. I tightened my arms on his body, fingers desperately scratching on his muscular back. His rapid movements became deeper. I raised my other leg and locked my ankles in his back in an attempt to cage him to prevent him from leaving me. He groaned at the action before entering me deeper and biting the curve on my neck and shoulder which triggered my orgasm that was more intense than before. My mouth opened for a silent scream while my legs tensed around him while he paid me no mind and focused on catching his own euphoric bliss. He shut my mouth by eating my lips. I swallowed his moans and groans while his pace became savage and messy and then I felt him explode inside of me. His hot and wet essense filled me. He stayed still and called out my name, showering my lips with light kisses that I'm to tired to give back. I just wanted to stay like this forever.


	29. Donuts

**Donuts**

I sat on the sofa facing my huge painting. I was staring at it ever since I woke up. The light and darkness are fighting for dominance in my artwork. The sun was setting which produced the orange hue of the sky and the sea. The huge moon is behind the three coconut trees. It's larger than the usual moon. It's actually surreal-looking.

Natsu's condo is quiet. I can leave him, you know. Just like the first time. But... no. I'm not leaving. I'll give this to myself. Just this day... moment... to myself.

My eyes shifted to his room's door which was slammed open. He went out while struggling to put on his white shirt. His huge and fast steps ate the distance from his room to the kitchen. I heard how heavy his hurried steps are.

"Shit!" he shouted and I heard something broke, "Lucy?"

I stood up to look at him but he went out of the kitchen before I can even walk to him. Our eyes met and he quickly ran towards me. He enveloped me in a tight and warm hug with a deep sigh. My eyes widened at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He remained silent, arms never losing its tight hold on me. I don't know why I feel like something is pinching my heart.

"Don't do that again!" he scolded, angry and frustrated.

I frowned while thinking what I did to make him this angry.

"Do what?"

"Leave without telling me," he murmured in my hair.

A smile made its way to my lips. Something touched my heart.

"I'm just here sitting..." I chuckled.

He dropped his arms beside him and faced me with clenched jaw.

"Is that why you panicked?" I asked.

His sharp eyes replaced the worry I saw earlier. I grinned at him, tightening my hold on the comforter covering my nakedness while he glared at me.

"Yeah. I thought you're gone..." he said in a low voice.

My throat dried, smile now gone. He held my hand and put it in front of his mouth to cover it with kisses.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked while kissing each finger.

"I'm just looking at my painting..."

He turned to the frame in front. The both of us are now looking at it.

"It's stunning. Do you like my gift?" he asked. I nodded while smiling.

"Good." he kissed the tip of my nose.

He guide me to the kitchen. It's just 5 AM but it looks like he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he's here making breakfast.

I sat on the high chair on the counter. I saw how his pink hair was still messy and his eyes were a bit heavy while he prepared the cooking pan. He grabbed the bacon and eggs inside the fridge. I leaned on the counter and rested my chin on my hand while watching him.

"You left the Dreyars?" he asked.

"Yup..."

"Are you going to find a new job or just... work on painting?" he glanced at me.

He turned the electric stove on. I pouted.

"I'll work on ConFAP..." I'm not sure why I'm telling him these when I don't need to.

"What will you do there? Volunteer?"

"Yup. Painting..." he turned to me before nodding in agreement. The green tint of his onyx eyes are more defined in the morning. It's rich and dark colour that reminds me of the forest sent shivers down my spine. The intense look of his eyes pierced my soul.

"You... met Touka yesterday?" Natsu asked with a tiny hesitation in his voice.

I was stunned. Why did he ask that? What the fuck is with Touka?

"Yes." I frowned in confusion.

"Did she tell you anything?" he turned to the stove, like he doesn't want me to see his eyes.

"Hmmm. Nothing. Just about the opening of the new ConFAP Home."

"When is it?" he asked, turning to me with tensed shoulders.

"It's on Monday. I'll be there."

Natsu became quiet. He looks like in deep thought. He said nothing and proceeded with the bacon. I can't help but ask, "Why? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Didn't Laxus assigned you to train an intern?"

"He didn't."

"Where would that opening happen?" He didn't turn to me.

"Magnolia. You won't attend? Didn't you donate a huge amount for that?"

"I will probably be there..." he simply answered.

That day, he asked me to stay in his condo but I refused. I just gifted this day for myself and that's just it. I am not sure how to even tell him that. I gave him what he wanted that night. I also got what I wanted. It's a give and take situation. But I shouldn't let it happen again. I'll just end up losing since I fell in love with him.

I wonder what kind of revenge he's planning? Revenge by making me fall for him? Or revenge by giving my father what he deserves?

"Lucy..." daddy's low voice greeted.

He's already in my condo when I got home. I almost jumped upon seeing him. My bedroom's door opened and Loke went out, hands inside his pockets.

"Dad, Loke..." I said.

Daddy sat on the sofa and titled his head.

"Sit down." he gestured the seat in front of him.

I obeyed him. Loke's standing beside me and I felt nervous. They don't visit my condo for nothing. My dad has the key. But in those many years I lived here alone, this is just his second visit.

"I heard you went with Natsu Drageneel again," daddy said.

I rolled my eyes and gasp, "That was it. That's the end of it. I ended it already, dad."

He shook his head, "That man will not leave you alone until he got what he needs from you. You should be far away. You need to be out of the country. Beyond his reach..."

My jaw dropped at what he said. Is this serious?

"No, dad!" I abruptly stood up in protest, "I am not moving out of the country. My life is here!"

Dad's eyes softened, "Lucy, that is the only way for you to be protected. You should leave. That Dragneel will target you while you're here. I don't want you to be involved here, Lucy."

"He's not going to use me because I won't let him, dad-"

"You won't let him? Then why did you go with him? You think he's not using you? Lucy... you are one fragile child. I know you have your issues and I know you're vulnerable. It's easy for him to manipulate you..."

I can't breathe because of what he said. I already left the Drakes! Isn't it enough? Do I really need to leave the country just to avoid Natsu?

"He can't use me, dad. I won't let him."

Daddy's frowned in disbelief while taking a deep breath, "How can I believe that, Lucy, when you went with him with just one dance?"

I was stunned. I am not sure where he got the info but that's my fault. I've been reckless. I let others see us.

"Dad, trust me. I won't let him use me..."

Daddy shook his head, "I am going to process some papers. If this continues, Lucy, I'll send you to Stella."

Daddy stood up before fixing his longsleeves. Loke gave my shoulder a comforting pat. I stayed in my seat, tired at everything that's happening with my life. Daddy turned to me before leaving.

"By the way, don't bring your car to Magnolia this Monday. Sting will pick you up. I will be there with your uncle."

I nodded, "Okay..."

He turned his back and left my condo. Loke stopped in front of me, frowning, "Does Natsu know about the opening of the new home in Magnolia?"

I nodded, "He's part of the foundation. He donated a huge amount so he must know about that."

Loke shook his head, "You told him you're coming? Or dad's coming?"

My eyebrows met because of his weird questions, "He knows we are coming, Loke."

"Did you tell him, Lucy?" His voice raised.

I got nervous because of the tone he used. My brother took a deep breath before massaging his temple. He combed his orange hair with his fingers before continuing, "I'm sorry... be with Sting that day, okay?"

I slowly nodded. He resumed walking 'till he got out of my unit. I closed my eyes and felt all strength left my body as I slumped in my seat. Somehow, all these dramas are making me so tired.

I slept that whole Saturday. My body shut down because of tiredness and the mountains of problems. When Sunday came, I spent my time painting. Every stroke reminds me of Natsu. I tightly closed my eyes. My phone beeped and saw a text from Natsu.

Natsu:

What are you doing?

Me:

Painting.

I'm still letting him contact me. Maybe dad's right. Natsu won't leave me alone. And because I'm too weak when it comes to him, I'm just letting him. Maybe he's right all along. That I should be out of the country? That I should stay away from Natsu?

Natsu:

Can we see each other on Tuesday?

I stared at his message. I don't know what to say to him.

Me:

I will try.

Natsu:

Please give me my chance.

I almost threw my phone. I covered my face with my palm in frustration, debating whether to reply or not. In the end, I chose the latter. I busied myself with painting.

Hours passed without me noticing until a knock on my door made me conscious of the time. I stood up while thinking of the person behind my unit's door. My eyes widened upon seeing Natsu at my doorstep in his white v neck t shirt and faded jeans... It's a freaking Sunday! He's carrying a box

"You... didn't reply," he explained his presence.

I couldn't bring myself to smile. I opened the door for him but I know he read my expression.

"Don't worry. I'm just here to give you some donuts, that's all. I won't come in."

We stared at each other. I heard him curse a bit.

"I'll just put this on your coffee table and I'm going..."

I let him place a box of donuts in my table. I silently watched him turn his back to leave.

"Thank you, though..." I avoided his eyes.

He nodded, hesitating to talk, "You're welcome."

I'm in this fucking emotional turmoil. I didn't finish my painting because I spent the remaining time watching a love story while eating the donuts he gave me. Dammit! I am a wreck and I don't know what to do with myself! I don't know what I'm doing with Natsu! The only think I know is that I'm torn between thinking if this is still a part of his plan to use me or not...

I wasn't able to eat a proper meal. The only thing I ate the whole day are the donuts he gave. I slept throughout a movie with a donut in my hand and woke up to Sting's call.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes..." Sting informed.

I didn't even notice that it's already Monday and I still need to prepare myself for the opening of the new ConFAP Home. I quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick bath. My stomach protested. I sighed upon realising I'm neglecting my own health.

After that bath, I dressed up. I wore a white pencil cut skirt and midriff top. I put on a light make up and my lipstick has a shade of dark pink which is fitting for the eye make up I'm wearing.

Sting called again. He's probably in the basement.

"Hello..." I answered.

"Lucy, are you done? I'm outside your condo unit."

I stopped combing my hair before going outside. I opened the door for Sting and his eyes widened upon seeing me. I frowned at his reaction and shrugged him off. I saw the box of donuts in my coffee table and saw that there's still some pieces left so I grabbed one. I'm hungry and I can't prepare a decent meal because we're going to be late.

"Is that your breakfast?" he asked. "I don't have time," I simply said.

"We can stop by a resto outside before going to Magnolia..."

"No... No... I'm fine, Sting. Let's go," I said before quickly biting the strawberry flavoured donut in my hand.

"But, Lucy..." Sting tried to protest.

We only have two hours left before the opening would start. I can't afford to be late just because I'm hungry and it's traffic.

"Let's go..." I said before boarding the elevator.

He followed me. He stayed quiet inside the elevator while I'm chewing my donut. Sting crossed his arms while looking at me

"Are you sure you're fine with that?"

"Yup, I am," I answered.

We went outside as soon as the elevator opened. I quickly walked towards his car which is parked nearby. He clicked his keys before I can touch the door handle and I went inside.

I felt sleepy and thirsty during the ride. It's a good thing Sting brought a mineral water which he gave to me.

When we arrived, I was awed at the beauty of the new Home for the kids in ConFAP. There are many trees there and a playground too. The cars of the businessmen are parked at their grounds. I also saw some medias to cover the event.

Sting and I both exited of his car. My eyes were glued to the beautiful Home in front. There is a huge staircase and a double doors which is barricaded by a huge ribbon meant to be cut later as a sign of opening.

"Let's go find dad and uncle," Sting said.

I nodded and followed him. I quickly saw the both of them. Body guards were encircling them. Loke's also standing near them, he's frowning at me.

"Let's find our seats..." daddy said.

Loke and I sandwiched daddy. Beside me is Sting and his father. The bodyguards were standing around us discreetly.

Some people from the media went to dad for an interview. I stayed silent while watching the newly arrived guests. I recognised some politicians, personalities, and senators.

And then I saw Natsu. He's alone. Two reporters quickly raided him. Loke caught my eyes. He gave me a sharp glare so I returned my eyes to the huge double doors of the Home. Damnit!


	30. She-Covered-Me

**She Covered Me**

The event started with the speeches of the businessmen who hold a huge part in ConFAP. There are some politicians, the President of the foundation, and some ConFAP staffs waiting in front to cut the ribbon.

The sounds of the clicking of cameras were never ending because of what's happening. My eyes involuntarily went to Natsu whose seat is not that far from us. He's alone. He's not with Touka. Even her father, Senator Alabaster isn't there.

"Dad…" I heard Loke call. My brother whispered something to daddy.

We stayed in our seats while the Mayor of Magnolia gives his speech. He's thanking the huge people who gave funds to make this project a reality.

Every primary guest was called. Uncle Weis was also given recognition. Sting's dad stood up and smiled at the other businessmen there.

"Jude Heartfilia…" Dad also stood up.

I stayed silent while the recognition happened. A reported went to me to ask why Layla Luna didn't come when she's one of the founders of ConFAP.

"My mom's busy with my sister's career. I can also represent her. Anyway, Aunt Leandra is here," I smiled at the reporter who gave her thanks for allowing an interview.

I accepted her hand. The reporter left after that. I turned in front and saw that the ribbon cutting will happen now. We stood up for that ritual.

We clapped our hands when the Mayor and my Aunt Leandra cut the ribbon. Daddy stood up to go infront and congratulate the two. We went with him, I stayed beside dad.

Words of congratulations filled the place. I just smiled at every greeting I received. I'm used to these kinds of events. Daddy always bring me whenever Sting's involved.

I stopped when I saw Natsu uneasy. He's standing and was talking to someone in his phone. There are two bodyguards beside him which scared some reporters who are attempting to interview him.

"Lucy..." Sting called before holding my elbow.

I snapped out of it and tried to walk faster but daddy was stopped because of another reporter.

I glanced at Natsu and saw him frantically pointing towards something. His two bodyguards quickly ran towards the direction that he's gesturing. A loud sound which is obviously from a gun stunned me. Almost every one quickly docked. Sting draped his arm on my nape to guide me and cover my head. Screams of panic filled my ears as the gunshots continued.

"Dad!" I heard Loke's shout.

I immediately turned to Daddy who's beside me. He's also ducking with some of the businessmen near our area earlier.

"Loke! The bodyguards!" I shouted at my brother.

My hands trembled. My thoughts wandered back to the time Natsu was pointing at something to his bodyguards. Is this…

"Capricorn!" Loke shouted at daddy's head security.

"Lucy!" Sting called me, his arm was still in my nape in an attempt to cover me because of the continuous gunshots we're hearing. I saw the Mayor who is now inside the Home with the help of his bodyguards. Why can't we do that?

"Sting, where are your bodyguards! Evacuate daddy!"

I looked at Sting who's now trying to tug his dad inside the Home. "Our bodyguards are firing in front, Lucy!"

"Loke!" I cried. "Wait! Lucy!" I stared at him as he slightly stood up. He quickly docked when a shot came in his direction. I stared at the bullet which is now buried on the Home's concrete wall, "Shit!" Loke shouted in shock.

"Loke! Stay down!" Sting shouted.

That's what I did. My heartbeat is racing while I tightly held daddy's arm. I looked at where I saw Natsu earlier but he isn't there anymore. The people around us stayed hiding under the tables and chairs while some tried to run. I heard screams of panic and cries; it looks like someone got shot.

"Loke, we need to go inside the home..." I told my brother.

A shot fired in our direction which was quickly followed by another until the concrete wall near us got filled with bullets. Loke and Sting both cursed.

"Mr. Heartfilia, go inside the Home!" Capricon shouted, he has a wound on his left arm. My eyes widened.

"Who are these people, Cap?" Daddy furiously shouted.

"This is not the time to ask that, dad!" Loke snapped at him.

"Quickly, please! While I'm still here!" Capricorn begged before proceeding to fire shots. I slightly looked at the direction he's firing. I saw a man who's near the playground holding a gun while hiding in the metal slide. There's also one who's hiding in the garden. The bodyguards of the guests and ours are scattered around, also firing shots while hiding themselves in the trees. "They're many!" Cap said,

Numerous gunshots filled the air. These are no ordinary gun! I looked at dad and saw that his position is making him uncomfortable.

"Fuck! How many are they, Cap? Where is Corvus and the others?" Loke asked.

A bodyguard crawled towards us. He's Sting's. He pointed the direction of the Home.

"Get inside! You're the target of Mard Geer…"

"Mard Geer? Isn't that one of the agents of Drakes?" My eyes widened. I remembered the scene where Natsu was pointing towards something again. He's even uneasy!

Loke turned to me. Cap gave him a gun.

"Loke!" I shook my head, disapproving what the gun means. "Escort dad inside, I will cover you!" Loke said with finality.

I don't want him to do that but this is not the time to argue. I nodded in defeat and waited for his sign. "In three, two…"

I saw Sting who's also holding a gun while nodding to the other bodyguard who will escort his dad.

"Lucy! Go with Grus!"

"Lucy! One!" Loke shouted.

I quickly stood up and helped daddy to stand. Uncle Weis also stood up with the help of their bodyguards.

Shots were fired one after another when we ran. Fear for my brother and my dad consumed my system but I managed to look back.

"Mard Geer!" a familiar voice somewhere shouted.

I clearly saw how the man in the playground fixed the scope. It's pointing at us. I have no clue how good at he is in targeting but I didn't think twice in covering daddy. Adrenaline rushed through my veins when we quickly ran inside the home while they continued firing. I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding when we finally got inside.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted at me. I turned to him and quickly felt the immense pain in my back.

My vision started to get hazy and I felt daddy's trembling hands supported me just before my legs gave out. Loke got in his knees in front of me. I don't know why my back hurts so much. The pain is too much that it's making me numb.

"Dad, Lucy was shot in the back…" Loke's voice cracked.

Daddy's jaw dropped while looking at me who's head is now on his lap. He raised his hand and I saw it covered in blood. That was until I passed out.

My memory was hazy. I couldn't remember everything that happened. The second thing I saw after that are the blinding lights above me. I'm lying down and felt the push of many people on the thing I'm lying at. I saw Loke and Sting at my sides, their faces are both filled with anger, tiredness, and worry.

My eyes squinted when I slightly woke up. I felt the tug and removal of something in my chest. I'm dizzy and my vision is spinning so I didn't try to fight and just gave in. I let myself sleep and drift away.

The next thing I remembered was the scene where we are in the Home's staircase. The gunshot started when I stood up to go inside the Home and I saw Natsu. He's holding a long-range gun. It's like a rifle or something. Our eyes met before his finger moved to pull the trigger. He shot me in the chest which made it hurt and I fell.

I grimaced when I felt a sharp pain in my back and chest. Tears made it's way to the corner of my eyes. I almost sobbed until I woke up in the smell of the hospital and the sounds from the machines.

"We will file a case against them..." I heard daddy's voice.

"File a case, Jude? Do you want to kill yourself? If you'll file a case, you'll also end up in jail! What happened three years ago would resurface!" Aunt Michelle shouted.

"If we'll get convicted, they'll join us behind bars!" daddy shouted back in an angry tone.

I badly wanted to open my eyes but I have no strength to do so. I tried moving my finger and let out a deep breath when I felt it move.

"Michelle, tone down your voice. You'll wake my daughter," mommy's cold voice filled my ears.

"Go ahead, Layla. Find a way youself since that kid is yours, anyway," I heard the sound of the door slamming.

The whole room went silent. My eyes stayed close.

"Who did this, Jude?" mommy asked in a formal voice. "Layla…"

"I let her in your care because I trusted you to – "

"Don't play pretend, woman! Won't you give her away even if I passed her in your care?"

My chest tightened. The tears that were threatening to fall earlier successfully escaped my eyes. I forced not to make a sound and just let the hot fluids fall. It's tiring. Every thing is tiring. I felt the stabbing pain again in my back and chest. Maybe I have a huge wound because of the bullet.

"This won't happen if you didn't concern her in your businesses! Why don't you stop involving her to your things? This thing about you forcing her to Sting, huh? Why don't you stop it!"

"It's not because of that, Layla! This happened because of our enemy in business! This has nothing to do with Sting and her!"

"Business? Same thing, then! Who are the one behind this and why are your investigations as slow as a turtle?!"

"We don't need to investigate. We've known since the first shot was fired! It's the Drakes."

Silence engulfed the room. I took a deep breath and realized that… Natsu did use me. This is the consequence of me following my whims.

"Aren't you in a conflict with them? Jude, this isn't about what happened three years ago, right?"

Daddy gasped and I felt the movement of someone in my bed. "I'm afraid it is. This might be... revenge..."

"Revenge? To whom? Why's Lucy the one who got shot?" mommy asked.

I forced myself not to cry which just made the pain on my chest worse. I can't breathe.

"The taget might be me. She covered me…"

The room went quiet. I forced myself to calm down. Daddy stood up and I felt him caressing my hand. "Layla, she's bleeding again," Daddy said.

"I'll call the nurse..." mommy answered

I fell asleep again after that. I don't know how many hours I slept but I'm still tired when I woke up.

Mommy and daddy are no longer in my room. I successfully opened my eyes. There's a nasal cannula on my nose. I saw Loke's orange hair and Virgo's wide eyes, they're sitting on the space near my feet while talking.

"They're her friends, Loke…" Virgo insisted.

"The doctor strictly told us that only families are allowed. Besides, it's not safe yet, Virgo!"

"It's..." she turned to me and her eyes quickly widened.

She ran to my side. Her mouth is stretched in a wide smile and her hand immediately flew to my hair to caress it. Loke went to the intercom to call for a nurse when he saw me awake.

"Hi, Princess! How are you feeling?" I slightly tugged my mouth in an attempt to gve her a smile when she called me in her nickname for me.

I looked at my chest. I'm wearing a white dress so I can't see how huge my wound is.

"Don't move too much…" Virgo stopped me from sitting up. "I'll call Levy and Cana," Loke said.

"I told you..." Virgo said. My head is badly hurting. I raised my hand to touch it. I also saw the tube in my hand.

"For how many hours was I out?" I asked Virgo. "36 hours…" she answered.

That explains the intense headache, then.

"Don't move..." Virgo warned me again.

The door opened and Levy and Cana came in with their worried and reddish eyes. They're carrying a basket of fruits which Cana placed at the table beside the sofa. They quickly went to me.

"Levy, don't..." Loke scolded, "She's still bleeding."

Levy nodded and sat on the seat beside my bed. I smiled at the two of them but Levy's tears can't be contained.

"Virgo, I'm gonna call dad. You should call Aunt Layla..." Loke said.

"Okay..." Virgo nodded before following our brother outside.

The three of us were left inside the room. I forced myself to sit. The pain in my chest almost made me scream. Cana let out a panicked gasp before carefully helping me. Levy fixed the pillows behind me.

"Don't move too much, Lucy!" Levy said with irritation.

"What happened?" Cana asked, her voice cracked.

I deeply sighed before looking at them. How am I going to tell that the Drakes are the ones behind all these?

Tears lined my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to talk or do anything but cry. My chest just hurt more but I couldn't stop myself. I cried in the arms of my two best friends.


	31. Love-and-Care

**Love and Care**

"Natsu was there?" Cana asked.

"Loke said that the one who shot you was from Drakes. Does this mean..."

I tiredly nodded. I feel like I've been shot by Natsu directly. I hoped, even just a little, that he wouldn't do it.

I nodded, "I don't know who it is but it's from Natsu's side."

"But…" Cana paused, her face displayed confused and worried, "Why were you shot?"

"I wasn't supposed to be shot. Their target was dad or uncle. I covered dad when we're running to go inside the Home. That's when I got hit."

My head started spinning again. The painful throb of my wound reminded me that what happened was true, if Cana's interrogation wasn't enough evidence. I took a look at what's beneath my dress. There's no wound, unlike what I've been seeing in my dreams and hazy memories.

Levy grimaced while walking towards me, "You should be lying down…"

"No, No, I'm fine," I insisted.

"So you saved your father from that bullet? Who else got shot?" Cana asked.

"I don't know but from what I remembered, some of our bodyguards were wounded already before we got inside the Home. I don't know how it ended or how many casualties were suffered..."

"Cana!" Levy snapped, "You shouldn't ask her those questions!"

"It's okay, Lev," I assured.

Both their heads turned to the door when it opened. Loke's vibrant hair cannot go unnoticed as his head peeked inside the room.

"She's awake..." Loke said while proceeding to go inside after confirming my consciousness.

He went inside with a doctor and a nurse. Virgo soon followed with daddy.

"Are you okay?" daddy quickly went beside my bed. How foreign he feels about this situation was evident in his face.

"I'm fine..." I tiredly nodded. "Excuse me, Mr. Heartfilia..." the doctor said.

Daddy stood up and moved aside to give space for the doctor who inspected my wound. He instructed me to sit while the nurse helped me.

He also checked the dextrose and presented his hand to receive the notes from the nurse. He whispered something to the nurse that was too hushed to be heard.

"She's okay for now. She just needs to rest. She needs to heal the wounds. We also need to stop the bleeding," the doctor started.

"Thank God and no internal organs was damaged!" Loke said before looking at daddy.

"She needs to rest. What's important right now is that she's safe with her baby. You need to take care of yourself to heal faster…"

The doctor continued talking but I was too stunned to follow what he's saying. What is it? There must be something wrong!

I heard Levy gasped. It confirmed that what he said was true and I'm not the only one who heard it. "Baby?" Levy asked before looking at Cana.

"Wait, what is it again, doc?" daddy asked.

My jaw dropped. I feel like my soul left my body. My body felt numb as I stared into nothing while my tears started to fall.

"The baby..." the doctor's eyes shifted from me to daddy, "Oh! You didn't know? She's five weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" the doctor smiled; his lips were stretched so wide like he just discovered the cure for cancer.

All of us didn't smile except Virgo who clapped her hands excitedly, "I love babies!" which was ignored by everyone. I also couldn't smile. I didn't even believe him. He's got to be kidding!

Loke gasped while Cana and Levy talked in hushed voice that I couldn't catch. Loke took steps towards me before holding my hand.

"Please tell me it's Sting's..." he slowly said like he's stopping himself from bursting.

Hot tears streamed down my face. How can it be? I took pills! I did everything Natsu wants! I did everything to avoid this! Natsu doesn't want for this to happen and I know myself I'm not ready for this! How can this happen?

"But doc, you must've made a mistake! I'm on pills..." my voice trembled.

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed, "Nope. We checked you before prescribing medicines. We have to be careful. We found out that you're pregnant. You must've missed a day or so when you took the pill. Excuse me, we'll be back for more tests."

The doctor turned his back and left with the nurse.

I bit my lip. I missed twice. I tightly closed my eyes. I am pregnant with Natsu's child? After all these? I couldn't process the thought. I kept on repeating what the doctor said but it failed to sink in.

"Lucy, please tell me this is Sting's child!" Loke said with a hint of anger.

I shook my head. I heard a loud thud and saw Loke who's now standing in front of the wall with his hands clenched like he just punched the concrete wall. He cursed loudly while Virgo tried to calm him down.

"Dad!" Loke shouted.

"I have filed a Restraining Order, Loke! They cannot go near us anymore! And besides, I'm going to file a case!" daddy explained.

"Who's the father, Lucy?" a confused Virgo asked.

"We'll be keeping this a secret!" daddy's authoritarian voice ate Virgo's question.

"What shall we do, Dad?" Loke asked, frustrated.

"Contact our lawyers again, Loke. Tell Sting to come here,"daddy paused. "We won't tell the media about all these. Lucy, you're going out of the country… away from this mess. You are not going to tell that Dragneel that you're pregnant. That child will bear my name," he said with finality.

I didn't even try to protest. That was it. I am not going to let Natsu touch my child. I am not going to even let him know that we have this.

Loke threw a punch at the wall again. Virgo continued on bugging him about the father. I heard daddy called Loke before going outside. He followed daddy and Virgo decided to give us space too.

The tears from my eyes started to fall. Why is this happening? Am I really pregnant with his child? Why now?

I touched my stomach with my right hand. It's like everything that happened to mommy and daddy is happening to me now. That one-night stand, that physical arrangement… and this…

He used me. He used me for his revenge. Everything that he gave, made me feel, all of those are fake! All of those are just to get my trust. He succeeded. He hurt me. He might've failed to touch dad but he managed to succeed with his revenge through me.

Levy hugged me, "Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!"

I nodded, tears still decorating my face. I touched my tummy. I can't feel anything.

Now I wonder if mom got so mad when she found out she's pregnant with my dad's child? I'm not mad right now. I'm just sad. I'm sad for my child. I'm sad because I'm aware of the fact that my baby won't have the chance to experience the happiness of having a complete family like me.

Back then, I remembered dreaming that if ever I'll get pregnant, my baby wouldn't end up like me. I hoped for my baby to have a complete family. That he or she won't need to endure the pain I had. I don't want my child to experience that. But then… I won't be able to give that to my child anymore. The only thing I can give him or her now is my love. True and unconditional love. My child will be the only thing I'll think of. He or she will be the only one to receive my love and attention.

"Stop crying!" Cana scolded; her lips were trembling while she wiped my tears.

"I can't help it... Cana…" I heard my voice cracked but I looked at her, pleading to keep everything between us.

The brunette shook her head, "Not my secret to tell, don't worry…" she assured, "Stop crying, Lu. That's bad for the baby…"

I shook my head, "Just for now... I just really want to cry."

"Why? Are you sad or happy?" Levy asked.

I can't explain my feelings through words. My throat hurts and I'm having a hard time swallowing because of these overwhelming feelings. All I can do is cry to somehow lift the heavy thing that is crushing my chest with the support of my two best friends.

"Both..."

"Please don't think about aborting the baby, Lucy!" I sensed a warning in Levy's voice.

I quickly disapproved of her claims, "I am not going to do that, Levy! No way!" my voice cracked.

I touched my tummy again. I wonder how mommy felt when she knew she's pregnant with me? I don't have a clue. All I know is that right now, I am happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I won't be alone anymore. I've been alone for how many years but now that my baby is here, I'll never be alone again. Sad... sad because I can't give him or her the life he or she deserves. I can't give a complete family.

I tightly closed my eyes. My love, you will not be abandoned. I will love you with all of me. With all of my heart. I will not keep people who won't love you. I will never let anyone hurt you. That is my promise to you.

Natsu did not want a child, in the first place. He himself is the one who wanted me to take contraceptives after all. He doesn't want one because he only wanted to use me. In every way. Physically, mostly. And he needed me for the information.

I shouldn't be thinking of him anymore. It will only give me a slight hope when I shouldn't hope at all.

"Whatever happens, I am not going to do that to my baby..." I shook my head to prove my point.

I fell asleep after that, not minding Cana and Levy anymore. All I wanted that time was to have a break after all those overwhelming revelations.

My dreams about what happened during that opening and how I got shot by Natsu got frequent. It's his onyx eyes that I always see before I fall and bleed in my dreams. It's almost repetitive. I feel like I'm hallucinating or something.

I woke up to an argument inside my room. I was still weak while slowly opening my eyes. I heard Loke's voice.

"Let's not do that to Lucy. I'm sure she won't agree..." my brother said.

"But if Sting's willing, I know she'll be grateful for it!" daddy exclaimed.

The both of them started bickering again. I heard a calm voice, it was Sting, "I'm willing, Loke…"

"Sting, I know. But we shouldn't just decide without Lucy's approval. Besides, isn't it unfair to you?"

"I've been really unfair to Lucy for the past years. This is the least I can do after all she's been through because of me," Sting said in a calm voice.

"We still need to hear Lucy's side," my brother insisted.

"She will be grateful! She can give her baby a complete family. If Sting and her will get married, that Dragneel can't pester her anymore. That man will rot in jail!" Daddy said.

I rubbed my eyes. Sting saw my tiny movements and he quickly went to me. Loke and daddy also walked towards my bed,

"Lucy..." Sting started.

"How many hours have I been asleep?" I asked before looking at Loke.

Loke looked at his wristwatch, "14 hours, Lucy…"

I turned to daddy and Sting who are both waiting for me to speak, "I'm hungry."

The both of them panicked after hearing it. Daddy went to the intercom to call for a nurse while Sting was on his phone immediately. He turned his back to talk to whoever is on the line. Loke, now sitting on the space beside me, shook his head at them.

"Am I still not allowed to leave the hospital?" I asked.

I know my wound isn't healed yet but I'm feeling better. I wanted to go now and just rest in my condo.

"Lucy, you'll stay here until the doctors give the approval for you to travel."

My insides went cold because of his words. I know I have to leave. I have accepted that fact. It's also the only way I can think of. Besides, I want a peaceful life for my child. I don't want this mess.

"Where... am I going?"

"You have the choice," daddy butted in. "You can stay with your Aunt Leandra in Alakitasia, she's going home there with her family. Or you can stay in our house in Stella, Lucy…Anywhere you want. You know your uncle can check on you while you're there."

"I can go with you, Lucy..." Sting offered.

My eyes shifted from dad to Sting before finally resting in Loke. I've heard them talk about my decisions.

"Dad, Natsu... can find me in those places." I don't know why that became my concern.

Sting's jaw clenched after hearing Natsu's name. Daddy shook his head like he's so sure about it,

"He can't leave Fiore. As long as there's a case. Besides, your Uncle Deneb will be there to make sure you're fine," daddy assured.

"I can come with you, Lucy..." Sting repeated.

I sighed deeply. The pain I was feeling yesterday slightly subdued so there's no discomfort in me while breathing anymore.

"I'm going to be fine..."

"Dear," daddy softly started, "Sting can stay with you. He actually..." He chuckled before continuing, "Even wants to marry you."

I sharply looked at daddy, "I am not going to marry anyone..."

Sting gasped before sitting on my bed. My brows furrowed while staring at him. They're won't succeed in convincing me to do anything stupid!

"But Lucy, that would be better so your child would have a father. The baby will be safer. You won't need to be bothered by questions from the media or your friends. Dear, think of what's good for your child."

I shook my head. That is not the answer for this. I can love my child genuinely even without marrying.

"You, of all people, should know that a complete family would be better for a child."

"I didn't need a complete family, dad. I only want love from the people I loved the most. I only want to feel it. Even if we're it's not complete. Even if it's just the tiniest bit of love, I just wanted to feel it…" my voice started to tremble. Damn, stupid tears! "That's the only thing I wanted before."

I saw how dad's eyes became reddish. Sting sighed while Loke went beside me.

"So... you sure you'll be fine?" Loke asked.

I nodded before wiping a tear that managed to escape my eyes. Loke's hand softly touched my cheek to wipe my tears that I didn't notice.

"Dear, I just don't want you to regret..." daddy's voice trembled when he said that to me.

"Regret what? Regret not giving my child a complete family?"

He went silent. I figured that's what he meant by that.

"Why, dad? Did you regret that you didn't give me a complete family?"

Daddy couldn't answer. Loke turned to him while Sting stayed quiet.

"I don't need a complete family. Besides, if you did give me the complete family you're talking about, Loke and Virgo wouldn't be here. I don't need a complete family… what I wanted was your love, your care, that's all... You didn't marry mom for an important reason. Because you can't get along with each other, right? So it was probably better that you didn't stayed together. You two wouldn't be happy if you were just forcing yourselves. What I want was just a very natural thing, dad... Love and care... that is all. That is all..." I started sobbing.

I saw the tears that started to fall from daddy's eyes. He started crying too. Loke stood up and gently patted dad's shoulders for comfort. Sting went closer to me and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry, Lucy..." daddy's voice cracked.

A mix of anger and sadness filled me but when I heard how weak and regretful he sounded when he apologized, it opened my eyes to reality. I will forgive him for hurting me. I will forgive him for anything.

Daddy walked closer to me and tightly held both my hands. My lips trembled while looking at him.

"Whoever did this will suffer, I'm gonna make them pay…"


	32. I-Promise-You

**I Promise You**

Daddy and Loke didn't update me about what's happening anymore. Maybe they don't want me to get stressed.

However, I frequently hear them talking about the case they'll file against the Drakes and Natsu inside my room.

"I don't care about the evidences that Alabaster was blabbering about," daddy's low but hard voice said.

Loke gasped, "You and Uncle could get in trouble. And how about Lucy?"

"She'll be out of the country by then. She doesn't need to get stressed over all these. I just want justice..."

Loke reply in a hushed voice. It bothered me that I couldn't hear it anymore so I opened my eyes. He saw me awake so he stopped talking.

"Lucy..."

I rubbed my eyes. I've been here for almost two weeks now. My wound doesn't hurt that much anymore so I wanted to go home but they won't allow me yet. Daddy also mentioned that I'll stay with them for the mean time to ensure my safety.

I sat on my bed while Loke hurriedly went to me to help me even if I told him it's not needed. Daddy also walked towards me. I combed my hair using my fingers before talking.

"When am I going home?"

"Tomorrow, Lucy. As planned, you'll stay home for a week before leaving for Stella," dad explained.

"How about Aunt Michelle?" I asked.

Mommy didn't visit anymore. From what I know, she became busy with their own business. I also know that daddy didn't tell her about my pregnancy. Daddy wants to avoid talking about it.

"I already told her about that," daddy assured and my fears for creating a conflict with Aunt Michelle disappeared, "You're going to Stella with Sting."

I was about to protest when he cut me off.

"He's not going to stay with you, Lucy. He'll just escort you to make sure you'll arrive safely. I cannot go with you because I have a pending case filed by Senator Alabaster. Loke will be here to lead the business..."

I bit my lip. Sting has been an ass at the end of our relationship but as a person he's nice. I didn't contest their decision anymore.

"How about mommy?"

"Layla will go here later with Apollo. Your sister will be here too."

I asked it because I know Aunt Michelle dislikes to see mommy in their house. If I'm scheduled to be discharged tomorrow then mommy can't visit me here anymore.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't tell her. Your mom, Lucy, is very active in social gatherings. As much as possible, I want to keep this a secret but if you want to tell her. You may..." daddy said in a soft voice.

I thought about it hard. I can't leave without letting my mom about my true condition. But then again, she would ask about the father of the child I'm carrying. Before I can think about the next point, someone knocked.

Loke stood up and opened the door for us to see mommy and Uncle Apollo there.

Daddy and Uncle Apollo's eyes met. I shivered. They don't usually meet. Actually, I cannot remember if they've been on an event together.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I've been very busy..."

The fruits she's carrying was placed on a table on the corner. She placed her hand on my forehead like I have a flu or something.

"Apollo..." daddy greeted uncle, "I'll leave you three to talk privately."

"Jude," mommy stopped him. "Is it true? You're taking her to Stella?" I sensed a hint of anger in her voice.

"It's her choice."

"Why don't you go to Alakitasia, darling! Your Aunt Leandra would be there! You can go together!" mommy turned to daddy, "She's going to Stella alone?"

"Sting would accompany her but he won't stay there. He'll go home here after that. Layla, Deneb is there. He can look after Lucy there."

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll be okay. I'll stay with Uncle Deneb" I said to assure her.

Daddy successfully left. Loke remained siting on the corner while Uncle Apollo is standing with his hands inside his pockets. He's staring at us, just observing.

"How are you? Are you feeling better? Is your wound healed already?" She shook her head, "Is that going to cause a scar?"

"Mom, I'm feeling better. I don't know about the scar part. Maybe? But that'll eventually fade."

"You know, Ashley's been worried about you too. I'm so sad that her clients are Jude's enemies. She has an exhibit in Flavus, today's the third day. We sent the Drakes, Dreyars, and even the Titania but no one came."

"Auntie, don't waste your time. You're well aware about what happened..." I sensed the irritation in Loke's voice.

"I know. I just thought they would separate those kind of issues for arts sake! And besides, it's the Heartfilias, not the Lunas..."

Loke cleared his throat. I know my brother's stopping himself so I told mom myself, "Mom, please... I hope you understand. I mean even if you're out of this, I cannot assure you they would come for your invites. This is a very sensitive issue. Dad's stressed about this..."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's all over the news last week. Some of your dad's bodyguards got shot too."

"Maybe Jude should stop his illegal works so you won't be in danger anymore, Lucy..." I heard Uncle Apollo's cold voice.

"There's nothing illegal about dad's work" Loke insisted.

"Now. But in the past, there are many. And who knows, maybe in the future there would be illegal works again." Uncle Apollo laughed.

Mommy turned to Loke. I know she saw the anger in my brother's expression so she stood up, "I'm going to try to visit in your home. I believe Jude will take you with them. But if Michelle won't permit my visit, I'll just go to the airport on the day of your flight..."

Mommy didn't stay long. Though I hope we can really talk about everything that happened, I think it's probably best that she doesn't know about the sensitive details.

I get nervous everytime she talks and Loke gets mad. I don't want them to bicker in front of me. I got discharged from the hospital. The wound is nearly healed and Virgo told me that if it'll scar, I can undergo treatment to lighten it. The wound is on my back. But the only important thing for me is my condition.

Dad's home has a really tight security. There are guards 24/7 and has CCTVs everywhere. Loke and Virgo were also trained to defend themselves and hold a gun. I want to learn too but because of my condition, I banished that thought.

Sting visits almost everyday to talk to Loke and me. I can't believe I'll be grateful for that. I am so bored and Virgo is always away with her friends. If Sting is still not here, I just spend my time staring blankly at things.

I started packing. Our flight is near after all.

"How's the first trimester? Aren't you nauseous or something?" Levy asked when they visited me one day.

We're in the living room while eating pizza. I just took a bite and found out that I'm not in the mood for that. It's embarrassing because I was the one who requested the cook for a huge pizza with four flavours but I just ended up taking one bite.

"Not really..." I said, "I get headaches sometimes but that's all."

"Maybe it's too early for that..." Levy said, "Well, the symptoms vary, right?"

I nodded while staring at the pizza.

"By the way, are you really going this Saturday?" Cana whispered.

"Yup. I'm going with Sting..."

"You know, Laxus asked us about you and if you're going out of the country..."

I almost choked when I heard her. I frowned. Why would Laxus ask them that? Did Natsu ask him to? For what?

"Natsu has a TRO for you, right? He cannot go close to you since he was also there in Magnolia that time..."

I didn't breathe for a moment. I noticed how Levy slightly elbowed Cana. It's okay... I need to move on. Natsu's not that important anymore. The only thing I should worry about is my child.

"Maybe he joined the shooting or he got shot by a stray bullet..." I said without thinking.

Both of them didn't reply. Levy did her best to change the topic and she succeeded. Our laughters echoed inside as we talked about what's happening inside the office. I trust my friends. I know that they'll keep my pregnancy a secret. Even Cana, who's father was said to be close to Natsu, would never betray me. I trust that they won't tell anyone about it. Not even my child's father... Especially him, rather.

Mommy and daddy escorted us to the airport. Mommy was crying but I don't feel anything about this. I don't know why I don't feel emotional about leaving. Maybe because I'm sure that I'll be back even if daddy discouraged me.

Sting and I are already inside the plane when homesickness hit me. I realised that during those four months, my life drastically changed. My usual routines like work, jog, and party turned into this. I can't believe it.

And then it hit me... I am pregnant! I still can't believe it until now!

Will it be a boy or a girl? And... would my baby... look my Natsu? Will he or she copy his eyes? My chest tightened. I can't imagine how I'll feel if every time I look at my child's eyes, I would see Natsu staring back at me. It's going to be devastatingly beautiful.

I wiped the tears that are making their way to my cheeks. Damnit!

"Lucy, are you okay?" Sting whispered before grabbing the tissue.

I nodded while wiping my face. He's just staring at me. I stayed silent while looking at the window before turning to him. I saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Sting's voice cracked.

Instead of crying, I got shocked. My tears stopped because I saw how his eyes teared up.

"I'm really sorry for everything..." he shook his head before wiping his closed eyes.

He sighed before opening his eyes, there's still tears in his reddish eyes.

"If only I didn't cheat on you. If only I didn't become selfish, all of these won't happen. I am so... so sorry. I didn't want to lose you. If only I can turn back the time, I wouldn't let anything ruin us..."

I bit my lip. It's over and done. I loved Sting. He will always be my first love.

"I can be a good father to your child if you want. But then I won't force you. It's going to be your choice, Lucy. I'm so... so sorry for what happened between us. I love you, Lu. I really do. I've been tricked by lust." his voice trembled.

I held his hand while he continued, "I know this might sound as an excuse to you but I'm really sorry. I don't know if you can forgive me for it... for everything... If you can't give me the love you've given me for the past years, then I do hope you can still be my friend."

I nodded. It's the only thing I can give to him.

"I will be there always when you need me. This time, Lucy, I promise. I promise you... You don't deserve what I did to you. I'm sorry..." I smiled despite the tears in my eyes, "It's okay, Sting. I forgive you."

"I owe you the love you've given me before. I owe you the forgiveness you've given me now..."

I shook my head, "I give love because I love, Sting. I don't give love to be loved so you don't owe me anything."

We stayed like that for a few hours; silent while calming ourselves down.

I smirked when I felt Sting let out a huge breath of relief.

"You'll find a woman who can love you more than I loved you before, Sting... Who knows, maybe you even meet the girl for you in Stella."

I chuckled. He playfully nodded and smiled at me, "I'm going to wait for your next appointment with the doctor before going home —"

"Sting..." I frowned.

"Just let me, Lucy. As a friend, okay? You shouldn't be alone in things like this. And I'll be back after a month..." I laughed. Is he serious? "You won't have a love life in that case..."

He just laughed while shaking his head.


	33. Priorities

**Priorities**

I was already in Stella when I had my second appointment with the doctor. I still can't believe that there's a life forming inside my stomach. I don't feel nauseous unlike most pregnant women. I just became picky with food and sometimes dizzy.

Sting accompanied me to the doctor. The nurse even asked him if he's the father of my baby.

"I'm sorry for the hassle, Sting," I said while we're on our way to our house in Stella.

"It's really nothing, Lucy. You know you can always count on me," he grinned while looking at the road.

"Thank you so much."

Sting would be going home five days from now. He never forgot to ask if I'll be fine here alone.

"I'm not totally alone, Sting..." I joked.

"You're not always totally alone but most of the time, hmm..."

His eyes wandered around the house. I'm not the only one living here. My Uncle Deneb and his wife are both staying here but they're always travelling due to the nature of their work so they're rarely home.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Uncle Deneb always make sure to have someone watch over me while they're gone..."

I don't want them to worry. I'm really fine even if I'm alone. I also appreciate Uncle's efforts in making me comfortable around them and ensuring my safety even when they're away.

"Call me always, okay?" The sincerity of his voice is evident in his eyes.

I nodded despite knowing I won't do it. I don't want to bother anyone. Besides, not because he said he's willing, it would permit me to abuse his kindness. I will continue being independent. Even the money I'm spending on myself and my baby comes from my years of hardwork and painting.

"You should avoid social media, though..." he advised.

I know that already and that goes without saying. Natsu won't look for me anymore. He's done with me. For me, revenge is futile, but it sure hurt me as hell. He already got what he wanted with me but I'm trying my best to avoid the things that is connected to him just to make sure. As much as possible, I want to live peacefully.

Sting already left when I immersed myself in painting. That is my only outlet. Aside from chatting with Cana and Levy through video calls, I have nothing else to do except making art.

When I finished some of my paintings, most of it got unintentionally sold. Uncle Deneb's foreign visitors that he took home for a dinner liked my works and bought some of it after seeing those in the dining room where I displayed the frames. I honestly just wanted to give those but they kindly refused and insisted on paying so I took that opportunity to earn.

"You didn't tell me, Lucy! Why didn't you tell me about it? I just heard now from Sting!" Mommy said historically.

Her elegant features look stressed as she emphasised how she's clueless about my pregnancy. My stomach is already big and she just got informed about it today.

"I was shocked that Jude knew about this! I thought you and Sting made it a secret to surprise us-"

"Why would we hide this, mom?" I smiled.

"Because I didn't know so I thought of that! When I realised that Jude knows, I felt so stupid! My own daughter is pregnant and I was clueless about it! How many months have you been pregnant, darling?"

"I'm in my seventh month, mom," I said while caressing my stomach.

"And... is it a boy or a girl?"

I sighed, remembering the time where I first knew about my child's gender, "It's a boy, mom..."

"Oh! That's great, dear! When are you due?"

She asked many questions about my baby. I told her the details and that was it.

I was in eight month when Virgo went to Stella for a visit. She said it's for vacation and also to hang out with some of her friends here but I know that she has been planning for this trip ever since I flied here. She gave me hints when we chat online during my first two months here but I quickly discouraged her because I don't want to bother her. Unfortunately, Virgo's too creative so here she is...

"Is it heavy?" she asked and touched my stomach like she's helping me to carry it.

I laughed at her antics while shaking my head in disbelief. It is kind of heavy but I don't want her to worry about it.

I made walking a hobby to exercise myself. It helped me contain my excitement about giving birth and seeing my baby boy. I feel like every pain in my stomach, every movement, would make it pop.

"You know what? Erza gave birth, you remember her, right?" Cana informed when we were video calling.

"Really?" I don't even know Erza's pregnant!

"Yup! It's a girl! They named her Esmeralda. I pity the kid, that name sounds like it was one of Makarov's ex flings! It's as ancient as her mother," Cana's loud laugh echoed, "Your baby boy has someone his age in Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

I just smiled at her. I'm not sure how I should react. I have no plans in introducing my child to Natsu. I'm actually planning to make this a secret. I want a peaceful life so I will leave that part behind.

Daddy, Aunt Michelle, Loke, and Sting were all here when I have birth. Daddy And Auntie stayed here for only a week because they have work while my brother and Sting stayed longer with me. I'm glad they're here.

My knowledge about taking care of a child is very limited but I did my best. They helped me even if all three of us don't know a thing about babysitting.

"We should hire a nanny..." Sting said.

I scoffed, "I can do it. I don't have work anyway."

"What if you need to go somewhere? You can't just leave the baby... For emergency purposes, we should hire a nanny..."

"Sting's right, Lucy. I'm gonna find you a nanny as soon as possible..." Loke said with determination.

Seeing them both change my baby's diapers is really entertaining. It's amusing. Especially every time that Loke and Virgo fight over carrying my baby.

"I'll give him to Lucy, Loke..." Virgo said while carefully placing him on my arms.

I smiled after seeing him raise his small hands, "Hello, Beau..."

During Beau's first month, he's really tiny. All of us were scared of touching him. Even me. But now he's bigger and his eyes are wider too. I wasn't wrong in assuming about his orbs when I was still pregnant. His eyes resembled his father's. I love it... but then... it makes my chest hurt a little bit.

"I heard from Levy that you designed the interior for a hotel in Onibus, is that true?"

I was cradling Beau in my arms when Loke asked about it. Virgo and Sting listened to our conversation. I grabbed the bottle of milk and started shaking it while turning to Loke.

"Yup. It's not bad to do freelance work. The pay was good and it would help me and Beau," I said defensively.

"Why don't you work here in Stella instead? Your work would be more stable here. You don't need to go back to the Fiore. You can even forget," Loke said.

"Loke's right, Lucy... We can visit you anytime you want..."

I chuckled while shaking my head, "You two... The case was stopped and everything went back to normal but your mindset still hasn't changed. I am not going back to Fiore yet. I am enjoying Beau with me here. Don't think too much."

"The case was stopped because there isn't enough evidences for both sides but you know what happened..."

I helped Beau with his milk. I smiled to entertain him while he let out a cute squeal, "Yeah, chill, Loke. And so what if I come back to Fiore? I won't go close to Natsu anymore. I've learned my lesson. Especially now that I have a child. Beau's more important for me. I want to go back to Fiore because my life is there. My mom's there. She still hasn't visit me here. How about my abandoned condo? I haven't seen grandma's grave for a while now... and it would be better if Beau and I would go home so you can go to his birthday parties without excuses, right?"

"Oh! I like that..." Virgo chuckled, "Can I stay in your condo? I'll be his nanny!"

Virgo went to me and played with Beau's hands. We laughed. She's very fond of Beau. But Loke's worse than her.

"We'll be here on his birthdays, Lucy. You don't have to worry about that..." Sting assured.

I bit my lip. Sting always go here. He made it look like flying to Stella was just a trip from his room to his kitchen. He's just wasting his money. If he wanted to visit that much, it's better if Beau and I would stay in Fiore to make it easier and cheaper.

"We're worried about you, Lucy..." Loke tiredly said.

I smiled, "I know... Loke, my life changed when Beau came. I learned many important things because of him including the most important one. I learned how to live for a purpose. My life is going to be all about Beau from now on. Nothing more. I want Beau to know my family, my home, the culture I'm used to. I want Beau to experience. That's my only priority for now. So you don't have to worry about me. Nothing can affect me. I'm stronger now than before when —"

"What if Natsu will show up to you?" Loke crossed his arms.

"So? I'm gonna be civil. Besides, what we had wasn't that deep, Loke. We just dated for four months. Not deep at all."

"Not deep at all but Beau's here?"

Sting cleared his throat before stepping up between us, "Loke, I think Lucy's right. We should think about Beau. Natsu can't touch him. Besides, he doesn't know that he has a child. As long as it's a secret, there'll be no problem."

"You cannot hide my nephew. We won't keep him a secret, Sting."

"Well, Natsu can't just see Lucy and ask her they have a child, right? He doesn't know anything. He even probably resumed on dating anyone so he's pretty occupied..."

My eyes went down to Beau who's eyes are now closed.

"Do what you want! You and Lucy are the one who are close, anyway. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"I said chill, Loke. I am not leaving Stella yet. I'll leave when I feel like it. I'm still enjoying it here so don't fret..."

That's why Beau and I stayed there. They continued flying here whenever they feel like visiting Beau. They returned to Stella after spending two months in Fiore. Sting would visit with Loke. Sometimes, it's Virgo and daddy. I'm content with that.

I returned to painting. They hired me a nanny but I don't want to go back to regular work. I'm thinking of painting and making an online gallery for my works. It's where I'll post my works on sale. That way, I won't need to go to office and can still focus on my son.

Daddy was happy the whole time he's carrying Beau. Seeing them makes me wonder if he's like this when I was still a baby. My eyes watered while looking at him as he swayed Beau.

"My grandchild deserves a better birthday celebration, Lucy!"

I scoffed, "This is grand! You're all here!" Except for mom who's in Alakitasia right now.

I stared at the blue balloons in our garden. We invited some kids around the neighbourhood and children of Uncle Deneb's friends.

"And why the hell would you make him wear a superman costume? Lion King would be much better!" Loke glared.

"It's cute!" Sting laughed while guiding Beau's hand to make a flying stance.

"You boys are so kill joy!" Virgo irritatedly said, "By the way, Lucy, your phone is ringing. It's in the table..."

I almost jumped and quickly searched for my phone. I took one look at daddy who's still playing with Beau before looking at the device.

I thought it's a client but I'm glad Levy called!

"Hi!" I waved at the camera while turning around to show the party.

"Let us see Beau!" Cana's face squeezed Levy.

I went to Beau and showed him on the camera. They both squealed. I smirked while they're admiring the natural reddish lips of my son. His cheeks are red too. His semi mohawk strawberry blonde hair is now messy because of dad.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute! So handsome!"

I turned the camera to me and slowly put some distance to let dad play with Beau again, "Of course, who else would he take after except me?"

"Oh!" They laughed, "Of course, right? Who else would he take after, huh?"

I let their inside joke slide, "I wish you were here..." I said.

"We wish you are here, Lucy. Did you know? We received something!" Cana drum rolled before showing a black envelop.

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"This is an invitation from one of your recent client. An invitation for you to display your three to five paintings in an Art Gallery with some of international artists. It's an event for artists like you and some interior designers!"

I was dumbfounded at what Cana said so she continued, "Why don't you post a portfolio of your interior designs? Who knows, maybe they'll permit to display it too!"

"Is that legit? I can't believe it..." I cannot imagine my reaction. What if this drunkard is just staging this for me to go home?

"This is! My father's associate, Reedus, is the one who's funding it. You know him, right? The famous painter! Check it on the internet if you're still doubtful. I was planning to give this to Virgo for you to see it personally but she already left. Reedus said that they sent you an email... Don't you check your inbox?"

I bit my lip. Damn! This is a good opportunity!


	34. Resemblance

**Resemblance  
**

"How about the Crimson, Porsh? It's Madame Aguria's personal favorite. She said her friend also likes it," Levy commented while I'm showing her the gallery.

I didn't expect to paint this much. I'm just very inspired everyday. Sometimes I just wake up already filled with ideas.

"It's already sold. It's not with me before I came here. Uncle Deneb's business associate bought it"

"Hey... Why don't you just go home and paint so you won't need to ship it?" Cana's voice was heard in the background.

"Yeah. That's what I'm thinking too."

"So when are you going home? Don't tell me we still have to wait for Beau's next birthday? I want to kiss him already, Lucy!"

I scoffed, "No, Lev. The exhibit's near, right? I'm going to join so probably before the dates."

"Sure?" Levy's face brightened like I gave her a really expensive gift.

I rolled my eyes at her while Cana forced her face to the camera by shoving Levy away, "You better not think about ditching us."

"Fine! Besides, Mr. Jonah called me earlier to inform me about the exhibit. Architect also contacted me about my interior and told me that he might hire me for his new project but I'm still thinking about it."

"Why are you hesitant?" Levy pouted.

"I'm not sure if I can do regular work. I'm still worried about Beau."

I turned to my son who's playing with the paints. I went to him to check his hands. It's smudged with blue green paint. In front of us stood my new painting which is still in the making. It's an abstract painting comprised of dark brown, black, and green. It's the colour of his eyes — the rich hue of the forest.

"Hi Beau!" Levy, who's now sharing the phone with Cana, squealed when she spotted my son.

"I'm sorry, he's starting to get naughty," I smiled before turning to my phone again.

"That's just natural, Lu. I can't wait to see him, really. And about regular work, I think Architect would understand if you wanted to go freelance."

"He doesn't accept freelance, right?"

"He does! His project under Imperati was freelanced! Laxus didn't get angry because of that."

"Really?" It made me think twice about my decision.

Freelance work has gotten my interest these days. I can see myself working regularly because of Beau. I want to personally care for him. I went and carried Beau. He's heavy now and my arms hurt whenever I'm carrying him.

"I am truly amazed..." Levy commented.

I sighed deeply before sitting on the sofa. Beau's on my lap while craning his neck to look at my phone. "Your body stayed the same after everything..."

I chuckled, "I still work out, Lev. Hey... I'll think about what you said. I need to wash Beau first. I need to go..."

"Sure thing! I also need to go back inside the Club. Cana already left me to find a new boytoy. I'll call again next week."

I just smiled before dropping the call. I turned my attention to Beau who's now entertaining himself with the paint on his hands.

"Let's wash up now, Beau Beau..." I tickled him by kissing his neck.

He chuckled. I really like the sound of his laugh.

"Mmma..." he said.

I bit my lip and kissed the tip of his nose. He clapped his hands and squealed.

I stood up while carrying him when my eyes caught a glimpse of the painting I was making. There's something darkblue on the corner. His handprint is there!

"Oh, Beau!"

I didn't notice that he placed his handprint on that painting while I'm talking to Levy and Cana. I stared at it for a moment before coming to a decision that his handprint fits the painting.

"I think you're genius, though..." I said before kissing him again.

I pondered hard on what Levy told me. I wanted to go home to Fiore because my family is there. Dad even offered me to stay with them. I'm just hesitant with Aunt Michelle so I declined. I would rather stay in my condo with Beau. I'm thinking of turning the small room beside mine to his baby room.

"It's almost done. The wallpaper's fine and the flooring is in the process as well as the interior..." Virgo answered when I asked her about the ongoing renovation for Beau's room.

"Thank you so much, Virgo."

"There's a room in our house for Beau too. Loke made sure of it."

"Aunt Michelle let him?" the shock I'm feeling is evident in my voice.

"Well, it's an empty room so mom has no grounds to stop him."

"Wow! Thank you so much, Virgo!"

I can't believe everything that is happening. Ever since Beau came, I started to feel the love I was longing for my family. Beau is my biggest blessing.

"Darling, I can't wait. I can't wait to see my grandchild!" Mommy laughed in the monitor.

"That's going to happen soon, mommy,"

"Are you going to stay in your condo or your dad's house?"

"Of course, mom, my condo..."

Mommy stayed quiet for a while. She's in a resort in Midi. Uncle Apollo has a business trip so she joined, she told me earlier.

"How's your paintings? I heard from Ashley that your works are beautiful."

It shocked me so much. My sister and I haven't talked since I left for Stella. I didn't know that she gives attention to my paintings.

"She's going to be in this exhibit. She's going to present the Satellite in that event."

"What exhibit?" I suddenly got nervous without knowing the reason.

"The thing about Art Gallery. It's an exhibit with international artists. She was given one slot so she chose the Satellite. Is that okay with you?" I clearly saw the guilt in mommy's face.

I tilted my face to snap out of my thoughts, "That's okay, of course. Satellite hasn't been with me for a long time now, mom."

"Okay! I'm sure she'll be happy."

"I'm gonna be in that same event."

I saw how her elegant jaw dropped, "Oh? So you'll be home before that event?"

"Probably..." I answered.

I thought I'm already doing good with my family but it seems like my insides aren't still contented. I still feel bitter every time I think about Ashley painting Satellite which is originally mine. It means so much to me. I comforted myself by thinking that someone has probably made something like that before I made Satellite to banish unwanted thoughts for my sister

I packed my things. Our flight to Fiore is next week. Sting leaned his back on the doorframe of my room.

I saw his form on my peripheral vision so I stopped loading my suitcase with clothes.

"Are you sure you're going back?" he asked.

Beau is in the bed, messing with the clothes. I let him do that to at least see him while I'm packing.

Sting entered the room and walked to the bed. He carried Beau and lifted him in the air. The latter chuckled loudly. He really liked to be carried like that.

"Yup. Isn't it obvious?" I laughed.

"Lucy," he placed Beau on the bed, my son pouted.

"Your son is..." he seriously studied Beau.

"I know..." I took a deep breath. My son is a spitting image of his father. He's just turning two but I already know what he's going to look like after a few tears. He got nothing from me except my skin. His hair, even blonde, has a tint of pink! Everything from his eyes, nose, and lips resembled Natsu!

"One look and Natsu would quickly know it's his."

"I am not going to let Natsu touch Beau. And I am not going to let myself be involved with him again, Sting. Don't worry..."

"You can't keep this. What about pictures? What about friends? They'll see Beau, Lucy."

"I'm going to keep a low profile. And he's just a child, he can't be the centre of issues."

"Not for you. But what about for other people?" he asked.

I hate to admit it but he has a point. But I won't let it happen to Beau. He's just a child, for God's sake!

Sting stayed in Stella and promising he'll take us home. He gave me no chance to disagree as he reasoned that he would help with our baggages. We can't bring the nanny in Fiore so Virgo looked for a new one. Sting kept his promise as he was the one who managed our suitcases when we were in the airport while I'm carrying Beau. He's a big help.

"It's his first plane ride..." I said while we're boarding the plane.

I took tons of pictures of Beau. Sting handed him a toy airplane.

"Plane!" Beau exclaimed while looking around.

I sent the pictures to daddy with the caption "his first plane ride..."

I became more excited than Beau the whole trip. He fell asleep for a while but I stayed wide awake. Maybe because after almost three years, I am now going home.

After almost fourteen hours in the airplane, the wide City of Crocus can now be seen in aerial view. Beau's awake and is enjoying the view beside me.

"Crocus..." I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

He stayed amazed while looking at the view. Loke would he the one to fetch us and we'll go to daddy's house. Mommy, Uncle Apollo, Ashley, Aunt Michelle, and Virgo are already there. It's an intimate brunch. Uncle Weis won't make it because of important matters but Sting's going to be there of course.

"Beau!" Loke exclaimed while taking him from me.

"My arms hurt," I said. "He's heavy.."

Loke intensely stared at Beau's face. He turned to me. I know what he's going to say. I have heard that repeatedly from Cana and Levy. Not again, please.

The bodyguards fetched our baggages while Sting opened the door for me.

"Thank you..." I said before getting inside the car. Sting followed me while Beau stayed with Loke in the backseat of the SUV.

"Is mom fine in your house?" I asked.

Loke nodded, "She said they'll leave after brunch. Mommy and her are still not in good terms but..." he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Loke..."

"I already know that. No problem with that, Lu. Don't worry about it."

"Just... thank you..." I sound like a broken stereo as I repeatedly thank the people around me. "By the way, you have your new Chevy —"

"What? No! No way!" I shouted.

Loke's eyebrows furrowed, "You didn't let us help with the bills for Beau and now you don't want to accept the car?"

"Loke, I can buy some low cost car. That's too expensive."

"Come on, Lucy. Please? It's just a car..."

I rolled my eyes. I became careful with my own money ever since Beau came. I want to raise him with my own earnings. That's why I went home here. Daddy wouldn't let me live alone with Beau in Stella. At least here, I have my own condo.

Loke pointed the new black compact car which is parked in their wide garage. I shook my head but didn't protest because of nervous. I don't know why I'm becoming nervous right now when they're my family.

We went inside the house. Sting followed me while Loke is still carrying Beau. I saw all of them when we entered the dining room. I got shocked to see them despite being informed about it.

"Lucy, darling!" Mommy greeted before hugging me. Virgo squealed before excitedly running towards Beau while Loke squatted his hands away.

"Mom, I missed you," I said.

"Lucy..." Ashley, whose hair is curled, hugged me.

I smiled while caressing her back, "Ash..."

We let each other go and I looked at uncle. I nodded at him and he did the same.

"Is that my grandson?" Mommy said while grinning.

She went to Beau and kissed him multiple times. I slightly got embarrassed because I saw Beau grimaced at mommy's kisses. Maybe he saw that mom's unfamiliar to him.

"Oh he's so handsome, Lucy!" Mommy said.

I smiled, "Thank you..."

"Let me carry him, Virgo..." mom said, entertaining herself with my son.

I turned to Aunt Michele who's just sipping her wine while observing us. I walked towards her and daddy.

"Dad..." I greeted before kissing his cheeks. "Auntie. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"No problem. Let's start the brunch. The sooner we start, the faster it will end..." she said.

I nodded before looking for my seat. Beau stayed seated on Virgo's lap while we're eating. The conversation went to business before coming back to me, "Are you going to stay here for good, darling?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so, mom. Maybe we'll go back to Stella," I said before drinking water.

"Oh! Will Sting be with you when you go back?"

Sting stopped eating to answer her question, "If Lucy wants to, Auntie, then why not..." he grinned.

"Oh well! But I do hope you'll stay here in Fiore longer because I still want to see my grandson..." mommy looked at Beau while smiling.

Virgo passed Beau to daddy. He's eating the baby food that the helps cooked for him. Daddy grabbed the spoon before feeding Beau with care.

"Brung him to our house, Lucy. Please..." mom held my hand.

I stared at her hand which is above mine. I nodded at her. I assured her I will.

The next topics were about what happened in Stella and why mom wasn't able to visit. I didn't ask her about that. I'm just glad that at least some of my loved ones are with me while I'm away.

"Do you want us to drop you off to your condo today, Lucy?" Mommy asked, hinting their leave.

"They won't be going home today, Layla. Lucy and Beau will stay in my house."

"Oh!" Mommy looked at Aunt Michele.

"Well..." she shrugged her shoulders while standing up.


	35. For-Peace

**For Peace **

We stayed at daddy's house for a while. He personally requested for us to live there even for two days.

It's fortunate that Aunt Michelle didn't react. She said nothing about my stay but I'm not planning to abuse that by staying there longer.

"Oh my God!" was Levy's high pitched squeal when they finally saw Beau.

My son just woke up. It's a Saturday morning when the two visited us in daddy's home. They were very eager to see me and Beau so they rushed here the moment they got the chance.

"Oh my God! He's so heavy!" Levy exclaimed when she carried him.

Beau extended his arms for me. I just grinned. He still doesn't want to interact with unfamiliar people.

"Hi Beau! You look just like your father!" Cana smirked while playing with his hands.

I sharply glared at her. Cana just winked before turning her attention to Beau.

The sun was already out when we went to the poolside of the house. I sat on the chair while pouring their glasses with juice. We're under a huge umbrella to shield us from the morning heat.

"I know what you'll say... let's not talk about him," Cana said.

"Come on, it's been years, Cana. I don't mind. Just not in front of Beau."

Levy scoffed before placing my son to her lap, "You won't tell the kid about his real father?"

"I can raise him alone. My love would be enough. I love him so much. More than anything, Lev."

I can see the pure disagreement in Levy's face. I sipped on my juice to somehow stop the forming tension inside me but my friend continued talking.

"Okay, let's not think about Natsu but... you are being unfair to Beau. He deserves to know. And besides, you don't have to tell him everything. You just need to give him the right to know his father. One day, he will ask. He will definitely ask about his father and what would you answer? Hmm? Sting?"

I placed the glass on the table. I already thought about that but I still haven't arrived to a decision. I just wanted to live in the present and just let the future come. I just want to savour this moment first, while he's young and innocent.

"Natsu didn't want a child. I don't want him to feel like he's unwanted." I shook my head.

Both of them shut up. Levy smiled at Beau who's starting to warm up to her.

"How did you know he didn't want one?" Cana asked.

"He's the one who wanted me on pills. And come on, men like him?" I didn't say anything after that because they both know what I'm talking about.

"Still, you can't judge him just because of that."

I didn't reply anymore. I don't know. I don't want to face that problem yet. I just want to simply enjoy what Beau and I have now. Both of them played with Beau while we talked about what's going to happen on Friday.

"Your designs are under Architect Pnrecht Gaebol's designs. Your paintings are already in the main venue," Levy informed.

"Is it fine with Architect?" I asked for the nth time.

Levy chuckled, "Of course, Lucy. He knows you. Anyway, why are you just including three paintings for the exhibit?"

"I just wanted to include three," was my only reason.

"Tranquil, Stella, and Moment, are the titles you included, right?" Levy confirmed.

I nodded.

"Did you know Ashley will put her own version of Satellite?" Cana said before grimacing, "If that is an own version. Lu, it was copied from head to toe! Even the surreal feeling it gives, she copied it! I would get it if she copied the title or it was just purely coincidental but even the symbols?"

"That cannot be avoided when talking about art —"

"Huh? No! Are you saying that it was just coincidental that the both of you thought the same concept and title? The three coconuts, the big surreal moon, the setting sun?" she almost shouted.

"The painting is not with me anymore so it doesn't matter..."

"Where is that painting, by the way? Isn't it in the house of the former minister?"

"Maybe... I don't know..." I tried to avoid the topic but Cana continued on talking about my sister.

"She conducts exhibit almost every month, Lu. I'm not sure if it's because she's prolific or she really just can't sell anything?"

"Stop it, Cana. Let her be. She's good at this so probably she's prolific."

"I'm sorry, Lu. I just really don't like her." Cana shrugged.

I instructed a househelp to get Beau and give him to Virgo to play for a while. The three of us continued to talk about work after that. They told me everything that is going to happen in the event and the information about the interior designs.

"If someone would like your works then you can sign a contract and provide the designs they need —"

"But I can't work full time-"

"Chill! You are not going to work full time. They'll just get the design. They would just give you a project so you won't be under a company. You'll work alone if you're chosen."

I tried to absorb everything. Cana gave a list of the executive guests to scout for real estate. I'm not surprised that the Dreyars will be there. Natsu and Jellal are also included in the guest list.

I swallowed hard. I know they're staring at my expression while I'm reading the content of the long list they gave. I tried to act cool.

"What about those who would scout?"

"There..." Cana pointed at the huge companies.

I let out a relieved sigh. Dragneel Realties won't be coming since the Dreyars would be there to choose for their real estates or hotels. Thank God!

"Oh! Why are you so relieved?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing..." I said.

"But we can't assure you that Natsu won't be there. He's on the guestlist. If he wanted to come, he still can since Ashley would be there too," Levy quickly pinched her lips like she said something wrong.

I didn't reply. I don't know if I should question her reaction or not. But before I could stop myself, curiosity got the best of me, "What about Ashley?"

Cana and Levy looked at each other before Levy continued. Cana busied herself with the juice and lasagna I prepared for them.

"Ashley always invite Natsu to her exhibits. Maybe because your mom wants to so he's always spotted attending her exhibits."

My eyes went down to the lasagna before shrugging, "Well, good for Ashley. Natsu probably liked her works, that's why..."

I know they're worried about how I'll react to that. It's really fine, though. I mean, it's been years. Compared to before, I'm a completely different person now. Everything I would do has a purpose. This us all for Beau. Nothing can stop me from this.

It was Monday when we moved to my condo. I went with Aries, the help that Virgo hired to watch over Beau when I'm not around, and Virgo. Daddy doesn't want my sister to live in my condo but she insisted to stay for some days. I didn't encourage her too.

"Will you two be okay here?" Sting asked while I'm carefully placing Beau who's sleeping on his blue bed.

Sting is leaning on the doorframe. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His light blonde hair is slightly messy too. I smiled at him.

"We will be."

"I am going to visit you the whole week, every night..."

I grimaced, "Come on, Sting... How about your girlfriend?" I joked.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Lucy..." he defended.

"Okay... Whatever." I smiled and saw him look at his watch.

I don't know if it's the caffeine but these past few days, I noticed he got so busier than before about things. I heard him talking to a woman back in Stella so I can feel that he has a girlfriend despite him denying it. It's not new to me but it's been years since I saw him with another girl so...

He's true to his word. He visits me and Beau every night. He also walked into me painting every single night while Beau was playing beside me. I can't thank him enough for always being there. Of course, even if Aries is here to help me, his presence is still a huge help to me and my son.

"So... Beau likes pasta? Did you plan this or..." Sting asked while feeding the Ziti to Beau.

I took a seat on the highchair on the counter. Beau has his own highchair, it has a small bowl of Ziti. In front of me is Sting who's watching Beau while he's eating.

"More!" Beau exclaimed, he moves his face to meet the spoon that Sting is feeding him.

"It's a coincidence. I baked Ziti and Risotto and of course I let him try it. He liked it. He likes pasta..." I grabbed a fork to eat.

"Though he shouldn't eat too much of this."

I nodded, "Yup. He eats vegetables only when it's cooked like pasta or included in it. That's why I let him eat it."

Sting would even wait till we go to bed before leaving. I'm just letting him as he wants. I'm glad that we're okay after everything.

Friday came and I became nervous. I've never been nervous about launching exhibits in Stella before. Maybe because I'm now in Fiore? The media would be covering it and it's my first time to come out after years of being abroad.

Loke would attend to represent daddy. It isn't connected with our business but because of ConFAP, my brother needs to make an appearance.

I got the constant urge to retouch inside the car. I'm wearing a black terno and my hair is down while straightened. I took an overall glance at my top and fixed it once. It's revealing my cleavage and some skin on my stomach. I've never been this conscious with what I'm wearing. Crap!

I went outside the car before clicking my keys. I boarded the elevator and saw some familiar people.

"How are you, Lucy? Didn't know you're back!" a classmate in college said.

"Yup," I smiled.

"We thought you'd stay abroad for good because of what happened?" my classmate asked, concerned.

This is what I want to avoid. The elevator dinged while opening and I saw the red carpet which leads to the venue. The clicks and flashes of camera came quickly to the artists, business tycoons, models, celebrity, politicians, and many more.

Each corner of the venue has reporters. Even the clothes of the famous people were made an issue. After taking one step on the red carpet, I quickly saw Levy and Cana rushing towards me.

It made me smile while looking at them. It's been a while since I saw them this dressy!

"Is that Lucy Heartfilia?" a loud voice of a familiar reporter was heard.

Crap! It was Max! Cana and Levy quickly sandwiched me between them to shield me from attention but backed down upon seeing Max in front.

"Lucy! It's been a while..."

"Max, you're still with that same magazine?" I asked.

"Yup but I'm also working as a news anchor every Saturday. I'm with a TV station..."

I nodded while glancing at the two who are both listening.

"You're displaying your works here? Years ago you told me you stopped painting!" Mac said while holding his phone. He's recording what I'm saying and I saw a camera behind him. Crap!

"I stopped for a while. I guess old habits just die hard..." I smiled while looking at the camera.

"And my... you look so stunning than ever, Lucy!" he gestured my dress, "Mind telling me about your dress?"

"Oh! I just bought this under Laki Olietta. I wasn't able to hire a designer for this event."

"Still classy! And didn't you leave Fiore right after the Magnolia shoot out? What happened with the case?" Crap! Really!

"Max, I think we should go. The exhibit's about to start..." Levy politely said.

I held her hand. I'll face this question. I know that Max won't be the only one who'll ask me about it tonight.

"Yes. I was shot and left the country for my security. That's my dad's orders too and my personal decision..."

"You're in some sort of family feud with the Dragneels, right? But that was years ago. Right now your family's in good terms with them. Is that the reason why you came back?"

Crap! I didn't know that part. Or he's just over reacting?

"Yup. I believe that at some point, people will stop fighting for a better cause... For peace..." I nodded.

"But still in a feud with the Alabaster's, though. Aren't you scared? The case wasn't solved because of the lack of evidences in both sides. Do you still believe that they're the masterminds behind what happened?"

"Honestly, Max, I just hope people would stop the feud. I hope for the best," I nodded again to prove my point, "I don't want to give life to that issue. It's done. It's over. Years ago..."

"You were seen with Natsu Dragneel at Jellal and Erza Fernandes' wedding years ago. What does this event suggest? Are you two still friends?"

I almost gasped. I expect every question earlier but not this one!

"Max, please... We need to go..." I sensed the irritation in Levy's voice.

"Oh!" Max's eyebrow raised like he sensed some secret. Crap! I am going to put an end to this issue.

"That's just a coincidence, Max. We're friends years ago before the Magnolia event-"

"So you're saying that you're not friends now?"

I felt how blood left my face. Thank God for make up!

"We don't talk anymore. Of course because of the issues but I'm not saying that we're not friends anymore-"

"So if you're going to see each other, you'll be civil?"

"Max, why are you making this a big deal?" Cana irritatedly asked.

Max ignored her. "Of course I would. Why not?" I chuckled before turning to Cana to calm her down, "We need to go. I need to check my works..."

"Thank you for the time, Lucy and good luck!" Max smiled and let us go.

It's like a heavy thing was removed on my chest when we got inside. Many are still planning to interview me because of what Max did but we ignored them.

We're already on the venue's entrance when I saw the paintings. We quickly went to where my works are. I even encouraged Levy and Cana to go to their booth but they didn't leave my side.

I turned my head to the huge double doors and saw the blinking flash because of the arrival of a man with some business tycoons. My eyes widened upon realising that it's Natsu. He's wearing a black tuxedo and a red necktie.

My breath got caught in my throat. He's still the same. He faced the reporter who greeted him. I wanted to hide behind my paintings. No... he's not the same. He's better. He's more... intense. Dammit!

He towered over the reporters. He ran his fingers in his hair. I saw how the women around him comically turned their heads to see him. They're all drawn because of him. I'm sure of it. He's beautiful and intense. His chiseled jaw, straight nose, broad shoulders and long powerful legs would shame all the gods of Mount Olympus! Only his pink hair is the only thing that is brightening his dark expression!

I fixed my hair before turning to my paintings. Holy crap! My knees are trembling... I can't calm down no matter what I do!

"Where are Architect's works? Shall we go there?" I asked the two.

Dammit!


	36. Tranquil

**Tranquil**

We went to Architect Precht Gaebol's booth. Both of them accompanied me and we saw my old boss busy with some businessmen his age. He paused for a while when he spotted us.

I smiled. Levy and Cana went to him. I tailed them and also smiled at the businessmen who greeted me.

"Lucy, long time no see!" Architect said.

"Yes, Architect. Thanks for this opportunity..." I smiled at them.

There's no time to catch up, I think. Their conversation seems serious and business related.

"By the way, Mr. Yajima and Mr. Seam, this is Lucy Heartfilia, the one who designed some of your favorites."

I shook hands with the businessmen. It's a good way to divert attention. There's a large company who wants to build a three-tower condominium in Malyi and they want to hire me.

"I like your works. Can we discuss some of the terms right now?"

My eyes widened. I can't believe they want my designs. I took a glance at Architect and saw him grinning at me. Is this okay?

We spent the next thirty minutes negotiating with the terms and the deadlines. I still can't process the fact that I quickly got a really huge project because of this exhibit.

"We're rushing this. It's been three years since we planned this," they said, emphasising the urgency.

"I can handle it." I'm sure I would. Right now, ideas are already forming in my mind.

Minutes passed when Cana and Levy also got busy with their careers. My talk with the businessmen was put to an end with an on the spot contract signing.

"Thank you so much, Architect. I owe this to you..." I shyly said to Architect Gaebol.

"No problem, Lucy. You have the talent. How's your paintings, by the way? Did you check them?"

"Oh!" I turned to my friends but I saw them busy.

"I was just about to..." I said.

I lightheadedly walked towards the spot where my paintings are displayed. The venue is really huge. I tilted my neck. I should stop worrying. I'm already on the isle where my spot is when I saw some people looking at my works.

I stood beside the paintings and smiled at every person who passes by.

"Lucy, dear! You're back?" mommy's acquaintance greeted

"Yes, Auntie..." I kissed her cheek as greeting. Her eyes stayed on my works, "You really have such nice paintings..."

"Thank you, Auntie..." I smiled.

I saw how here eyes got glued to Tranquil, my painting of a forest green eye with Beau's handprint. Though his handprint isn't that noticeable.

"Isn't your sister also here? What about your mom?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, auntie. But Ashley's here... I haven't seen her yet."

"Is that so? I'm also looking for your sister," Auntie said before turning to her right side.

I followed here gaze. There are seven businessmen headed our way. Almost all of them are in their mid thirties and in the middle stands Natsu. My knees trembled. I turned to auntie again, but this time, with eyes wide open.

"Zeref..." Auntie greeted him.

I stopped myself from turning around and walking out. I would never do that. Over my dead body, I won't let him see I'm affected.

"Miss Grammi..." Natsu's soft spoken brother greeted back.

I clenched my haw. Memories of what happened before started rushing inside my mind as if some kind of reminder. The exchange of bullets. The pain I felt in my back. The faded scar and the reminder of what happened in my mind.

Nervousness crept in my veins. Are they going to kill me here? I cleared my throat to ease the panic I'm feeling. I glanced at Natsu who's now just meters away from me and caught him staring at me.

I tried to reign control over my system. I've been rehearsing this moment for years but fuck, it's still different when he's here in flesh.

"And you're here for?" I sensed the suspicion in Aunt Grammi's voice.

"I'm here for a Dragneel Realties project and a painting for our house, Miss Grammi. Not for my own business..."

Dark innocent eyes met my rich brown ones. General Zeref Dragneel gave me a soft smile as he turned to me but I stayed statued on my place. I know Natsu's eyes are still watching me. Damnit! I won't move!

I feel like my feet got buried and are starting to sprout roots on the ground!

"This is a nice painting, Tranquil..." General Dragneel said.

I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. In front of me is the man who tried to kill my dad... And beside him is his son who... probably did also try to kill my dad but missed! Honestly, I won't be shocked anymore if I just end up dead right now in my spot. These are the people who wished our family dead...

"Thank you..." I managed to say despite the strength to do so. My eyes went to Natsu. He averted his gaze and put his hands in his pockets. He looked so intense and serious. My presence didn't affect him at all.

"I want this. You're Lucy Heartfilia?" General Dragneel asked.

A familiar feeling of panic crept into me again. Not... Not Tranquil! It's my son's first painting with me! But the the fuck did I think to include it in this exhibit again?"

"Yes..." my voice cracked.

Zeref Dragneel's eyes lingered at my form for a while, "You're the one who got shot three years ago, right?"

I couldn't speak. I felt the familiar feeling of Natsu's eyes on me. I straightened my back.

"I bet your father told you about what happened? We're sorry, dear."

I don't understand a thing about what he's saying but this is not the time to look clueless. My dad thinks it's safer for me to forget and move on. I think it's the best for me too. I was pregnant and I didn't need anymore stress.

"I'm not exactly informed of what happened but I trust the justice system of Fiore. Innocent until proven guilty," I said.

General Dragneel's eyes became softer than before before letting out an amused laugh, "Clever girl, you are. My men got involved because of treachery from the higher ranks. Senator Alabaster had that plan and we were too blind that time. I'm sorry again, dear. Mr. Heartfilia and I talked about this a few years ago before he withdrew the case against Natsu."

My face heated up. Crap! My dad filed a case against Natsu? Oh my God! Of course he did! He repeatedly said he'll file a case but I didn't know it's for Natsu!

I turned to look at Natsu who avoided my eyes again. He stared at Tranquil before turning to the businessman beside him.

"Natsu, is your decision final? One painting even if there are many good paintings in this exhibit?" General Dragneel asked.

I feel like something punched my heart and I don't know why.

Natsu nodded before deciding to leave his place.

"I'm done for today. I'm getting Ashley Luna's Satellite..."

My jaw dropped. The other businessmen followed Natsu. General Zeref Dragneel was left beside me. I can't breathe as I look at their retreating figures.

"I like your works, dear. I might drop by here later. I'll check if something will suit my house." He gently smiled at me. His eyes twinkled behind his eye glasses.

I nodded and smiled back even if my chest hurts so damned much. Can I just get all my three paintings and return them home? I don't want to be here anymore.

"Thank you..." my voice cracked.

General Dragneel left with Aunt Grammi. They started to talk about businesses while I didn't move at all.

I turned to my paintings. The corner of my eyes heated up. I want to remove all of them and pack them up right now...

"Portia..." a familiar voice snapped me up.

I turned to my sister who's wearing a nude skin tight king dress. I forced to compose myself and dried my tears before turning to her while smiling.

"How's your exhibit?" she asked with her arms crossed.

We're both fair, we got it from mommy. The difference is just my body's fuller than hers and she's skinnier. Her lips are full and pink. Her hair curled naturally on her shoulders.

"Fine. Yours?" Crap! I shouldn't have asked that!

"Very good!" She clapped her hands. She's in good mood. Of course! "Do you know? The only painting I displayed in this exhibit got sold! If I brought more pieces, everything will probably sell! What about you? What among these got sold?" She eyes my works.

I shook my head, "None yet..."

"Wanna see mine?" she asked with intense eager.

"Sure... Where is it?" I asked. "Let's go!"

She even held my hand. We ventured the isle where my works are and took three steps to the right before we arrived at her isle. We're just at the entrance of the isle but I quickly saw it. It's as big as my own version of Satellite.

My jaw dropped when I saw what she did. It's... amazing! It's more detailed than mine! It's more surreal and more colorful. It's like she incorporated everything I didn't think of!

"It's beautiful!" I complimented but I felt my chest hurt more.

I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I felt betrayed. It's like a part of me crumbled to dust and I couldn't do anything because there's nothing wrong with it. This is more beautiful than mine. It made mine look a work of an amateur.

"Thanks!" Ashley said.

The big moon, the three coconut trees, the setting sun, the orange sea, the dark blue night sky, and some stars... Everything's perfect!

"I didn't even copied yours, if I did then our works would look the same, right?" Ashley chuckled.

"Of course..." I said with no emotion.

Ashley pouted. I can still see the ghost smile on her lips. I don't know what to say anymore so I'm very thankful to hear Cana and Levy's call.

"There you are, Lu!" Levy said in a cheerful voice.

Ashley scoffed before turning to the celebrity who's inquiring at the side.

"I'm sorry but it's already sold. If you want, you can check my sister's works. Lucy Heartfilia's works! Lucy..."

I glanced at Ashley. Her hand is presented to me like some sort of a gesture to point me to the two celebrities who are looking at the paintings.

"They liked mine but you know it's sold. Want to help you out so..." she shrugged.

I smiled at them. "You might want to see my paintings. They're not as big as Satellite but they're still... good..." I uncomfortably said.

"Sure... Let's go?" The woman hooked her arm to her boyfriend.

I followed them. I just gestured at Ashley to tell her about my leave while Cana and Levy followed behind.

I don't feel like myself while I'm heading to my isle. I composed myself before walking faster to catch up to the two who are already there and talking.

"These are my pieces. This one is Stella. I used oil. In Tranquil, I used acrylic and pastels. Here in Moments, I airbrushed the acrylics."

They both nodded at what I said.

"I like the Stella..." the man smiled at me.

I felt relieved. I shouldn't have displayed Tranquil here. I won't repeat this again. They asked me for the inspiration behind Stella. They also asked about where I graduated and my work experiences in Stella and chatted for a bit. In the end, they bought my painting. There are many who looked at my pieces but I don't want to stay here anymore.

"I'm done for today..." I told Levy when the two celebrities left.

"What? You are?"

We walked to the exit of my isle. I don't want to elaborate more about my decision. I don't know where to start, anyway. I stopped walking when I saw Natsu at the hall. Surrounding him was a bunch of businessmen. His brother was talking with another man. Natsu's talking to businessmen his age.

He stopped and I saw him smile after a while. I followed his eyes and it leaded to mommy and Ashley who are walking towards him.

My eyes dropped to the floor. My mom's here... I bit my lip before forcing my eyes shut. That's okay... I should focus on my priorities.

I looked at Levy and saw uneasiness in her eyes. Cana's chatting with a client already so I doubt she saw the whole thing.

"Yup. And can I take down Tranquil? I don't want to display it anymore. I'll just tell the organisers."

"I guess you may..." Levy paused, "Why?"

I clenched my jaw. I just don't want it there. It's a mistake to include it here.

"Let's talk to the organizers then... But you can always tell the clients it's already sold. So it won't get sold..."

"I want it down," I said with conviction.

Levy pouted before nodding, "Let's ask the organizers to take it down then..."

I nodded. Levy tugged me to the booths to talk to the organisers. I didn't turn to look at Natsu, or Ashley, or even mommy anymore. That's okay... It doesn't matter, anyway.


	37. Better-Father

**Better Father **

Levy and I talked to the organisers. They permitted us to take down our paintings. It's embarrassing since being here is a big opportunity but it looks like I didn't appreciate it.

"It's such a loss, Lu..." Levy said.

"That's okay. I'm fine with what I have now. I have an offer on those three towers and Stella got sold anyway," I continued walking.

Even if we're headed to where I saw Natsu was earlier, I became calm now. I'm leaving. I'm going home and I'll rest. I would be more comfortable with Beau.

We're near where mommy, Ashley, Natsu, and other businessmen are standing. I got slightly nervous.

Mommy's eyes caught me. She looked at me twice before confirming that it's indeed her eldest daughter.

"Lucy!"

Their mini reunion got startled because of mommy's call. All of them looked at me but my eyes stayed on my mom. She opened her arms to greet me.

"Lu..." Levy warned.

I didn't turn to her. I accepted mom's arms and kissed her cheek. Mommy caressed my back before turning to Natsu.

"Have you seen Lucy works now?"

"We saw earlier when we passed by their isle, Aunt Layla," Natsu said.

I know until now, mommy still doesn't know a thing about Natsu and I. She doesn't have a clue about Beau's father. I don't know if daddy really intended to keep it a secret or mommy didn't really care to know.

She also knows about the shoot out. Yes, I introduced Natsu to her. I told her Natsu's my friend and she also knows that the primary suspects in Magnolia shoot out are the people under Natsu's company. I expect her to at least be cold or just casual at him but I was wrong. I guess time heals... Everyone does move on. Maybe I'm the only one stuck.

"You didn't like it?" Mommy's smiling face turned to me.

It's like she's expecting us to still communicate like how we were before. I cleared my throat before smiling back.

"All of it got sold, mom, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh! Lucy..." was her shocked voice, "I thought..."

"I thought you still can't sell anything?" Ashley said.

"It got sold," I said, "Thanks Ash..."

"Good for you, Lucy..." My sister's tone is soft.

I smiled at her before looking at mommy, "I have to go."

"What? Why? The exhibit just got started. Excuse us... You two chat..." mommy said to Natsu and Ashley.

I looked at them both. Natsu is staring at me, eyes unreadable. It's almost pitch black. Those are his eyes whenever he's angry...

Mommy pulled me away from them. I followed her. My eyes caught Levy and Cana's from who are chatting while waiting for me.

"Lucy, you know that your friend Natsu isn't the mastermind of the Magnolia shoot out case, right?" mommy slowly said.

I don't know why mommy's telling me this. I stayed quiet for a while. I don't know what to say since I don't understand her purpose for this topic.

"You act like you two were not good friends years ago... You introduced us to him," I sensed the disappointment in her voice. Like what I did is a huge mistake.

"We were good friends, mom. Years ago, like what you said-"

"So you still believe that he's the mastermind of the incident? Lucy, your dad knows that Senator Alabaster was the mastermind. The case was just stopped because there's no enough evidence. The Dragneels are out of it..." mommy frowned.

"I know, mom-"

"If you know that then why do you treat your friend that way? Oh well, I can't judge you then. Are you sure you're going? This is a good exhibit since it's been so long since you've got included in an exhibit, right?"

I tiredly sighed. I just opted to fix my hair to distract myself and control my emotions. I regained my posture.

"Yes and I'm happy. I got many offers. I have other things to do, mom."

"Well then, I won't stop you."

I nodded and tiredly kissed her cheek.

"Ashley, Lucy's going!" Mommy called even if I have no plans to tell goodbye to my sister.

"Lucy, are you really going?"

Ashley walked towards me to kiss my cheek. I was shocked at the gesture. Her smile looked genuine and warm. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I have to go now..."

She nodded and waved at me.

I didn't think twice about turning around. I didn't even take a look at Natsu. I quickly walked out with Cana and Levy. There are some reporters who are waiting at the exit. They're waiting for someone to interview and I wasn't surprised that they asked about Natsu and I's reunion there.

After formally answering their questions, I quickly headed to the parking lot. The three of us argued about staying while accepting the car from the valet.

"You two should stay. Architect is still there. Not because I'm going home would mean that you two should go home too..." I told Levy who's urging to go home now too.

I know Cana wants to stay since there's an after party. Which would, by experience, lead to an after after party, until she cannot drink anymore. Levy, meanwhile, called Gajeel already to fetch her and go home with me.

"It's still early, my God! It's not even dark yet!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, Lev! If I know, you're just excited to be with that antisocial oaf even if you're together almost everyday," Cana clapped loudly to prove her point.

I smiled. I'm happy that my friends enjoyed this opportunity. I'm happy with what I got anyway. This will be a huge help to me and Beau.

"Cana... Just until eight, okay?" Levy irritatedly said.

I went inside the car and m opened my window to hear their conversation.

"I can't believe I'll be part of that team, Cana!" Levy said.

"Oh! You should treat us then! You're the one who got the greatest offer among us three."

Levy will be doing an international project with Architect. It's freelance and not under Dreyar so she's excited to experience new things.

"Sure! Tomorrow? Drinks on..." Levy paused while looking at Cana who just smirked, "Fine, drinks on me."

I shook my head while laughing, "I can't go out and party. Beau..." I said like the name of my son is enough reason.

"Oh, come on! It's just a few drinks, Lu. We'll go out after Beau's asleep," Cana said without room for argument.

I was about to protest but she continued, "You stayed in Stella for years, Lu, and I know you have no life there. No night life, no anything... so this is just one night. One night to make up for all those years..." Levy nodded like she liked Cana's idea.

"I am not going to do that," I said, "Cana, I always bump into Natsu when we're in a club at Sativus. I wonder why..." I glared at her.

Cana laughed before shaking her head, "That was before, Lu. And I don't tell him about our club plans... well, just once on your birthday. And you bump on him on the dancefloor. We won't dance. Pure catch up and that's all..."

What she said woke me up. Right! That was before. Why would I think that Natsu would talk to me on a bar like before? That's stupid! He didn't even directly talk to me in this event!

"Dinner and drinks on me. Make wure Beau's asleep before we'll leave," Levy said.

"I don't drink anymore. I'm not even sure if I can handle hard drinks..."

"Then we'll drink wine, Missus. Just... loosen up! You're in Crocus! You have friends here. You're in the top of the social pinnacle here. Live it!"

I rolled my eyes and gave up, "Okay. Tomorrow, then. I need to go now..."

"Thank you!" Cana said with wide smile.

I left them both there. I drove straight to my condo and erased everything that has been bothering me.

"Virgo, has Beau eaten?" I asked my sister who's reading a magazine.

"Oh? You're home early, Princess. Yup, the young Prince has eaten. Quite many, if I might add," she laughed at her joke.

I smiled at her and nodded before carrying my son who's playing with leggo beside Virgo. I let myself get lost to his onyx eyes. His eyes are dark, it's really like this when it's nighttime.

"Mamm..." he smiled. His red lips became more defined.

"Beau..." I cooed.

I sat on the sofa and caught Virgo's suspicious eyes.

"Why are you home? I thought you're going to be late tonight?"

I took a deep breath, "I already got an offer and I changed my mind. I don't want to sell one of my paintings."

"Natsu's there?" she asked without hesitation.

One look and my sister quickly got her answer.

"Oh my God! What happened? I bet it's bad? How about the media?" Virgo asked.

"I know how to answer the media. I just didn't know that daddy and General Dragneel are now friends. We talked earlier," I said.

"Of course, Lu... They were serious with their transactions with us. It's really true that they needed firearms and didn't do it to gather evidence."

Beau wiggled out of my arms and grabbed the leggo. I caressed her hair while he's playing. I was shocked when he jumped off the sofa and ran towards the kitchen.

"So... Drakes is still alive?"

I stood up to look for my son. A shy squeal from Aries got me my answer. She's probably sorting the kitchenware. I carried Beau who's currently tugging Aries' apron.

"Sorry, Aries..." I said to the blushing pinkette before returning to the living room to talk to Virgo.

"Yes, Drakes' still alive. I think General Dragneel is starting to get the hang of it."

I nodded, "Dad filed a case against Natsu three years ago?"

"Dad was frustrated. He doesn't know who to blame. I bet he's also guilty. That bullet was for him."

"But why Natsu? What made him think that Natsu shot me?"

"Natsu Dragneel fired a gun. And yes, most of the men were from Drakes. Natsu is a part of Drakes... He's there when it happened. Who else is there to blame? And he's not only a part of Drakes, he's the head of Drakes, Lucy... Even I thought that it's his fault. Even Loke, Lu, and I know you also believed that..."

Beau wiggled form me again. He's getting restless and really energetic.

"We also knew that same week that he wasn't the one who shot you. But dad wants justice to he serves. We thought that he's one of the masterminds..." Virgo shrugged.

"And how did everything get settled?"

"When daddy and General Dragneel talked, dad asked for forgiveness for what happened. General Dragneel also asked for one. He's really a good man. Even I cannot believe that he can forgive daddy for what he did. I mean... it costed him his father, you know. They're civil with each other... dad and him."

I took a deep breath. At least I got a glimpse of what happened. I looked at Beau who's now on the carpet and staring at the magazine about cars.

"Good for dad. I didn't know all these. Actually, I don't want to know more," I said.

Virgo nodded. Maybe she understood what I meant by that. There's no point in anything if you already made a decision about something.

"Virgo, are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Hmm... yup. Morning 'till noon, I think. Why? You have something to do?"

"Yup... Cana demands a night out. I'll just give her than since I'll start working this Monday."

"It's fine. I'll go home before night so I'll look after Beau while you're out."

I don't know how to thank Virgo without giving her the sadistic treatment she's addicted to. Sting's reliable but I don't want to ruin his schedule. I know he's busy with their business and other things.

When Beau got finally tired with running around, he got sleepy. It's almost ten when I saw his sleepy eyes. I carried him carefully to tuck him to his bed.

Virgo's watching TV and looks like marathoning a series. She let me with Beau since she knows she'll have him for herself the tomorrow.

I placed Beau on his bed before fixing the comforter. I gently held his small hands, cannot believe that my son would be the one who'll change my insights in life. He's the one who melted my anger and frustrations before. I laid beside him, the corner of my eyes heated up.

We can do this. I'll be okay as long as he's there with me. Everything is fine with me as long as we're together.

The door slowly opened. Virgo has a small smile as she toon a peek. I smiled back.

"Lucy..." in her hushed voice, "What happened in Art Gallery?"

"Why?" I sat on the bed, combing my hair with my fingers.

"Did you go home early because of Ashley and Natsu?" her voice was hoarse while saying that.

She showed me her phone. The screen displayed a picture of Ashley and Natsu. My sister's watching Natsu's expression while Natsu's laughing at someone who's not included in the frame. The caption says: Real Estate Tycoon and bachelor Natsu Dragneel is dating an artist?

I quickly returned her phone.

"She's your sister. He's dating her?" She gently asked. "She's dating him?"

"Ashley doesn't know about me and Natsu," I simply said.

I stood up to leave the sleeping Beau. I thought about staying the night in his room but I need to go out to continue the talk with Virgo.

"But he... he knows you two are sisters... Really? What an ass!" Her voice raised. It's a good thing we're already in the living room.

"I'm aware that this news might be fake but... for Pete's sake! I can't believe it... I can't believe he's the father of my nephew! He's an asshole, Lucy!"

My chest constricted. I don't know what to say to her.

"I know he's an asshole. Even before," it's the only thing I could say.

Virgo shook her head in disbelief, "My nephew deserves a better father..."


	38. Free

**Free**

It was a Saturday morning when I got busy playing with Beau. Sting and Loke visited before noon my son got additional playmates.

"Can I bring him to a children's party, Lucy?" Loke asked.

I smiled and nodded. I just don't know if Loke can handle Beau's energy.

They waited for Virgo before leaving. They both have to attend important dinners. I didn't ask for details. I didn't ask Sting, especially, who explained everything like I asked him to.

"It's a business meeting with some clients. It got postponed last night so we'll hold it today. I'm already tired but I still need to attend," Sting said.

I nodded while chuckling. Well, if it's a business meeting with a girl I hope he knows that I won't mind.

"Virgo..." I called while staring at the sleeping Beau.

I gently cradled my son in my arms. Virgo stood up and followed me to his room.

My son got tired of playing the whole day with Sting and Loke. It saddened me that he has no other playmates around his age. He only have Sting and Loke as playmates.

"Thank you so much, Virgo."

"That's okay. I can't bear mom's continuous naggings every day so I like it here . And you know I can't get enough of Beau."

I placed Beau on his bed. It's just eight but his sleep is deep already. Maybe he'll wake up by midnight but it's okay since I'll probably get home by then.

"The little prince got tired. He kept running with Stung earlier," Virgo chuckled.

I smiled. It's true, "I wonder how he'll react around other kids. He also doesn't know other kids back in Stella..."

I tilted my head while staring the my son who's in a deep sleep.

"Why don't you introduce him to his cousins. He has two his age, right? The other one is also a boy..." Virgo grinned mischievously.

"Kidding. One look and I'm sure Natsu's cousins can tell..."

Virgo crossed her arms and stared at my son too. I don't beed to tell her what to do. Besides, I won't be leaving her alone. Aries is also there to help her with Beau.

My phone rang while I'm driving. I got late because of debating whether asking Levy to pick me up or to just bring my own car. The bar we'll go to isn't that far so I shouldn't have bought it.

"Where are you? We're already eating," Cana declared.

"Almost there. I'll just park..." I said.

We ate in a Midian restaurant around Sativus. Levy opened a conversation after seeing a batchmate and had it as a topic which soon escalated to business ventures.

"So you're still active in ConFAP?" Levy squinted her eyes.

"Daddy is still active. He just avoids events after that incident. Loke's there to represent him tho. He even asked me to volunteer again earlier."

"Your dad doesn't forbid you to volunteer there?"

"He doesn't say anything about it. Anyway, ConFAP has no fault for what happened. It's just bad memories. Maybe it's good if I'll be active again so I can bury those memories."

Like what Cana promised, she brought us to a bar which is not as wild as the bars we used to go to. The sofas and lights are red. Even my sight is red. The colour black tube dress I'm wearing looks maroon because of the lights.

Cana got a huge sofa and ordered expensive wines. She was serious. I laughed.

"Here is what you want..." Cana joked.

The waiter poured our wineglass. Cana ordered hard liquor for herself. While Levy shared the wines with me.

"Cheers to my newest gig!" Levy said while raising her wineglass.

Cana's back straightened, her eyes were glued to the doors of Scarlet. I noticed her reaction so I followed her gaze.

I almost got dizzy upon seeing Natsu. Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? He went inside alone and roamed his eyes.

I also roamed my eyes to look for the possible group he's with. I wasn't wrong. Sitting one table away from us is Laxus with Mira, Jellal, Erza, Gray, and Juvia... They're here!

"Holy... sh..." I tightly closed my eyes

"They're here? I didn't notice that!"" Cana exclaimed. I threw her a sarcastic look and she raised both her hands in denial.

Natsu went to their sofa. A waiter quickly went to them. Natsu instructed him something so the waiter left.

Our sofa got quiet. Maybe Levy and Cana are also processing their presence.

"Should we?" Levy turned to me.

I drank wine and shook my head, "I'm fine..."

"Oh! Okay. I didn't know they'll be here. They don't usually hang out here. It's usually Regulus or Sorciere, right?" Levy said.

"Well, maybe they don't go to hard core bars anymore too," she continued.

I quickly changed the topic. I like to talk about work more than this. Avoiding sneaking glances at their table is just too hard to resist. Natsu's seat is directly in my line of vision. I always see them laughing. Natsu's happy and he doesn't know I'm here. Not that I want him to notice my presence.

We poured wine again. Some acquaintances passed by. They joined our table and chatted with us. I slightly got lost with answering their questions. I took a glance at Natsu's sofa and saw him grinning while listening to Jellal.

"Oh my..." Levy touched her lips.

I sat straight before following her eyes.

"Your bitch of a sister is here," Cana whispered.

Ashley fixed her shoulder bag while observing the whole bar. She's with two women. Her eyes stopped in Natsu's table.

She turned to her companions and told them something. The electronic and trance music inside the bar got louder. Some are dancing, pretty tamed compared to the bars we usually go to.

"Is she going here?" Levy asked in a calm voice.

I shook my head and realised something. She's not headed here. She didn't even see me.

She's getting near. I almost didn't breathe as I watch her passed us. I grabbed my glass and drank the whole content while watching my sister head to where Natsu is. She craned her neck before stopping. The two girls who are tailing her also stopped, both are looking at the empty table.

I turned my eyes to Natsu's table. Jellal pointed my sister, the reason why Natsu saw them.

Ashley turned to Natsu's table and I saw the shock on her face as he saw him.

"Tss... That's staged! Disgusting!" Cana said.

I didn't reply. I watched how Ashley went to Natsu's table. Like how it wasn't planned but here they are. Ashley sat beside Natsu. They called for a waiter and ordered drinks.

The three of us looked at each other. Cana scoffed. I can see her dislike towards my sister. She grimaced while watching their table. Even the slightest movement of Ashley disgusts her.

"She already saw Natsu but pretended not to. Thanks to Jellal so she was noticed. I can't believe your sister, Lu!" Cana exclaimed. I don't want to involve myself. I just want to live a peaceful life. I don't need to mess this up. Even just for Beau...

We forced to change the conversation. I also avoided my glances at their direction. But every time my eyes betrayed me, I see Natsu and Ashley laughing.

"Maybe they're together..." I cannot stop myself when we got quiet again.

"Tsss... I'll tell that runt that he has a son," Cana said in a serious voice.

"Cana!" I almost shouted.

"Don't!" Levy panicked, knowing that Cana would really do it.

"That bitch would only ruin this. If Natsu still has feelings for you-"

"We were fuck buddies. How is he going to have feelings for me?" I said.

"Damn! I know fuck buddies. I've been in that kind of relationship, Lu. It's not like that. Always detach. Fuck and leave. You don't fuck and leave..." Cana shook her head.

"We do. Well, that's our agreement so —"

"Agreement but why wasn't it followed? I don't know about you, Lu, he even brought you to a fucking family event in Enca!"

"Please don't tell him about Beau-"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on! He has a son but he's like this?"

"He doesn't know and I have no plans on letting him know. If I have, then I would tell him if we're already civil."

"Cana, it's not your story to tell. Besides, Natsu would go back to Lucy just because they have a child then isn't it unfair? I mean, yes it's good for Beau but can't he man up first?"

"That's right but... I'm pissed! I'm gonna tell pops on him!" Cana turned to their table and choked on her drink.

"Cana!" Levy said worriedly.

I turned to look and saw Ashley so close to Natsu. I cannot see it clearly but I saw Ashley's hand on Natsu's thigh.

I quickly averted my eyes from them. My breath is shallow and every release of air tightens my chest. I cannot understand why I'm hurting when I already conditioned myself about this.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I said while grabbing my purse.

I want to freshen up. I got too stressed in there. I looked at my watch and saw that it's quarter to twelve midnight already. I applied powder to my nose and put some lipstick. I fixed my hair and gave an overall look on the mirror. It's okay. I sighed before exiting and returning to our table.

Before I can pass the dancefloor to return to our table, I saw Natsu and Ashley on the bar's exit. Ashley almost tripped so Natsu helped her by holding her waist. My heart started to hurt again. Damn it!

I tore my eyes away from them and tried to close it before I continued. But even with close eyes, I remember Natsu's long fingers which are firmly clasping the waist of my sister. I couldn't feel my knees anymore. I don't know if I'm tipsy or I'm not feeling well.

I was close to our table when I saw Jellal, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Gray, and Juvia still there. They saw me. Mira waved at me while smiling. She quickly whispered something to Laxus to probably tell him about my presence. I waved at them as they all turned to greet me.

I didn't let it prolong. My eyes returned to Cana and Levy before sitting.

I grabbed a wineglass and drank the whole content.

"Natsu and Ashley left..." Levy said uneasily.

"Yeah. I saw them..." I also got shocked at my voice.

I remember it now. Natsu and I also leave the bar around that time. Same atmosphere. I felt cold. I don't know if the air conditioner is really maxed or I'm just not feeling well.

"We should finish the wine, Cana. Let's go home..." Levy said.

I poured my wineglass again. It's the last batch. We finished the wine. Cana, though hesitant, agreed with what Levy wants. She's clearly in a bad mood because of what happened.

"I guess we should," Cana defeatedly sighed.

I finished my glass. I tightly closed my eyes and fixed myself. We should've drank hard drinks. I want to be so numb. I want to forget this night. If only a strong depressant got mixed in my bloodstream then I wouldn't see everything I saw earlier.

"Gajeel will fetch me."

"Erza's sending me glares. I think I'll stay with them for a while," Cana said. I glared at her, warning her to keep her loud mouth shut about my son while she raised both her hands in defence.

"So we should separate ways then?" I asked.

"Are you still fit to drive?" Cana's worried question.

"Come on, this is just Sativus. I'm not yet tipsy..." I assured them.

I grabbed my purse. The whole lounge got nosier. Cana went to Mira's table and started chatting.

"Lu, are you sure you're going to drive?" Levy asked while we're exiting the bar.

"Yes, Lev."

"Gajeel's waiting outside. We can drop you off and just order someone to fetch your car here, you know."

"No need. I'm fine, Levy."

That's why when we're outside Scarlet, it wasn't a shock to see a bored Gajeel on his expensive car. Levy entered while Gajeel let out a grunt as greeting. I just smiled and waved at them. I alerted the valet. Levy and Gajeel already left so I'm alone while waiting for my car.

A black Mustang parked in front of me. I froze on my position. I felt like I also forgot how to breathe. This cannot be Natsu, right?

But before I can convince myself, Natsu went out of the driver's seat. A valet replaced him.

Our eyes met. He fixed his white longsleeves which is folded until his elbows.

I averted my eyes to his car to calm my racing heart. This is worse than what I felt for him way back. My heart is shattering my internal organs because of it's hard and fast beats!

Where is Ashley? Why is he alone? Why did he come back? I thought... some... hotel in Sativus tonight with her? Even my brain can't understand what I'm saying!

"You're out early, huh?" His tone is formal but laced with sarcasm that didn't escape my ears.

"You... were out early," I said without thinking.

The corner of his lips rose. His eyes were unreadable. Pitch black. It made me tremble. Crap!

He looked around before bearing his eyes to me. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're waiting for your ride? I can drive you home too, if you want," he smirked

I might be imagining it but I sensed the taunting and sarcasm in his voice. I sharply glared at him. He took Ashley home. So he'll drive me home too? Is that it?

"No thanks..." I said in a hard voice, "I can do it myself..."

Almost like it's scripted, my car stopped in front of us. He looked at it before turning to me.

"Oh!?" he said, "You're driving? Your husband's not that strict, then. You're free to..." his eyes went down to my dress, "Go out late wearing... that... Tss..." he laughed sarcastically.

My jaw clenched. His voice is screaming sarcasm and provocation! I hated it! I quickly accepted the keys and entered. I ignored whatever Natsu's insinuating. But when I got far, I felt my heart hurt. I hit the steering wheel of my car.

Damnit!


	39. Fire-Me

**Fire Me**

What Natsu said didn't leave my brain the whole time I was driving home. I quickly phoned Levy. I know she's already home.

"He told me that my husband's not strict," I palmed my forehead.

"He thinks you're married..." it's not a question.

Levy took a deep breath on the other line. It's like she wasn't shocked with Natsu's assumption.

"Everyone will think you are. You went overseas with Sting, right? I've also been asked many times by our batchmates if you two settled down. And why is this affecting you so? If Natsu thinks that then it should be a good thing, right? Just let him."

I closed my eyes, "Right! I'll just let him be!"

"Unless you want him to think you are single?"

I almost tugged my hair out of irritation. Why is this a big deal to me? I was just shocked that he got it wrong. Even before, he never failed to get the correct information about me. Now is the first time.

Levy's right. I should leave it like that. I don't care if Natsu thinks I have a husband. It doesn't matter.

I prepared the sample boards for the units of the three towers in Malyi. The towers are almost done and are just waiting for the details. I need to meet with some of the suppliers of the furniture included in the sample boards.

"Aries," I said while placing Beau on his mat.

"Yes, Miss Lucy?"

"I need to do something. I'll be back later before dinner. Please look after Beau..." I said.

"Okay, Miss..."

I needed to go to an office to present my sample boards and to gather information about the suppliers of the materials. I also needed to meet with the suppliers to make sure if my designs would be feasible.

I arrived early at the conference room of the realty company which hired me. I fixed my dress and conditioned myself for this meeting. After fixing the crumples on my beige sleeveless blouse and slightly dusting my brown skirt, I gathered my hair in a ponytail to make my attire more formal.

"Mr. Yajima is on his way with the board. They'll be here after fifteen minutes," the secretary said.

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

I checked the clearbook which contained the designs I prepared for today. I know they're going to be five executives in this meeting.

The double doors of the conference room opened after ten minutes. It was opened by the secretary who entertained me earlier. She gestured the conference room to the board while smiling. I recognised some familiar faces who are architect and interior designers. I shook hands with them.

I got shocked at the last one who entered. Natsu Dragneel graced the room with his black suit. His eyes met mine and I couldn't bring myself to go to him and shake his hand. His jaw clenched when he saw me. I cleared my throat before going back to my seat.

"Nice to see you again, Lucy..." Mr. Yajima greeted.

The old man is nice and has a comfortable aura. He's the reason why I'm not nervous about this presentation but after seeing Natsu, the previous effect of Mr. Yajima's light presence vanished.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Yajima," I greeted

"Have a seat," the old man said while smiling.

We took our seat. I talked for a bit to the architects who are in-charge of making the designs for the designs for the tower's rooftops, offices, and ground floors.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Yajima greeted the five board members who are all men. Mr. Seam, who was with him in the Art Gallery, smiled at me.

How did Natsu become a member of this board? I mentally facepalmed upon realising something. It was three years ago when he told me he has a project in Malyi. It's a three-towered condo. Is this that project? Damn it! I didn't see that one!

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, our head spatial designer for the exclusive residential homes," Mr. Yajima said as an opening.

Natsu opened the clearbook I've prepared for the boards. He raised an eyebrow. It just made me more nervous. Damn it! He wasn't even talking but I'm becoming intimidated already.

"Lucy, these are the gentlemen behind the project. Mr. Crawford Seam, one of Titania group's executive, Mr. Gran Doma of the Doma International, Mr. Mest Gryder of the Gryder Industries, and Mr. Natsu Dragneel of the Dragneel Realty, I'm guessing you know him."

I almost swallowed hard. Why didn't I know that he's a member of this team? I already signed the contract so I cannot back out now. I need to finish this project. Anyway, the only thing I need to present is the design and furnitures. After this, it's over.

Natsu laughed, "Mr. Yajima, did you get her as the head of Spatial designs just because she knows me? You should've based it on the skills and abilities," he dropped the clearbook.

I clenched my jaw. Are you going to be difficult, Natsu?

"Natsu..." the old man started, "Lucy is a great designer. Besides, her credentials abroad and in Fiore are outstanding!"

"I'm sure Mr. Yajima won't hire someone just because they know you. So what if we know each other? Business is business. If I cannot perform, your business will fail. Mr. Yajima won't waste billions of money just because of someone being your acquaintance," I said with a straight voice.

Natsu just stared and raised an eyebrow at me. He looks at me like I owe him a huge debt and I have to suffer for it. He has no right to belittle me or my works just because of what happened three years ago.

Mr. Yajima laughed, "Lucy is right. I'm sorry for my introduction went wrong... Well, let's see the designs?"

The businessmen nodded before opening my presentation. The content on the clearbook I presented was also displayed on the huge monitor in front.

"Some of these designs were picked by Mr. Yajima. It's depending on the room size."

Natsu clasped his hands and covered his mouth with it while sharply glaring at me. I don't want to look at him but I cannot stop m eyes from doing so. He's not even looking at my designs. He's looking at me!

"Your target customers are bachelors, businessmen, and celebrities so the designs were made for them. The last floors of tower one, two and three were designed according to what you all told me. It's a big loft-like spacious room for bachelors. I included this on the reports for Byro Cracy. I will set up a meeting with him soon and we'll talk about his unit."

"Very good! I will give you his contact number. Or do you already have his?" Mr. Yajima asked, pertaining to the famous international rockstar who's one of their clients.

"Yes, I have his number."

"Do we get her designs for the three towers? Won't that be redundant?" Natsu asked.

My heart beat raced again. Is he questioning my ability? Three years ago he inspired me to paint again. This time he wants my confidence to shatter again. My inside became a wreck. This is not the time to feel this emotion.

"I-I have prepared more designs. Though it depends on the client —" my voice trembled.

"How many designs did you prepare?"

"I have twenty designs," I said.

"Do you know how many units we have for each tower?" He raised an eyebrow

I couldn't answer. I just did what Mr. Yajima asked me to do. He told me to prepare twenty sample boards. I didn't know that I should prepare more.

"Have you tried designing a whole condo before? Or is this your biggest project yet?" Natsu leaned back on his chair.

I cleared my throat. My knees started to shake. The businessmen with him just looked at me. The other two interior designers were avoiding my eyes. It's like they're the one who's embarrassed for me.

"You can't expect all the clients to like all the sample designs. They will want someone else to design their unit so it would be useless," I said.

"Our clients are businessmen, celebrities, Lucy... Do you think they have the time to contact their own personal designer to design their unit? I bet for businessmen, the condo they'll get won't be their first unit. They won't care and they would settle for the company's designs."

I went silent. My throat dried. He doesn't want me in this project. I turned to Mr. Yajima who's just looking at Natsu.

"I want you to design more. Give me more sample boards. It would be redundant to use these designs for all the three towers. Do you agree with me Mr. Doma?" Natsu asked the mid50s man beside him.

"I agree with Natsu, Lucy. We need more designs than this. The towers are nearing its launching. We need the designs fast too..." Mr. Doma added.

I couldn't breathe anymore. I get scolded in the past many times but this is the first time I got embarrassed this much.

"We need fifty more designs for the next two weeks. Stick to what Mr. Yajima wants..."

My jaw dropped at his demands. I'll do fifty designs? I don't have a team since Mr. Yajima hired me for the design he wanted. I didn't expect this coming!

"I-Is that even possible?" I couldn't stop myself.

"Fifty is actually lesser compared to the standard requirement. It should be more but you have limited time so fifty would do."

I wanted to curse him.

"Natsu, isn't that too much? Can we reduce it to thirty instead?" Mr. Yajima asked.

"We have almost 600 units all in all, Mr. Yajima. I think we deserve that number. Even more of that actually..."

My breathing is now violent. Natsu's eyes on me are still sharp. It's like he wants every word which comes out from his mouth attack me until I got hurt so much.

I repeatedly consoled myself by thinking that this is just work. This is how ruthless businessmen are. Especially him. I know he's a monster when it comes to business. Yes, that's it. I shouldn't take it personally! I should stop thinking that he want my confidence down.

"If you can do more, you can give more. But it should be at least fifty more, Lucy," Natsu said.

"Okay, I will." I don't know what I'm getting into. I'll die designing this within two weeks!

"Can you please give me the specific dates of the launching so I can set a deadline?" was my calm question.

"We need an earlier deadline. What if I don't approve of the designs? Your third sample board is for teenagers. We're not expecting our clients to be high school girls or college girls."

"But you can't say you won't have clients like them? What if these businessmen bought a unit for their high school girl child —"

"One is enough, don't do more of it. Focus on the clients... These furniture, did you contact the companies involved? You have Architect Gaebol's sofas. Did you tell him?"

I nodded, "He's already informed."

"She's recommended by Architect Gaebol, Natsu. We saw her designs on the Art Gallery..." Mr. Yajima explained.

"How about the other furniture?" He didn't stop.

"It's all confirmed. But about the fifty designs you want, I'll call the companies if the approval is finished. I don't want them to expect and then get disappointed if you don't like their furnitures," I said.

"You should. Thanks for that initiative," he opened the clearbook again.

The meeting ended fast because of the fifty designs I need to do. Today was supposed to be the finalisation of everything but it didn't happen because of those additional fifty designs he wanted. The tears on my eyes are begging to fall as I fix my things. The businessmen are already on their way to leave.

I gathered the clearbook but dropped it because of my trembling hands. The contents spilled on the floor. I cursed while docking to get those. Damnit!

My tears fell without a warning and I quickly wiped those. I have no time to cry.

"Why did you get the project?" Natsu asked behind me.

I jumped, hands froze in the air as his sudden presence shocked me. Why is he here? I thought he left with the board?

"In the first place, why did Mr. Yajima offered me that..."

"You lack experience. I can see it in your work," his voice is taunting.

I stopped gathering the papers on the floor to face him. I don't care if he'll see my crying or what. I don't care if he'll see me affected with what he's saying. I don't fucking care at all!

"I already signed a contract so I cannot do anything anymore. If you don't want me then you should've looked for a designer yourself. And if you want me out of this then fire me! I cannot back out now even if I badly wanted to walk out earlier!" Fuck! "You have that choice, you're one of the board members. Fire me, then!" I challenged.

The shock on his eyes became evident as I finished my rants. Something touched my heart. I'm staring at my son's eyes. Tears started forming on the corner of my eyes again which made my sight blurry. I couldn't even see Natsu properly anymore because of the water clouding my vision.

I turned my back on him and grabbed my things. I walked past him and left the conference room crying and very torn.

But no matter how broken my heart is, it's pieces are still beating for him violently.


	40. Never-Liked-A-Man

**Never Liked A Man**

It was afternoon that day when I went to each company that would supply the furniture. This is my first project so I don't have contacts with the supplier yet. It's fortunate that Architect Gaebol helped me with that.

I was drained of every energy when I got home. I can't even count how many companies I went to just to have the confirmation for the designs. I also asked for the catalogue that I can use for the additional fifty designs.

"Have you eaten, Miss Lucy?" Aries shyly asked when she saw me lying on the sofa.

"Not yet, Aries. Can I ask you to buy food? I can't cook right now. I'll bathe Beau, Sting's coming over..."

"S-sure thing, Miss! Do you have any requests?"

Even tired, I still want to be hands on when it comes to Beau. I went to get my son when Aries left to buy our food.

Beau smiled at me the entire time I'm bathing him. I didn't even change my clothes so it became wet but I don't care. I'm just too tired to change my clothes.

"Beau your father is giving me a hard time at work..." I gently talked to him.

"Mamm!" he exclaimed before laughing.

He pointed the rubber duck and acted as if he's shocked. I smiled. This project would be eventually done. Besides, I'll be making digits because of those designs. If I'll finish this, I can pay for our bills and expenses for five years without working. That's how huge the offer is so it's fine. I'll just endure it. Not that I won't work after this. I just really need money for the future of my son.

I carried the now freshly bathed Beau to my room for me to change my clothes. He's too naughty so I don't want to risk leaving him alone since anything can happen. It's better to bring him with me or have eyes on him on whatever he does. Aries and Sting are already here on my condo.

I turned to Beau who's on my bed while playing with the robot. After changing my clothes, we quickly left the room. His run towards Sting was fast that I was worried that he'll trip.

"Beau!" Sting greeted before carrying him.

"Pap!" Beau replied.

I pursed my lips. I saw the evident shock on Sting's eyes because of what Beau said. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.

"Soon, he'll be able to say it properly..." Sting said as we took our seats on the dining table.

"I think Loke was the one who taught him that. He wants Beau to call him and dad papa. Sorry, Sting," I said.

The food in front of us is already prepared by Aries. Beau is on his high chair, eating the ice cream that Sting brought for him.

"I'm sorry? Why? Lucy, it would be lovely if he calls me papa."

I shook my head "Come on, you're single and handsome. You will not find someone if they'll get the impression that you already have a son!" I just laughed even if I'm uncomfortable with the idea.

"You know I don't mind if it's Beau." He sighed with serious expression, "Lucy, I ran into Natsu earlier. I was in Memento and he asked why aren't you carrying my name."

I dropped the utensils.

"You're working for him? I thought you're avoiding him?" Sting scoffed.

"I didn't know he's a part of the project. I quickly signed the contract because Mr. Yajima's a good man and the offer is great. What did you say to him?"

"I told him to back off. That the two of us isn't his business. If not for my body guards he probably would have punched me."

I don't know if what Sting did is right. I don't care what Logan thinks but I also don't want to add more lies to this.

"I didn't know he's one of the board members, Sting. I'm sorry for this."

Sting held my hand and gave me an assuring smile. My heart almost melt at his sincerity. He really matured so much. He's not the Sting I loathed in the past anymore. We both grew up together. Literally.

"Lucy, you don't have to say sorry. If you would let me marry you, I would. I would take Beau as my own. I will be a good father to him. I will be a good husband to you. You know that. If only you'll agree."

"Sting-"

"But I know you would never. Even if you're still denying it, I know you still love Natsu."

I bit my lip and withdrew my hand from his, "The important thing to me now is Beau, Sting."

Sting sighed before turning to my son, "I will take care of you two, Lucy, I promised you that when we left Fiore."

True to his words, he started to visit every night with Loke or Virgo. I was very thankful for them since I became too busy with the sample boards I need to do. I need to produce fifty designs and Mr. Yajima called me to schedule another meeting.

I was given ten days to finish my designs. Almost all of those nights were spent sleepless as the designs are too many with such limited time. My time with Beau shorten and I couldn't even paint anymore. I swear I won't do this again. I won't do this kind of project for the next six months.

"You're losing weight, Miss Lucy," Aries commented as she handed me a cup of coffee. I glanced at her to give her a smile and murmur my thanks.

I became fast friends with the shy pinkette that Virgo hired as Beau's nanny. I already told her to drop the formalities and just call me Lucy but she refused to do so. Though she needs to drop the Miss fast since I know Virgo hired her for Loke. Well...

"I'm just finishing something."

"That project is so toxic, Miss."

I hummed, "You're right. I won't accept projects for a while after this. It's eating all my time with Beau."

My phone suddenly rang. I absentmindedly accepted the call and heard mommy's voice on the other line.

"Lucy, darling... How are you?"

"I'm fine, mom. You?" my eyes stayed on my laptop.

"I'm inviting you with Beau and Sting to our house tonight. It's your Uncle Apollo's birthday, just a simple dinner."

I stopped what I'm doing. I don't know what's with Ashley and Natsu but if it's an event, Natsu's probably invited.

"Who else is invited, mom?"

"Just us, dear. Why? Actually, your Uncle's birthday will be tomorrow. But we'll hold the family dinner tonight so I'm inviting you now. Please don't say no, I miss Beau..." mommy begged.

"I'm not sure with Sting, mom. He's busy today-"

"Oh! It's Sting, he won't bail on you! Just ask him right now and you three should be here, seven sharp!"

I took a deep breath and massaged my temple. Does this really have to happen today when I'm so busy? "Okay..."

I turned to Aries to change my clothes and leave.

"Your mom, Miss?"

I nodded. I rubbed my hands in my face in frustration. My head is hurting and my vision is dizzy. I feel like I'm sick.

Fortunately, Sting is free that night so he can come with us for that family dinner at mommy and Uncle Apollo's house. We drove to Flavus as soon as Sting arrived at my condo.

Sting is quiet and looks so tired from work so the car was filled with my sorry's and apologetic words. I should've just told mommy that Sting cannot come because of work!

"Lucy! Sting! You came, and with Beau!" Mommy exclaimed and opened her arms for Sting and me.

I hugged and kissed her cheek. I turned to Uncle Apollo and greeted him. Sting did the same.

Mommy opened her arms again for Beau, "Have a seat..."

There are six seats in the dining table. For mommy, Uncle Apollo, Ashley, Sting, and me. The remaining seat made me nervous about it's occupant. I have a slight idea but I hope not.

"We need a high chair for your son. And oh God! He's so heavy, Lucy!" Mommy chuckled.

Uncle Apollo called a maid to ask for Beau's chair. It's fortunate that they have a high chair for babies. I think mommy prepared for this.

The dinner would take place in the garden so it's spacious and the night air is refreshing. I shivered. I drank water to hopefully lessen whatever I feel inside.

"Dear, still no luck?" Ashley is standing beside the swimming pool. Her phone is on her ear like she's making a call.

Mommy smiled at me like saying sorry for her sudden shouts.

"She's trying to contact Natsu, Lucy... He said he cannot come but maybe she can force him," mommy laughed.

Sting and I looked at each other at that. He shook his head while looking at Ashley.

"What a clever name. Who's idea is it to give the kid a name like that? I bet it's Sting's idea?" Uncle Apollo asked.

"It's Lucy's idea, Uncle."

I couldn't give my full attention to Uncle Apollo because I cannot tear my eyes away from Ashley who's back is on us while still talking to someone on her phone.

"Beaumont Adams... You named him after a gun, Lucy? Well, given the nature of your father's business..."

I turned to mommy, "I want a unique name for my son."

Beau kept on saying gibberish words while we're on the table. Sting turned to him to entertain my son while mommy waited for Ashley.

"Dear, that's enough! If he doesn't really want to then don't force him anymore, besides if he wants to, he won't need you to pursue him that way..." mommy said before laughing again.

I felt like drenched in cold water. Mommy turned to me to say sorry for shouting again.

"Ashley likes Natsu. Are you still in contact with him?" Mommy asked before sipping on her wineglass.

I almost chocked on the water I'm drinking, "I... I'm doing a project under his... uhm, company?"

"Oh? Really? What kind of project?" Mommy's full attention is on me now.

"It's a condo with three towers, in Malyi."

"Oh! Ashley's starting to learn spatial designing. You know that it was just painting that she really liked but she's starting to like that too."

I nodded. Ashley likes Natsu. I wouldn't be surprised. But are they together? How did they know each other? How did they get close? Is she... Natsu's fuck buddy too? Does Natsu bring her to the hotels and establish the rules like what we did?

Ashley's on her way back so we stopped our conversation. Her shoulders are slacking as she told us that Natsu really couldn't make it.

"He's in a business meeting..." my sister said while taking a seat in front of me.

"Ash, don't try too hard. That might turn him off. He's busy and you're bugging him," mommy's worried sentiment.

"The man is busy, Ashley. Layla, don't encourage your daughter to bug the hell out of him," Uncle Apollo said.

"Lucy's lucky, they see each other at work."

Ashley's eyes widened at me. I wanted to shake my head but I cannot move.

"Really, Lucy? You work with him?" Ashley's voice slightly rose.

"I don't work with him. He's just one of the board to that condo that I'm producing the designs for..." I said.

"Good for you! I want to invite him to this annual exhibit at the Caelum Convention Center, the event of ConFAP? I will be attending this year... Can you please tell him to go with me?"

I swallowed hard at what she's asking. Mommy and Uncle Apollo are both smiling at me like everything that's going to happen will depend on me.

"Ash, I don't think I have the right to..."

"Lucy, please? I've never liked a man this much. Ever. I've never had a boyfriend before and you know that!"

I turned to Beau. I feel like something is clenching my heart.

Sting laughed to lessen the tension around, "I think Natsu Dragneel would agree if you ask him, Ashley."

"I know but we won't see each other the next few days because of work. Lucy will see him at work. So it's better if she'll ask him for me personally, right?" Ashley reasoned.

"But it would be better if you would ask him, Ash. You two are the one who'll come anyway. It won't matter if you ask him in person or just through the phone..."

"Lucy... will you please just help your sister? It's a simple thing..." mommy said like she's getting irritated with my hesitation to agree.

I'm sure as hell that my "Okay..." is against what my guts wanted me to do. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

Ashley clapped her hands before taking some foods on the table, "I will text him too after you told him..."

I didn't look at her the whole course of that dinner.

I will tell him. I will ask him. It's just it. Simple. Fuck.


	41. Months

**Months**

The fifty designs that Natsu asked was finished. I spent sleepless and restless nights to just finish those that's why I got sick on the day of my presentation.

"Aries, can you feed Beau? I have a flu, I don't want him to catch it too..." I said while eating a porridge.

My head hurts. I was forced to take a nap before I got ready because of my dizziness. I hoped to ease the pain by sleeping but it just got worse when I woke up.

I don't know who to call. Virgo is busy. Sting is at work. Loke is at work.

"Hello, Lev," my phone's on loudspeakers as I fix my attire.

"Lu, oh, you called?"

"Lev, are you free later?"

"Of course. Why? What happened?"

"I still need to go to the companies after my presentation. I might go to the hospital later in the afternoon. Can you please drop by here and visit Beau?"

"Why would you go to the hospital? Of course! I'll bring Cana. What happened?"

"I've been sick for two days now. I need to have myself checked later"

"Oh! Sure! God Lu, you really need to get checked! Bring Sting... You should've just cancelled your presentation, Lu. Gosh!" was Levy's hysterical lintany.

"I'm still fine, Lev. I can still do it. Thank you, Lev. Sorry for the hassle..." I said.

"It's not a hassle, you! Just... take care. Text me if you need something. If you want, I'll go with you later to the hospital and we'll leave Beau with Cana..."

The thought horrified me so I quickly refused, "No..." Who knows what Cana would teach my poor son? "I can do it alone... Thanks, Lev..."

"No problem. Call when you need, okay?"

I dropped the call. The result of my state now is my tardiness on my presentation. I got stuck on traffic since I left my condo later than usual. My pumps almost gave up because of my fast paced walk towards the conference room.

"They've been waiting for you for a while now..." the secretary who greeted me said.

"Sorry, I'm late," I quickly said.

The secretary opened the doors for me and I was shocked that there are many men inside than the previous meeting. There were at least thirteen of them. One is an architect, the two are interior designers, there are even three clients and seven board members.

"Thanks for wasting our time, Lucy," was Natsu's greeting.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm late... Traffic..." it was the only thing I could say.

I feel like my cheeks went cold. Maybe all the blood left my face.

"Here are the sample boards," I quickly said while giving them the clearbooks.

I opened my laptop to start while they opened the clearbook to check my designs.

"I'm fine with the designs. This is amazing, Lucy, you did it despite the limited time," Mr. Yajima praised.

"Thank you, sir," I said, flattered.

I opened my presentation. Dizziness hit me so I sat down for a while. The client of the loft of the last floor of tower one called for my attention.

"I like your designs. I want some tweaks for my unit. Can I hire you as my designer too?" Byro Cracy asked.

Natsu turned to the famous rockstar upon hearing it. Byro's mucles tightened when he crossed his arms.

"Sure! I... actually set up a meeting so we can talk about your unit. It's set with your personal assistant. You can ask him," I smiled and turned my attention back to my presentation.

"Did you contact the companies of the furniture you used in your designs?" Natsu asked.

"Yes... Hmmm. I'm also waiting for your approval before contacting them again to finalise everything."

"Design number sixteen is for teenagers. It's too pink. Didn't we talk about this already?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

My patience for him is wearing thin. He's been throwing sarcastic remarks since I got here. Why does he need to do this to me?

"Some girls like that. I would personally think about that when I choose the design of my home. It's just one of the seventy designs you want. Two girly and childish designs won't hurt all the units. And when it's launched, we can still add some designs, right? I just did all the fifty for the launching," I said.

My world shook so I closed my eyes tight for a while.

"Our clients are classy and most of the time older than you, Lucy. We need to think about our clients."

I opened my eyes, "I am thinking about your clients. I am thinking about the possibilities of having a girly teenager, daughter of some tycoon, and she will need to deal with the only design I have for her. That's why I made two designs to at least give her some options..."

My hands trembled and became cold. My vision is spinning again. I can't focus my eyes on anything anymore. Damn it! Not here and not now! I have some work to do!

"Fine." Natsu said, "Continue..."

I sat the entire time I'm giving a run through about the fifty new designs I made. I also mentioned the manufacturer of the furnitures, where to get the materials, and why I chose each design for the units.

All my energy got used when I finished explaining everything for three hours. Natsu made it his hobby to question me and give remarks to annoy me. It was a shock that I managed to answer him despite my spinning vision.

I stood up when they clapped their hands. Natsu just closed the clearbook, he didn't even look at me.

I shook hands with the satisfied clients and the businessmen present. Since this is the last meeting, the other designers and the architect would present too. They stood up to replace me in front.

My body's cold sweating and I feel my temperature raised. I fixed my things and was about to sit at the back when my sight blackened and I felt my body fall.

I slowly opened my eyes to a familiar place. The ceiling is white and the smell is too familiar to my nose. I stayed in a hospital for weeks because I got shot. I stayed in a hospital for a week when I gave birth to Beau. I don't need to roam my eyes to know that I'm in a hospital again.

"Don't move too much..." Natsu's baritone voice filled my system.

Shit! The last thing I remember was me feeling dizzy. Was he the one who brought me here?

I looked for him and saw that he's standing beside my feet. His white long sleeves is folded 'till his elbows. The black suit he was wearing when we were in the conference room is nowhere to be found.

I sat up despite the pain in my head.

"I said, don't move. You're really hard headed..." he said.

I clenched my jaw at what he said, "How many hours have I been here? I have to go to some companies to confirm the furniture." I rested my head on my palm.

Natsu took a step towards me. I panicked at his sudden movement. My pulse is racing with every beat like my traitor heart wants to burst. I didn't look at him.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" he asked in a quiet but irritated voice.

"I have limited time. I have four days 'till your launching. I still have thirty companies to visit. I can't waste my time... right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smirked, "Give me the list of the companies you have to visit. I will call them," he said with authority.

"That's my work. I will do it."

"Give me the damn list, Lucy..." he said in a hushed voice but laced with finality.

That just irritated me more. I have many questions for him and I don't understand why he's forcing me when it comes to this.

"Why? What for? I don't want to owe you something! I don't need you for anything! Why were you the one who brought me here? Why didn't you just order someone to do it? I know you don't like me... you don't like me in this project that's why you're giving me a hard time, Natsu. But what for and why are you doing all these? Can't we be cool and move on?" I harshly shouted at him.

I saw how he got shocked with my sudden outburst. He slowly calmed down without replying. I don't know what he's thinking. Maybe he's cool. Maybe I'm imagining things. Maybe I'm the one who cant move on.

He didn't give me a hard time, it's part of his work. He needs to examine thoroughly every detail of my design so their billions of dimes spent on their project wouldn't go to waste. He brought me here because I fainted. I don't need to add colours to that fact.

I stood up but the pain and dizziness quickly took effect so I need to sit down again. He went to the intercom to call for a nurse. He looked at me with his clenched jaw.

"Who should I call? Your brother or you husband?" He asked in a cold voice. He really believes that Sting is my husband.

"I'll call Sting myself..." I said.

Someone knocked on the door. Natsu nodded at me before turning his back. I don't know where he's headed but he made his way out when the female nurse went inside the room.

"Sir, what happened?" the nurse asked him before he stepped his foot outside my room.

"She's awake and still a little light headed. Check on her. Call your doctor. Her family will be here within an hour."

"Oh! Okay, Sir..." the nurse said while looking at me.

Natsu successfully left and I didn't know where he's going. I don't know if I should be relieved or not.

"Ma'am, please relax, okay? I'll just get your blood pressure..." the nurse said in a soothing voice. I nodded and calmed myself. I let her attach the apparatus on my arm.

"Ma'am, isn't that Natsu Dragneel?" the nurse asked me.

I was looking for my phone but paused because of her question.

"Yup." That man is really famous. Of course, when you're a blayboy billionaire, everyone will know you.

"So his Restraining Order against you isn't effective anymore?" she asked while fixing the apparatus.

I nodded again and relaxed myself for her accurate results. The nurse went to the intercom to call for a doctor after finishing what she's doing. She took a swab and a needle. I think she'll get a blood sample.

"Miss, I think it's just a flu," I said.

"Mr. Dragneel wants you checked thoroughly. I will also need your stool sample and urine, ma'am."

I bit my lip. I don't know what to feel with what Natsu is doing.

"I really think that Mr. Dragneel still has RO against you. My sister is one of the head nurse who took care of you when you got shot. She told me Mr. Dragneel got shot too, your injury is just worse than his. While in the hospital, he got arrested because you or your family filed multiple frustrated murder, right? I'm sorry for being so nosy, Miss, I'm just really shocked."

I didn't know what to say. I don't like that there are many people who know about my life but that can't be avoided. I know a case was filed for Natsu but I didn't know the details.

"How did you know?" I asked with confused expression.

"It's all over the news that week. My sister also told me. He got jailed, right? I really thought that he wouldn't be able to get out of jail because of the strong evidence against him. His men were the one who fired after all. And he also joined the shooting..."

My jaw dropped? He got convicted? Memories of what happened three years ago quickly flooded my insides. I've never thought of that!

"That's impossible! He would've bailed himself out if he got arrested!" I insisted.

The nurse with Aguria written on her nameplate got shocked with my reaction. Maybe she didn't expect that I'm clueless with the whole story.

"I'm not sure but I heard the evidence was really strong. The men were using the name of their company... I don't know the other details," the nurse said.

"For how many days did he got jailed?" I asked.

She shook her head again. I feel like she's really guilty for telling me about those, "Sorry, Miss, I really don't know."

She fixed her things. Tears formed in my eyes while I'm staring at the nurse. I bit my lip.

"Miss, please tell me, For how many days did was he jailed?" my voice cracked.

She quickly shook her head again, "I don't really know, Miss. The doctor is on her way to check you. Excuse me, Miss..." she said before turning her back.

I was absentminded and couldn't breathe properly when I was left alone. I thought about everything that has happened along with my newly found information about what happened with Natsu.

While I'm recovering, he's there inside the jail while badly injured too. Did he try to find me? He probably did? I don't know anymore. Drakes was a wreck that time, how would he find me? He couldn't bail his way out because the evidences were strong or what? I don't know anymore!

I couldn't speak while the doctor was checking me. I was given a temporary medicine. The doctor said that the nurse would come here every now and then to check on me

I wanted to stand up and go home but my body refused. I still can't believe everything that the nurse said earlier. I noted to ask Sting, Levy and Cana, daddy, Loke and even Virgo. I slept with many things in my mind.

I woke up to hushed voices inside my room.

"If she'll stay here tonight, I will check on Beau..." I heard Virgo's voice.

"You stay with your sister, I will check on Beau," Sting told Virgo.

I opened my eyes and saw the two who are arguing about that.

"I'll stay in the condo with Aries. You'll stay here, I know you're a frequent visitor of this hospital anyway," I cannot understand what Virgo means by that. She stopped when she noticed me awake. Her amused eyes quickly became relieved as she walked to me.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" She quickly asked, "You fainted?"

"Natsu called me to check on you. Is he the one who brought you here?" Sting butted in while also walking closer to me. I was really tired while looking at them both. I wanted to go home. I wanted to hug my son. I wanted to kiss Beau.

"How many days was Natsu jailed three years ago?" I suddenly asked.

I saw his eyes widened at my question. The corner of my eyes heated again. Everytime I think about those times, I think he deserved that. I would understand dad, Virgo, Loke, or Sting for doing that... for the case... for blaming him. Because I myself also blamed him during that time.

I just really want to know. I just really want to know this part.

"He got out when the... court allowed him to bail."

"So... he wasn't allowed to bail?" My voice trembled, "How many days?"

"I don't know," Sting said, "I can't remember..."

I turned my eyes to Virgo. She shook her head, "I don't remember, Lucy. But... those weren't just days. Those are months..."

My jaw dropped upon hearing that. My tears fell. I feel like my lips would bleed because of my bites to suppress my feeling and emotion. The pain I'm feeling for him right now is a lot worse than the pain I felt when I got shot.


	42. Focus

**Focus**

Daddy, Loke, and Sting went to my condo for a visit when I got home at nine PM that day. My flu is not that bad anymore so they allowed me to go home. Sting played with Beau before I prepared myself for this conversation.

"We really didn't know it's necessary, Lucy," daddy started, "Three years ago, the only thing in my mind is to protect you and your child and at the same time is to make the criminals pay for what happened."

I didn't ask dad but it seems like Virgo was the one who told daddy to explain. Half of my mind is telling me that it doesn't matter. The other half wants to know everything.

"Did you have enough evidence to file that case?" I asked.

Sting accompanied Beau inside his room. My son is sleepy. His eyes were heavy. I wanted to carry him earlier but I'm scared that he'll catch flu too. I crossed my arms. I'm sitting in the sofa while dad is standing in front of me.

"He's the head of Drakes, that's enough evidence," daddy slowly said.

All of us went silent. Loke's eyebrows are furrowed while staring at me. His hand is clutching a stress ball.

"By the way, you're working for him, Lucy? I thought you'll avoid him?"

"I didn't know that he's one of the board members, dad," I said.

"You don't need to work anymore. I put some shares in your account annually and that should be enough for you and Beau for the next three years. You don't have to overstress."

"You're just really hardheaded," Loke muttered while blankly staring at the kitchen's direction. I looked at my brother. Sometimes I feel like he's older than me. Well, he's even more responsible and mature than me even before... but that's not enough reason. He's still younger than me.

"I am trying to be independent for the past three years. I can do it... I just really slept late for these past few days," I explained before standing up. I got scolded many times by daddy about working even before. He didn't dwell much on Natsu being my client though.

Loke and dad followed me in my room. My brother told me that he'll stay the night with Beau so I can rest now.

Instead of resting, my brain decided to float because of the information I got earlier. Natsu got jailed for months. Didn't he resist when they arrested him? Of course, he's injured that time. But didn't his relatives able to do something? Not that I think they can manipulate the law.

"Lucy," dad started. The bed made a dent as he took a seat beside me. "The real mastermind of what happened three years ago is Senator Alabaster. I didn't know it before. The only one who we could blame that time was Natsu Dragneel since he's there and he's the head of Drakes."

I nodded, "I understand, dad..." I understand why Natsu's angry with me. I understand why he treats me that way.

"You stopped the case when you gathered evidence that it was the Alabasters?" I asked.

"Yes," daddy nodded, "If we thought of that first, I wouldn't have filed a case against him. He's my grandchild's father after all..."

I don't know what to feel. I understand what daddy wants to say. If you're clueless about what happened and there's no evidences against them, only Natsu's the one to blame. Dad only wanted to protect me and Beau.

It was the next morning when I decided to go to the companies I failed to visit yesterday. It's a good thing that my condition is getting better so I woke up early to finish my tasks.

"Miss, is this Mr. Connell's office?" I asked the secretary manning the desk outside the office.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Connell?"

"I was about to ask for one. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I called him last week about some furniture for a design..."

The secretary stared at me for a while. Like she's trying to remember something important that she forgot before gasping and replying, "Is this for the Infinity Towers in Malyi, Miss?"

I got shocked when she knows the project. An idea started to form inside my mind. Don't tell me...

"Mr. Natsu Dragneel informed Mr. Connell about this, Miss. He also told us that if someone came here for that, we should tell that everything's settled as he already talked to Mr. Connell."

My throat dried. Don't tell me he did all the work?

"O-okay, thank you..."

I wasn't contented. I don't believe that because I didn't give him the list of companies who would produce the furnitures for the tower. Although it's in the clearbook I gave them, I hope he didn't waste his time making a list of all the companies through browsing every design and detail in my presentation.

"Hello, Miss. Is Mr. Hammitt inside? Can I set an appointment?" I asked the secretary of the company where I'll get the sofa beds.

"From what company are you, Miss?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, spatial designer of Infinity Towers..."

The secretary stopped writing and drew a long line like she eliminated something from her notepad before lazily looking at me.

"Oh, Miss. Is this about the sofa beds you'll order? One of the heads of Infinity Towers already called and booked an appointment with Mr. Hammitt. We were told not to entertain if someone came for an appointment from the same company since it's already done..."

I quickly returned to my car and drove to the fifth company. Natsu really did it! I tightly closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I know. Natsu is true to his word. It's a fact I established even before we just started our arrangement. I just thought this time it's going to be different.

It was already nighttime when I got home. I was tired and spent my time going to companies for nothing.

My phone rang. Ashley's number flashed on my screen. I lazily clicked the car alarm before entering the lift of my tower.

"Hello..." I greeted.

Ashley's squeal filled my eyes. I don't know what for but I needed to distance my phone from my ear because of the loudness of it.

"Lucy!" I heard even if my phone's slightly far.

"Ash..." I said in an asking tone.

I don't know why she's so happy that she's squealing like this to em. She's not normally like that. I can't even remember a scene when she called me for something happy. It's always about business or when she needs me.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Thank you for what?"

The lift opened and saw that it's my floor. I continued talking to Ashley.

"Thank you... Didn't I tell you about Natsu? You told him, right?" she sounded so positive. It's like I'm the reason why she won the lottery.

"W-why?"

I was still outside my unit when I stopped. It was when I remembered what she wanted to happen. She asked me to tell Natsu about the ConFAP event. I haven't told Natsu yet because of what happened before.

"He said yes when I asked him about it! He'll go with me! He'll be with me on the event, Lucy! Thank you very much! Thank you!" she said that to me repeatedly before cutting the line.

I stared at the door absentmindedly before dropping my phone from my ears. I didn't tell Natsu about that. Natsu's willing to be with Ashley. My chest tightened. She doesn't really need to ask me do the her favour. Ashley thought that she'll have a hard time making Natsu agree but it turned out to be easy.

I opened the door to my unit and the sight of Beau on his mat greeted me. He quickly stood up and ran to me.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed before hugging my legs.

I'm so... so tired. There's so much things going on inside my mind. But one look at my son and everything just vanished. All the havoc in my system that other people caused, all the exhaustion that I felt earlier. All of those disappeared after seeing him.

I bent a little and carried him. He hugged me and kissed me on the lips. He laughed at what he did.

"Kiss!" he said and moved his face to kiss me again but paused when he was about to do it. He laughed after that. I chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

"Baby, are you hungry?" I asked, looking for anything to eat inside the fridge. Aries followed shortly upon seeing me.

"Miss, do you want me to cook? Do you have any requests?" she walked to the cabinet to see what she can cook.

"Aries, I'll cook the dinner. I want pasta. Please prepare everything. I'll just change."

I was about to go to my room with Beau when Aries talked, "M-Miss, someone called earlier."

"Hmm. Who?"

"She said she's from Infinity Towers, Miss..."

My stomach almost churned at what Aries told me. Why here at home? Who called? What for?

"Who? What's the name?"

"She said she's Ikagura. She told me that one of your clients wants to book for an appointment but your contact number wasn't on the files so they called here since it's the one provided there."

I let out a relieved sigh. The nervousness was about to eat me alive upon hearing Aries inform me about Natsu's company. Crap! What if he calls? He wouldn't, right? He thinks I'm with Sting!

"Okay. Thank you, Aries..."

Aries nodded before turning to the cabinet to prepare the ingredients when I continued, "By the way, Ries... If someone called to ask for details about anything concerning us and this house, don't tell anything, okay? Just get their number and tell them I'll call them back same day, okay?"

"Okay, Miss..."

Because of what Natsu did, I got time to rest and ready myself for the launching of their company. I'm invited as a guest in that extravagant event.

I've seen the guestlist. Almost all huge real estate companies would be there. All the suppliers and manufacturers too. I actually don't want to come but this would be a great opportunity for me to meet and expand my contacts with the suppliers. I need more affiliates and connections. Especially since what I wanted to enter is freelance work.

"Hmm. Don't tell me Natsu would bring that Ashley to that event?" Levy said when they visited my condo a day before the event.

Both of them got worried because of what happened the day before yesterday. Their schedules just got free today because of their work so they grabbed the opportunity to visit.

Both of them are invited too. Well, Cana is invited since her father, Gildarts Clive, is an owner of a real estate company, Clive Lands and Crush but formal parties aren't really Cana's cup of tea, or beer, if using her vocabulary.

Levy, however, can go since Gajeel Redfox is invited but she said that Gajeel doesn't plan on going because he doesn't want to see, quote unquote, Natsu's stupid face.

"I don't know. I just want to meet suppliers, anyway..." while showing them what I'm planning to wear. The event is formal. I just have gowns as my choices. I'm torn between wearing a nude dress or a bloody red gown. I bought two because I both loved them.

"Don't you think Natsu remembers you in Ashley?" Cana said.

I turned to my drunk friend who's in front of my son.

"And because he thinks you're married, it means that he no longer has a chance for you. So he would settle for someone who... looks like you? Nah! You and Ashley don't really look alike."

Levy hit Cana's head, "Ouch!"

"Lev!" I scolded because Beau got shocked at what my petite friend did.

"Close your eyes, baby. Aunt pipsqueak is bad!" Cana said.

"That's not it, Cana..." Levy turned to me. "Lu, I don't really know much about what happened three years ago. But what I've heard from Gajeel and Cana here, Zeref Dragneel did everything for the court to allow Natsu to bail but the judge didn't allow him."

I nodded, "I know that. Dad told me. He stopped the case so he got out."

Levy also nodded, "The only thing that General Dragneel and Cana's dad was able to do is to transfer Natsu to another jail. Somewhere safer. You know... but..." she grimaced, "I think the one who really made the case bailable was your mom and your Uncle Apollo."

I frowned, "The case was bailable?"

"I'm not sure. This is what I heard so far. From our friends, well... actually, I need to ask since Cana here is too stubborn and too angry at him to get the details and Gajeel's too prideful, he eventually gave in so I confirmed everything I heard. They bailed... weeks before your dad stopped the case."

"How is mommy and Uncle Apollo involved then?"

I placed the gowns on my bed. I already muttered the question but already managed to put the puzzle together inside my mind. Uncle Apollo has two siblings who are both judges!

"Your mom and Uncle represented ConFAP. And ConFAP personally petitioned for Natsu's innocence. Your mom asked Judge Luna for help. That's what I know. Maybe you should ask your father about this..." Cana muttered defeatedly.

The puzzle pieces of everything that has happened in the past three years slowly got together. Is that the reason why Natsu is close to Ashley? Maybe in those months while mommy's helping, Ashley got close to him? Ashley was the one who was there with him while he's suffering inside the jail. It was my sister who's there for him during the times we accused him wrongly.

"No... That's okay. It doesn't change anything. I know now that he's not guilty. He suffered already. He's gone through many things. That's enough. Going back to the past won't serve any purpose now. I need to focus on Beau now," I said.

"You still don't think he has the right to know his son?" Cana frankly asked.

I looked at the smiling Beau. Beau will know him. When he already has a mind of his own. When he can understand the situation. I don't want him to expect a complete family when it's not. He'll only get hurt. I can give him love. More of me. I can give him everything. I can protect him from anything. And if I already explained the situation to him, if he understood, that's when I'll prepare myself to introduce him to his father.


	43. Cheating

**Cheating**

The launching of the Infinity Towers took place in Dreyar's building where I worked at before leaving to Stella.

I decided to wear the bloody red gown and wear a formal make up and let my hair down. I came here to meet some suppliers. Especially for my latest offer which is to design the unit of a rockstar named Byro Cracy.

Inquiries about my designs flooded my inbox. My works are tripling! I silently promised myself to have a rest after all these.

"This is Mrs. Babasaama."

I presented my hand to the owner of one of the biggest companies of sofa beds in Fiore. It's a good thing that some of my professors in college still remember me and has connections to people like her.

"Mrs. Babasaama, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's the designer of the units of the whole Infinity Towers..."

Mrs. Babasaama became formal. She's in her late 50s. She looked at me from head to toe before congratulating me for my works

"I heard you're a great designer. How are you related to Jude Heartfilia" she asked me.

"He's my father, Ma'am. You've met him?"

While I'm talking with the suppliers and guests around me, my eyes caught Natsu entering the hall. He's alone, unlike what I expected. He only came with some body guards and some of the boards.

I thought he'll bring a date or something. I continued talking to the suppliers. Our group quickly got huge and I certainly didn't regret coming here.

"If you'll get my beds, I will give you some discounts, even if it's not in bulk," a prestigious supplier offered.

"Thank you! I will always consider your designs. It depends now on the nature of the client."

Everyone around me started talking to me, even some reporters who are also invited to this event.

"Miss Heartfilia, I am from Home Designs magazine..." the woman who went to me showed her I.D. "Can I schedule an interview? We would like to do a life story cover for you. We will also feauture your designs and-"

I didn't let her finish, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that. I would love to, but I'd rather maintain-"

"Oh! I understand your privacy, Miss. But even just your works then? I won't include the lifestory..." the woman smiled like she knows I won't agree but still tried.

"Very well. If it's just my designs."

Th woman smiled and asked for my schedule. She apologized for approaching me on this event. She said that she should've contact my secretary. But then, I don't have any secretary. I don't feel the need to have one. I'm still an amateur to this field.

"Good evening, Auntie!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see who it is and saw Juvia Fullbuster. She greeted Mrs. Babasaama who was talking to me earlier.

"Oh! Just you two? Where's my grandchild?" Mrs. Babasaama asked in a worried tone.

My throat dried. I saw Gray beside Juvia. Both of then are facing Mrs. Babasaama. Of course the Silver Fullbuster Group will be here!

"She's with mom. Juvia can't bring her here, she'll get bored. Besides, Mira and Erza also brought Vasilys and Esme there for Kuri to have playmates..." Juvia said.

"Oh! You're condo's full of kids, then?"

"Yup! Mom likes it that way. She even want us to make another baby again. We think Kuri'll need siblings but not as early as now..." she laughed.

"Very nice parenting! Oh... Gray..." Mrs. Babasaama turned to him. "How is the house you're planning to build in Shirotsune? Has it started yet?"

"It's yet to start. We're still looking for an Interior Designer. We have designers in the Group but Juvia wants a new designer."

"Yes, Juvia wants something refreshing for our second house. It's actually a rest house beside the sea so Juvia wants it to be perfect!"

"Oh! I know a good designer! Wait..."

I froze in my place. And the moment she called me, I heard Gray say something too!

"Lucy?" Mrs. Babasaama called.

"Congrats, Natsu!" Gray laughed.

I turned to Mrs. Babasaama and Natsu's eyes met mine. He's beside Juvia and the two continued congratulating him.

"Lucy, come here! I'll introduce you to my niece..."

I was forced to walk towards them. In every step, I can feel my knees waver. I am fucking nervous!

"Lucy?" Juvia squinted her eyes as if she cannot believe what she's seeing, "Lucy! Hi! How are you?"

She ran to me and hugged me tight. She kissed my cheek and I did the same. I was there with her at Erza's wedding years ago. And in that short time we met each other, I couldn't believe that she remembered me.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"Oh! You know the designer I'm talking about? She designed the whole units here in Tristan Towers... Isn't that right, Mr. Dragneel?" Mrs. Babasaama raised an eyebrow at Natsu. "She's really great. If you want a designer, I recommend her."

"You're not contented with the designers in Silver, Juvia?" Natsu asked in a cold voice.

"The designers there are busy working for the company. This is something personal. Not even business related. So Juvia wants another designer, Natsu..."

Gray smirked, "Well then, Lucy? Are you going to be available?"

All of them turned to me. I can't just turn them down! It's hard to refuse even if I know this won't be a good idea.

"Well, if my schedule clears..." I shyly said.

"Your hands are full? Not surprising! She's really great..." Mrs. Babasaama butted in.

"We hope your schedule will clear so Juvia can have her turn!" Juvia chuckled, "What about you, Natsu? How's the house you're building? Do you have a designer already? Oh well, you don't run out of designers..."

Something got stuck in my throat. This feels awkward. Gray laughed. He's staring at me like he's waiting for my reaction.

"Why don't you get Lucy too? A great designer. If she designs our house in Shirotsume, she can design your new house too," Gray said in a teasing tone.

The possibility of them being angry with me because of Natsu's conviction can't leave my mind. But their action says otherwise... I don't know.

"I have many designers. I'll just choose there," there's bitterness in Natsu's voice.

"Oh come on! It's better to hire a designer who's close to you so she can give you what you really wanted..." Gray teased.

Natsu and I looked at each other. I am not even sure if that's a good idea. The income of designing a personal house is great too but I already promised myself that I'll get rest and spend time with my son after this ongoing project.

"I'll take a vacation for a few months. I am not sure if-"

"Right! She's married, Gray. We can't expect her to be always available. Tss..." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Ohh... I'm surprised you even got this project. Didn't your husband got angry when you accepted it?" Gray asked, "I'm sure you don't really need the income as you're both stable if not well off."

Questions like this makes me nervous. It's like saying a mistake would reveal that I'm lying about everything. Damnit!

"It's just my hobby. There's no harm in that..." I said.

Gray and Juvia nodded while smiling. Natsu didn't look at me anymore. I can't tear my eyes off of him. He looked serious and scary at the same time. His eyes were pitch black just like how it is everytime he's really angry.

"May we request the board to please settle to our presidential table..." the speaker said.

The launching started. It's like a heavy burden got lifted off my chest when Juvia and Gray bid their goodbyes to go to Mira and the rest of the Fairy Tail Corporations. They wanted me to join them but I politely refused. It seems like they understand it so they didn't force me anymore.

I met a few suppliers before the launching. It looks like my vacation would be cut short because there are many discount offers from my suppliers if ever I'll get them for my designs.

Mr. Yajima gave his speech for the Infinity Towers. I clapped my hands and glanced at the direction where Natsu is sitting. He's just there, looking at the speakers with his arms crossed. He didn't even smile or anything.

The whole programme finished at nine PM. I met more suppliers by that time. It seems that accepting this project was really a good thing. Although, it's not yet done, I'm overwhelmed. I've met many clients because of it.

"Some clients are content of your designs, some wants it personalized. I expect you to be always available when we need you, Lucy..." Mr. Yajima said.

I promised him I would finish my work. Besides, I owe them for my newly made acquaintances tonight.

"Hi, Lucy! We're planning to chill in Scarlet, are you free?" Mirajane Dreyar's angelic face and warm smile filled my vision. Her wavy silver hair is flowing freely on her back while her bangs are being held by a beautiful hair clip with intricate design.

I quickly shook my head. Refusing her is really embarrassing but I need to. I've been too busy to put Beau to sleep for the past two weeks. And now that I have the time, I won't pass the chance to do that.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy."

Mira pouted and elegantly flipped her hair, "Is that so?" her face fell, it made me guilty, "Next time then?"

"Sure... Next time..." I said and followed her retreating figure with my eyes.

Laxus and Gray both turned to me when Mira arrived at their table. Maybe she already said I won't come with them. They called Natsu who's busy with the huge people interrogating him. I quickly grabbed that opportunity to leave the venue. I don't want to give myself some time to change my mind.

After entering my car, I immediately stepped on the gas to drive. Thoughts filled my mind as I made my way home.

I wonder if Natsu's still living near my condo? I looked at the tall condominium he lived in years ago. They said that he's building a house, so does that mean he disliked his big condo already?

I left my stilettos near the door and carried Beau even while wearing my long gown. He's still awake. He's playing in the mat and his onyx eyes are still as wide as the moon outside.

"Mommy!" he cheerfully said.

"Hi Beau! Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"Kiss! I want kiss!" he whined so I gave him what he wants.

"Welcome home, Miss Lucy. Beau doesn't want to sleep yet. He said he'll wait for you before he sleep. I tried making him sleep earlier but he just cried..."

I just grinned and nodded at her. I carried Beau to his room but he started crying and shouting. It shocked me.

"I want mommy!" he repeatedly shouted.

The hairs on my arm stood up and felt something touching my heart. Maybe I'll sleep with him in my room tonight?

I returned him to his mat and docked to talk to him.

"Mommy will just change. Beau, will you please return your toys first? Clean up and I'll take you in my room, okay?"

"Okay..." he said and he started gathering his toys.

I quickly took a short bath and changed in my night dress. When I came out of my room, I saw there are still toys on his mat. He didn't clean up. He's still playing but when he saw me, he quickly returned the toys to the basket.

I laughed while shaking my head.

"I don't even know who you got that from!" I cradled him and helped gathering his toys.

"Aries, the mat, please... I'll put Beau to sleep. He'll sleep in my room..." I said.

"Okay, Miss," Aries stood up and rolled the mat.

I went inside the room and placed Beau on my bed. His eyes are still wide open while mine are heavy and are pleading to drop because of tiredness.

"Play!" he shouted before rolling on my bed.

I grabbed a story book on my cabinet. He likes stories and I hoped that maybe he'll get sleepy while I'm reading him one.

"Mommy will read a story. Come here!" I gestured the space beside me.

No night out would hold a candle to this night with Beau. I didn't expect that he'll still be awake at the end of the story. He has many questions.

"Duck!" he said while pointing the big storybook, "Wa happen? Mommy? Duck?"

His energy is never ending. He didn't stop the story book despite me answering his questions.

It's already eleven PM but he's still hyper and energetic. When I saw him yawn, I helped him lay down properly. His eyes are starting to close now so I gently tapped his thighs so he can sleep.

My phone suddenly rang. I almost cursed when Beau opened his eyes because of the sound. I saw Sting's name on the screen. I can't leave Beau here since I'm scared he might fall on the bed so I stayed inside my room.

"Sting..." I quietly greeted.

"We need to talk. Are you in your condo?" He asked with seriousness in his voice.

"Yup. Why?" My voice was hushed as I looked at Beau.

"I went to Scarlet with someone..." Sting started.

My eyes widened. Scarlet? Natsu's there, right?

"Natsu and his cousins were there. I didn't notice. That fucking Natsu beat me on the dancefloor!" he shouted.

My heart jumped, "Why would he do that?"

"He... He thinks I'm cheating on you. I was dancing with someone, Lucy,"

My jaw dropped, "Oh my God!"


	44. Three-Million

**Three Million **

Beau's still awake when Sting arrived. I took him with me to the living room to keep an eye on him while nursing Sting whose lips are bleeding and with bruised cheeks.

"Ouch!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Sting," I sighed.

He shook his head like me apologising to him is really wrong. I never discouraged him to have a girlfriend in those times he went with me. I want him to meet other girls. He doesn't need to be guilty about what happened three years ago.

"It's not your fault, Lucy. I will protect you. I just really made a mistake earlier. I should be the one saying sorry." He messed with his light blonde hair.

I dabbed the warm towel to bruises, "No, I'm the one who made a mistake. This idea will limit your chances to start anew. I shouldn't have dragged you to this —"

"You didn't drag me. I am willing to help you on this. Natsu would be never able to hurt you as long as I'm here, Lucy."

I stopped damping his bruises. I dropped my hand. He looked so stressed. His hair is messy and his white long sleeves is crumpled. There are even blood stains there.

"Sting, sleep here. It's already late and you're tired."

He looked at me. I saw the regret in his eyes that quickly vanished. I don't know why he's regretful nor the reason behind it.

"Okay, Lucy..."

He turned to be before closing his eyes and calming himself. He stayed for the night. It somehow made me feel better.

The following weeks, I did the work for Infinity Towers. I also painted again and had time for Beau. Sting's visit remained frequent, in fact it became more recurrently compared to last week.

I helped Beau get comfortable in the high chair that daddy prepared in his house. After two weeks, we visited dad. I'm not that busy anymore and my project with Infinity Towers is almost done.

"Represent me for the ConFAP event. Your mom called and she's furious that I still don't have a plan for that. Loke and I would both leave next week so we cannot come. And Virgo is out of town." Daddy sipped on his coffee. "Oh, Virgo's out of town? That's why she doesn't go to condo these days. When is the event, dad?" I asked despite me not wanting to come.

This is the even that Ashley would attend with Natsu. "This Friday at Caelum CC. Are you free?" Daddy asked.

I nodded and turned to Beau.

"You can bring Sting since he also needs to go there."

My phone rang while we're eating. I took it to see what caused it. I received an email for an unfamiliar account. I opened it.

From: Seilah . Helm @ gmail . com

Good day, Ma'am!

Greetings!

We would like to schedule an appointment with you in your most convenient time. We are impressed with your work and we would like to hire you as our Interior Designer. This is for a house at Caspius Park, Chrysanthus.

We hope for your fast response.

You can contact us through email and through text. Thank you!

Their number and the details of the house was attached below. It's not just a house, it's a mansion.

"Lucy?" Daddy called.

"Dad..." I yelped.

"Who texted? I said if you'll bring Beau to Caelum CC?" Daddy asked.

I quickly shook my head, "That's not possible. Uh... I have a new client."

Daddy sighed before looking at my phone, "How many times do I have to tell you that you should stop working. Look what happened before, you got sick! I'm fine with you painting, just not work."

"Yup. I won't take companies anymore. Just small projects like houses or mansion, dad. It's extra income too."

Daddy just shook his head, still disagreeing with what I wanted to happen.

I proceeded to make a reply to the email. This looks like a good project. The house is really huge and is located at a high end real estate. This would be a great opportunity too! If I'm lucky, I'll be making many digits through this.

Good day, Miss!

Sure. I would like to take this project. I will be available next week, Saturday at around 6PM. If possible, I would like the meeting to be just around Sativus because it's accessible to me.

Lucy Heartfilia

Their reply was immediate.

From: Seilah . Helm @ gmail . com

Thank you for that fast reply. Saturday then, 6 PM at Asta La Pasta.

I took a deep breath. Thank God and they agreed. I'm gonna get this project done and then probably accept the rest house of Juvia and Gray in Shirotsume. That would be easy...

I finished two paintings during my rest day. Those are all abstract arts. I'm happy that Beau and I have time to bond. I also visited daddy and mommy every now and then.

"Will you be in the ConFAP activity at Caelum Convention, Lucy?" Mommy asked while playing with my son.

"Yes, mom. I'll go with Sting."

"Ashley's going too. With Natsu, imagine that darling? They seem to get closer!"

I pursed my lips. I don't know what to say.

"By the way, where did you and Sting get married again? Did you have a church wedding or a civil one? I haven't seen your pictures. Not because you both got married in Stella doesn't mean that I cannot see your photos anymore..." mommy said in a curious tone.

My eyes widened. My heart started to boomed. There is no reason to lie. And now that mommy became curious at it then I can do nothing anymore but tell her the truth.

I wiped Beau's hands which are covered with chocolates. We're on the pool side, eating the chocolate cake that mommy baked. Uncle Apollo and Ashley aren't here. It's just the three of us here.

"Sting and I aren't married, mom..." I answered.

She got stunned for a moment. Her expression displayed a comical shock like she didn't hear me. I stared at her.

"W-What? But... What? Lucy, you two... Why?" She stuttered like she doesn't know what to ask first. I won't blame her, though. All this time, it's what she believed. I never told her that Sting and I are married, though. Everyone just assumed that we are..

"He's my ex, mom. We're already finished before we left Fiore..."

"But what about Beau? You didn't get back together for Beau? Well, it cannot really be forced, but Lucy? This is your chance to give Beau a complete family. I don't understand! All this time I thought Sting's your husband. Why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't calm mommy anymore. Her words came flooding me that I don't know what to reply to her. She shook her head like she cannot believe what I told her.

I just don't know if it's right to tell her about Beau's father. I don't want them to think that I suddenly exposed the truth right after Ashley and Natsu's relationship improved. I'm fine with Natsu not around me or Beau. I can do nothing about it. I also don't want him to choose us just because of Beau. I don't need anyone by my side as long as Beau's with me.

"You assumed. Sting's just my friend... i have no plans to get married, mom."

Mom's jaw dropped. She still cannot proess anything.

"Well, that's the choice I did years ago with you, Lucy..."

My eyes dropped to the glass in front of me. Like mother like daughter, huh? But unlike her, I won't leave my child for anything. I am content with him. I don't need to seek love and affection to other people anymore. Beau would love me and that's enough for me. I am happy with him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about that. All this time..." she shook her head and didn't finish her sentence.

I carried Beau and put on his inflatable vest. I told mommy that I'll watch over Beau while he's swimming. She nodded and drank the wine I gave her.

I removed my cover up to swim in the pool with Beau. Now that mommy knows the real status of Sting and I, I feel like a heavy burden got removed in me.

I told Sting about that. With arms crossed, he watched me get ready while I'm telling him everything that mommy and I talked about.

"If your mom knows that we're not married, she may tell Uncle Apollo and Ashley. And Ashley would tell Natsu about it..." Sting said.

"I don't know, Sting. We'll know today."

He sighed and shook his head, disappointed with what I did.

I stared at my reflection on the vanity mirror. I don't want to lie to my mom.

"Fuck that Dragneel," Sting touched his lips. The bruises aren't there anymore but it looks like he can still feel the pain.

"If he tries to mess this event up, I'll break his jaw!"

"Sting, the last time we went to a ConFAP event, something happened. Let's not repeat that tragedy, please," I scolded him.

We went to the venue together. Sting was the one who brought a car. We were still far but I already saw the flashes of cameras in the entrance of the convention. There are huge paintings on the wall. The red carpet is full packed with huge people from different industries.

"Many would definitely wait for you. Especially since this would be the first event you'll attend ever since the Magnolia controversy happened."

"The issues cleared up, I'm sure..." I looked at him.

"The media already asked your dad, me, Loke, and even Virgo about that but still, the answers are different if it came from you yourself."

True enough, reporters flocked to us as soon as Sting and I went out of the car. Some of them were my friends way back in college so I became comfortable with the questions.

"Aren't you afraid to attend ConFAP events because of what happened three years ago?"

I held Sting's arm. Reporters circled us and he shielded me from them. I grasped the material of my long gown which is flowing slightly on the floor to avoid stepping on it.

"Not really. It's been years and we already know the masterminds so..."

"You knew? How? And why weren't they jailed? Didn't Mr. Dragneel got jailed because of what happened before? Aren't you afraid that the two of you might meet here since he's also attending this event?"

My throat dried. The media doesn't know the whole story and who was really behind the shoot out. My dad settled it privately. What I said was so wrong. Fuck!

"The accusations against him weren't proven. I also believe that it's not his fault," I didn't add more.

"Then, who is at fault? You told us earlier that you know who. Why weren't they jailed?"

"Excuse me, that's private. Can we stop the interview?" Sting butted in when he sensed my fear.

The reporter smiled and faced him with chin up.

"Last one, Mr. Eucliffe. Aren't you afraid..." the media turned to me, "That Mr. Dragneel might take his revenge?"

I'm pretty sure that the question is a personal one. It wouldn't be published on the magazine or newspaper but just to satisfy their curiosity.

"That's a personal question! Excuse me, we need to go..." Sting said.

He tugged me away from that reporter. My heart is still racing while that question is still making a mess inside my mind.

We went inside and saw that the program has started. The usherette guided us to our table. We're on our way to our assigned table when my eyes involuntarily looked for Natsu.

He sat crossed legged while Ashley's arm is hooked on his elbow. They're really close and whispering to each other while looking at the stage.

There's a bidding for the children's paintings. Many businessmen are bidding for those. I turned to Natsu and Ashley again. It's dark but I saw how they chuckled at each other even when there's nothing funny going on.

I bit my lip and forced my eyes to stay on the stage. I can't lose my cool now.

"Which painting do you want, Lucy? Let's join the bidding..." Sting said.

"I like the flower, Sting," I answered.

Sting raised the board and joined the bidding. His first bid is a hundred thousand. I looked at Natsu and Ashley again. My sister's looking at Natsu while Natsu found my eyes.

My cheeks burned. I almost called all the saints to thank for the darkness of the venue for the bidding.

Natsu raised his board too.

"Two hundred thousand," Natsu said in a cold voice.

Ashley playfully hit his arm. I bit my lip again. I'm afraid it would bleed. They seem very close. Well, maybe it was really Ashley who's there while he's inside the jail.

"Damn that Dragneel..." Sting whispered and raised his bid.

"Three hundred thousand..."

Natsu raised his board again, "Five hundred."

The crowd got shocked. The guests may be rich but the bidding never got this high. They put large sums in the donation and not on the bidding for the paintings.

"Sting, stop it..." I whispered but it wasn't enough to make him stop.

"Six hundred thousand!"

Natsu lazily asnwered, "Eight hundred thousand..."

The crowd's whispers are starting to make me deaf. Ashley turned to my direction and her smile vanished upon seeing me.

"Sting, stop it. You're making the crowd look at us. I don't want another issue," I quickly said.

"Dammit! One million!"

"Sting! That's too much... We're donating two million-"

"One point five..." Natsu said with a bored voice.

Sting's breathing became fast when he shifted on his seat. He turned to me and tried to calm down.

"He's challenging me, Lucy... Because of what happened. And I don't want to back down. I don't want to lose to him... never again," he shook his head at me before raising again, "Two million..."

I touched Sting's arm. He needs to stop. I shook my head.

"That's enough. Please..."

"Three million," Natsu said with a lazy tone. Sting turned to me. His jaw clemched before letting out deep and rugged breath. He nodded and tightly held my hand.


	45. She-Lied

**She Lied**

Sting didn't bid anymore. I stopped him. Natsu got the piece for three million. A security of ConFAP or Caelum Convention even went to us to ask if we're okay.

"We're fine, thanks for asking..." I assured.

The security here is tighter than what I remembered years ago. Maybe because of what happened three years ago plus the fact that the parties involved are both here.

After the bidding, the tycoons declared the donation for the foundation. Then the four course dinner started.

I stayed quiet while eating. My eyes didn't wander to Natsu's table anymore. Since there is a foreign feeling that arises whenever I see Natsu and my sister, then I'd rather stick my eyes somewhere else.

"Do you want to dance?" Sting asked in a worried tone.

I was about to say no when his phone rang. I fished his pocket for it. I nodded to tell him that it's okay to answer it.

"I have to get this. I'm sorry..."

I nodded, "No problem."

I let him leave our table. I looked at the leftover dessert on my plate. I was already full so I'm not sure if I'll still finish it.

"Your father's busy, I guess?" Aunt Leandra who's now in front of me asked.

She just got home from Alakitasia for this event. Sting and I talked to her earlier during the dinner but she left because she's busy with the whole programme.

"Yup, he's out of the country with Loke right now, Auntie"

"And your mom? That Layla! She doesn't attend events anymore. She'd always send Ashley..."

"I don't know about mom. Maybe Uncle Apollo forbids her since daddy and mom can bump into each other here," I said.

"For goodness sake, they're too old to get jealous!" Aunt Leandra rolled her eyes and smiled at an acquaintance of hers.

She turned her whole attention to her friend and stood up to join the dance at their spot. I looked at my dessert again when my eyes caught a glimpse of a person standing beside the table. At first, I thought it's Sting. But when I turned to confirm who that is, my eyes almost popped out of its sockets when I saw Natsu beside me.

I quickly straightened my back because of shock. My eyes wandered around the place to look for Ashley. Where's my sister? His supposed date? And what is he doing in front of me?

I cleared my throat and took a sip of my wine. I saw that some people around us noticed us. I think even them are confused by this.

"May I have this dance..." he bowed a little.

I almost stopped breathing. His hand is presented in front of me waiting for my acceptance.

"I don't think it's a good idea to dance-"

My palm which was resting on my thigh suddenly found itself being clasped in his warm and huge hand. He tugged me to the heart of the dance floor, away from the judging eyes of people who are too curious for their own good.

My heart jumped. I don't know if my heartbeat started to race because I'm nervous of the fact that we're dancing or because of Ashley. My sister likes him so much.

"Natsu, I still don't think it's a good idea to dance..." I said, I couldn't look at him.

He grabbed my waist to pull me to him and tightly held my hand. The familiar warmth of his hold introduced themselves to me again and I couldn't bring myself to reject him.

"What's your good idea, then?" he sarcastically asked.

I threw him a sharp look. What does he mean with that? If he's dating Ashley, then obviously the good idea is to dance with her.

"Where's Ashley?" was my slow but firm question.

"She's in the powder room."

"So..." I tried to stop myself but it was too late, "You're dancing with me because she's out. The good idea is to dance with her, Natsu. She's your date. This is cheating..."

He chuckled like he finds everything funny, "Cheating is what your husband is doing."

I didn't talk. I don't want to say anything about that anymore. I can't do that to Sting. He deserves to be free from this kind of responsibility.

I avoided his eyes but he managed to catch it. His lips pursed, "You're still as blind as before, Lucy."

"Don't stick your nose to my life..." I courageously said.

"Right. I have no right except that you were once mine..." his hold on my hand tightened.

I wanted to break free. It's suffocating. I bit my lip and forced my hand back but failed. He moved his face to my ear. His hot breath on my ear makes me shiver in delight.

"I... am the one who got you first... You were the innocent Lucy... The sexy innocent Lucy of Natsu Dragneel years ago. Right now? You lost your innocence..." he seductively whispered.

My lips almost bled because of my bites. I don't know why I cannot push him away. His hot breath and seductive whispers drained my energy to break free.

"Still damn sexy but you lost the innocence, Luce... You gave up everything to a man unworthy of you, huh? And you'll pretend that everything's okay? Like before? Like before you became mine? You'll go back to that life? Huh?"

"Let me go, Natsu..." I warned.

"No... I want to know..."

Our bodies are touching each other, giving no space for air or even light to pass through. The heat that his body emits makes me shiver. The material of our clothes felt nothing as I can imagine our skins touching. My eyes got heavy and dazed. It has been years since I last felt this. My knees trembled. I need to get out of his hold, fast!

"Stay still..." he whispered, I felt his chapped lips lightly grazing my ear while he commanded my body to do as he pleased.

I almost called every saint as I successfully stopped a moan before it came out. I'm getting dizzy and I feel like I'll get sick because of the hotness I'm feeling right now.

"I want to know... You'll let your husband be with other women? That's fine with you? You'd... settle for that? Huh?"

I stayed quiet. I no longer have control over my feet. He's the only one who's dancing for the both of us. I feel like I'm floating in the air.

"Didn't you get married overseas? File a divorce..." he warned.

A bucket of cold water seemed to drench me because of what Natsu said. I'm nervous not just because his assumptions were wrong but also because I don't know what to answer to his command.

"Natsu, I need to go. Ashley will see us. Sting will go back any time soon."

"He's cheating on you and you can't dance with me? You are one hell of a martyr, Lucy..."

"Natsu, please..."

"File a divorce..." he ordered.

I forced myself to look at him. His eyes are holding a heated stare like he won't back down to any challenges. Like he won't let me go until he heard the answer he's looking for come out of my lips.

"File a divorce," he repeated.

"You have no right to talk like that..." I said.

"Why?" His eyes were pitch black.

He's like a predator hunting his prey. But I never showed fear. He won't get the answer he wants all the time.

"This isn't your relationship, Natsu-"

"Is that not included in your choices? Divorce isn't an option to you, huh?" he raised his eyebrow and I felt his hand stroked my back.

The hairs on my neck stood up as I felt his large wam hand rest on the lower part of my hips.

"Is it because you believe in marriage too much, Lucy? That when you're married, you'll stay that way. You're willing to forgive... Is that it?"

There's a smile on his lips. It's not because his happy. His smile is laced with taunting and sarcasm. I don't like it. My heartbeat raced because of that smile.

"Or..."

My eyes widened and I tried to take my hands back but he tightly intertwined our fingers. We stopped dancing.

"Because you're not really married..."

I quickly forced myself to take my hand back but failed because of his tight hold. It's like he would never let my hand go. His strong hold is starting to hurt me.

"Let me go, Natsu!"

"You're not married..." that's not a question.

"Let me go..." I said in a hushed voice to not gather attention.

"Why would you fucking make me believe you are?" He angrily said.

"I never said anything about me having a husband. You... You believed! You assumed! But it doesn't matter!" My heartbeat is fast.

"Is it that stupid lapdog's idea? To make it look like you're married?"

I saw someone already noticed us arguing. But instead of calming myself down, I just got more heated because of nervousness.

"This isn't Sting's idea-"

"Well then, it's yours? And you... you let him go to your house every fucking night?"

"Natsu? Lucy?" Ashley's voice stopped me from replying.

Natsu's eyes on me are still sharp and piercing. I straightened my back and took steps backward to get away from Natsu. I didn't notice that I broke free between our heated argument.

"Ash..." I managed to smile, "We just had a catch up. I need to-"

"Sting's looking for you..." Ashley frowned at me, her eyes unreadable.

"Okay," I said and took my leave.

I managed to get out despite the crowds gathering at the exit. Sting quickly went to me as soon as he saw me. It was only when I realised the fact that Natsu already knows the truth!

"Sting, we need to... to go..." I said, panicking.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Natsu... he already knows we're not married..."

Sting looked at my hand. I'm still wearing the ring that I bought myself. Maybe he's thinking that I removed it so we got busted but it's not it. How he knew is beyond me.

"How did he know? What?" Sting's still confused while grabbing my purse.

Many thoughts filled my mind. What if he got me followed? What if he found out that I have a son? Or worse, we have a son? I'm not ready to include Beau in this mess! He's not the answer of all these! I am protecting him!

"I don't know. I don't know how-"

"Maybe it's because of Aunt Layla? You told her, right? What if she told Ashley and your sister told Natsu? That's possible!"

I shrugged. Sting and I went to the basement and he quickly called for a valet to fetch his car. We waited for a while before the lift made a sound. Sting's car was making its way towards us so we walked towards it instead of just waiting.

But before it stopped, I heard Ashley's voice.

"Stop getting your revenge to her! If what you said before that you have no feelings left then you should just let her be!" she shouted.

I don't know who's she talking to. I am too horrified to know who it is!

"She lied to me, Ashley! I am not going to stop until we're even..." it's Natsu's voice.

I froze in my spot. A cold hand touched my waist. Sting tugged me inside his car.

I'm getting dizzy with everything I learned. I don't know if I want to cry or get crazy.

Sting quickly drove to get out of the parking lot. We were already far when my tears went streaming down my face.

I don't know what particular thing hurt me the most. I can think of many. The way he called Ashley. The way he accused me. And the thought that he wants his revenge. I sobbed hard. I've never cried this much for three years.

I heard Sting hit the steering wheel when we stopped because of traffic.

"You should've told him that we're together! That we're married and we have a child!" Sting said, irritated.

I shook my head. I don't know what to tell him first.

I'm so, so sorry Beau. Natsu wants to hurt me back. He wants me too bleed because maybe he's bled too much years ago. Baby, please forgive me but I can't bear being civil around your daddy. I got hurt before. Yes, I hurt him more. But I'm so... so tired.

"Lucy, come on! He thinks you're lying? You should've just make it true! Lie!"

I shook my head and wiped the new tear on my cheek, "I don't know anymore how he wants me to pay. I get that he got hurt. And if he wants to hurt me back, yes, I'm hurting so much! So damned much! And if he still wants to hurt me, then... I'll let him. I'll let him until he's done with me! I'll let him till I'm so broken! I'll let him hurt me until I stop all these regrets every night! I'll let him hurt me until I stop thinking that what if I didn't leave him? Because I an tired! So damned tired! I badly wanted to stop loving him! I wanted to stop feeling anything for him!" My voice cracked.

Sting went silent. He just tightly hugged me while I cried hard in his shoulder.

"I want to stop. If he already hurt me so much, maybe it's when my heart would stop. I will never look back again. I will never regret I left him. Never again!"


	46. Business

**Business**

I didn't think about all those anymore. If Natsu isn't tired of revenge, then I can do nothing about it. It's not a choice I can make. That's why I busied myself with painting the next days.

I stared at my latest work while drinking my coffee. I noticed that I was using dark colours more than usual these past few weeks. My latest work is a painting of the night sky.

"Mommy, Beau play!" Beau said while showing me his toy cars.

I placed my mug to the coffee table and carried my son, "Okay baby, we'll play."

I spent the whole day playing with him. Sting is calling every now and then. I think it's his third call today to check if we're fine here. After what happened at ConFAP that night, he felt more responsible about me and Beau.

"Sting, please calm down. We're fine. I'm fine..." I assured him.

"I know... I just..." he sighed.

I smiled. I know I became harsh to him. I told him to stop calling me. I scold him almost everyday to not fret and joked about just focusing on giving Beau a playmate. I heard from Virgo that he's testing the waters with a nurse who turned out to be the one who looked after me when Natsu took me to the hospital during my presentation.

"I appreciate your effort, Sting. But..."

"What if something's going to happen?" I heard the fright in his voice.

I stopped. I quickly tried to imagine what he's thinking. A bloody and violent event like what happened years ago came to my mind. Natsu was in prison for months. We put a stain of his name. We hurt him, physically, emotionally, and mentally. I pray that he won't take his revenge to that extent.

"Nothing's going to happen," I said like I'm sure of it.

"We should tell your dad. We should hire some body guards. Let's tighten your security..."

"I don't want to make this big."

"Lucy, this is for you and for Beau..." Sting gasped.

I put Beau on the sofa and took another toy car. He likes those. Loke is also spoiling him. Every time he comes here from abroad, he gives bags of toy cars to Beau. I'm pretty sure my son has already a toy car made from each and every country due to Loke's frequent trips all over Earthland.

"Thank you so much, Sting. I'll think about it."

I spent the whole day playing with Beau. I can't match his energy that's why I got tired fast. I thought of taking him to other places. We've been at Fiore for almost two months now but he still wasn't able to roam around Crocus.

"Maybe after his 2nd birthday..." I decided before yawning.

After getting my rest, I took a bath and changed my clothes for my appointment at Asta La Pasta. It's not that far from here so I don't really need to rush.

I wore a simple maroon dress. My stilettos is black as well as my purse. I brought a jacket since the weather looks gloomy today.

The restaurant is slightly full packed when I arrived. I observed the place, slightly afraid and embarrassed that the client is already here and I'm late.

"Table for two, Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Uhm. I'm with Miss Seilah Helm..."

"Oh! This way, please..."

The waiter gestured to the exclusive part of the restaurant. It's enclosed with Midian walls and the insides felt comfortable. Only two tables are occupied and the tables are far from each other.

"This is Miss Helm's reservation, Miss..." the waiter said.

"Thank you," I smiled and took a seat.

I placed my things to the seat beside me. The waiter quickly served the appetiser. I took a deep breath and observed the restaurant. Maybe Miss Seilah Helm is a young woman. Maybe she's a daughter of a tycoon or something?

I emptied my glass of wine and the waiter filled it for another shot. I'm thirsty.

"Thanks..." I smiled.

A woman with long wavy hair went to me. She looks like in her early 30s. She smiled at me and I quickly felt the accommodating and approachable aura of this client. "Hi! I'm Seilah Helm..." she smiled.

"Hi! Lucy Heartfilia..." I stood up to shake her hand.

"Did I make you wait?" We both took our seats.

"I just arrived. It's fine."

I was shocked when I saw her with her files. She laid it in front of me before calling for the waiter.

"I'll just have some wine..."

"Sure thing, Miss."

She turned her attention to me. She looks so busy and in a hurry. It's like her schedule is full so we need to finish this quickly.

"So... the project is the house in Caspius Park. I haven't seen the design of the house yet."

"Yes. I have the blue print with me Actually, it's almost done. The designs inside are the only thing that's missing but I assume you have your designs? Your previous work?" Miss Seilah asked.

"Yes. I have them with me."

I also gave her my portfolio. I know it's slightly impossible for her to just pick there but I hope she'll get ideas from it.

"Before we get to that, let's talk about the terms first since I know you're a professional," she slightly chuckled.

Even if I can feel that she's accommodating and approachable, I can still feel her professionalism and stiffness when it comes to things like this.

"Yes! Sure..."

"Here are my terms. Enclosed are the agreed offers. Tax free." She gave me a contract which already has her sign. I skimmed through the contract and I was shocked. The payment was too much.

"Wait a minute... This isn't the standard royalty-"

"We want it done properly so we'll give you an extra." She smiled, "We also don't want you to rush so we'll give you six months to design everything in the house."

I read the details of the house again, making sure that I didn't miss something. The whole perimeter is included in my contract. I am to design every part of the house. I also looked at the blueprint and the temporary design of the architect. It is a very modern type of house. The door is made of glass as well as the walls of some parts on the first floor until second floor. The garage is spacious and it even has a garden! There are two swimming pools. In front is the biggest one and beside it is a smaller and shallower version of it. They used teak wood flooring near the pools. Isn't this expensive? But then, it's not my mansion...

"Is this going to be used as a home? For rent? For sale? Uh..."

"Home..." Miss Seilah Helm's confused answer.

"Okay," I nodded. This is a big project, after all. The house is really big but they gave me more than enough time to finish it so there would be no problem.

"Do you also need to see the house personally?"

I signed the contract before nodding.

"That would be great. Though, I can deal with the details you told me. But, yes... Since it's really spacious and I'm not sure with the rooms inside... Is this... This house has eight rooms?"

"Yes. Including the maid quarters."

"Okay..."

I closed the folder which contains the contract and turned to study the blueprint she gave me. I know I need to think of the designs for this thoroughly.

"Who's living with you, Miss, if you don't mind? I have no idea what the rooms will look like."

"Hmmm. Let me see." She smiled before continuing, "It's better if you'll just talk to the one who'll live there so you can know the details including that."

I frowned. I didn't know that she wasn't the one who'll live there. Well, most clients are really like that. The client's probably a busy tycoon who has no time for a meeting like this so Miss Helm is here.

"He's on his way. He just instructed me to come here first for the contract. By the way, I'm his lawyer..." she smiled, "I am also an engineer so I'm helping him out."

"Oh wow! I really thought you're the owner, Ma'am, I mean... attorney..."

She laughed, "No, I'm not. Wait..."

Attorney Seilah Helm fished for her phone inside her bag. She clicked her screen but her eyes widened before she can put it on her ear.

"Oh here he is..." she's looking behind me. I followed her eyes and got the shock of my life when I saw Natsu. What the hell? I don't know how I look like upon realising that he's my client. My shoulders fell. This is not happening! Why is he here? Did he plan this all?

He's just wearing a plan grey v neck shirt. Casual wear, unlike his usual attire for work and events. He wasn't even shocked when he saw me there.

Attorney stood up so I mimicked her to welcome the client. "This is Mr. Natsu Dragneel, CEO of Dragneel Realty. He's the owner of the mansion."

Natsu presented his hand to me. Are you kidding me? I didn't accept his hand. I find it ridiculous to make other people believe that we don't know each other in this situation!

Miss Helm's smile became awkward when she saw I didn't accept Natsu's hand. He shrugged. I clenched my jaw as he looks like what's happening doesn't even bother him. He did plan for this! He did!

"Shall we... Uh... sit?" Attorney asked.

I took a few moments to snap out of it. When I took my seat, I saw how Attorney felt the tension.

"So... Mr. Dragneel, shall I... leave you two? So you can deal with the details of the design?" Attorney Seilah Helm said.

Natsu and I looked at each other. His onyx eyes twinkled and I'm sure mine didn't. My stare at him is sharp. Judging.

"Sure, attorney. Thanks for the time," Natsu nodded at her.

"No problem, Mr. Dragnerl. Anytime." Attorney Helm stood up.

I managed to go back to my senses. She's gonna leave us alone! I turned to Atoorney.

"I'm gonna leave you two, Miss Lucy," she smiled.

I took a deep breath before accepting her hand. Let's get this over with!

Natsu called for a waiter when Attorney left. Their conversation wasn't long. He just told him to serve the main course that I think was ordered when the reservation was made.

I really can't believe it. Is this part of his plan for revenge? He opened the blueprint and pointed something.

"Shall we talk about the master's bedroom first before anything else?" His tone is now about business.

I don't know if I should take him personally or ride along with pretending that this is not a big deal. I chose the latter. Since I already signed the contract and I'll he doing this work, might as well know the details about it.

"What design do you want..."

"It's on the second floor. The second floor has carpet flooring; the first floor, hard wood. So all the bedrooms on the second floor except for the maid's quarter are carpeted. The master's bedroom will take the design of the whole house. White and dark brown. The furniture should be like that. I want the walls of the other rooms to be red. The furniture may vary. I don't know. You decide. No one would use those rooms anyway."

I swallowed when I thought of something ridiculous. I quickly banished the thought to not complicate what's happening.

"How about the furniture on the first floor?"

"Let me see your design. I have no idea." He smirked.

I stopped when the waiter arrived with the cart for our food. When he opened it, I almost fainted at the delicious aroma of the spices. Damn it! This place had good stuff!

"I'm not hungry so..." while I slightly pushed the food that the waiter placed in front of me.

"The client wants you to eat. That's called being polite," Natsu said.

The waiter bowed a little before leaving without a word. Natsu and I looked at each other again. I didn't last long as his eyes looked like it wanted to cage me so he can own my gaze. I quickly looked away before my emotions got the best of me.

"Let's eat," Natsu ordered.

I clenched my jaw. I want to talk about the details of the project. I didn't come here to eat dinner with him. I grabbed the fork and started to touch my food. Even with eyes on my food, I can feel his gaze on me.

"I will also let you choose the brand of hot tub I want in my bathroom. I don't know anything about that," he started again.

I dropped the fork and met his eyes. I sharply looked at him, as sharp as my feelings for him right now.

"Why don't you ask your designers? I trust you have your own. That's the nature of your work. The Dreyar's and Silvers have that too. Why find someone else to design it?" I said intently.

"Why are you asking me that? This is what I want, is there a problem with it?" The corner of his lips rose.

He's laughing? He's laughing at what's happening right now?

"Let's get this over with. Tell me everything you want to do to your house and I'll make all the designs." So we don't need to see each other again.

"My house is big, Lucy. You haven't notice it yet? Do you honestly think we can discuss this matter in just one sitting? This meeting won't be enough."

I got irritated more. This is part of his plan. I wonder what he'll do to me in this project? Is he going to insult all my designs just to get under my skin?

"I thought you don't like my designs? Didn't you hate my works in Infinity Towers? Why get me now?"

"Look, Lucy-"

"If you want to get me just to insult me, Natsu, then insult me right now! So you can finally be satisfied! That's your plan of revenge, right?" I couldn't stop myself.

He froze with what I said. His light aura earlier got replaced by a heavy one. Maybe because I hit the mark.

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "You don't know my plan of revenge."

My eyes squinted. Ever since then, that's all that mattered to him. Revenge. Revenge for the death of his father. Revenge for what happened in Magnolia. Revenge. Revenge when hurt. Me? I've been hurt so many times by so many people. Almost all of them are my loved ones, people I loved more than myself but I never planned to get even! Because I know that hate will only create ripples of hatred.

"What is your plan of revenge then?" I challenged.

"I want your hand... in marraige..." he said with no emotion.

My eyes widened. My traitor heart beat louder that I'm worried I'll become deaf. I wanted to shout and calm myself at the same time but I couldn't do any of those. I don't know if he's joking or he just wanted to hurt me so much by giving me hope.

"Have you lost your mind?" I breathlessly said, trying to control my emotions.

Natsu bit his lip before bearing his eyes on me.

"Give me your designs for the master's bedroom and the rooms next week. We'll meet again after this. For now, eat... I don't want the person who'll design me house get hungry," he said.

I just threw him a ridiculous look. He thinks I can eat in front of him? And after he said those words?

When he saw me not moving, his eyes became soft and dazed. He grabbed my fork and touched my food. I blinked. A warm hand caressed my traitor heart. I don't know why hundreds of memories clouded my vision. I can't help but feel like it's Natsu of three years ago again.

He rolled the fetuccini with the fork and moved it towards my face.

"I should've let you choose your food. You don't like pasta..." he said, sighing as he dropped the fork to my plate. I felt something pinched my heart. I don't know why.

"Don't fool me, Natsu. I'm sick of your bulls. I'm just here for the business..." I said with false courage.

"Yes, I am also here for business, Lucy." He seriously stared back at me.

Damn it!


	47. Looks-Familiar

**Looks Familiar**

The meeting ended peacefully. I was thankful that he did or said nothing that might ruin my night.

I opted not to tell Sting, daddy, and Loke about what happened because I don't want them to get worried.

The designs for his mansion kept me busy. Thought it's nothing compared to my stress over the Infinity Towers project, just enough to keep me busy in my condo.

"No, Beau..." Beau touched the paint containers on the floor. I'm already finished preparing myself for a meeting but I still managed to clean Beau's mess.

I'm going out today for a meeting with Mr. Byro Cracy. I already finished the design for his unit in Infinity Towers and everything is ready. I just need his approval for it to start.

"Aries, Virgo's going here later, she told me you're asking her to teach you how to cook new dishes?"

"U-uh... Yes, Miss Lucy. Is that a-alright with you?"

I gave her a warm smile and assured her that it's fine. I found out that Aries is Virgo's friend since she has her on the job training in college to the restaurant where Aries worked for. Virgo's a culinary student that time while Aries was working there as a part timer. It's fortunate that Aries is free during the time we're looking for a househelp. I certainly don't regret hiring her.

"I'll be home late. Don't let Beau stay up late, okay?"

She nodded. Levy and Cana forced me to a night out later. It's Levy's birthday and we'll celebrate it in a bar around Sativus. I just cannot bail on them since today's her birthday and Gajeel threatened me with telling Natsu about Beau's if I won't show up later. He'll propose so that just gives me more reason not to go.

I walked faster towards my car. I slightly lost track of time because of Beau's mess. Our appointment is set on the afternoon since Byro Cracy had many shows in the morning.

I almost ran as I entered the Dreyar building. It's nostalgic. I still remember the times when I was working here. Cana and Levy stayed; my drunkard brunette best friend opted to work here since she doesn't want to be treated as a princess in her father's company, while Levy got promoted and became more passionate with her job.

I looked for the conference room in the first floor. The rooms slightly changed so I had a hard time looking for it.

I took a deep breath before turning the door handle of the conference room after minutes of asking around.

I was shocked to see that there are three people inside the room. Byro Cracy, his personal assistant, and Natsu Dragneel who's talking to my client were all seated comfortably inside. What is this man doing here?

"I-I'm sorry I'm late..."

I saw how Natsu grimaced at what I said. I frowned as I placed my things on the table in front.

Is he really needed here? Byro Cracy stood up to give me his seat but it's not needed. I can find my own seat.

"No problem. We just arrived," my client smiled.

"Shall we start?" I asked when I slightly calmed my breathing.

"Not necessarily. You should rest first. You looked spent."

Byro Cracy crossed his arms which didn't go unnoticed. His biceps are defined and his arms are big and full of tattoos.

Natsu cleared his throat so he caught my attention and eyes.

"You're lucky Mr. Cracy is a nice guy..." Natsu's smile is skeptic. Byro Cracy laughed a little.

"I like my designer so..." He shrugged.

My cheeks slightly warmed. I don't know why. Byro stared at me like I'm a complex puzzle that he needs to solve.

"Thanks! Shall we start? I'm fine now..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Byro leaned on the table towards my direction. I'm sitting in front of him.

Natsu stood up and went to us. I really don't know what he's doing here. I raised an eyebrow and turned to him. His black tux is shouting authority.

"Is it necessary that you are here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's my towers after all. I want to see your designs..." Natsu's sharp jaw clenched.

I fished my files for the designs I prepared and gave it to Byro Cracy. When he opened it, I noticed his eyes were glued to me and not to my designs. He stayed that way as he absentmindedly turned the pages.

"Uh, this is your living room... I got the wallpaper you requested. I also matched the furniture to the colours you wanted..."

Byro Cracy stayed staring at me while I'm talking. I glanced at Natsu who's looking intently to Byro.

"I changed the design of your room based on the furniture and bed you chose —"

"The room is too dark, Byro," Natsu butted in so my client shifted his eyes to my design. "But that's okay. It's the way you like it, I believe."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Byro said before looking at me again.

"I also based the kitchen set to your chosen design of the whole kitchen. We also have here your requested music room..."

"I like instruments so..." Byro commented, "Do you like music?"

I was stunned at his personal question. I snapped to my senses before answering, "Hmmm. Not really. I don't always listen to music. I'm into painting..." I said.

"Oh! Painting! You have paintings?"

He intertwined his fingers. He's suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I have..."

"Almost all were sold already," Natsu butted in.

I cleared my throat to lessen the tension, "I have new ones..."

"May I see? Do you have an exhibit?"

I shook my head,

"You should! Do you want me to fund your exhibit? I can! I like art, in general..." Byro nodded his head to prove his point.

"She can afford an exhibit. She doesn't need funds. Thanks..." Natsu's tone now is irritated.

Byro looked at him. I felt my neck and my face heated. "Are you... her boss or her friend?" Byro asked Natsu.

Natsu smirked at Byro but before he can even reply, I already answered.

"He's my client too. Uh... Shall we continue?"

"Oh! We're on the same boat then, Mr. Dragneel?"

I saw Natsu's irritation towards Byro. He's just stopping himself. As he should. This man is his client too!

"Let's get back to your paintings. May I see your portfolio? I want some paintings in my walls too. Can you suggest a piece?" my client said.

I but my lip. I can't believe he's asking me that now. "I'll look to it first. I didn't bring my portfolio."

"May I see your paintings? When can we meet again so I can see some of your works?"

"Why don't you just email him your portfolio, Lucy. That way, you two can save time, money, and effort," Natsu suggested.

Byro pursed his lips and turned to Natsu, "Well, it's different in person, right?"

"If you buy the painting, then you can see it in person," Natsu seriously said.

"Well I still need to choose so it's better to see it in flesh..." Byro Cracy crossed his arms.

"It's better if you won't give my designer a hard time —"

"Excuse me..." I stopped the heated conversation.

Natsu leaned back and I saw how he clenched his fist. My heart raced. He's losing it. I know... I know this is going to be a disaster.

"Let's continue with the music room..."

Byro Cracy turned to me and nodded.

The phone of his personal assistant made a sound that distracted us. She apologised before asking to leave to answer the phone so we continued.

"Natsu, you should leave us," I said.

Natsu's jaw dropped because of his shock upon hearing what I said. It's like he couldn't believe that I managed to say that to him.

"Seriously?" He said while chuckling unbelievably.

"Yes. We're almost done, anyway."

Natsu looked at Byro Cracy. His jaw clenched while slowly walking out and leaving the conference room.

I took a deep breath as I watched him leave without a word before continuing.

"This is the music room. I hope you like it..."

"Yeah... I like all your designs. Even the bathroom and the dining area." He closed the clearbook and gave me his full attention.

I smiled at him. This one is an easy client. But I know why he's easy...

"So... when can I see your paintings?" he asked.

"I will invite you if I have an exhibit or I'll be joining one."

"Aw! I thought you're gonna bring me where your paintings are all stored?" He laughed.

I smiled a little, "That's too embarrassing. You can pick on an exhibit, instead."

"No, No... Don't be shy... Of course I'm the one who insists so don't be shy."

I stared at him with intent, "I'll send you an invitation if there's an exhibit."

The door opened. Both of us turned to look at who entered. I thought it's Natsu but it turned out to be his personal assistant.

She went to Byro and whispered something. The artist frowned and took out his wallet.

"I'll give you my calling card. Send me your invites there. Or if you changed your mind, just send me a text or call."

I accepted the calling card and smiled at him. I know he's hitting on me. It's the reason why this meeting became so easy.

"Sure. No problem."

He shook his head and frowned at me. "What's wrong?" I asked out of concern.

"I have a rehearsal. We'll see each other again, right?"

"Yeah, sure!" I flashed another smile.

He stood up. I mimicked his actions and presented my hand. He accepted it and hold it for a while which I think is longer than usual business handshakes but I opted not to say a word.

"Thank you so much for choosing and trusting me, Mr. Byro Cracy"

"Just call me Byro. You're being formal." He laughed.

It was only when he let go of my hand. I also laughed. "Byro, then..." I said.

Both of us went out of the conference room. Natsu is outside while talking to an influential man who works for the Dreyars. When he saw us, he left the man to go to us. He's not in the mood. I know. His eyes were pitch black and it looks like he's ready to punch someone.

"Thanks for the time, Lucy. Hope you'll call me soon." Byro smiled.

I laughed, "Thank you, Byro..."

I watched the retreating figure of his and his personal assistant. His other assistant went to him along with a body guard. My eyes stayed at the leaving Byro when I felt Natsu's body heat behind me.

"First name terms, huh?" was his quiet but hard voice.

I rolled my eyes before turning around to face him, "Stop being nosy. You're the CEO for God's sake..."

I walked towards the elevator. I'm headed to the floor of Levy and Cana's office. It's not yet their dismissal but I can wait in the lounge. Natsu followed me.

"The man is hitting on you, in case you didn't notice, Lucy. Don't be naive!" he started.

"God! He's just being friendly!" I said while pushing the btton of the elevator which is still on the 40th floor.

"Friendly? Huh? He wants to fund your exhibit? You call that friendly?"

I sharply looked at him but his onyx eyes were sharper.

"I wanted to fund your exhibit years ago too and that... certainly wasn't friendly! I want to fund your exhibit so I can get you!"

I felt his words pinched and touched my heart. I don't understand what I'm feeling. I quickly dismissed those and frowned at him more.

"Not every person is like you! Maybe it's just his way to make friends!" I retorted.

"Excuses! I wanted to be your friend too! That's a step!"

The lift opened. I waited for it to be empty before I entered. Natsu also marched behind me and continued his rants.

"And you even kicked me out?"

"Why are you there in the first place? Don't you have work today? And... why are you here with me?" was my confused question.

"I was there because I know this man is gonna hit on you. And I was right-" he couldn't be stopped with his accusations.

"That's normal in this industry. You talk like you're a newbie!"

His sharp jaw dropped like I said a very huge mistake. I went back to my words.

"What? See? You know it's like that and you let him. You flirted back! I didn't know that flirting back is included in your job as a designer!" He angrily barred his sharp teeth.

"So what if I flirt back? Jesus! You're not my boyfriend!" I shouted back in irritation, "And again, why are you even here? Go back and work!"

The lift made a sound signalling that we're on our floor. I quickly went out and marched inside Levy's department. Natsu tailed me.

All employees inside turned to me as I entered. I saw some familiar faces. An old officemate whistled.

"Why are you here too? Aren't you supposed to go home? Your meeting just ended to so you're supposed to go home, right?" Natsu continue ranting as he followed me like a dog.

"This... looks familiar..." I heard Cana's entertained laugh somewhere.

I roamed my eyes and spotted Cana and Levy who are both watching Natsu's antics.

Levy's mouth is opened wide because of shock while Cana is sporting her usual mischievous smirk.

"She visits us here, you pyro. We're bonding later after work."

I quickly marched towards my petite friend. Some of my old officemates greeted me as I passed by their desks. I smiled at each of them before stopping in front of Levy to greet and hug her.

"Is that so? Where?" Natsu's voice is cold when he asked that.

Levy's hold on my hand is tight and she hugged me back to thank me for my greeting.

"What's happening? Why is he here? He's being territorial, big time. And he still doesn't know that you two have a son?"

I broke free from her hug and shook my head." Oh God... and when he knows?" Levy's eyes squinted, "Hell will rise..."

I clenched my jaw. I don't know. I don't want to think about it. This is all making me confused. He'll probably hurt me. This is probably revenge.

I turned to Natsu and saw him talking to Cana but his sharp eyes stayed glued to my form.

"Dammit, Cana..." I whispered as a hunch of Cana telling him the details of Levy's party later came to my mind.


	48. Home-Finally

**Home... Finally**

I stayed silent. I don't want to say anything that might ruin the mood since it's Levy's birthday. Natsu was left in the building since he still has to fix something in the 40th floor. Cana rode in my car while Gajeel fetched Levy.

"He looks miserable," Cana tried.

"Stop it, Cana, you're making this worst for me."

"He should be, though. He has a son and he doesn't know. I wonder what would happen if he finds out?" I glanced at her in the corner of my eyes and saw her orbs challenging me. I didn't reply.

"Anyway, about Gajeel's proposal. We'll bring Levy to the dance floor."

I nodded. Gajeel already told me but I decided to listen to Cana so she can stop with pushing me about Natsu.

"Then I'll bring the cake for Levy's surprise. After blowing the candle, in the middle of the dancefloor, Gajeel would propose. So we all have to be in the dancefloor."

I nodded. We continued chatting about that until we arrived to the bar. I saw some familiar cars. Levy invited many people. We went inside the bar and bumped into some acquaintances. They told us that Levy and Gajeel aren't here yet.

We went to the sofa where some of our friends are waiting. We have a large group and it's been a while since we had a get together so we used the time to catch up while waiting for the couple.

"How are you, Lucy? Where are you working right now?" a college friend asked.

"Oh! Just freelance. I don't want to work regularly yet."

Cana elbowed me while we're chatting. I was shocked when she left our seat and transferred to the sofa where Bacchus is, the owner of the club. She smirked.

I followed her gaze and my eyes widened when I saw Natsu walking towards our sofa. Bixslow went to greet him and I was startled that they knew each other. They talked a bit so I threw Cana a sharp look. She told him about this!

"Natsu Dragneel's your boyfriend, Lucy?" our friend asked.

"Oh! No..." I quickly shook my head and smiled.

"Lucy..." Bixslow teased, the bartender in the bar where Natsu and I first met.

"It's been what? Three or four years?" he slightly pointed to Natsu.

Natsu turned to me and bravely sat beside me. I scooted a little to put some space between us. Why is he here?

"What is it, Bix?"

"I said... It's been three or four years since he asked me for your name."

I didn't immediately reply. I processed what he said for a while. Cana's eyes widened like she remembered something.

"We were here when you two first met!" Cana exclaimed.

"You are always here, Alberona. But yeah! He asked me he asked me who's the dancing blonde," Bixslow shrugged.

I turned to Natsu. All this time, I thought he researched about me before he approached me. That he knows me as Jude Heartfilia's daughter so he talked to me.

"Hey! Guys! Levy and Gajeel's here!" another friend of us said.

Natsu and I looked at each other. I don't know what to feel. The only thing I'm sure of is everything's complicated. The walls I tried so hard to build cracked. I don't want to admit it but it's true.

We stood up to greet Levy. Natsu stayed attached to my hip. Our group became nosier as the party started. They opened a champagne while cheering for Levy's day.

"Cheers! Happy birthday, Levy!" Cana exclaimed while bumping her beer to Levy's champagne glass.

Natsu joined us despite Gajeel's glare. His sharp eyes went to me for a moment, asking for our status. I just shook my head.

The music got louder, a sign that the plan is about to start. Levy and Gajeel sat in the sofa and chatted a bit while the others started to go to the dance floor.

I stood up and left Natsu in the sofa. Cana and I pulled Levy to the dancefloor.

"Stop it! I don't want to!" Levy blushed.

"Come on! It's your birthday, Lev!"

We squished ourselves in the sea of our friends. We formed a circle, many of them hugged her and said congratulations while Levy said her thanks. Maybe she thought it's because it's her birthday.

We danced. We had fun. We spent a few minutes of dancing before Cana took out the cake. All inside the circle we made started singing and clapping their hands. The electronic music got louder so we cheered more.

Our shouts of greeting stopped when Gajeel ruffled Levy's hair and took her right hand. We slightly gave them space. All phones and cameras were out for that moment. I also took out my phone while getting teary eyed for my best friend. Levy's mouth was covered by her left hand as Gajeel slide the ring to her ring finger without asking. She laughed at how it was very a Gajeel thing to do.

I chuckled but my breath got caught in my throat when I felt a huge hand on my waist. I slowly lowered my phone. I felt Natsu's hot breath on the side of my cheek as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

He held my hand that is holding my phone and returned it to its previous position to properly take a video of the engaged couple.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to make you do it properly?" He brushed his thumb to my hand.

My hand stayed that way. I was taking a video of Levy and Gajeel as they hugged but I cannot properly follow what's happening because of Natsu's tight hug.

Some of our friends cried and some danced happily. The others hugged Levy and said their congratulations. I stayed on my position, stoned at Natsu's hug.

His embrace is nostalgic. It's taking me back to our club escapades three years ago.

"I'm home... finally..." he whispered right beside my ear.

It was a miracle that I managed to catch it despite the loud electronic music in the bar. I caressed his large hand which is on my stomach. Everything about him was very familiar. My chest tightened because of longing and fear. Longing for him and fear that this is one of his traps again.

"Natsu, please stop this. If you want to hurt me because of what happened years ago, then... you've succeeded. You already hurt me. Many times. Even before."

The bar is loud but I know he heard me. He turned me around to face him. We looked at each other's eyes. His eyes were pitch black. I don't know if it's because of the dark ambiance of the bar or he's just really angry.

"Stop this? Why would I stop?" He asked.

I wanted to get angry. I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to tell him everything in the most furious way I can muster but I couldn't. My insides can't do it. Because I know that even if I wanted to be ruthless and spat at him for everything, I'll just get hurt too because I still love him. I would still be gentle to him. I would still take the pain silently... I hate myself for it! Because I love like this. Not just to him but also to my parents. How I want to stand up for myself angrily but ending up to crying silently just because of my too much love for them.

"Stop because I'm tired. If you wanted to hurt me because of what happened before, you already did, believe me. You've succeeded. We're even," I said in a quiet voice.

"No... we're not. You left me years ago. Without a word. Only a statement telling the public that I manipulated you. That I fooled you... "

He caged my cheeks with his palms. He lowered his head and put our foreheads together. I bit my lip. This distance makes my knees melt.

"I couldn't do anything. That's what I thought!"

"What was your evidence that I fooled you? Why wasn't it in your statement, huh?" His tone was full of blame.

I didn't notice that we're no longer at the heart of the dancefloor. Everyone's already dancing and we're on the edge of the platform already. My heart raced.

"It's not in there. You should've written it too."

"I didn't need the evidence. I know you fooled me. At least that time. Natsu, I was shot. My family got targeted and those are your men! Now, I know you're not the suspect but that time, yes, I admit it, I blamed you. I thought you were the one who did it."

He stared at me without a word like he's letting me say everything that's on my mind.

"And we weren't anything but fuck buddies. You clearly told me that we're not in for something deeper. So what would I think, right? You don't care for me. So why would I believe that you're not the one who..."

He stared at me seriously before slightly distancing his face from my to properly catch my eyes, "I don't care for you? Really?"

I couldn't look back at him. I almost didn't hear his deep voice because of the noise.

"You never said you cared. You didn't love me. All you care about was our physical relationship. So why would I think that you couldn't do that to me?" His hands went down to both my arms. He held it tight but not enough to hurt me. So tight that I know I can never escape.

"Why? Would you leave if I told you I love you, years ago? Would you see me if I told you I cared for you?"

I couldn't talk. He slightly pulled me to him, forcing me to look at his eyes but I stubbornly refused.

"Tell me... You'd still leave right? Even if you knew I was going to be hurt so much? Even if you knew I love you, you'd still leave me!"

Tears outlined my eyes. The accusation in his voice didn't escape my ears. He pulled my chin up but my eyes remained looking down. I don't want to look at him right now.

"You'd still leave even if I told you before how much I love you. You're the one who doesn't care about me. You don't care about me at all. You would still leave! Even if it means you'll break me beyond repair! You would still leave without a word! Right? You would still leave..."

"Natsu..." I bit my lip. I left because I want to protect myself and my son. "That's enough..."

"Now, Lucy..." He caught my eyes. I don't want to look at him but his onyx eyes are to authoritative and too expert in caging my eyes with his gaze. "Is that all it takes?"

I looked down again. His eyes were full of emotions I couldn't fathom. No words can describe the emotion swirling in his forest orbs which makes a beautiful mix that is too overwhelming for me. Those are too many. I saw anger, loathe, hurt, and many more. I just couldn't look at him. It's scary! I can't take the intensity of his eyes.

"Lucy, listen to me! I want you to look at me! Look at me right now!" He shouted.

I couldn't hold my sobs. My tears fell down one after another until I couldn't control it anymore. He softly tugged my chin up and forced to own my eyes.

"Look at me, Lucy Heartfilia. After all those years, after all those things, after everything that's happened..."

His eyes became soft and lidded. His lips were bright red and his eyes were blood shot.

"I am still motherfucking in love with you. Do you hear me?" His voice became too soft. I almost didn't hear it.

My lips trembled. I felt my knees' warning to give out so I braced myself. My heartbeat is racing against each other that I felt like my heartbeat is about to burst. I don't even know if I'm still on my right mind.

"Do you hear me, Luce?" His voice is gentle.

He caressed my cheeks. Brushing off the tears I shed. I felt my heart flinching. Is this true? I don't know.

"I am in love with you, until now... After everything..." he said in a hoarse voice.

It was only when I noticed that the DJ was not longer there and the people around us calmed down. They were no longer dancing and are just taking pictures. I heard my own sobs upon the realisation that the pounding beats of electronic music disappeared. Has it been like this since we started talking? That's why I heard him? Or am I just imagining the words I wanted to hear for so long? I don't know...

"Please..." Natsu bit his lips and tightly closed my eyes.

I bravely looked at him like that. The tightening of my chest is not stopping at all.

"Please, take me back. Take me back, Luce... I want you to take me back," he breathed.

The speakers blasted again for another electronic beat. He opened his eyes and saw them glistening with unshed tears.

Is this true? Is this really happening? Did he really say that he loves me?

He held my hands and clasped it with his. He took a deep breath and that's when it dawned on me that he's not waiting for an immediate answer. "Let's go back to your friends..." he said in a tired voice.

He didn't wait for my reply anymore. He gently leaded me out the dance floor with my mind on a haywire and heart beating louder than the music reigning over the bar.


	49. Beau’s-Father

**Beau's Father**

He stayed silent as he stayed beside me. He just talks to some people he knows when asked. I didn't try dancing again. I stayed in the sofa and just talked to our friends about work

Natsu stayed beside me for an hour. I wonder if he's bored. He doesn't really know the people here. I just waited for another thirty minutes, I'm going home.

"So you two..." a friend gestured Natsu.

I know what she meant. She didn't have to finish her sentence as I quickly refuted her statement.

"No... No..." I said while grabbing my wineglass.

"Oh! I'm just confused..."

I turned to Natsu who stood up and greeted someone. He's not listening to us because he was busy talking to Bixslow and Rogue, Gajeel's brother, who just arrived.

"I thought he's with your sister, Ashley Luna?"

I just shrugged. I don't know what's the real score between Natsu and Ashley. Ashley likes Natsu, it's the only thing I know.

Rouge's eyes met mine. I turned to the three of them instead of continuing to talk about that.

"It's good to see you, Lucy!" Rouge greeted. We weren't that close but he's Sting's buddy since we were in high school. I don't know about now, though.

"Hello, Rouge!" He smiled back before turning to Natsu again.

I roamed my eyes around the bar, looking for Levy and Cana.

"Lucy, want some beer?" Bixslow asked as he refilled the glasses of some friends around me.

"No thank you, Bix. I'll drive and... I'm actually about to go home, it's late."

"Oh! You're out early..."

I was about to say it's because of my son but I stopped myself. Natsu's around. I am not sure if I am ready to tell him or if he is ready to hear it yet.

"I'm tired. I came straight here after work," I explained.

Moments passed when I saw Cana on the dance floor. She's dancing wildly with some guys. I couldn't stop myself and went to Levy. I know I shouldn't ruin this day but I can't help it.

"Lev, look at Cana... I think she's drunk," I said.

Cana turned to our friend. She shook her head before standing up to go to the dance floor but saw Cana dragging Bacchus, the owner of the bar, somewhere.

Levy and I looked at each other. I have a feeling what's between them, I just can't put a right word to it. Levy smirked before turning to me again, "Isn't she always?"

I just shook my head and chuckled, "Anyway, Lev, I need to go. You know..." I trust that I don't need to explain that one too much.

"Oh, yeah..." she looked behind me. I followed her eyes and saw Natsu who's looking at me. Our eyes met. I think he's been looking at me for a while know and he knows I'm about to go leave. He stood up.

"Take... uhm... care then. Is he taking you home? How about your car?" Levy asked as I shook my head, "I can drive. He doesn't need to take me home."

"Okay then..." Levy glanced behind me again. I felt Natsu's presence there. I don't really know what to say to him. I have yet to find out. This is not an easy decision to make.

"Take care, Lev..."

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday and congratulations again."

Natsu stood beside me as he also greeted Levy and gave a smirk at the grinning Gajeel before muttering something about Erza killing him for not inviting them. We left the pale engaged man and my chuckling petite friend there after that.

I didn't think twice before walking straight to my car after we exited the bar. I remember it clearly years ago. That every time I have my car with me, he would always insist on leaving where it was just for him to take me home.

I opened the door but didn't come in yet. I turned to Natsu who's still standing beside me with his hands in his pocket.

"I'm going home now. If you want to enjoy the party, you may. You don't have to go too," I said.

"I'll go home. I'll watch you go and make sure you're home safely..." he seriously said.

I nodded and turned to my car. I wanted to ask if he's still living on the same condo but I stopped myself.

I went inside my car and turned the engine on. I bet he'll drive all the way to my building just to see me home. And that's what he did.

My condominium is not that far from the bar and he really tailed me. I don't want to smile at that but the corner of my lips involuntarily went up. His stalking skills are still his strength, huh?

It was Sunday went mommy invited me, Beau, and Sting to their house again. I said yes since I also wanted to take Beau out. Outdoor playing is good for him. He also likes pools.

We were swimming. I swam with Beau since he needs supervision while playing in the water. Mommy and Sting are on the table on the poolside.

I hugged Beau before putting on his inflatable vest. He chuckled at that and entertained himself with the water while Sting is watching us. "By the way, Auntie, where's Uncle Apollo?" I heard Sting asked.

"Oh! Apollo is busy with the business, dear. By the way, thanks for my favorite wine!"

"Lucy was the one who bought that, auntie," Sting said.

I looked at mommy and saw her small smile towards Sting. "He's really workaholic. How about Ashley? Is she around?"

"Oh, she is in her room, dear. She's not feeling well so she doesn't want to come out," Mommy turned to me.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What happened to her, mom? Is she sick?"

Mommy sighed deeply. She didn't answer me. I turned my attention to Beau and even got to play with him for a moment before she spoke, "She's just probably depressed."

"Why is she depressed?" I asked. "You know, Lucy... Didn't I tell you that Ashley likes Natsu Dragneel?"

Sting and I looked at each other. I saw how he got stunned at what mommy said.

"She heard a rumor that Natsu's dating another girl. I just don't know who that is. I wonder who? Do you have any idea?" Mommy couldn't look at me. She glued her eyes on the wine.

"I don't have any idea." I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. "You know, they were seen in a bar, according to Ashley's friends. They were not exactly romantic, they said, but you know your sister. This is the first time she's interested with someone. So this emotion isn't familiar to her."

I couldn't speak. Is it possible that Ashley's friends saw me? And does mommy know but she doesn't want to tell me straightly?

"Auntie, Ashley deserve guys who-"

"Ashley likes Natsu Dragneel," mommy cut him off, "Darling, Lucy, I know you and Natsu are friends. Maybe you know something about Natsu's rumoured girlfriend?"

I slightly froze. I didn't answer her immediately. I turned my attention to Beau before replying, "Isn't Ashley closer to Natsu, mom? Maybe she knows who the girl is. We were friends years ago. We're not that close anymore right now..."

"Hmmm. Really? Aren't you working under his company?"

"Well, that doesn't mean I know a lot about his personal life."

Mommy laughed. I looked at her and saw her sipping on her wine. Sting just stared at her, confused.

"Poor Ashley. She's devastated. Your sister is very depressed about this. She really liked and adored Natsu Dragneel. She did everything for him. Did you know that even her paintings were centred around him?"

I didn't talk. If not for Sting's laugh, the tension I'm feeling would probably eat me alive.

"Oh, auntie! You should tell Ashley to stop liking that man."

"And why, Sting? Do you have something against Natsu? He's a good man. I'm sure, Lucy can attest to that! Right, Lucy?"

I looked at mommy while holding Beau's vest. She slightly widened her eyes at me, waiting for my answer.

"He's a well known playboy and heart breaker. No wonder Ashley's broken hearted right now," Sting said.

"Well, I'm sure Lucy can do something about it. You can convince Natsu to ask Ashley on a date, so the wound that Ashley has right now can heal."

I took Beau out of the swimming pool. Aries quickly went to get him and covered him in his towel.

"Beau, we'll swim again later. Let's eat first, okay?"

"Eat... Wanna swim!" Beau exclaimed.

I also went out. I grabbed the robe and tied its ribbon. I followed Aries towards the table. None of them spoke after that. Maybe Sting's just waiting for my answer too since that's for me.

"Lucy, you can help right?" Mommy asked before sipping on her wine.

"What kind of help do you want me to do?" I asked with hardness. I wasn't able to hide the bitterness in my voice.

All my life, all I want to do is become an obedient daughter to my parents. Everything there is to do, I've done it all just to not hurt and disappoint them. I'm trying to understand what my mom wants me to do right now. And I know this is not her fault. She knows nothing about what really happened so I cannot blame her.

Because of my desire to become a good daughter, I forgot about myself. My feelings. I'm always left crying... always the one sacrificing. But that's okay, in the end I'll be happy. Happy, because I made my family happy.

But right now... something happened inside me...

"Tell Natsu to ask Ashley out! You can do it... Besides, you two were close years ago..." mommy said.

"Lucy can't do it, Auntie. Her work's done under the —"

"Sting, she can do it... After all, I heard you two still communicate. Is that true?" Mommy raised an eyebrow at me.

My jaw dropped. I don't understand what I'm feeling anymore.

"We communicate for business. What about it?"

"Aside from business, Lucy..." mommy laughed and shook her head, "Come on... Why are you denying this one?"

"I can't understand you, mom. We're communicating purely for business. We... I am designing his house in Caspius Park."

I couldn't contain myself as the formality in my voice slowly disappeared.

Mommy's eyes widened, "Well then, why don't you drop that project and recommend Ashley instead? You have many other projects, I'm sure."

I gulped the wine before slightly slamming the glass on the table. I couldn't hide my frustration over this.

"I can't. I already signed the contract," I calmed myself.

"You signed a contract?" Mom's voice is hysterical, "You can breach that contract and we can pay for the damages, just give that project to Ashley!"

I clenched my jaw. Those years of submission is over. Those years of silently crying is over. I need to stop whining. For something to change, I myself need to change too. I need to stop whining and move. Nothing can be achieved just by whining and pointing out flaws. I need to move.

"I don't want to depend on anyone for money. I need the project for Beau and breaching the contract means I'm unprofessional, mom. Surely, Ashley has many idea to get Natsu's attention."

"So you mean you're not going to help your sister?" Mommy's voice raised.

My cheeks burned. My chest tightened at mommy's question and her tone. "Yes," I simply said.

Mommy spatted at me. She couldn't believe what I said. She laughed like she heard nothing.

"What did you say, Lucy?"

"I said... I'm not going to help Ashley," I bravely said.

"Lucy..." Sting stood up and readied himself to walk towards me.

"That's a very simple thing, Lucy, and you can't even do that for your sister? What is wrong with you?" She said, disappointed.

"Why do I have to do it? If Ashley likes Natsu Dragneel, then she should just go to him herself. Besides, we can't keep on shoving this thing to Natsu's mouth! If he doesn't like Ashley, quit it!"

My breath became fast after I finished. "How dare you say that, Lucy!" Mommy shouted.

My son looked at her because of that, shock at her loud voice. Sting was now beside me, hand on my arm to calm me down and stop me from arguing with my mom.

No.

"He is Beau's father, mom..." I calmly said.

Mom's face became void of emotion. She just stared at me, frozen. She wasn't shock and I saw nothing in her eyes. Her expression was blank.


	50. Project

**Project**

"You mean to say you have plans in marrying Natsu Dragneel because he's Beau's father?"

I couldn't believe that mommy just asked me that. That's not what I mean by refusing to help Ashley. I don't want to be involved in Ashley's pursuit of him. I want to respect myself and respect my son. It's what I wanted to say. But she got it the wrong way...

"Mom, it's not it —"

"For God's sake, Lucy! If he's Beau's father, why didn't you get married? That can only mean one thing... and you even hide this from me? You made me believe that Sting's the father of Beau?"

"Auntie, Lucy didn't say that..." Sting butted in.

"Natsu knows nothing about Beau, mom. You know what happened between us years ago. How can I tell him when I thought our lives are in danger when he's around?"

Mommy couldn't answer it but the disappointment is still etched on her face. It like anything I'll say won't make her believe me. She would always find a way to point out my flaws. She would always justify herself.

"Ridiculous! That's a stupid excuse! And besides, why won't you help Ashley? Do you believe that you two can still be together? Are you hoping for that?" She shouted.

"Auntie, please stop..." Sting said while holding my elbow for support. My patience is wearing thin but I did everything to not shout at her.

"I am not hoping for us to be together, mom —"

"Do you think he would choose you just because you have a child, Lucy? You'll use Beau just to get him back?"

My eyes widened. It's something I can never do.

"It's not like that, mommy! I can never use my son as a bait just to get him back! I would rather live alone with Beau than make him come back to me just because of a responsibility!" I shouted.

"Then live peacefully with Beau! Don't hope too much for that! I thought you learned from my experience, Lucy? When you're still inside my womb, your father can't take responsibility of you! He can't marry me just because of you! Of all people, you should be the one who should understand that the child isn't the key to make the father yours!"

Tears threatened to fall in mom's eyes. My heart clenched while accepting everything she said. I know. I know what she wanted to say. And yes, of all people, I should know. I know.

"I know, mommy. But I want to respect my child. I want to respect Natsu's decision. I don't want to be part of this. I won't stop them, mom, but please, don't use me as an instrument for them to get together. He's... my child's father." Tears lined my eyes.

Mommy sharply glared at me. She finished her wine in one gulp before turning to Sting.

"Drive them home after this. I'll check on Ashley..." mommy said and didn't look at my anymore.

I waited for her to leave before letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned to Beau who's eating innocently beside Aries who looked at me with worried eyes. Her lips trembled, maybe she's scared of what happened earlier.

"Lucy, we should go..."

I nodded and grabbed my things to change my clothes.

I didn't bother to tell mommy we're leaving. I don't know how to face her after that row. Sting drive us to our unit. He quickly sat down on the sofa and sighed while Aries took the sleepy Beau to his room. He got tired swimming.

"Are you okay?" Sting asked. "Yup. I'm fine..."

I was restless while we're in the living room. Aries went to the kitchen and was holding a tray of sandwiches and juice when she got out. I quickly drank the juice to calm myself.

"I understand what you did there, Lucy. It's okay."

I sat beside Sting and massaged my temple. I am not going to apologise for anything. I did the right thing. I would never do things that are against my beliefs.

"I'll talk to Auntie."

"No, Sting. Let us settle this. You shouldn't be involved here. I don't want mommy to to attack you too just because of me."

I'm sure Ashley would understand, right? If she'll know that Natsu is Beau's father, she'll understand..."

I nodded, "I hope so..." I tightly closed my eyes. Even if I'm hoping for that to happen, I know myself that she would never understand.

I massaged my temple. Sting caressed my hair to soothe me.

"Don't think of it too much, Lucy. This will pass. She's your mom. She got carried away. I'm sure she'll call and apologise to you the next day..."

I stiffened But quickly relaxed. Thank God Sting's here.

Two days passed and there's still no call from mommy for apologies like Sting was thinking. I already finished the design for Natsu's bedroom. The bed he picked is too big for two people. But who am I to comment on that? I work with the resources he gave me. Besides, his master's bedroom is big too.

I fixed my attire. I'll meet him today. Our meeting would be in the conference room of the Dreyar building. It made me wonder if Dragneel Realty has its own building. And where is it? Is it in Drakes building? And where's the Drakes? I don't know anything about that.

"Mr. Dragneel is inside, Ma'am," the woman at the receiving desk said.

I'm wearing a floral body con dress today. I dusted the skirt for a last time before walking inside the conference hall. Are we going to be alone?

The sight of him sitting on the swivel chair in the centre greeted me when I opened the door. I slightly stopped walking. I shouldn't be nervous! So what if we're going to be alone? I calmed myself down.

I quickly placed my laptop on the table that's separating us. He watched me as I do my thing. I didn't even greet him. Whatever.

I looked at him when I finished setting up my laptop and monitor before placing the hard copies of my designs for his bedroom and bathroom.

"This is what I finished based on the resources and furnitures that you gave me" I said. I clicked my laptop. Projected in front of us is the more detailed design.

"I made some tweaks but of course it is still based on what you told me..." I said.

He observed my design with keen eye. As expected, he's not going to just say yes to this. This is his house, of course he would be more hands on with it.

"Is this the hot tub I requested?" he asked.

"Yes, that is." I swallowed.

"Is it too small? Or just fine?" His eyes looked up to me.

"I... I think it's okay. Depending on... of course... If you'll use it. That's fine."

"What if there's two of us who would bathe in it, is it alright?"

What the hell?

"Yup. It's big..." I nodded and averted my eyes.

"Alright, I am fine with this. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes... I mean... It's okay. I designed it after all..."

He ran his eyes again to the pictures I gave before turning to me.

"The next ones are for the remain rooms. In how many days can you finish it?"

"Seven rooms, right? If you're not in a rush, and if you want it unique for each room, I can finish it in two or three weeks" I said.

"Okay... First two rooms? Next week?"

I frowned, "Aren't you wasting your time and effort? We can meet after three weeks and I'll just present all the designs in one go."

"What about you? Are you wasting your time right now?"

I shook my head, confused, "This is work."

"Then I don't mind. We're meeting next week for the first one or two rooms?"

"I can do two rooms." I nodded and noted it on my phone.

"When? So I can set it up?"

"Same time and day. I need your number so I can just text you where our next meeting."

I stopped at what he said, "We can do it here. I'm fine here."

"I want it somewhere in Sativus. This is too far," he cannot look at me.

"Give me your calling card."

I bit my lip before grabbing a calling card in my purse. I put it in front of us and he quickly took it.

"Are we done for today? I'll pack up now," I said and started to close the softwares opened in my laptop.

"You still have something to do? Why are you in a hurry?"

He leaned on the back rest of his swivel chair. He's intimidating. That's why instead of looking back at him, I averted my eyes to my laptop.

"I need to work on your projects of course-"

"Do you still paint?"

"Yes..."

"I want to buy all your paintings and hang it on the walls of my house..."

I look at him in surprise. His face has no hint of joking.

"Those are expensive and too many..." Really, Lucy? You cannot think of other reasons? Expensive? Too many?

"Give me the list of the prices..." he said.

"You haven't even seen my paintings yet," I reasoned.

"Then let me see it," he said in a challenging voice.

"I'll give you my portfolio."

The door suddenly flew open. I quickly turned to it while taking my files

"Sir, I'm sorry. I know you don't want anyone in but..." the woman who greeted me earlier almost cried.

"Hi!" my sister entered while waving her hand.

I stopped breathing. I don't know how to react! Why is she here?

"Hi Lucy! Hi Natsu!"

"Ashley!" Natsu stood up like he wasn't expecting her.

I felt the stabbing pain in my heart. No... no... I don't want to feel this. I forced myself to set it aside.

"Ashley, are you fine now?" I stood up and went to Ashley.

Natsu looked at me before turning to Ashley, "You got sick?"

"Nothing. Just mild fever..." Ashley gave me a tight smile.

My throat dried. I feel like I need to leave right now. I'm ruining whatever meeting they have.

I continued packing my things and turned to them when I finished.

"You should've just stayed home. Why are you here, by the way?" Natsu asked Ashley.

"Excuse me..." Dammit! "I need to go."

"Oh! You're done with..." Ashley raised her eyebrow, "Why are you here, Lucy? For business?"

"Yup..." I quickly said, "A project. So... I'll leave you two..."

I quickly took steps to leave. Maybe mommy didn't tell Ashley about me designing Natsu's house. Maybe she doesn't want to tell since Ashley might get mad at me.

But before I can make my escape, Natsu grabbed my waist and firmly planted his palm on my hips before manoeuvring my body to face him.

"We're not done with our meeting yet. Please sit down," was his authoritative order.

I pointed the door, "We've discussed the project for next week. I believe we're done."

Ashley's eyes bounced from my form to Natsu. What is he planning to do?

"What project is that? Infinity Towers?" Ashley cheerfully asked,

"No..." Natsu said and gestured the exit to Ashley, "Shall we go..."

"I have important things to do, Natsu. If this is not about business, I need to go..."

"Our business is also important. Stay here and we'll be back."

He held Ashley's elbow to guide her to leave. I swallowed while watching him touch my sister. Ashley smiled and waved at me while they're leaving.

I abruptly sat and cursed. If they have something to do then why didn't he let me leave? Dammit, I still need to buy some things.

I tried to control my patience and entertained myself with my laptop. I opened it and searched for some designs to have an idea for Natsu's house.

The doors opened. I thought it was Natsu but his secretary went in, "Ma'am, uh, I'm here to ask if you want coffee, tea, or juice?"

"What? Where's Mr. Dragneel? It's been an hour!"

She bit her lip and saw her eyes watering, "Umm... he... he's still talking to someone, Miss. But, uh, he told me to tell you to wait for him."

"Tell him too that I still have errands to do. This is a waste of time. I am hungry and I don't need your coffee, tea, or juice. I need to go..."

She quickly bobbed her head, "I'll tell him but please stay for a while, Miss" her voice trembled.

"How many hours is he going to make me wait? Please ask him that too. And what business are we going to talk about. We're done with what we need to talk about, why did he make me wait?"

Tears lined his secretary's eyes. I feel like I pressured her too much.

"Ma'am, okay... Please calm down. Mr. Dragneel clearly said that... uh... What foods do you want, Miss? I'll bring the menu..."

"This is going to take that long? Long enough to have my food prepared and even for me to eat here?"

The woman sobbed. Her hands are shaking while fishing the papers for something, "I... I have the menu for the drinks. I'll just come back for the food."

Damn it! I feel like Natsu would fire her if she failed to make me stay here and that's why she's afraid. I accepted the menu and calmed myself.

"I'll have some coffee. Tell your boss everything that I've said," I scoffed in irritation at him.

She nodded and bowed her head a little, "Of course, Miss."


	51. Eleven

**Eleven**

His secretary quickly returned with my refreshment. Her hands are shaking as she put the tray on the table in front.

"Did you tell your boss?" I asked. "Yes, ma'am... He's in a hurry now."

What? This is crazy. What else does Natsu need from me?

If not only for the fact that his secretary, I wouldn't be here now! Damn it! It's almost twelve noon and I am already hungry. I still need to run some errands, buy things... Why did he make me wait here?

My stomach is already complaining. Fuck! I was about to stand up and leave when the door opened and the sight of Natsu filled my vision.

My cheeks flamed. I feel like I'll explode because of my anger. He quickly raised both his hands in surrender. He knows I'm furious.

"Sorry. I talked to Ashley to —"

"Why did you make me wait? What for? I don't care if you talked to my sister. I'm fine with that! What I wanted to know if what else do you need from me? We're finished talking!"

He flinched and panicked at my shouts. I abruptly stood up and grabbed my things.

"I want to have lunch with you," was the only answer he could muster.

The hand that was holding my external drive stopped midair. I was so irritated that I waited for two hours just to hear that answer.

"I don't. So I'll go now... You made me wait for nothing."

I took my hand bag and placed the laptop bag on my shoulder properly.

He tried grabbing my laptop but I gave him a sharp glare that's enough for him to back off. I don't know where my sister is nor the reason how he came back here.

"I'm going with you..." Natsu said in a calm voice, "Come on, Luce..."

"If you want to have lunch, why didn't you invite Ashley?"

He bit his lips. I saw a ghost smile in his lips that he's suppressing very hard not to show because of me. His ear also became red. My cheeks warmed more. I feel like I said something wrong. I started marching again to get out but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

He's leaning now on the table, half sitting and half standing so our eyes would be the same level.

"What?" I pulled my hand back but he didn't budge.

"Please, hear me out. I want to have lunch with you. And what errands are you talking about? My secretary said that you still have things to do. I'll go with you."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up because of what he said. I forced to pull my hand back but it seems like his fingers were clinging desperately on my wrist like his life depends on it. I get hurt every time I try to free myself.

"And you think I'll let you?"

"Please... I don't want a fight with you, Luce. Please, don't be difficult. I know you know why I am asking you this."

I stopped. I'm angry, yes. But I don't want to tell him why I'm angry. I don't want people making me wait.

He tugged my hand again. I'm spacing out. He owned my attention. "I didn't know your sister's coming. But she's gone now-"

"I don't know what's in between you two, Natsu, and I don't want to ruin it. Whatever it is, leave me out of it."

"Nothing's going on between us two," he seriously said.

Why is it so hard to believe? And if there's something then it isn't my business anymore. I wanted to dismiss the topic but I couldn't stop myself.

"Tss. That's enough bullshit for today."

I was about to walk away again but he managed to make me come back to him with just one tug. Him acting like cuffs isn't funny anymore!

"She was with me while you're out of the country, Luce. And no matter how furious I am with you leaving me, I still can't survive knowing nothing about you. She's the only source I have when it comes to you. Your mother and your sister!" he said. "Drakes was impaired... And I'm..."

He didn't finish it. I saw how his eyes became weak and fragile. He's... he's inside jail, of course.

His hands weakened, giving me the chance to free my hand but I didn't. I can still feel the heat from his fingers enclasping my wrist.

"She is your friend," my voice cracked.

His eyes went to mine. I saw the pain and tiredness there. "I'm sorry, Luce. I have no other choice but to ask her things about you..."

I bit my lip. I know I shouldn't ask him these things but I have no control over myself as of this moment.

"And what did she tell you?"

His jaw clenched, "Your mom told me that you married Sting," his eyes went down to our hands.

He caressed my fingers. I know I can free myself from his hold anytime now but I didn't. I stayed standing there, staring at his onyx eyes.

"How many months were you imprisoned?" I asked.

He cannot look at me. I can feel my heart hurting. We stayed quiet for a while. I didn't talk, still waiting for his answer.

"Eleven months..." he said.

Damn! I already gave birth to Beau by the time he got out! I bit my lip which made him look at me again.

What Cana and Levy said was true, then. Uncle Apollo might've helped Natsu and that's why he met and became close to Ashley.

"And after three years, it's impossible that you didn't like my sister. You two were very close. You two share secrets..." you never told me.

I remembered that Ashley knows something about me and Natsu. Ashley said Natsu wanted revenge. If that's the case, Ashley knows how Natsu loathe me. She knows about us.

"I don't really fall easily, Luce. Because if I did, I'm probably married by now..."

The thought of Natsu marrying another woman made my chest hurt. I slightly pulled my hand back but he quickly stopped me. I couldn't hide my anger with that thought so I just averted my eyes.

"I need to buy some groceries. I'll leave now."

He pulled my hand again, "I'll drive. Leave your car here. I'll return you here after that so you can get your car and go home."

"I can drive-"

"Yes, you can, I know that. Just let me do this..."

"Fine," I said in defeat.

I quickly walked out the moment he freed me. He followed me without a word.

The people around us stared at us. The employees of this company might have been here three years ago so they might know something.

I tilted my head when we arrived to the valet parking. How did he make Ashley leave? I wonder...

"Are you in a hurry?" He clicked his car keys.

I don't even know if he's joking with that question. I was about to roll my eyes at him but I saw that he's serious. He opened the door and gestured me the front seat of his shiny Mustang.

"My secretary says you're starving. We should eat first," he said.

"Where?"

I got shocked when he brought me to an all Fiorian cuisine resto. It's not as expensive as the resto we went in the past but I know the Fiorian food there were superb.

He ordered my favourite and added some more foods that I wasn't sure we'll finish.

He was reading the menu while I observed the place. There's a group of women wearing black jackets and pencil cut skirts uniform which keeps on staring at him.

I turned to Natsu to check if he's aware of the eight women my age who are fantasising about him but I saw his eyes glued to me.

"Where are you going to buy your groceries?" He asked.

I answered his questions. The nervousness I was feeling earlier disappeared upon realising that his questions would be light. Maybe he wanted me to be comfortable. It's all just about today and about work.

I go to supermarkets to restock every week so what I'll buy today isn't that much.

"You already love pasta, huh?" He asked when he noticed that my entire grocery consists of pasta ingredients.

I got nervous again. This is not the right time to tell him about Beau. I am not even sure why are we both together right now!

"Yeah..." I said without looking at him. Damn it!

I fished my bag for my wallet but I saw that my make up pouch was open so the lipsticks and blush ons are on the bag which made it hard to grab my wallet. Natsu noticed that so he grabbed his wallet too. He swiped everything in his gold freaking card. I almost cursed at him.

"I can pay for that!" I shouted.

"You are taking too long. Besides, it won't be always," he insisted.

"I'll pay you back! You're not going to pay me for the designs I gave you this day!"

He grabbed the packed groceries and avoided my rants. I followed him to repeat what I was saying.

"I'll deposit the amount to your bank account tomorrow! I'll pay! Those are mine! I'm independent. I can pay for myself and for my..." fuck... "house!"

He turned to me, shocked at my shouts, "Is this going to be a big deal to you? It's just nothing. Don't worry, this won't be always. The next time you buy things, I am not going to interfere. Calm down..."

I was catching my breath when he finished his calm response. I was about to retort back but shut up because of embarrassing upon almost tripping.

He did what he promised earlier. He returned me to the Dreyar building and even walked with me to my car.

"Who's going to carry these bags to your unit-"

"I can. These aren't heavy," I said almost too quickly.

"These are heavy —"

I know where this conversation is going and hell no... he's not going to my condo my condo unit! No matter what happens!

"I can carry these! I let you drive me to the store so let me do this. I can do it..."

He pouted, "Fine."

I entered my car and started the engine. He's still outside, standing beside my car and starig at me. I wanted to say thanks but just glared at him upon remembering what happened in the conference room before leaving.

It was already night when I got home. Natsu took me to Dreyar before the sky got dark. I couldn't wipe the smile on my lips. Damn! What's happening to me?

"Good evening, ma'am..." the guard on the lift said.

"Good evening!" I smiled back.

I am carrying the groceries and my bags. I'm in a great mood, I can't believe it! Is it because of what happened? What's funny with that, by the way?

My smile remained even when I was walking towards my unit. I placed the groceries on the floor to open the door to my condo.

I turned the door handle. My smile faded upon seeing mommy and Ashley on my living room.

"Mom, Ash... why are you here?" I asked while closing the door.

Mommy's expression didn't change. The look she's throwing me is filled with anger and disappointment.

Aries quietly scooted towards me. She muttered a small greeting and apologised for letting them in. Maybe she can read the situation.

"Where's Beau?" I asked after assuring her that it's fine.

"He's in the kitchen, Miss, playing on his mat."

I nodded. I wanted to go to Beau and kiss him but I couldn't. My mom and my sister are right in front of me.

Ashley craned her neck to look at the frame placed above our sofa. It was my Tranquil. I don't want to sell it so I just displayed it on my unit.

"You have a nice artwork, Lucy. This only got ruined by this..." he touched the prt where Beau's handprint its.

I pursed my lips, "I think that's the essense of it, though. I like that one because of Beau's handprint..."

Ashley turned to me after I said that. She gave me a bitter smile.

"Lucy, is it true... Are you Natsu's rumoured girlfriend?" Mommy said without flinching.


	52. Feel-Free

**Feel Free**

**"**Lucy, is it true... Are you Natsu's rumoured girlfriend?"

I quickly shook my head, "I'm not his rumoured girlfriend."

Mommy glanced at Ashley. It's like she's concerned of my sister's reaction.

"See, mom... I'm sure it's not Lucy," Ashley smiled.

I slightly got nervous. I know that I shouldn't be nervous. I am not really his rumoured girlfriend.

"She's just Natsu's employee. That's all..."

Ashley turned to mommy who looked at me. I feel like she hasn't told Ashley about Natsu being Beau's father. I'm not sure if that's good, though. If Ashley would know, she might tell Natsu.

"When did you last met?" Mommy asked.

"We saw each other for a project —"

"Didn't I clearly told you to drop that project and give it to your sister?" Mommy said with hardness.

Beau suddenly ran towards me with a panicking Aries chasing him. I was about to answer mom but I didn't. I walked to Beau and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Miss, he said he wants to see you and ran here when I said no."

"Mommy! Done work?" Beau said before raising both his arms, hoping me to carry him. I wanted to hug and kiss him again but I cannot make him stay here while talking about this with mom.

"Yes, I'm done. Mommy will play with you but first, you have to take your night bath!" I cheerfully said.

I smiled. He pouted. He's beginning to really look like his father. I think not even one feature from his face was from me. He just got my skin and a bit of hair colour and everything else was from Natsu.

"Ries, bathe him, please."

"Mommy!" was Beau's cries when Aries carried him to his room.

No matter how much I like to, I just can't leave mommy here. My mom crossed her arms and maintained her expression since she came here while Ashley looks positive.

"What project is that again, Lucy?" Ashley asked in a hood tone.

"It's... It's his house at Caspius Park."

"How did he get you as his designer? In a exhibit? In... what?" She frowned.

"I... made the designs for Infinity Towers. It's where he hired me for his house."

Ashley nodded and sat on the sofa. Mommy turned to her, she's still not contented with my answer.

"Where's that bar again, Ash?" Mommy asked.

"What, mom? The bar where they saw Natsu with his rumoured girlfriend? It's not Lucy! Lucy knows I like Natsu so she can't do that."

My eyes squinted at Ashley. She knows about what's between me and Natsu before. I'm sure Natsu gave her an idea. During those years of friendship they have while I'm not around, I'm sure she was told something about it. She even said that Natsu wants revenge, "I'm not his rumored girlfriend..."

Mommy shook her head, "You saw each other in a bar last weekend, Lucy?"

I know mommy's tone is like that because she wants Natsu for Ashley. What I cannot understand is why she's making it look like us being in a bar together is my fault.

"Yes, we saw each other in Cerberus... It's Levy's birthday. He got invited by Gajeel, Levy's boyfriend..." I shrugged.

It was when Ashley's smile disappeared. She stared at me like I did something wrong to her. Her wide eyes bore into me like I'm the most ridiculous thing ever happened to Earthland.

"Haven't you broken up a long time ago?" Ashley asked in a calm voice.

I averted my eyes from her. "Yes, three years ago..."

She pursed her lips. She stood up and walked towards me. Nervousness crept inside me. Her positive vibe disappeared with her smile earlier.

"Aren't you supposed to be avoiding him, Lucy?" mommy asked.

"I have a project with him. I can't just run because —"

"Then breach the contract, I told you!" Mommy shouted.

I took a step back in shock. I didn't know that there would be a continuation of what happened before in their house.

"So... you are that girl?" Ashley asked in a calm voice.

Her eyes got clouded. I saw pity there, the complete opposite of mommy's eyes which are full of pure anger and rage.

"When you were still overseas, he clearly told me that he wanted revenge," Ashley said with hardness.

Mommy got silent. She turned to her daughter. I clenched my jaw. I know about that, though. I'm just not sure until now with Natsu's actions. We can never truly trust anything in this world. We can only have faith. We can only hope.

"And now that you're here, he'll make sure you're going to be miserable. Especially now that he knows you and Sting aren't really married..."

"I would never be miserable anymore. I have Beau with me. I'm fine with my son. I don't need anyone else."

Mommy laughed, "Lucy, don't make me laugh. I know you still hope for Natsu to take you back. You'll just get hurt since he only wants revenge from you. You should just detach! We don't want you hurt."

I ignored mommy's voice and continued, "I don't know why you two are here. If you just want to tel me about Natsu's revenge or tell me to avoid him because Ashley liked him. I don't really have any other agenda with Natsu. I just want to earn for myself and for my son. We have to prepare for our future."

"Aren't you scared? You'll get hurt again. I know what happened between you and Natsu years ago. I also know why he's angry at you now. He might hurt you."

"You will eventually get hurt. You're hoping for him, so you really will," mommy added.

"Thanks for the concern but I can never hurt again the way I got hurt years ago. I think that's the worse. I managed to survive it so I think I'll be fine. I really appreciate your concern..."

"So you're not interested with him anymore?" Ashley's face brightened.

I couldn't answer. It's true that I'm contented with Beau and how we live today. But I admit it, a part of me wants to have a complete and happy family for Beau. And another thing, I cannot avoid the fact that I still love Natsu until now. Why are they asking me this? Is it necessary? Is it because they're concerned or because they want help from me?

My lips stayed pursed, praying for more patience for them.

"Aren't you supposed to help me get him? I know he loved you becore so he got really angry but not anymore, right? And you don't love him too! And you know I like him now..."

I didn't reply. I stayed looking at mommy who's staring at Ashley. In front of me are my mother and sister, seeking for my help.

"Answer, Lucy! Are you going to help your sister?"

I jumped at her shouts. She's furious with me giving no answer. My eyes stayed at her. I felt the heat slowly creeping in the corner of my chocolate orbs.

For years, I yearned for my parents' love and care. I longed for my mother's love and concern. I want her attention. I did everything in school. I make sure she can be proud of me. I make sure I excel in anything. I make sure I please her. I follow everything she wants just for her to see that I'm a good daughter. For her to appreciate me. For her to just look at me for a bit.

"That's a very simple thing, Lucy! Do you till love Natsu that you cannot answer?" Mommy shouted.

I closed my eyes at her intense voice. I can't answer her. I feel like she'll be disappointed at what my answer would be. I don't want to see it.

I don't want her to be disappointed at me. I want her attention. I want her love. I want her to be proud of me. I want her to accept me.

"You want to be with him again? You'll choose him over your sister? Over your family? We've been here for years and yet you'll set aside your sister... even me?"

My jaw dropped. No... I don't want to ruin my family. I love mommy so damned much. Tears started falling from my eyes. Why is this so hard? I sacrificed everything I have in the past but why can't I do it again now? It's hard. What mommy wants to happen is fucking hard!

Is it really worth the sacrifice? I turned to mommy whose eyes are now also red. She wants to cry because of anger and frustration. I feel like giving this up means giving my all... my everything.

"This is the reason why I didn't want to take you. I know you won't be an obedient child. I know you won't be like Ashley. I know you'll be different. That you'll grow up without valuing your family!"

I felt mommy's words staked my heart. After all the sacrifices I made all these years, she still couldn't see me. I'm still not important to her. I want to do something... just to make her realise that her claims aren't true at all but not this!

"You don't value your family! You can't even give way to your sister! You just want her to get hurt and sad!"

"Please stop..." I begged.

"Stop? Lucy, if the man doesn't love you... only wants you for revenge, do you really think you'll be happy? You know what he wanted with you, you're the one who should avoid him!" Mommy shouted.

I sobbed. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I was scared at how my decision on this is firm that I cannot even break it myself.

"He's my son's father..." I said.

"That doesn't mean you two should marry! Not just because he's the father, he would love you! Don't use your son as a reason! Use your brain! Stop feeling too much!" mommy shouted at me.

"Don't cry! You're just being weak again!"

I tried stopping my tears but I could. Is it a sin to cry? Is crying the basis of strength?

"I didn't say that he'll love me because he's my son's father, mom. I don't know what's your point. Why are you throwing all these to me now? If you're really concerned and you don't want me hurt, why are you hurting me now with your words?"

Mommy rolled her eyes. It's like everything I said is ridiculous.

"I want you to open your eyes. This is your reality, Lucy. You're hurt because it's true. You still like that man, so you cannot give way to your sister. And he doesn't even like you. He only wants you for revenge!"

"My eyes have been opened for a long time. And if it's true, if he really wants me for revenge, then I don't care! He deserved his revenge! I probably deserve to get hurt. I accused him of a crime he didn't do —"

"Then what about Ashley? You don't care for your sister! Not even a bit! All we did was take care of you since you were still a child and this is what you'll give to us? How ungrateful!"

The thread of patience left in me got got cut. I couldn't swallow everything that mommy said. I love my mom but I can't believe she's capable of saying it!

"Mom! Ever since I was a child, I gave everything to you! Everything I have. May it be big or small! I don't want to count because I gave it wholeheartedly! And even when it's not easy for me, I still gave up some things! I gave up painting for Ashley. I almost gave up art for her! I gave up dad's house because I want to live with you! But in the end, you gave me to others, to grandmama! I know!" I wiped the tears on my cheeks.

"I know I'm just a burden for you and for dad! I wonder how many times you wished for me just to get lost? How many times you prayed for a miscarriage? I wonder how many times have you thought of getting an abortion?!"

Mommy's slap echoed inside the living room. I was stunned for a moment.

"Lucy! Stop it! You're being stupid!" Ashley shouted while touching mommy's arm.

"How dare you say that! I sacrificed for you!"

I touched my stinging cheek. It's slightly wet because of my tears.

"I know... Even if I fooled myself all the time. I always thought that you're just busy so you don't take care of me. I know... Deep inside, I know the reason why. I am the unwanted child. You and daddy didn't plan on making me. And when I arrived, you can just throw me anywhere. I'm disposable. Least priority. No... Not even in the list of your priorities! I know that, mom. I know that but I still chose to believe that somewhere in your heart, you'll be a mom to me. A real family. Because that's what you should be. Because you're my mother!"

"Are you saying that I'm not a good mother to you!? Just because of this? Just because I want you to stay away from Natsu, Lucy?" Mommy shook her head, "Goodness! You're bringing all these things up for that? I just want to protect you! I just don't want you to get hurt"

"No!" I shouted which stunned her, "You just want Ashley and him to get together! You want me to sacrifice again just for Ashley! That's not because I might get hurt! Damn you don't even care if I got hurt, right?"

I saw Ashley's hand aiming for my cheeks. I quickly blocked her with my hand. No. You have no right to hurt me. I turned to her and glared.

"This is not the basis to say how I love you two! I love you two that I can forgive you for anything. Anything that you lacked! But this one? No..." I shook my head.

"I am not going to give Natsu up!"

"Lucy, you've gone mad!" Ashley sneered, "For a man?"

I shook my head again, "if he wanted his revenge... Well then, feel free to hurt me. I am not giving this one up just to prove to you that I'm your family! This shouldn't be the basis —"

"I can't believe you! Don't ever call is he hurt you, Lucy!"

Mommy grabbed her purse and quickly marched to the door.

I tightly closed my eyes. Is that all? I can't believe this is going to end like this. She didn't even understand what I wanted to say.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ashley still there, "You don't need to give him up. He'll be with me eventually, sis. After he left you torn to pieces," she smiled before following mommy.

She slammed my door with force. I felt my knees waver as soon as the door closed.


	53. Forgive

**Forgive**

Everything that mommy said bugged me the whole week. I feel so useless. But then I convinced myself that I shouldn't worry about it. I just said what I deemed as right.

It was early when I arrived at the restaurant where Natsu and I are going to meet. I already have a design for the first two rooms of his house. The first one is the blue room. Everything is blue from the curtains, bed, wallpaper, and carpet. The second room is the red room. It's a mixture of colours red and cream and I hope he likes it.

I opened my laptop. I went here early by choice to make the designs more detailed.

I didn't notice my eyes drifting to the restaurant's door. A slim woman with an average height entered. The large sun glasses and red dress indicates her status and class. My eyes are glued on her and I don't know why. She walked towards a table and sat down, it was when I realised why I kept on staring at her.

She's familiar. She returned the menu to the waiter and gave an overall look at the restaurant before standing up and leaving.

My stomach felt cold. She already left but I still felt nervous.

Touka Alabaster graced the restaurant I'm in! No one has told me anything about her whereabouts. And it looks like they're not partners with the Drakes anymore so Natsu told me nothing about her. I wonder what happened to her? And her family?

I wasn't able to do anything after an hour. I was just staring into nothing. I don't know if I'm scared or just numb. When we last saw each other three years ago, I almost died. And now... she's here freely gracing the paths I'm in?

My nervousness just ceased upon seeing Natsu enter the restaurant. I gasped and tilted my head to continue my thoughts. Maybe she just looks like Touka.

"Did I make you wait?" Natsu greeted in a worried tone.

I shook my head absentmindedly, "I just arrived," an hour ago, though. "I finished something."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, I finished a meeting in the building."

He doesn't really need to apologise. He's fifteen minutes early. I just happened to be here early by choice.

"That's okay. I really went here early. You're not late..."

He gave me an overall look. It looks like he memorised everything about me that he'll notice even the slightest change in demeanour. I straightened my back and remained formal.

"I want to order first. I'm hungry," I said.

"Okay..." he called the waiter but his eyes remained on me, weighing my every move. No silence can convince him that I'm fine.

"I'd like some Solumeria..." I said and avoided his eyes. The waiter took my order and proceeded with Natsu who also said his and asked for a wine. I slightly calmed down. Maybe it's just my imagination. It's not Touka Alabaster.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yup..." I said.

It made me remember everything mom said to me because of Natsu. I looked at him.

"You don't look fine, though..."

"I'm fine," I repeated.

Instead of delaying the meeting to wait for food, I decided to start it now. I grabbed my laptop and gave him the hard copy of the designs.

"These are the two rooms you want me to design. You didn't give me exact details. You just wanted each room to be different so I did this."

The designs I'm showing got his attention but I can still see him sneaking glances on me.

"Carpeted floors and unique styles. The bathrooms here aren't as huge as the master's bedroom so I changed the materials. The bed's are not as big too and the curtains are unique."

He nodded to my designs. I thought he'll comment something again but he placed it on the table, "I'm fine with that. Next two rooms next week, then?"

"Yup. I can do that. What designs do you want?"

"Any. As long as it's unique. No one would use those rooms anyway. The master's bedroom is the only one that would be used for the mean time."

I frowned. I've been wanting to say this for a while now.

"I can, you know, do designs for the living room and kitchen since the rooms aren't really important. I can design them later. So you can live there without waiting for everything to be finished," he nodded while looking at me.

"You're right. Let's do it first? Maybe you want to visit my house at Caspius Park so you can see the actual house?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I can do designs through the blue print..."

"It's still better to personally see it, Luce. I'm working in this business for years and I know..."

"Fine!"

The corner of his lips rose. I can't believe he's trapped me to this.

Our food came. He gathered the copies of designs I gave him and put it aside. The waiter put our food on the table and poured wine to our glasses. Natsu's eyes intensely bored into mine.

"So... when are we going to see my house?"

"I'm fine next Saturday," I said.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up —"

"No!" I quickly said.

I don't want him to go to my condo! Even near my building, no!

"I can drive my way to Caspius Park!"

He laughed, "Come on... What's wrong with picking you up? It saves you from driving and gasoline, Luce."

Nervousness crept to my heart. I feel like if I insist with this, he'll just doubt more, "Fine. Just call me if you're in the basement parking already."

I turned to the food. I just ate to distract myself from overthinking things. He's watching me while I'm eating. It made me uneasy. Even my mouth is tense as I chew my food. I looked at him and caught him sipping his wine while staring at my lips.

What the hell?

Memories rained down on me. Why am I remembering these now?

"You're blushing..." Natsu said.

My cheeks and ears heated some more as if it wants to praise him for naticing. I feel like he can read everything in my mind. God! This is not good!

"Are you afraid I'll see you and Sting together in your unit?"

I almost chocked at his question. His eyes are serious. He turned to the food and started eating.

"Sting's not living in my condo unit."

"Oh yeah? Then why is he visiting you, then? Still at it?"

He's visiting Beau! Not me!

"How did you know that Sting and I aren't really together, by the way?"

He violently sighed and sipped his wine, "I just know..."

Damn! Is he investigating me again? "Are you stalking me? Or paying someone to stalk me?" I lashed out.

"No! Damn it, Lucy! I don't do that anymore," he said in a more irritated voice.

I got shock at his sudden irritation. I forced myself to calm down bu drinking my water and staring at him.

"Then how did you know?" I'm sure my mom didn't tell him. Especially Ashley, then how?

"I just know. I don't want to pay people to stalk you anymore..." he said with hardness, "I fired the last man I hired."

I frowned. I wonder why? It's not like I like that he's investigating me! I'm just wondering what happened. But his phone rang before I could ask why.

His jaw clenched. I stayed silent and avrted my eyes to my food. He fished for his phone and raised his eyes to look at me.

"I have to get this call. Excuse me..."

I thought he'll stand up and walk away for privacy but he stayed on our table. I slowly took a bite while listening.

"Yes..." he breathed, "Okay... Okay... I'll... yup... I'll get there. Here?"

Natsu observed the place. I saw the raw and unadulterated anger in his eyes. He turned back to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. I can't understand his reaction.

"Damn it! Then search everywhere! I'll wait for his call!" Natsu's tone raised at the caller. I wonder who is it? I just shurgged and turned to my food again.

He dropped his call. He was just about to tell me about it when his phone rang for another call.

"Zeref..." he greeted, "Yes... I'm with Lucy right now..."

I stopped upon hearing my name. What is this all about? "Yes. I'll be there... Yes, I'll do that. I'll send some..."

Our eyes met. He's still on the phone but he couldn't tear his eyes away from me.

"I don't know. I can't risk it. I'd rather have her with me..." Natsu said.

His brother is the one on the other line, right? I wonder if it's about business?

He dropped his phone again. He took a deep breath before talking. "Are you free tonight?" he asked.

"I am here with you. I have nothing to do except this meeting with you. Why? What's the problem?" I panicked because his reaction earlier and now screams problem.

"I mean the whole night. I want to bring you to our headquarters..."

My jaw dropped. I don't know what for. Beau's with Aries and I'm sure Sting and Virgo are there too.

"Where is your headquarters?" I asked.

"It's in Balsam. We might come home tomorrow. Are you free?"

Damn it! What is this for? Why am I going to their headquarters? Headquarters of what? I got more distressed. Won't this he like what happened years ago in... no... I trust Natsu. He won't hurt me. He got jailed for almost a year and... but maybe it's true that this might be his revenge?

He tightly grasped my hand which cut of any doubt in me. I immediately calmed down.

"I just want to confirm something. It's about business. In Drakes Security Headquarters, Lucy."

I didn't flinch. I couldn't deny that I'm scared that I cannot reply.

I feel stupid. Because I still fully trust him despite anything that has or will happen. I still feel secured. I still feel safe with him. That even if he brought me to the base of the people who tried killing my father, I know I'll still be safe because he's with me. I can't believe it.

"Don't worry. It's the safest place for you, Luce. There won't be a repeat of what happened before. I fixed everything in Drakes. I can't risk it anymore. The traitors are already in jail. Whatever happened years ago was my responsibility that's why I couldn't blame your father for filing a case against me..."

Daddy clearly confessed that the ambush was entirely his fault. They were at it for Senator Alabaster but they made a mistake so it was Natsu's father who suffered. I bit my lip. The corner of my eyes heated because of the tears that are threatening to fall. I don't know what's going to happen next but I don't want to carry this burden anymore.

"Natsu, daddy still has no rights to accuse you. He's the one at fault. He's at fault from the very beginning..."

He stared at me softly. The expression on his eyes didn't change.

"He's one of the masterminds of the ambush where your father died. I... I don't know if you know this and I don't care if you'll get mad at our family again-"

"I know that from the very beginning, Luce. Even before I met you, I already know that," he coldly said. "We didn't file a case because we lack evidences. And... your dad regrets what happened." I shook my head, cannot believe that it's his only reason.

"Daddy regrets what happened so it's okay with you, Natsu? It's fine with you? You'll just forget that your dad died because of my daddy? I can't believe that it's your only reason."

Natsu tightly closed hie eyes. I felt something pinch my heart, I hate seeing him like this. I hate seeing him hurt. It's like I'm forcing him to remember something that he desperately buried and want to forget.

"You taught me to forgive Lucy..." he opened his eyes, "This is not fine with me. The death of my father still gives me pain, Lucy but you... you taught me to forgive. I fell for you hard, Luce. I don't want a feud to come between us so I'll choose to forgive..." he said.

I stayed silent as he continued, "Please trust me. The company needs me and I need you by my side. Can I borrow you tonight?"

If me trusting Natsu is the question, then yes. The trust I have for him is greater than the trust I have for myself. The high walls surrounding my heart that I've built years ago are now starting to crumble.

"I need to make some calls, then..." I said and turned to my phone. I stared at it for a while. Beau's face lingered in my mind. Baby, I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe in this trip, I can finally tell Natsu about you.

"Okay. Thank you," he softly said.

I nodded and clicked Aries' number. "I'll assemble my bodyguards outside. I'll be back in two minutes..."

I nodded and waited for Aries to answer. Natsu was now slightly far when Aries answered the call. The unit noisy. Sting, Virgo, Aries are laughing in the background. I can even hear the faint voices of Loke coming from the speakers. I sighed. At least Beau won't be too lonely tonight.

"Aries, I won't come home later, I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Can you give the phone to Virgo?"

"Okay, Miss.."

I heard Aries called Virgo. I also heard Loke's question about me being the caller. It seems they're video calling.

"It's Miss Lucy," Loke and Sting got silent.

"Hello, Princess..." Virgo greeted on the other line.

"Hey! Uh... Virgo, I'm sorry for the hassle. Do you have plans tonight?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"I'm sorry to ask this but I might not be able to come home tonight. Can you-"

"Of course, Mommy Lucy! I'm more than willing to! I can't even touch Beau when you're here anyway so it's really really fine that you won't be home tonight so I can have Beau bu myself.",

I smiled "I'll come home tomorrow morning."

"Or you can come home the next week?" She laughed, "Kidding. What's this all about? hmmm?" Her voice is full of curiosity.

I saw Natsu entered the restaurant. I need to put my phone down.

"I need to do some things. Sorry, Virgo. Thank you, really!"

"It's nothing, Princess. And you know I'm always willing for Beau..."

"Thank you so much..." I said.

Natsu was in front when I ended the call. I felt the longing in my heart but I'll risk this. I just hope I'll grow some backbone in this trip to tell him that we have a son.


	54. As-You-Wish

**As You Wish**

The ride to Balsam was long. A car where Natsu's bodyguards are was tailing us.

"Is there a problem?" was my question to him for the nth time but his answer didn't change.

"It's nothing..."

He's staring at the road with a serious expression while driving his car. It looks like he's hiding something from me but I don't want to bug him because of it. I'm sure there are many things in his mind now. Their company seems to be facing a problem.

I slept during the ride. I just woke up when we passed by a rocky path. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the blanket in my body. I turned to Natsu who glanced at me.

"You're awake? We're almost there."

I rubbed my eyes more to see the surroundings clearly. It's quite dark and there are trees everywhere.

"We're in Balsam already?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered.

His driving became slow. I think we're near to the headquarters he was talking about. I saw a huge gate. It's the only gate in the whole dark road covered with trees.

"We're here," he said.

The gate automatically opened. I saw three security guards on the gate. Natsu's car stopped and lowered his windows.

"Jacob and the others are the one at the back. Is Zeref inside?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Sir. He's in the monitoring room."

Natsu nodded and walked pass the guards. I observed the place when his car entered the gates. The only thing I saw are tall street lamps and silhouettes of woods in the grassy field. I wonder how this looks like during the morning?

We traveled for almost a kilometre before we arrived to the huge mansion. It looked like an ancestral house to me. It probably is.

"This is your headquarters?" I asked while he's parking his car beside the numerous autos.

"Yup. This is the ancestral house of the Dragneels. Daddy turned it to Drakes Headquarters before he died," he said.

They are really hell damn rich! He quickly went out. I hurriedly unbuckled my seatbelts. When I was about to turn the knob, I saw that he already opened the door for me.

"Thanks..." I said uneasily.

His eyes wandered from my head to toe. I did the same to myself. I'm wearing a dress and a Valentino stilletos. I just realised now that I have no sleepwear!

"Let's go inside..." he said.

I nodded and followed him. We went to the grand staircase to enter the huge double doors of the mansion. Every foundation of the house has dragon sculptures. I couldn't help but to observe the place. They were carved intricately.

"Did you grew up here?" I asked.

"Kind of..."

The dim lights of the house greeted me when we entered the double doors. Other doors that are probably leading to rooms are meticulously lined up. It leads to the spacious receiving area of the house.

"These are the rooms of our agents..." he said while gesturing to the doors I was looking at earlier. A man went out of one of those doors. He nodded to Natsu and looked at me. I think he's just around my age. He's just wearing a black undershirt, his body built is almost the same as Natsu. His muscles were tight and on the right places.

"Where's Zeref?" He asked. "In the Monitoring Room. Heard what happened..." the man turned to me again.

Natsu looked at me and held my wrist. He pulled me more to his body.

The other door opened and two men went out. Both of them looked like they just woke up. One of them whistled. Natsu looked at him so he shut up.

"Sorry..." the man slightly chuckled.

Natsu's hold me on tightened, "Get outside, help Jacob and the others..." he ordered with hardness.

"Yes, Sir..."

He tugged me to another staircase leading to the second floor. I turned to the men we saw earlier.

"They are your agents?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" He glanced at me. I sensed a bit of anger in his tone.

"Nothing. I was just shocked. They look young..."

"They're still trainees. We also have veterans here," he said. "While you're here, you should stay in my room. And my room only..."

I was shocked upon hearing that. Me sleeping in his room is not included in our conversation!

"Aren't there any available rooms? Do I need to stay inside your room? I'm sure a house this big can have more rooms!"

"It's all occupied by agents and I can't let you stay alone in one place, Lucy..." he said with tightness in his voice.

We made a turn in a corridor in the second floor and stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. He opened it. It's probably his room. When he opened the lights, I saw a bed wide enough for two people. The bed sheets, comforter, and pillows are all white. The bed, cabinets, tables, and even the cabinets for the TV and computer were made of wood.

"This is my room..."

He quickly went to the cabinet. I placed my bag on the bed. I'm not sure if I can sleep here.

"You still haven't told me why I'm here," I started.

He sighed deeply. He placed a white longsleeve button down shirt and a grey shorts on the bed. Am I going to wear that? Crap!

He averted his eyes like he's having a hard time deciding. I feel like he won't tell me the problem.

"I thought you said you need me that's why we're here. Tell me what the problem is, then?" I asked, anxious.

He took a step closer to me. I almost took. Step back. He's always so intense. His deep and intense onyx eyes are boring into my whole being.

"We'll talk to my brother right now. Come..." like he's having a hard time telling me that.

He presented his hand to me. I looked at him. It's like he's testing me... I placed my hand above his hand. He took a deep breath and intertwined our fingers.

We went out of the room and walked again through the grand staircase to go to the third floor. I couldn't contain my excitement while looking around. The house really looks so fine. It's a classic.

The door of a huge room opened. I was shocked when I saw that despite the classic vibe of the house are the numerous monitors of the CCTV in the whole mansion. I feel like every corner of the mansion has a camera.

The familiar smell of coffee attacked my nose. The people inside turned to look at us. There are three men and two women who are standing in front of the monitors. All of them are holding a mug of coffee. In the middle is Natsu's brother who's sitting while also drinking caffeine.

"Natsu!" General Dragneel said. He looked at me before nodding and smiling. I don't know what reaction should I show. In front of him is the daughter of his father's killer. We've meet before. Many times. But I just realised it now how hard it is for him to face me... or my family...

"Good evening, Lucy..." General Dragneel greeted.

"Good evening, General," I said.

"Skip the formalities. You can call me Zeref... You're not from our agency or the Fiore Forces!" He laughed.

Natsu and Zeref don't really look alike. I think Natsu took his features from his father, the late General Igneel Dragneel who I always see in the television before. Natsu's features are intense while his older brother looks really innocent. You wouldn't believe that he's the Fiore Forces General at first glance.

"You brought her here? You should've just let Lucy rest in your room, Natsu," his brother said.

"She wants to be here. She wants to know. I don't want her to doubt..."

I looked at Natsu who's now watching the monitors there. His brother laughed heartily. I wonder what his older brother is thinking right now? The girl agent turned to me and smiled. She's probably in her early thirties and kind of boyish. Her hair is pixie styled and is wearing a black racerback and sweatpants. The other one has silver short hair and bangs. She just nodded at me and continued sitting on her desk while looking bored... or maybe she's waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

I saw a gym on one of the monitors. Is this still inside the house? Some of the agents I saw on the first floor are there. Maybe this is where they build their muscles.

"What is their plan this time?" Natsu asked his brother. "I'm not sure if I can tell you not to worry, though..." Zeref replied. He grabbed the papers on his desk. I can't understand it. Natsu gestured me the sofa but I don't want to sit.

"Have you eaten?" his brother asked.

"Yes. In Crocus," was his reply to Zeref.

His eyes twinkled when he looked at me. I smiled back. I don't know what to tell him.

"What's their plan, then?" Natsu asked.

"Their target isn't the Heartfilias or the Eucliffes..." Zeref started. Sleepiness left me upon hearing my surname. My heart boomed. What is this?

"Our agents think it's the man running for Senator." Zeref stared at me for a bit.

"Why are they targeting him?"

"Because from the very beginning of the cases, we know that the Alabasters and the Lunas are really rivals. Only that, Lunas won the masses so they're the one in position."

I swallowed hard. What is this?

"He failed when the controversies happened. Three years ago, because of what happened in Magnolia. The reason why Apollo Luna helped you out is because he wants to ruin Alabaster's name so bad. So now... they're their target."

"Touka is in Fiore?"

I couldn't stop myself, "Apollo Luna? Why is uncle involved here? And Touka? I saw her in Magia!"

It made Natsu turn to me. His eyes were pitch black. My heart jumped.

"You saw her? You didn't tell me!" Natsu panicked.

"I wasn't sure!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu. Touka's father called. He has cancer and he's also our informant. It's her daughter who couldn't accept the defeat of his father. It's Touka who's giving orders to their men. His father is a good man. He just got eaten by the desire to get his revenge. And now his daughter Touka..."

"Do you know of her whereabouts?" Natsu cut him off in a nervous tone.

"The agents haven't called yet but most probably she's still in Crocus. She wants revenge for the defeat of his father To Apollo Luna."

"To uncle Apollo?" I couldn't stop myself.

The sounds of my heartbeat almost broke my ears. I imagined Uncle Apollo being shot. And what if mom and Ashley's there? I remembered what happened in Magnolia. That was terrifying as hell!

"Natsu! We need to contact Unle Apollo..." I said while grabbing his arm.

He nodded, "I'll send some agents to protect him too. He has security anyway and I'm sure he already heard this."

"Natsu, I'm sure he hasn't. This info's straight from Touka's father. You should act now..."

Natsu nodded again. I almost begged him to call uncle now or even the police, "We should contact the police!" I said.

"It's not going to be that easy. If the police were involved here, there's a bigger chance that Touka might know that we're aware of their plans. If we'll act, we should act discreetly," Natsu said.

"That's all for now," Zeref said.

My eyes stayed on Natsu, begging him to take actions.

"We'll send five agents to the Lunas in Vernus. I'll call your sister to ask about your uncle, Lucy."

I nodded and felt a surge of relief in me. I feel like dad should know too but I don't want to ruin their operation.

Natsu caressed my cheek. His eyes softened while intently looking at me. I quickly calmed down because of his touch. The panic I was feeling earlier subdued with just the feeling of his skin on mine.

"Come, let's rest. I'm sorry I dragged you to this," he said and grabbed my hand. His hand was still caressing my cheek with his thumb while the other is now intertwined with my fingers. Natsu turned to his brother who's just silently smiling at us.

"I'll call you when something comes up. Turn on your intercom. I don't want to knock on your door." He chuckled.

Natsu just shook his head and tugged me out of the Monitoring Room.

I'm still anxious. I want to call mom and Ashley right now. I want to inform them but I really don't want to ruin Natsu's plan for this. I trust them. I trust him.

"Hey..." he tightened his hold to get my attention.

I looked at him. The door on the second floor opened and I saw a hug gym. An agent went out. He's just quietly looking at us while proceeding to walk away. He's sweaty and still has a hand wrap in his hands. Natsu quickly tugged away from there and stopped when we were in front of his room.

"Hey... don't worry, okay?" he said while holding my chin with his thimb and forefinger.

"I'm scared for them. Why is Touka doing this?" I asked.

"I'll call them right now. Touka and I already talked before and I'm sorry but her heart's really full of anger. She's a good person she doesn't know how to forgive"

I thought of everything. I thought of what happened to Touka. I wondered how hard it is to lose someone you loved and suffer that loss. I can feel her pain. I can feel how much it probably hurts. And I understand where she's coming from. You can't easily forgive.

Natsu's eyes went to mine. His onyx eyes as dark as the night pierced me... It's hard to forgive but Natsu was able to. He managed to for the daughter who killed his father. He did it.

He's amazing.

He pulled my chin up. My lips parted. All my inhibitions left me. I just want to feel him. I missed him so much. I just want a taste. I just want one.

I moved and quickly felt the warm feeling of his lips. His soft lips brushed mine. He smirked while kissing me. I bit my lip and stopped kissing him.

"You're taking me back now?" He asked when he buried his face on the side of my head before kissing my ears. I shivered when I felt him lower his face to my neck and kissing the curve of my shoulder.

"Call Ashley..." I said and bit my lip.

"As you wish, Luce..." he whispered.


	55. Safe

**Safe**

While I was showering and putting on the clothes Natsu gave me, I can hear his faint voices echoing inside his room. He called Ashley and is cooperating with the agents in the Monitoring Room.

"Ashley, I'm not in my condo..." I heard him say.

I am now combing my hair. I can hear the frustration in his voice. I wonder if Ashley visits his condo?

"Is your dad home?" he asked.

I opened the door to get out of the bathroom. I am wearing the white longsleeve button down shirt niya and the gray short pants ending inches above my knees. I heard his soft curses and caught him looking at me while massaging his temples. He turned to his computer, his face and neck red. "Where is he then?" he asked while manoeuvring the mouse.

I took out my phone to text Sting and Virgo. I will check if they're fine too. Actually, even if dad's family isn't involved here, I'm still scared for Beau. But I don't want to freak out. It won't help.

I sent Virgo a text, asking about Beau and instructing her to lock the doors. I also asked about her bodyguards. After sending her a text, I wrote another one for Sting to ask him to stay the night to my condo and look at Beau. It's better be safe than sorry.

"Can I talk to Aunt Layla?" Natsu asked.

I placed my phone at the table beside the bed. I shivered. The air conditioner is really cold so I grabbed the comforter and covered myself with it.

"Ash, this is important..." Natsu said.

My sister's giving him a hard time. I took a deep breath while staring at Natsu. He combed his pink locks using his fingers.

"It's about business. Yes, I'm fine. I already ate. I'm not in my condo..."

He repeated that for a while. Sting replied so I grabbed my phone again.

Sting:

Yes, I'm staying. I was about to call you when I received your text. Where are you and can't you go home?

Me:

I'm in Balsam. Are your body guards around?

Natsu turned to me. His phone is still on his ear. I dropped my phone again to the table. The bed creaked as he took a seat on the space beside my hips.

"I'll call back when you're dad's home. Please send me his number, okay?"

Natsu stayed silent for a few moments, probably listening to Ashley's replies, "Yes. Don't worry. Thank you..." he said before quickly ending the call. He dropped his phone beside the other side of my hips. I yawned. I slept during the ride but tiredness still attacked me. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his warm thumb.

"What did Ashley say?" I felt some tears on the corner of my eyes because of sleepiness and tiredness.

He wiped it using his fingers. My eyelids are heavy. Based on the coffee on his computer table, I'm sure he won't be sleeping tonight.

"Your uncle Apollo's still not home. I'll call her again after thirty minutes and she'll send me your uncle's number."

"Why didn't you tell her where you are right now?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Do I need to tell her? We just want your family to be safe..."

I stared at my hand that he is slowly touching. He played with my fingers. This feeling is nostalgic. I felt my heart warmed.

"How about mom?" I asked, remembering mom and I had a fight.

"She's in your house. Do you want to call her?" Natsu asked.

I shook my head. I'm not sure if my mom wants to talk to me. And I'm still hurt at what she said to me. Even then, I still want them safe.

"Okay. Sleep now, Luce. I'll make sure they're safe tonight," Natsu assured.

"Thank you..." I yawned again.

I couldn't remember how I slept anymore. The last thing I saw are his onyx eyes. I woke up to the ringing of a phone.

I looked around the room to find what's ringing. I saw Natsu grabbing his phone while still staring at the computer. The room is already dark. I think he turned off the lights when I was about to sleep. I looked at the windows but I couldn't see the outside because of the thick curtains covering those.

"Yes. I'll be there. Wait..." Natsu said before quickly grabbing the jacket. I sat while watching him. He was about to get out when he spotted me awake. He cursed softly and stopped running.

"Y-You're awake!" He said.

"Yup. What's wrong?"

I turned to the computer and saw how the agents there are busy. I also saw them with firearms and my heart raced. What the hell is happening?

"Whatever happens, you have to only stay here. Your uncle Apollo is going here with your mom and sister."

"They're going here?" I asked.

"They're already in Balsam..." he said with a rasped voice.

"Then?" I asked, starting to panic. I have a feeling that I won't be calmed with just staying here.

"We need to check on them. The agents we sent said that a group blocked their way."

"Oh my God! What? Let's go to them!" I said.

He closed his eyes tight and pointed the bed. "You stay here..." he ordered.

"I can't! How about mommy?"

"We'll handle it. I need you to be safe here. Stay here!" He ordered again.

I shook my head. I cannot just stay here and wait. I want to be there. I want to see if my mom, my sister, and Uncle Apollo are going to be okay.

"Please, Natsu," I touched his arm.

I saw how red his eyes are. He's frustrated and confused. He massaged his temple before walking to the cabinet. He grabbed another jacket there, "Fine... But please, Luce. When I tell you to stay inside my car, you're going to stay. Alright?"

I nodded while putting on the jacket he gave me. I couldn't calm myself anymore. The images of what happened years ago attacked my memories. I don't want it to happen again!

"Promise me!" He said. I nodded again.

He grabbed my arm. I only looked up to meet his eyes when I felt how desperate and nervous his hold was, "Promise me..."

"I promise..." I said.

We ran down the staircase. The sun is about to get out but the air is still cold. He guided me to an SUV. I'm on the back seat with two agents. Natsu is on the front seat and the driver is his body guard.

"Confirmed, Natsu. They were blocked and are exchanging shots right now," the man beside me said. They were carrying large and long guns. Natsu also started fixing his own gun. My throat dried.

"Are we late?" Natsu asked. "Not yet. They said they were many. Jacob called, they joined in firing now."

The driver drove faster, "They made a mistake targeting the wrong people. And why did they think that they can attack here in Balsam knowing that our headquarters is here," the other man beside me said before looking at me. Maybe he was confused why there's a girl inside the van.

"Maybe they're many. Touka knows that Drakes agents aren't as many as before. She probably think they can take us down..." Natsu said.

I forced myself to breathe to calm myself. I've never been this nervous before. Even before in Magnolia, I wasn't this nervous!

"Lucy, I need you to stay here whatever happens. This is an armored vehicle. No matter how many bullets were fired here, you won't get hurt. But I want you to stay down. I can't risk your safety..." Natsu said while tightly holding my hand.

I just nodded, unable to speak. The car made a turn on the intersection.

"We're near..." the driver said.

"We're going to rescue your family," Natsu added.

"They'll be okay, right?" I asked.

"Yes..." he assured me. My eyes went down to the gun that he's holding. He's going to exchange fires too.

"Are you going to be fine?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Yes..."

My eyes widened when I saw cars on the intersection. There are two cars which blocked mommy's car. There's also a black van behind them with its doors open. There are some SUVs around where we parked.

Shots showered our van. I quickly docked.

The agents are noisy. They readied their firearms. I didn't even see mommy, Uncle Apollo, and Ashley. I couldn't properly look outside in fear of getting shot. I stayed down for a while.

"Invel, stay here..." Natsu ordered the driver. They went out. Sounds of gunfires got loud again. I looked at where Natsu is hiding and saw the agent I saw last night. His arm is bleeding but he's still firing his gun.

Invel drove a bit to distance our van from them. They cannot fire at us anymore but I can still see them from here. They are still exchanging fires.

"Where's mommy?" I asked despite knowing that Invel won't have an answer to that. I stood a little to see mommy's van but Invel scolded me, "Ma'am, please stay put..."

I saw someone fell from a distance. It's a man wearing black and carrying a large gun. Maybe he was shot which made Natsu stood up and ran to the other car to see their assailants clearly.

Natsu and his team were very visible now. I can now see them in front. And I also saw mommy's car windows open. Ashley's hair and crying face made itself clear to my vision.

"Ash!" I shouted even if I know I won't be heard.

Natsu said something to Ashley which made her close the window again. Shots started to fire again.

I slightly calmed down upon seeing Ashley. She's still inside the car. Mom and Uncle Apollo are probably there too!

I saw how Natsu's agents ran towards where the fires are coming from. I also saw some of them are wounded.

My eyes widened when Ashley suddenly went out of the car. I heard mommy shouted and desperately tried to tug her back inside. Natsu stood up and shouted because of what Ashley did but it's too late.

My sister ran towards Natsu. But when Natsu got ahold of her waist, a man fired his gun.

I got stunned. Ashley fell down on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu quickly fired back which made the man fall on the floor.

Natsu sat down with Ashley and saw his hands covered in blood.

"Ashley!" I shouted.

Mommy's van opened and I saw her ran towards my sister. The sounds of gunfires got louder. Two agents went to Natsu and helped in stopping the blood in Ashley's abdomen. Mommy is already crying beside Ashley.

Natsu talked to mommy and saw some agents carried Ashley back to their van. I almost cried at the horrendous scene in front.

An agent went inside the driver seat of mommy's van. Natsu entered the backseat of their SUV. He glanced at the van I'm in one more time before closing the door.

The exchange continued until mommy's SUV left. The exchange of shots slowly stopped. Some men wearing black were caught by Natsu's agents. Two police cars arrived after it.

We stayed there for a while before leaving. Some agents talked to the authorities. I even saw a body being covered in white cloth. I couldn't speak because of panic. Ashley's shot! Oh my God!

The agent with a wound on his arm went inside our van.

"Go with the ambulance!" Invel scolded.

"I'm fine..." he said while wiping the blood on his arm.

"What happened? How was it? Were they caught?" I asked, panicking. I don't know what to ask first.

"Some managed to run but we caught most of them. That's enough, I think. They can interrogate those who survive."

"How about Ashley?" I asked, "She was shot!"

He looks like he didn't get my question. He sat beside me and closed the door. The man beside me on our way here took the front seat because Natsu's not here.

"The girl who got shot? I don't know. She was hit on the side of her abdomen Your father is Apollo Luna?" The man asked.

I shook my head, "He's my uncle..."

"He got shot too. And their other bodyguards are all wounded. His driver's dead," he said quietly.

I closed my eyes, "What hospital were they taken? I want to go to them!" I shouted.

"No! Natsu said you should stay where you are safe!" He shouted back.

I bit my lip. Damn it!

"But I want to see my family!"

They ignored me. I think that no matter how I rampaged here, they won't break Natsu's firm orders. Invel started driving back to the headquarters.

I can't help but feel so useless. I just watched them exchanging shots. And Ashley was shot! Oh my God!

I quickly went inside the mansion. Some agents went to us with General Dragneel.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" was Zeref's question.

I wiped the tears that are streaming down my face. I repeatedly think of what happened earlier and my worry just got worse. "My sister got shot..."

Zeref turned to Invel, "I received the reports from August. I will talk to the Fiore Forces. We have a witness."

I looked at him, "The former Senator Alabaster is our primary witness. Your Uncle Apollo and me would also have a talk. If he's going to file a case, then he needs to talk to Alabaster..."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Zeref turned to Invel and nodded at him.

"Dimaria..." he called the woman who's my age with short hair. She's wearing a black racerback top and black jogger pants.

"Sir!"

"Please treat Larcade..." General Dragneel said, pertaining to the agent beside me earlier with a wound on his arm.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Dimaria shouted before turning to Larcade.

"Come on..." she chuckled.

"Get inside. I'm sure Natsu will be here in an hour, Lucy."

I sighed at what Zeref said. I know it's going to be difficult in the hospital. And I can understand why he won't be home early.

"I know you want to check on your family but it's better to wait for him first before doing so," General Zeref Dragneel softly said.


	56. You’re-Happy-Now

**You're Happy Now**

I made numerous calls to Virgo, Aries, and Sting. I was afraid for them. I know they're far from Balsam and it's not likely that they'll get involved but I'm still scared.

"Where are you?" Virgo asked in her plain voice.

"I'm in Balsam. I'm in the Headquarters of Drakes," I confessed.

"What? Why... Why the hell are you there? What's wrong? What happened?" Her plain voice was replaced by a panicked one.

"Where is she, Virgo?" Sting asked in the background.

Sting stopped with his questions when he answered his phone. The news probably reached my father.

"She's in Balsam... Why are you there?"

"Something happened. To mommy, Ashley, and Uncle Apollo. They were ambushed but Drakes rescued them."

"What? Who would do that? Wait! Why are you in the HQ of Drakes? Lucy!" Virgo shouted.

"According to Natsu, it's Senator Alabaster's men leaded by his daughter, Touka Alabaster, Virgo."

"Touka? Why would Touka do that?" her voice raised. "Oh God!" she cried, maybe she got an idea.

"I don't know. Something about Uncle Apollo running for the senate."

"Why are they in Balsam? Your mom and her family, I mean"

"Give me the phone, Virgo," Sting butted in.

Virgo hasn't even said goodbye when I heard Sting's voice on the other line. I flinched at his shouts.

"Why the hell are you in Balsam? Your father filled me in with the news and he said you still haven't called him, Lucy, what is this?" was Sting's irritated voice.

I palmed my forehead. I don't know how to explain everything to Sting. I just want them safe in Crocus.

"Your dad and Loke are going to Balsam to visit your mom-"

"Sting, please whatever happens, stay there. Stay with Beau. Tighten the security there. I know we're not their target, I just want my son safe!"

"You have to tell me why you're there, Lucy!" he demanded.

"Sting, stop it! This is not the right time for Lucy to —"

"You got shot three years ago by the same people. Why would you fucking risk it?" Sting shouted.

"Sting, please... I'm safe. I'm in Natsu's headquarters —"

"Headquarters? Goodness, Lucy! And why are you with Natsu?"

"Sting! Give me the damn phone!" Virgo shouted back.

I bit my lip. I don't know how to calm them down anymore. I just really hope this will all turn out just fine.

"Lucy, what hospital are they taken? And hell, are you really safe there?"

"Yes, I am safe. I don't know about the hospital yet. I'm still waiting for Natsu."

"What? Natsu's not there?"

"He's with my mom, sa ospital. Uncle Apollo and Ashley got shot!"

"What?"

I spent minutes explaining to Virgo what happened... and minutes assuring her that I'm fine here.

After the call, I sighed and sat down on Natsu's bed. I heard a knock on the door. My heart jumped. I'm paranoid maybe because of what happened.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"It's Larcade... I'll just bring you breakfast."

My anxiousness ceased. I just realised it now that it's already morning and I haven't eaten yet. Not that the situation needs it.

I stood up and opened the door. I saw their agent with a bandage on his right arm. His other arm is holding the tray which contains the breakfast, water, and milk. He couldn't look at me.

"Thank you," I said while accepting the tray with both hands.

"Natsu's on his way back. Eat so we won't get scolded," he said.

There's a paper bag on his other hand. He gave it to me.

"Brandish knows that you didn't have clothes so she told me to give you this."

If this is a normal day, I would refuse it. But then I need the clothes. I accepted the bag and thanked him again. He left after that.

I looked at the food on the bed. I'm not hungry because of everything that has happened. I decided to fix myself first. I need it to clear my mind but I failed. Even inside the bathroom, I still cannot forget what happened.

I wore Brandish's clothes after taking a bath. It's very unlike what I usually wear but this is not the time to be picky. I'm wearing a maroon racerback and white jogger pants. It makes me uneasy because it flaunts the size of my breast and how busty I am.

I went out of the bathroom to have my breakfast. I need to eat even if I have no appetite.

The door opened and I saw Natsu. I almost jumped and ran towards him. But stopped after seeing the bloodstains on his shirt that's probably my sister's.

"How was it?" I asked.

He took of his shirt. I saw him put his hands on both sides of his hips to remove the gun there and placed it on the coffee table. He wordlessly went to the bathroom.

Uneasiness crept into me again. He looked morbid. Did something bad happened to Ashley and Uncle Apollo?

I stood up and followed him but I remained on the doorstep. He washed his face before washing his hands thoroughly. The muscles in his back were strained and firm.

"Natsu," I said.

He grabbed a towel and dried himself before facing me. His huge steps ate the distance between us. My eyes widened when he opened his arms and engulfed me in a warm and tight hug.

His embrace was warm and heartfelt. I heard every beat of his heart.

"What happened?" I asked again.

I felt him lightly shaking his head before kissing my temple, "I'm just glad you're fine..."

We stayed that way for a moment. I closed my eyes and let him cage me in his arms.

He slowly freed me. His eyes met mine before looking at my clothes from head to toe. He bit his lip.

"Your Uncle Apollo is stable. He got shot in the arm. Ashley's in the operating room. They're still removing the bullet, Luce," he said.

My throat dried, "How about the criminals? Were they caught?"

"Some managed to run but we caught most of them. Senator Alabaster will testify so there's nothing to worry. We'll eventually find Touka, too. My agents are at it."

I nodded. I still cannot stop worrying.

"How about mommy? How is she dealing with this?" I asked.

"You're mom's waiting for the operation. Do you want to visit the hospital? I heard your dad's on his way."

"Yes. Please..."

"I need to wash up. Can you wait?"

"Yes..." I nodded

He kissed me in the forehead before returning to the bathroom. I threw myself in his bed. My untouched food is beside me.

It took us an hour to get ready. He's wearing a black jacket and sweatpants. He held my hand as we walked on the staircase. The agents that would accompany us to the hospital quickly stood up upon seeing us.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. I saw our car. There are also media and some police mobiles.

Natsu and I went out of the car. I quickly saw Loke at the hospital's entrance. He dropped his phone when he saw me.

"Where have you been?" He asked while his eyes remained to my back where Natsu is standing.

"I brought her to my headquarters, Loke. That's the safest place for her," he explained.

Loke looked at me. I can see his meaningful stare. I'm sure he's wondering if I'm with Beau. I slightly shook my head, enough to make him understand what I want to say.

"We should... transfer your sister and your Uncle, Luce. It's better if they're in Crocus..."

"Aunt Layla wants it here. And I agree. The security here is tighter. Our headquarters isn't far from here."

We started walking where mommy is. I was nervous while walking with Loke and Natsu.

We were still far but I caught a glance of daddy comforting mommy outside the room.

"Then, when are they going back to Crocus?" Loke asked.

"We'll wait for Senator Luna..."

"Dad!" I said while hugging daddy. His other hand is still on mommy's back, comforting her.

Mommy sobbed on his shoulder. I also stroked her back. I know we're not in good terms but now is not the time to bring that up.

"How's Uncle Apollo? Ashley?" I asked.

Daddy looked at me. He seems curious as to how I got here but he answered my questions nonetheless.

"Your sister's still in the operating room," daddy said. "The bullet is still not removed? How about uncle?"

"He's recovering, Lucy. Why are you here in Balsam?" Daddy asked.

He glanced at Natsu and didn't wait for my answer anymore. He just pursed his lips and turned to mommy.

"Aunt Layla, why did you travel to Balsam? And in midnight, really?" Loke asked.

"It's the only way we think we'll be safe..." mommy sobbed.

Natsu held my wrist. Were they headed to Drakes' Headquarters?

"We assured you we'll do something about this, Aunt Layla. We sent you agents... But then again, it's too late to think about that now..." Natsu said.

"You shouldn't have traveled that far during midnight!" Daddy said, irritated.

"We think we're safe in the Drakes Headquarters! We can't wait for the next day, Jude! Apollo received some news about the attack! We didn't know where that would happe—"

"You should've called the police if you're not content with your guards then!"

"Dad, calm down. It's too late to point fingers now..." Loke said.

We waited for hours until the operations were finaihed. We were also given permission to visit Uncle in his room. We saw him sleeping when we got inside. Natsu, Loke, and daddy went out to give us privacy. Mommy and I stayed with Uncle Apollo.

Mommy's sobs didn't stop while she's sitting beside Uncle Apollos. I took a deep breath. I don't know what to say to her. I thought of just going out to ask about Ashley's operation. I stood up and took some steps when I got stunned.

"You're probably happy now..." mommy started.

She cannot be talking to someone other than me inside this room. Uncle's asleep, after all. I turned to mommy in confusion.

"You're happy now... Now that your sister's condition is critical!" Mommy said.

My eyes widened. Her tone is reprimanding. I feel like I'm to blame for all of these.

"Why would I be happy? I care for you both. And for Uncle... Mom, please don't make this an issue. Many things already happened and you'll still think that I'll be happy with this situation?"

"She needs Natsu right now! Are you still going to be selfish, Lucy? You'll let your sister get hurt just for your own selfish reasons?"

My lips trembled. I faced her with my chin up. I saw the shock on her eyes. I'm shaking because of anger and frustration. I can't believe she thinks I am that kind of girl.

"I'm not competing. If she needs Natsu for her security, I won't stop him. I only care about your security, Mom and you can't see that? I am so tired of this... Aren't you? A tragedy already happened and all but you're still thinking about this?"

I stopped by a knock on the door. Loke's face showed when he opened it from outside. My eyes went down to the floor.

"The operation's successful. Ashley's fine. She's sleeping now but she's fine," Loke said.

"Oh God! Thank you!" Mommy shouted before standing up and running outside.

I stayed standing there. Tears filled my eyes. Even when I got shocked, I didn't see her when I was still in the operating room. She disliked me so much. She probably hated my existence... Then, why didn't she just killed me when I was still in her womb? If she's going to hate my existence, why didn't she let me live?

I forced my tears back. I deeply sighed and stayed there for a minute to calm myself.

The doors opened again. I looked at it's direction. It was Natsu.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Your mom is inside Ashley's room."

I nodded, "I'm fine..." I straightened my posture, "I need to go back to Crocus."

"We'll go back there together-"

"No... I'll go with Loke Don't worry about me. I'll ask dad for bodyguards-"

"I can give you three agents. Just please go with me," Natsu said.

"No... They need you here. Mom needs you here. You should stay here. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not the target. It's Uncle Apollo. And you told me you're agents and the authorities are pursuing Touka. She won't show herself again..."

"I'll send you three agents, then," he coldly said.

I averted my eyes. If that's what it takes for him to let me go home then...

"Okay..."

I walked to him to get out of the room. He stared at me, the reason why I cannot look at him.

When we got outside, he embraced me in a warm hug. He put my head in his shoulder.

"In two days, I'll be in Crocus. Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay..." I weakly said.

I felt him burying his nose in my golden locks.

"Please be safe."

I smiled and nodded.


	57. Stranger

**Stranger  
**

I went home with Loke and Daddy. I didn't talk while seated beside dad and Capricorn, the head of daddy's bodyguard.

"I want to transfer some patients..." daddy's still insisting that he wants them to transfer to Crocus as fast as possible.

Not that he doesn't trust Natsu's agency, he just believes that the medical care they need is better in Crocus. I sighed and stared at the road. The van at the back is consisting of our bodyguards from Loke and Natsu.

Loke's in the front seat and keeps on glancing at me. I know he's going to start once dad's done with his calls.

Daddy is calling Aunt Michelle now. I know she and mommy doesn't have a goot relationship but they're being civil nowadays.

"We just looked if they're fine. We're now on our way home to Crocus —" daddy paused, "Apollo got shot and their daughter Ashley too!" He explained.

Aunt Michelle and daddy's argument lasted for a while before daddy dropped his phone. He turned to Capricorn beside me and ordered him to tighten the security around us.

Loke couldn't stop himself anymore. He turned to me. Our eyes met. His lips were pressed in a hard line. I continued staring at him seriously. I know what he's thinking and I am prepared for his questions.

"Why are you with Natsu Dragneel?" Loke asked.

"He took me with him to their Headquarters. We were in a meeting yesterday when the problem broke out."

He nodded but I know he's still not contented, "So after the meeting you went straight to Balsam? How did he make you come with him? Are you two cool? Are you two starting this one again?"

I took a deep breath and hoped it can help me answer his questions, "I'm not sure if we're cool. But... we're civil."

He nodded again and shifted his eyes to the carseat, "And he knows about Beau?"

"No. I went to Balsam with him to find time to tell him but then this happened."

Loke went silent. His eyes are now in the road. I'm still looking at him waiting for his questions.

"And when he knew about Beau, you'd change his surname? What?" He couldn't look at me.

I shrugged, "I am not even sure if Natsu's ready to hear it, Loke. This will all depend on him."

He looked at me again. His expression is more serious now.

"Doesn't your sister like him?" Loke asked.

I pouted and nodded my head.

"Are you going to..." he didn't finish it but I know where this is going.

"The things I left for Ashley and my mom, Loke, we're things... They couldn't decide on their own. That's why those are easy to give away. So easy to choose. But Natsu's not a thing. And this is not easy. He's the father of my child. This is entirely different."

Loke nodded, "I just thought you'd leave again. I'll leave next week with Aries, to Stella for a vacation. If you'll leave, I can book another ticket for you and Beau."

"Leave? What's this all about, Loke?" Daddy asked, confused.

"I'm not leaving," I quickly said.

"Who does your sister like, Lucy?" Daddy asked.

Damn it! Loke turned to dad. I don't want to talk about this.

"Her sister. I mean, her other sister," Loke said.

Daddy and I looked at each other. I saw the confusion in his face. He doesn't need to involve himself in this issue.

He chuckled, "Ashley? And? You're gonna give him away for your sister?"

I frowned and looked at daddy, "What answer do you want to hear from me, dad?"

He shrugged, "I know you were raised unlike your brother and sisters, Lucy. You're independent. And yes, that's because of my shortcomings. But I can see that you turned all our flaws into your strengths. By now you probably know the answer to that question."

I bit my lip and looked outside. Dad and Loke continued talking about what happened. I stayed silent.

When we arrived on my unit, I couldn't stop hugging Beau. Daddy and Loke went with me. We saw Virgo, Sting, and Aries whose eyes are glued to the television. It's all over the news but some details were concealed.

I kept on kissing Beau's head while he's playing with his toy cars. Daddy turned the tv so we all looked at him.

"We should hire more bodyguards..." Sting started.

"No need..." Loke said while holding his phone, "I think the guards here are enough. And they already caught Touka along with those men who escaped."

My eyes widened because of shock. That damn fast?

"Thank God!" Virgo said, "It's unnerving! Dad, I can't believe you risked it. You and Loke even went to Balsam!"

My phone rang. I panicked and got shocked when I saw it on my pocket. I quickly grabbed it and got stunned upon seeing Natsu's number on the screen. I closed my eyes. And here I am sitting in this sofa with his son. Damn!

"Hello..." I plainly greeted, "How was it?"

They all looked at me. I made my voice quieter than before. If only I could, I would have carried Beau to the kitchen so we can be alone.

"Touka and the others who escaped were already caught. But we still want to find out there are still people involved. We can't let our guard down. Are you home?"

"Yeah... I mean, yeah... I heard. From Loke. We're home. I'm in my condo..."

Sting and I looked at each other. His stare at me is sharp like he knows who I'm talking to.

"Good. I asked my men to roam near your unit. Are you comfortable?"

I bit my lip. A deafening silence covered our living room, "Yup. That's okay..."

Virgo made an action to carry Beau to maybe free me from my seat.

"No!" was Beau's firm and angry shout. Dammit!

"Hello?" Natsu said.

I almost covered Beau's mouth. Virgo quickly ran away from me, laughing. Damn it!

"Yes. Yes... Uhm, we're fine here. I'll call you back. Daddy and I are talking."

"Okay, then..."

I quickly ended the call. My heartbeat is still racing. That was frigging close! Not that I don't want Natsu to know about Beau, I just think that this is not the right time for that. Not in this situation.

"Wow! I can't believe I am part of this. Are you really keeping this a secret?" Loke asked.

"Loke, stop it. Let Lucy deal with her own problems. In the mean time, we need to go back to work. Just prepare for your vacation with Aries next week. You can't leave when you're not done. Sting, I'll leave you here. Please look after my daughters."

"No problem, Uncle," Sting said.

"I'll leave some of my guards here."

"Natsu's guards are enough," Loke said, "His men are well trained."

Daddy and Loke looked at each other before dad shrugged.

Dad hugged and kissed Beau before leaving. Loke did too. They bid goodbye. Virgo showed herself after they left. She said she got scared of me so she ran off. Was she really scared? Then why was she laughing so hard?

That day, I don't know what to do. I was happy that I got home already. At least I won't be worried about Beau anymore. It's also good that Virgo, Aries, and Sting were here. They're watching TV and kept on playing with Beau.

I'm not sure if I should do the designs Natsu asked just to distract myself or paint. I'm too stressed with what happened to I cannot think clearly.

Natsu called again when nighttime came. I made sure I'm alone when he called.

"We're still not at peace," he said, pertaining to Touka's accomplices who might still be out there.

"Thank you so much for the help. I know you're not involved in this but —"

"The Alabaster's are our business partners and Touka is an old friend. And another thing, she also targeted your father and the result was you got shot, Luce. How am I not involved here?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry... Thank you, really. How's my mom? And Ashley? Uncle Apollo?"

He didn't talk for a moment. It's like he's estimating the tone of my voice. It's frustrating.

"You're mom is calm. Ashley's recovering. Your Uncle Apollo too. He'll file a case against Touka."

"How's Ashley's wound?" I asked. "Her spleen's affected," Natsu said.

"Oh God!" I touched my lips in shock, "And? Does she need another operation?"

"No... It doesn't require surgical repair but she needs monitoring."

"Mommy agreed for the transfer in Crocus?"

"No... And I don't think the doctor will approve too. Maybe they'll stay here for five days, Luce."

I couldn't speak. As much as I want to visit my mom in Balsam, I can't just leave Beau again. I just hope the transfer here to Crocus would be fast so I can visit and take care of them here.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked during our blank silence.

"Yeah..." I even nodded.

"You sure? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay in my condo. I'm still kind of scared because of what happened."

"Good. But don't be scared, I sent many body guards."

"You added some more?" I asked, almost hysterically.

He chuckled at my reaction. I suddenly wonder where he is right now. In the hospital? In their HQ. And when did we start calling each other like this? I didn't even notice that we're already okay!

"Just two, Luce..."

"Are they going to follow me if I leave the unit?" I asked.

"Yup. The other two would be left there to make sure your unit's fine."

I sighed. "Fine." I couldn't resist his help. This is for Beau. "Wait... You had no sleep last night, right? You should rest now..."

"I still can't. I'm supervising the investigation. Maybe when all of these are finished."

I pouted. "Then you won't sleep tonight? Are you in the hospital?"

"No... I'm in our HQ. Aunt Layla called me earlier, she wants me to go to the hospital but I have some things to do. Maybe I'll drop by later."

I nodded and stayed silent. I don't know why my chest suddenly hurt.

"Please take care of my sister..." I said.

He didn't speak. A deafening silence embraced our line.

"Natsu..." I called.

"I will take care of anyone close to you..."

I felt my heart clenched. My decisions final. Because like what I said, I'll give Natsu the chance to decide. I am not going to be unfair to him for the nth time. I'm giving him this decision.

But even now that he hasn't made his decision yet, I felt so lost. Before, I'm contented as long as Beau's here with me. But since last night, I realised how hard it is. I realised that I cannot live that way again.

"Luce..."

"Yeah!" my voice trembled.

"Are you okay?" I can hear the frustration in his voice. "Yup... I'm okay..."

"Okay. You need to rest now. Will you rest for me?"

I nodded. Tears streamed down my face. I don't want to talk. I feel like he'll hear my sobs.

"Lucy..."

"Yes... I'll rest now." Damn! "Okay... Good night!"

I dropped the call. I gave myself some time to gather my emotion. When I felt fine, I went out of my room.

The sight of Sting furiously typing on his phone while seated on the sofa greeted me. He noticed me so he put his phone down. He shifted his eyes to the TV.

"You know... Sting you can go if you're bored here. We'll be fine. Aries is here to help me —"

"I'm here to guard you-"

"We have so many guards outside. I appreciate your help but I still owe you. I asked you a favour yesterday to stay here. And now that I'm here, I'm fine if you're out."

He didn't flinch with what I said. His eyes stayed on the TV with a cartoon program going on for Beau. I yawned. Because of too much stress the past day, I still haven't regained my strength and energy.

Sting still looks upset while hugging the throw pillow. His lips curved into a frown as his sharp eyes stayed on the locked screen of his phone like he's waiting for a message that never came.

"Sting, come on! You can go!"

"Dada!" Beau said, clinging to Sting's leg while smiling at him.

"Beau..." I said.

"Lucy... I'm sorry," he said.

I woke up at what he said. My eyes widened as I saw his defeated face.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I just really need to do something tonight."

"At last!" I chuckled, "Bye, dada!" I waved Beau's hands to him.

He kissed Beau's forehead. He did the same to me. I watched him leave my unit. I smiled. I wish everything returns to normal now...

"Mommy, dada out?" Beau asked.

I nodded. "Yes, baby. We should sleep now."

"No!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes. So stubborn and energetic. I missed him.

So I stayed in his room the whole night. We watched cartoons. I mean, he watched it. I couldn't stay awake longer so I found myself drifting away before Beau did.

I woke up early because of sleeping early last night. Beau's sleeping tight. I looked at the clock and saw that it's just 05:30 in the morning.

I went out of the room and heard sounds from the kitchen. I walked there and saw Aries surveying the cabinet.

She blushed when she saw me, "Good morning, Miss Lucy! You're up early. I was just about to cook."

" I would just buy outside. I'll jog now..." I said.

"Okay, Miss. I'll just clean the living room" Aries said, dropping the pasta

I nodded "If Virgo or Sting called, ask them if they eat breakfast here, okay? I'll bring my phone so text me their answer immediately."

"Okay, Miss!"

I went to my room and changed into a midriff racerback and jogger pants. I wonder if Natsu's bodyguards are awake right now? Well, Loke said they are trained. And besides, it's Sativus.

I tied my lace before telling Aries about my leave. She knows what time Beau would wake up and what he does during the morning. I actually want to be there when he woke up but I still need to buy breakfast after my jog session.

It was dark when I did my stretching in the long road of high street. I also saw some people stretching there too. Some of them are familiar to me so it doesn't bother me at all.

I ran after five minutes of stretching. The coldness of the morning breeze soothed my skin. My eyes entertained themselves with the restaurants I passed by. It's really early but there are already customers. Either the early risers or the late sleepers.

I ran for almost an hour. I was sweating hard so I slowed my pace down. Now where shall I buy our food? The sun is already up and the road is starting to get busy.

I ran for another hour before deciding to stop and buy our breakfast.

"I'm sorry Beau, it's not pasta. I'll just cook tonight."

I bought three different meals for us. I checked my phone and saw no texts from her. I bought five just in case. We can microwave the other two later anyway.

After ordering, I thought about calling Aries. I just want to make sure. I know Virgo's out and she'll be back later tonight but I'm not sure about Sting, maybe he'll come back later.

"Aries..." I said when she answered the phone.

"Yes, Miss!" She cheerfully said.

It's almost eight thirty. I'm sure Beau's up.

"Did Sting call?" I asked.

"He didn't, Miss. I think Sir Sting won't come here today since he was with Yukino. But someone is here right now for you, Miss. He's umm... handsome..."

I stopped walking. Fuck. Who is it? If it's a family, Aries would straight up tell the name! My heard boomed. The place where I bough our food is slightly far to my condo's tower.

"Ries... did you let a stranger in?" I almost shouted.

"I-I'm sorry! But he said he's not a stranger, Miss. He said he's your friend and he came here with Sir Jude's bodyguards..." Aries stuttered.

My knees trembled and I felt my palm sweating. I feel like I'll fall down any moment.

"He... he actually looks like Beau, Miss. He's really handsome!"

Holy crap!


	58. I’m-Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

I hurried home. I didn't even let Aries finish with what she's saying. The only thing on my mind right now is to get home.

I have many speculations in my mind and all of those are dreadful. But in the end, I just accepted what I wanted to avoid. It is probably Natsu. It's couldn't be other people. Beau has only one look alike and it's his father.

I ran the distance from the resto I was in to my condo's tower. I don't know anymore why my heart is beating to loud. Is it because of what's happening or because of me running.

"Good morning, ma'am!" The guard who was near the lift greeted me.

I hurriedly clicked the right button. While the lift if making its way up, I feel nauseous. When it finally stopped in the right floor, I quickly went out.

My sweat is cold and I feel like there's not even a drop of blood left on my veins. Butterflies are floating freely on my stomach. They said that it's supposed to be a great feeling but I'm feeling nothing but dread.

I quickly turned the door handle of my unit. I felt drenched in cold water at what I saw.

Natsu was holding Beau's toy car. His eyes flew to me. I felt his gaze piecing my soul which made me felt colder.

"Want more!" Beau exclaimed while using his toy car as a plane.

My throat dried. I swallowed hard when Beau turned to me. His head tilted and greeted me with a blinding smile.

"Mommy home!" he said as he tried his best to get down on the sofa where he was sitting beside Natsu.

I placed the paper bag on the nearest table with trembling hands. Natsu helped Beau to get off the sofa. He gently held his thighs and raised him a bit before putting him down on the floor to walk towards me.

Beau ran to me. I welcomed him by carrying him in my arms. When I stood up with Beau, I found myself facing Natsu who's also standing now. His eyes were pitch black. I can feel the anger and threat in his eyes. I feel like I should step back but I couldn't. His huge steps slowly ate the distance between us. My chest wants to burst. My heart wants to run.

"Play cars! I want!" Beau said while pointing at Natsu.

Natsu looked at Beau who smiled at him in return. My heart raced while looking at them staring at each other.

Beau smiled wider. His smile resembles Natsu's smile. I almost cried while looking at Natsu. His lips are parted, eyes cannot leave Beau.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Beau said while forcing me to look at him using his small hands. I did what he wanted.

"What i-is it baby?" my voice cracked.

"Lucy..." Natsu's voice is calm but with hardness.

I bit my lip and looked at him again. He released a deep breath before opening his mouth but nothing came out. My hold on Beau tightened.

"L-Let me hold him..."

I felt a wam hand caressing my heart upon hearing Natsu's cracking voice.

My hands trembled while giving Beau to him. I saw the confusion on my son's face. He wanted to stay in my arms but here I am, giving him to other people. To a man he just met. To a man he just saw today.

Beau couldn't smile any longer. Natsu raised him in the air. His small hand is still gripping the toy car that Loke gave. He looked at me.

Natsu put him down and hugged him tight. "Mommy?" Beau called.

The hot tears clouded my vision, threatening to fall. I touched Beau's back.

My son's eyes stayed on me. Natsu kept on staring at him in bewilderment.

Natsu turned to me after a minute of staring at Beau.

"Let's talk," he said.

My chest rose at nervousness. He didn't return Beau to me but he put him on the sofa. I stayed silent, observing him as he carefully placed Beau there.

"I'm sorry..." was the only thing that escaped my lips.

Natsu didn't move. He continued looking at Beau while he's playing with his toy cars.

"Like cars!" Beau said.

"Aries..."

"Y-Yes, Miss..." she quickly said.

I saw her looking at me while still on the kitchen with confusion in her eyes, "Please feed Beau..."

"O-okay, Miss..." she shyly glanced at Natsu before taking my son.

Aries quickly carried Beau. He didn't protest because of the toy in his hand. Natsu stood up like he's afraid that Beau would fall down while Aries is carrying him.

Natsu looked at me once before turning to Aries. When Beau and Aries were no longer in our sight, I saw his eyes returned to me.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't tell you-"

I didn't finish because he quickly nailed my body to the wall behind me. I closed my eyes when he hit the wall beside me. He caged me in his arms and body.

"You didn't tell me what?" was his slow but angry voice.

"Th-That you..."

"That what, Lucy!?" He couldn't stop the slight raise on his voice.

"That you have a son..." I almost cried saying this.

"Damn it!"

He punched the wall. The sound it produced because of its impact made me shut my eyes tight.

"Why?" he asked.

I couldn't answer. I have many reasons before but because of how broken he is right now, I don't think any of those are reasonable enough to justify how hurt he is right now.

"Why? What... What did I lack? Why? Damn it, Lucy!"

His face fell down on my shoulder, his forehead resting on its curve. I can feel the heat in his breath.

"What did I do to receive this from you?" his voice is full of anger and regret.

My tears fell. I couldn't properly breathe because of my sobs.

"Huh? Lucy? What!?" he raised his face and our eyes levelled.

"What did I do and you didn't tell me about this? Tell me!"

"Natsu... we started as fuck buddies. You asked me to use birth control pills. I know you didn't want a child-

"Damn it! You're not ready for a child years ago! You were so young, Lucy!"

My throat dried but I still managed to talk, "And everything was messy before, you know that! We thought you're the mastermind of what happened in Magnolia. I thought this was all just your plan and you would be devastated if you knew that I'm pregnant —"

He cursed once before aggressively sealing my lips with his kisses. The tears I stopped earlier started falling again. He kissed me thoroughly. He kissed me like with authority. I was like he's owning every corner of my mouth. He kissed me violently. I was almost out of breath because of his kisses but he continued. He bit my lower lip before stopping.

"What did you do, Lucy?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I was about to tell you when we went to Balsam but —"

"You should have told me when you knew that you're pregnant! Damn it! Fuck!" He shouted, "I was blind at all of these! You didn't even give me the chance to decide when this isn't all about you! This is about is! The two of us! And our son!"

"I'm scared! Yes, I am young! And scared, Natsu! I don't know anything about your issues before! It was a shock to me —"

"And you didn't even ask me? You didn't even tell me!? Or try to tell me!? Lucy! Three years ago, I was already badly smitten with you and-"

"I didn't know! You never told me! You have your Touka and you're a playboy —"

"I did everything to make you feel it! Because I know you know I'm used to relationships like that! That you'll think I'm just lying if I told you so I just let you feel it! Damn it! I have a... damn it! Lucy, we have a child!" he declared, "And when you returned, I even thought you and... Fuck!"

He massaged his temple and took a step back.

I grimaced while looking at him. He's furious with what happened. I wonder if he can still forgive me?

"You had all the chance to tell me! If you're scared that I don't love you, then, Luce, I begged for you in that god damn dance floor. What happened?"

I shook my head, "I got scared. I chickened out..."

He shut his eyes and looked up. He took a deep breath while I wiped the tears on my face.

"I'm sorry, Natsu... I'm really sorry..." I repeatedly said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I saw how his eyes became soft as he stared at me while I'm wiping my tears.

"How old our son?" his tone now is calmer.

"He's almost two..." I said, voice still trembling.

"What's his real name?"

"Beaumont Adams Heartfilia..."

He didn't talk. I didn't look at him again. My eyes stayed on my hands.

"Where did you gave birth?"

"In Stella."

"When?"

"October 27, X789"

He sighed before walking towards the kitchen. I got stoned in my position, stomach still cold. I forced myself to take steps to follow Natsu to the kitchen.

I saw how he went to Beau. My son... our son... is in the high chair. There's food in his mouth but he smiled at Natsu. Natsu smiled back.

"Hi, big boy! Are you hungry?" Natsu asked, his voice touched my heart.

"Yes!" Beau shouted, angry, "Mommy! Pasta!?"

Natsu turned to me. His eyes still sharp but not as lethal as earlier. I walked towards Beau.

I wiped his mouth, "Mommy forgot to buy you pasta. This one's delicious t-too..."

I grabbed his spoon and fed him some more. He accepted it. I turned to Aries who's amazed while looking at the three of us there. Great!

"He likes pasta?" Natsu asked.

Y-Yes..."

I turned to him and saw that he removed the first two buttons of his top. I wanted to ask the status of the situation and the reason why he's here but I couldn't.

He sat on the chair beside Beau before taking out his phone and placing it on his ear.

"Beau play after?" Beau asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, you will. You need to eat first and take a bath, okay?"

"Hello..." Natsu said, "I can't make it today. Cancel all my meetings. Give all the reports to Zeref. Cancel everything. And I won't go back to Balsam..."

I tried to act calm when I heard everything.

"I don't know. Just... I make it today... I won't be available tomorrow. I can't come..." he repeated.

Aries and I looked at each other and she blushed while muttering her signature apologies. I don't know if I should blame her for this or what. I also don't know if I should be happy for this or what.

Natsu listened to his phone like the person on the other line is reporting something.

"I will call her later. If she calls again tell her I won't be back in Balsam... Not tomorrow and not the other day. I can't promise anything. I won't be back yet, just tell her."

He stayed silent, listening to the reply to him.

"No, I'll call Zeref myself. I'll call him later."

He dropped the call and clicked something on his phone before placing it back on his ear.

"Order five pasta meals in Magia. Tell Invel to come here, I'll give him the key to my condo. Get some of my clothes there and give it to me here in Lucy's condo."

He finally put his phone down. We looked at each other.

"Clothes? For w-what?" I asked despite having a clue.

He sharply looked at me, "I am staying here for the mean time-"

"Why about work —"

"Do you think there's something more important than this, Lucy!? This our son!"

Aries timidly gasped at what Natsu said. Both of us looked at her. I still don't know if I should scold her for letting strangers in or what...

"I'm sorry..." I repeated.

He didn't flinch. His eyes returned to Beau who's innocently smiling. I don't care anymore if Aries is here and if she's listening.

"I'm really sorry. I just don't really know how. I was confused and I don't know the truth. I just learned that you're not at fault when I got back. And I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry that my father filed a case."

"Your sorry isn't enough..." he coldly said, his piercing onyx eyes rested on me, "I need more..."

"I'm so sorry..." I repeated again.

He averted his eyes.


	59. Daddy

**Daddy**

I spent the whole day watching Natsu and Beau play. Beau kept on looking at me, hoping that I'll join them but I didn't. Natsu's approach on me was cold like I owe him a huge thing. I let him play with our son.

"Mommy! Look!" Beau exclaimed, pointing the properly lined up toy cars on his mat. I just smiled and continued watching them.

They got tired when nighttime came. Natsu yawned but he kept on playing with Beau. Beau also yawned and grimaced at me.

"Mommy!" he shouted while letting go of his toys.

It's just eight in the evening. He's usually still energetic during this time but it seems like today's different.

Natsu turned to me, he didn't know what to do. I went to Beau and carried him. He's pouting while staring at me. He's rubbing his teary eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just hugged me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't stop my smile. Natsu's just looking at us. He stood up when I walked towards Beau's room.

I opened the door. The light from the lamp is the only thing that's illuminating the whole room. I placed Beau on his bed. My son's eyes were already closed. Looks like he won't need a story book tonight.

"Can I sleep here?" Natsu asked, finally talking to me.

He sat on the end of the bed. Beau's bed is enough for two but if we'll all squish ourselves here, I think we'll still fit. Beau's still small, anyway. Not that I think Natsu wants me to stay in Beau's room though.

"Yup..." I said.

He said nothing after that. I stood up to let him get closer to our son. He caressed Beau's cheek before combing his strawberry blonde hair.

Both of them are wearing white undershirt. I don't know if that's intentional or what but I couldn't hide my smile. It's looks like a uniform.

"Can I sleep here too, then?" I asked when I got ahold of my emotions.

Natsu turned to me. His expression's still guarded. I still don't know what he's thinking of me. I avoided his eyes. I don't want to think about that in the mean time. If he hates me so much because of what happened, I understand. I would never get tired of apologizing.

"Where do you usually sleep?" He asked.

"I trained him to sleep alone in his room ever since we got back here in Fiore."

"Sleep beside him..." he ordered.

I stayed quiet as I walked to the other side of the bed, the opposite of where I was sitting earlier, and settled myself there. Natsu took my previous position and now Beau's sandwiched between us. He's still staring at our sleeping son. Beau's slumber seems deep, maybe because he's really tired of playing the whole day.

He kissed Beau's forehead once. Tears lined my eyes as I watched the two of them. Even in my wildest dreams, I didn't think I'll be this happy seeing them together.

I shifted a bit to get comfortable. Natsu closed his eyes, his hand is gently holding Beau's little fingers.

That night, both their sleeps were peaceful while mine is shallow. I woke up every now and then satisfied myself by looking at them.

Their pointed noses looked like replicas of each other. The colour and shape of their lips, their eyes, shape of face... Beau's features resembled Natsu's. My son looked like a fairer and a bit blonde version of his father. I could only imagine Natsu's reaction the first time he saw Beau in my condo unit.

There were many things I wholeheartedly gave away in this world. I let go of my passion, my self worth, my love, for the people who mattered to me. I left my passion which is painting just to not make myself a threat to my sister. I gave up my self worth just to forgive the man I thought I loved before. And I gave all my love to all the people I deemed important. I would never ask for it again. I would gladly give up all those things but I've already decided on this one. I would never give Natsu up... not to my sister and especially not to anyone else. I would never let go of him. And I don't care what's going to happen after.

Even if Natsu would make me feel how angry he is because of everything I did to him, I would never let him go. I'll gladly pay for all my wrongdoings. I'll do this for Beau. I'll do this for myself.

I woke up early the next day. It was just five thirty when I got up.

It's still quiet. The only noise inside the room is the sounds from the air conditioner. I looked at the two who are covered in comforter while sleeping. Even the way Beau closed his eyes resembles Natsu.

I grabbed my phone and took a picture of them. My heart warmed while looking at the three shots of them while sleeping. My little family...

I satisfied myself with watching them sleep for a while before deciding to cook breakfast. I'm not going to jog today.

I slowly went out of the room, careful not to disturb them. Small from the kitchen greeted me when I closed the door of Beau's room. Maybe Aries is already awake.

I walked to the kitchen and saw her in front of her wide iPad. In the screen is my brother who's currently drinking his, the background is still dark so I'm pretty sure it's either he's just about to sleep or he just woke up, based on how heavy his eyes are.

"Aries..."

"M-Miss!" she turned the gadget off and hid it behind her.

"Did you cook already?" I asked. I don't plan on talking about what happened yesterday anymore.

"U-Umm. N-Not yet, Miss! But I already prepared the ingredients. I-I'll cook now!" she said with flaming face.

"No. I'll cook today. Just continue video calling my brother. You can go to the living room if you're still shy..." I teased while her face became redder than before.

"N-No, I-I..." she stuttered.

"It's fine, Ries. Don't get shy on me now. You know I like you for my brother. Now, go to the living room. Loke's coolheaded but he's really impatient."

She squeaked in embarrassment but her eyes displayed confusion when she recovered. I know she wants to ask many questions but she stopped herself.

I gasped upon realising that it's not just Aries who I need to inform of what happened. Let's see... Aries got Loke covered but we have Dad, Virgo, Sting, Aunt Michelle and... I wonder if mom's okay? How about Ashley and Uncle Apollo?

"Oh, Miss Lucy. Virgo and Sir Sting came home around midnight..."

I almost froze. I looked at her as she shyly scooted to the living room. I know she still hasn't told them. What would she tell, though? She doesn't know anything.

I cooked breakfast enough for all of us including Virgo and Sting. I know the both of them won't put up with the pasta so I cooked the traditional breakfast for them too. Bacon, eggs, fried rice, and many more.

I placed the cooked batches on the table. The sound of the door opening caught my attention. I didn't look at it but I quickly got informed as Virgo showed herself at the kitchen.

"Good morning," she greeted.

I knew it. Aries hasn't told them yet.

"Good morning!" while placing the plate full of bacon on the table.

I glanced at Virgo once before turning to the fried rice.

"You're up early. Why didn't you ask Aries to cook instead?" she said.

"Loke..." was the only thing I said. She just grinned, quickly understanding it.

A door opened again. I don't know whose room is it but Sting's head popped on the doorframe. He quickly took a seat in front of the food. His eyes still closed and he looked so tired.

"I'm hungry..." he muttered.

I arranged the plates properly on the dining table. The fried rice is still on the pan. I looked at it once and decided that it's already cooked before placing it on a large bowl and moving it to the table.

The door made a sound again. This time, I know who is it.

Natsu walked straight to the kitchen. Virgo and Sting quickly looked at the unexpected person. I took a deep breath to talk but Sting did it first.

"What is he doing here?" The tone of his voice raised.

"Oh my God, Lucy!" Virgo exclaimed.

Natsu lazily looked at me. His eyes shifted from being dazed to being sharp.

"What is Sting doing in your unit?" Natsu asked with firmness.

"I should be the one asking you that, Dragneel!" Sting took a step towards Natsu so I quickly walked between them.

"Stop it... Sting, calm down. He's been here since yesterday."

Sting backed off but I can still feel his frustration like he couldn't believe what I did.

"I don't understand why you have to let him in your condo, Luce!" Natsu irritatedly huffed.

Virgo only stared at us. An amazed smirk was plastered on her face with no intention of helping me at all.

"Stop it, Natsu! He's Beau's god father!"

"Oh my God!" Virgo repeated before smiling again like she finds the whole thing entertaining.

"He's always here with Virgo and Loke to visit Beau or help me out!"

Natsu's gaze went to me, "Well, Luce, you don't need their help. I am here now..."

"Lucy! You told this fucker everything?" Sting asked, sleepiness gone in his system.

"Stop it you two! Natsu? Can't we just be thankful that they helped me before? And Sting, please stop it... I don't want another fight from you two..."

Silence engulfed us. Natsu took a deep breath and stopped arguing.

"I'm gonna go back to check on our son, Luce..." Natsu said, eyes still glaring at Sting.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards our son's room, "I'll do it!"

"Then let's check him together. After all, he's our son..."

I shook my head and walked faster. I can't believe Natsu's pissing Sting off. Can't I have some peace and quiet anymore?

"Is that why he's always spotted in your unit? He's helping you raise our son, Lucy?" I heard the hurt in his question.

I faced him before entering Beau's room.

"Can't we be just happy because he's with us when there's only me and Beau? He's helping me out..."

"Is that all then? That's all between you two? He's just... helping you out then?"

"Yes..."

Natsu stopped arguing with me. I was about to get Beau when I saw him rubbing his eyes but Natsu did it first.

"Good morning, big boy! Are you ready for today?" he cheerfully said.

Beau grimaced. I bit my lip. I saw how his onyx eyes searched for me. I quickly went beside Natsu to tell him I'm just here.

"Mommy!" he said while raising both of his arms.

I glanced at Natsu who's now looking at Beau seriously. I felt hurt at what's happening. I accepted Beau and raised him. My feeling just got colder upon remembering how Beau addresses Sting.

"By the way..." I started.

Natsu's standing in front of me. He wants to carry Beau but our son won't trust him yet.

"Beau's kind of calling Sting "dada". I don't know where he got that."

Natsu's jaw clenched. I can clearly see the hurt in his eyes. He tried his best to calm himself down. He shut his eyes tightly before opening to look at me.

"He calls Loke that too, but Sting's just here more frequent than him."

"Why is he always here? Is he asking you back? Why are you letting him-"  
"He's helping me out. I told you..." I repeated.

"And why did you let Beau call him that?" he asked with hardness while following me out.

"Well I just cannot tell Beau not to call him that, right?"

I heard his soft curse. I looked at him and glared before walking to the table where Aries, Virgo and Sting are.

Aries and Virgo quickly straightened when they saw us. It looks like they're talking about something while we went to get Beau. I made sure that Natsu's far from Sting. He also needs to be closer to Beau...

"Good morning, baby!" Virgo greeted, "Are you hungry now?"

Beau just stared at her. He just woke up so he's still not in the mood.

Natsu grabbed Beau's plate and put pasta in it. He put too many so I scolded him. Beau can't eat that many!

"That's enough... Just put a bit... He can't eat that much."

"Okay..."

When Virgo was successful on making Beau smile, my son started to talk gibberish.

"How was your sleep, Beau?" Sting asked.

"Dada!" Beau said when he looked at Sting.

Virgo and Sting looked at Natsu. I don't even want to look at him beside me because I know he's irritated now.

"Dada Sting right?" Virgo laughed.

Sting's smile got wider and even stood up to kiss Beau. I bit my lip. Natsu wasn't moving beside me so I turned to look at him. He's just blankly staring at Beau who's now raising his arms to be carried by Sting. I feel like my heart is bleeding in pain. Especially when I saw how Beau smiled when Sting carried him.

"Sting, let's eat..." I scolded.

"Okay..." Sting laughed before returning Beau to his high chair.

I looked at Natsu again who's now staring at Beau's food. Something got stuck in my throat. I cannot swallow so I drank water before standing up and walking to Beau.

"Hey... baby... Listen to mommy, okay?" my voice trembled, "Daddy will help you eat this time."

Beau looked at me. I almost cried while telling him that. He pouted. His lips that are very red is a sight to behold. I can feel their gaze on me but I kept talking to my son.

"Dad..." Beau muttered, trying his best to say it.

"Daddy, baby... Daddy will help you eat pasta, o- okay?" my voice cracked.

I looked at Natsu. He couldn't tear his eyes away from me.

"Help me eat!" Beau shouted.

"Daddy will help," I repeated before turning to Natsu.

Beau looked at Natsu who grabbed the fork and moved it in a swirling motion. He smiled at Beau. I also smiled.

Natsu moved the fork closer to Beau. Our son touched his hand before accepting fhe food. He smiled at his father sweetly. My smile widened.

I stared at the two for a while. I didn't even remember that Sting and Virgo are here with us. I just got reminded about that when my phone rang for a call from mommy.


	60. A-Thousand-Times

**A Thousand Times**

I walked away from the dining table to answer mommy's call but my eyes stayed on them. Virgo looked so amazed at the sight of Beau and his father while Sting was frowning.

"Mom," was my greeting.

"Lucy, we transfered in T. Fiore Medical Centre. Balsam is too far from Apollo's business so we decided to transfer here. How's the case? Do you have any updates?" Mommy started.

"I... Uhm, I just know that Touka was caught along with other who escaped."

"What about the other people involved? Syndicates? Other allies in politics of Sen. Alabaster?" mommy asked.

I looked at Natsu. I don't know anything about what mommy wants to know. But I'm sure Natsu can help them though. I just don't want to disturb him in feeding Beau.

"I'll ask Natsu later, mom. I'll tell him to call you for the updates."

"You should. Tell him I want to talk to him. Ashley's looking for him. We need security and updates, understood?"

"Okay... Is Ashley fine now? What about uncle?"

"Ashley's still in pain. Your uncle is better now. The wound wasn't that deep. Ashley was the one who got hurt more. We also need to undergo stress debriefing. Your sister is still emotional because of what happened."

"Is that so? Okay, Mom, I'll see what I can do to —"

"Just ask Natsu to be here so we can hear the updates of the case."

"Okay," I said while looking at Natsu again. He's still busy feeding our son.

"Well then, I need to go to check on your sister."

Mommy quickly ended the call. I locked m phone and saw Sting staring at me.

"Your mom?" he asked, worried.

"Yes. She said they transferred to T. Fiore," I said.

Natsu turned to us, "I thought they weren't allowed by the doctor? Is your uncle okay? How about Ashley?"

Virgo started talking before I could answer his questions.

"Hmm. Daddy's concerned, huh?" She chuckled. Natsu looked at my sister with his serious eyes.

"Virgo..." I scolded.

Virgo just shrugged, "Well, who knows if he also fell for your sister, Lucy? It won't be a problem if it's for me because I'll gladly refuse —"

"I am not falling for anyone else," Natsu coldly said.

"Please, let's not argue. We're in front of the food —"

"You are not now because you found out that Lucy's single and you have a son. Of course, who would choose the poor copy when you can have the original? But I wonder what happened between —"

"Virgo..." I repeated, reprimanding.

"You were rumored to be in some kind of relationship. The media would never cover that unless there's something going on. And what about the painting?" Virgo said, her playful tone was replaced by a serious one.

"Virgo, stop it..."

Natsu's jaw clenched. He stopped feeding Beau. Our innocent and clueless son kept on smiling and staring at the food on the table.

"I brought that painting because it's a poor copy of Lucy's work and I didn't like it. And yes, I befriended Ashley during the time I was furious because of what happened. But you see, I don't fall in love fast and hard with anyone. I'm sure you've heard of that?"

Virgo pouted and nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I thought you just want to piss me off in that exhibit..." I whispered.

Natsu turned to look at me, "And that too," the corner of his lips rose.

I stopped my smile by biting my lower lip.

Sting cleared his throat. I went back to my seat beside Natsu and looked at our son who's asking for his food. Natsu started t feed him again. Sting, Virgo, and Aries were all staring at me. Virgo pointed Natsu using her lips before smiling meaningfully.

She probably thinks we're in some kind of relationship right now but the truth is that I still don't what our real status. I just want to enjoy the feel of seeing him with our son.

"I'll probably go to T. Fiore today. I'll check on mom and her family," I said.

"Why don't you call Loke. You have many things to tell him..." Virgo looked at Natsu before glancing at Aries, "Or... just daddy. I'm sure he already knows that your mom and her family's already here in Crocus."

"You'll go to T. Fiore today? You're leaving our son?" Natsu asked.

Damn it! Not that I want to leave Beau here. I can understand how Natsu doesn't want to be separated from our son even for a bit. It's only been a day since they've been together after all.

"We'll look after Beau. Go with Lucy... and besides, Aries here too," Virgo offered.

"Lucy, I'll call Aunt Jude. I'll ask about the updates on the case and the investigation," Sting said.

"Touka's already arrested and from what Drakes concluded, she has no other accomplices. This is purely here revenge for her dad."

"But we need to be sure. Might want to check on your team now for some updates regarding that..." Sting sarcastically said.

"Sting, please..." I begged.

I don't know how we managed to finish that breakfast. Aries took care of our dishes after that. Both Virgo and Sting are in the living room. Beau's beside Virgo while watching cartoons while I prepared myself for our appointment today. Natsu kept on following me even inside my room.

"Sting's here. We're leaving our son to him, really?" he insisted.

I dug my closet for my clothes. I let him tail me.

"If you don't trust him, then stay here and be with our son."

"Not that I don't want to be with our son but I can't leave you alone too..."

My cheeks warmed at what he said. I continued not facing him because of that.

"Virgo's here. Just tighten the security if you're scared. And also, mom's asking

you to please visit them. For the case and for —"

"My men kept on updating them about the case. I'm sure your uncle knows the latest updates of the case," Natsu explained.

I grabbed a bloody coloured body con dress and walked inside the bathroom. He followed me but I stopped him when he was about to come in.

"Ashley's asking for you. She needs your presence," I said.

Natsu frowned. I can shut him out now by closing the door but I didn't. I waited for his answer, "I'm not the damned doctor. But if you really want to go, then we'll go there together but I can't stay long. We'll go home here immediately," he said before turning his back on me.

I watched him as he dug his own things for his clothes. I closed the bathroom door and sighed. I understand his thirst for Beau and it is my fault.

We left Beau to Aries, Virgo, and Sting. I also didn't protest when he told me to ride in his Mustang. Natsu sat beside me in the backseat. He kept on making calls to different people. Be it about his realty or the Drakes.

I looked at the mirror and I saw Invel behind the wheels. There's also a young man in the front seat. I didn't know his name but I remembered him as one of the agents that Natsu gave me.

"Okay, got it, Zeref..." Natsu said in his nth call, "I also have something to tell you but I want to say this to you in person."

I looked at Natsu. His face is serious while listening to what his brother has to say.

"Yes... She certainly has too. Anyway, I'll set up a dinner anytime this week," he stopped to listen again. "Yes. But there's something else. I'll call you again."

He cut the line. I wanted to ask what he told his brother but based on our status now, I feel like I should just keep quiet. I need to leave him alone with his business.

We quickly went to mommy's suite when we arrived to the hospital. In there are some of Natsu's men. I also saw Daddy and Loke there who are talking to the agents. Loke clenched his jaw when he saw Natsu. I'm sure they already know since Aries and Sting told them.

"Natsu, I'll go in," I said, pointing at Ashley's room.

I won't go to uncle Apollo's room yet since he's still talking to his business partners.

Nervousness filled me as soon as I turned the doorhandle. I know mom will still ask for Natsu but I will stand by my decision.

Mommy and Ashley looked at me at the same time. My eyes rested in my sister. She looked pale and weak. Mommy returned her look on Ashley.

"You're with Natsu?" Mommy asked.

The tone of her voice on that one question already irritated me. It makes me feel like for mommy, it's a sin for me to be with him.

"Yes. He's outside."

"Why didn't you tell him to come in?" she asked.

"He's still talking to his agents and to daddy. Are you okay, Ash?" I changed the topic to stop the anger building up inside me.

"I'm fine," Ashley answered, "My stomach's just hurting."

"So... Natsu already know that you two have a child?" Mommy asked.

I turned to mommy. I couldn't hide my glare anymore. I want to supress my anger because our situation don't need it but I can't.

"He found out yesterday —"

"So great of you to tell him your secret at times like this? Look what happened, he cannot focus on the case now..."

My cheeks warmed because of anger and frustration.

"I didn't tell Natsu that we have a child. He found out when he went unannounced on my unit. Mom, let us not talk about this. I want to concentrate on Ashley's recovery..."

"You invited him on your condo so he found out that he has a son..." It was a statement. I hated it.

"I didn't. I was shocked when I saw him on my condo. That's all!" I said.

"Natsu won't leave you now because you have a child..." Ashley said.

"Look... Why don't you ask him to stay? I am not in some sort of competition here, for God's sake you are my family —"

"Family but you're choosing a man over it? What kind of family are you talking about?" Ashley shouted before grimacing because of the pain on her abdomen.

I stopped talking but the anger in me didn't.

"Please..." I calmed down, "I beg you to calm down and see reason. Natsu is not a thing! He can decide for himself and unless he'll tell me that he's leaving us for you, Ashley, it's when I'll let him go, okay?"

"How dare you say that, Lucy!" Mommy shouted while taking a stand, "You can see that your sister is suffering and you can still talk like that?!" her hand flew to my cheek.

I cried at the pain and agony I felt. I closed my eyes to control my anger and calm myself but I failed. My tears flowed like a water from a fall as I faced mommy.

"I'm suffering too, mommy!" I shouted, "Not just physical suffering! I'm also suffering emotionally! Ever since before! Ever since I've been born, I'm already suffering! In fact if this is a disease, I'm pretty sure I'm incurable right now but did you stop hurting me? No! You didn't, right?"

Mommy started shaking in anger. Her breathing became shallow and fast. Ashley stayed lying on her bed while looking at us.

"We are your family, Lucy! You're supposed to put us first!" mommy shouted.

"You're always the first for me! You! Every damned time, mom..." I said, "But now, I already have a child. My son needs a daddy. My son needs a complete family..."

"You were okay without a complete family!"

I couldn't believe what mommy said. I know the way she views things are veiled. I also know it was because of her want to give Ashley anything she wants. And to give Ashley everything, she'll sacrifice me. She'll hurt me to see his other daughter happy. Who'll make sure I'm happy then? No one. It's been like that since then. Since grandmama died, no one cared to check if I'm happy or not. But I didn't lashed at them for that. Instead, I made sure I keep them happy. Because I, myself, know how horrible the feeling of sadness is. Because I, myself, always feel like that!

"If that's the case mom, you don't want my child to experience a complete family too?" My voice trembled, "Do you love your grandson?"

She couldn't answer. The only thing I got as a reply is the pure anger in her eyes.

"Do you really love me? Because if you love me, you would also care for my happiness..."

I saw how her eyes reddened. Ashley didn't talk too.

"But you don't right? You'd sacrifice me just to make Ashley happy."

"Mom, she's comparing!" I ignored Ashley's shouts.

"You would rather rip me into pieces just to make your other daughter whole! If it's the case, mom. If you don't want me happy, then why? Why are you even throwing how we are a family to me? Why does it only apply to me and not to you too? You're my family! But why can't I feel that I'm your family, too? Why aren't you treating me as one?!"

Mommy gritted her teeth and moved her hand for another slap but I blocked her using my arm. I took a step back and wiped my tears.

"I did everything for you! I gave birth to you and you can't even be thankful for what I've done —"

"Thank you for that! Thank you for bringing me into this world! I am in love with this world, despite how painful my life was. I am still so in love with this life. And it's because of my son... and his father! So... if you're asking me to give Natsu up for Ashley, a thousand times no for you!" I bravely said.

I don't know where I got my strength to say that with courage anymore. I kept on crying but my voice stayed firm and loud.

"I am in love with Natsu Dragneel, my son's father! And unless he wants to let go of us, it's just when I'll rethink of my decision. But while he hasn't made his choice, I will never give him up!"

"You're very very selfish, Lucy! You've always been like that ever since. That's why mommy doesn't give you her attention! You always love the spot light! You always want to be talked about! You always want the attention! No! You're craving for it!" Ashley paused because of the pain on her wound.

"Yes, you are right. I craved for attention! I would always do because I never got it from the people I needed! That's why now that I have the attention from the man I love, I would never surrender it!" I shouted.

"Lucy!" mommy shouted because of my tone.

"I hope this is the last time you'll ask this, mom. Because the next time, I might stop forgiving," I said with seriousness dripping in each word.

Mommy's jaw dropped. I wiped my tears. As soon as the warm tears fell from my eyes, the door opened. I quickly turned to it to see who came in. Natsu's furious eyes met mine. His eyes were piercing me. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Natsu, dear... you're here!" mommy said while forcing a laugh.

"Natsu!" Ashley called in a cheerful tone.

I quietly cleared my throat and averted my eyes.

"I'll be outside," I said while walking towards the door.

I planned to just plainly ignore Natsu but he firmly grabbed my arm. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't talk. Mommy and Ashley couldn't talk too. I tried freeing myself from his hold to leave.

"Why are you... crying?" He asked with firmness, eyes still on fire.

Mommy laughed, "Natsu, Lucy's just emotional over what happened."

Natsu ignored what my mom said. I felt his hold tightened more.

"It's hurting me, Natsu. Let me go now."

"No..." he said.


	61. Your-Everything

**Your Everything**

I'll give him this time. I'll give Ashley this time to talk to Natsu because after this, I would probably get selfish with him. I don't want this to happen but I also want to fight for us.

"I said, no..." Natsu repeated, still preventing me to leave.

I weakened at his touch so I stopped resisting.

"Care to explain to me why she's crying?" Natsu asked with hardness.

"Natsu, like what my mom told you, she's just emotional."

Natsu didn't talk. His hold on me slowly weakened. I can now free myself.

"Excuse us. I need to talk to Lucy..."

I looked at Natsu. He pulled me out of the room. I saw that Loke was still talking to some agents there. Daddy's no longer beside him. I don't know where he is.

"Let's go..." Natsu said.

I thought that we'll talk on the corridors but he pulled me away from there.

"We can talk here..." I said when he didn't stop walking.

We went down from that floor but he still wasn't talking. I faced him. He quickly grabbed my wrist again because of my sudden movement.

"We can talk here. Where else do you want to talk?" I asked.

He stayed silent. His eyes were pitch black and he looks so torn and devastated.

My eyes widened when we got out of the hospital. His bodyguards quickly went to us and he immediately tugged me inside the car's backseat.

"Natsu, where are we going? You said we'll talk!" I said but I heard nothing from him. His angry face stayed.

The car began to move. The bodyguards were quiet. I shut my mouth to and just looked at the window.

"Natsu, where are we going?" I repeated.

He still didn't talk. I sihhedtand tried figuring it out myself. We're heading to Sativus. I thought we're going to my condo but the car suddenly made a turn. The familiar way to his condo greeted me.

"Why are we going to your condo?" I asked.

"To talk about your god damn plan, of course..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Plan? What plan?" I asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

The car stopped on the basement. Natsu quickly went out, hand still gripping my wrist. He pulled me to the lift. I still don't understand why he needs to bring me to his condo just to talk. Is he going to shout at me? Is that it?

"Why are we here? What about the hospital!?" I asked but his jaw just clenched. He didn't want to answer me.

The lit stopped at the right floor. He tugged me again towards his unit. I wanted to curse him. If we need to talk, then why does he need to bring me here?

He swiped a card on his unit. "Why are we here?" I shouted when we got in.

He slammed the door shut. My eyes caught a glimpse of my painting which is still above his sofa like before.

"How dare you plan on leaving me, Lucy Heartfilia!" he started shouting which made me jump.

Every part of him is dripping with anger. It made me feel like he would never forgive me anymore. Huge steps ate the distance between us and the sharpness of the glare he's giving me was making my knees give up.

I managed to take a few steps back before he pushed me to the wall and cornered me. I craned my neck to look at him. He towered over me. My knees trembled.

"What do y-you mean?"

His eyes are red. It's glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't you dare damn leave me again! Don't you dare make decisions by yourself again! Stop it! Stop trying to leave me!"

"What?" I whispered. I don't know where his anger was coming from.

He sealed my lips with his kisses. His mouth attacked me with so much hunger and frustration. I couldn't contain it.

"Stop it, Lucy! I don't want you to leave me again!" he said in a desperate and begging voice.

His mouth attacked me again. I felt dizzy. He quickly wrapped me in his hard arms. His other arm made it's way to my elbow down to my behind.

I gripped his shirt. I need to get a hold of myself. But my sense of control is rapidly vanishing. Especially when he raised me. I crossed my legs on his hips. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He continued attacking my lips, giving bites to my lower lip with every pinch on my butt.

"You're not going anywhere now..." he sensually whispered.

He violently dropped me to his bed. He crawled towards me and continued his aggressive attacks on my mouth.

"I am not going to leave..." I said, panting when he left my lips to suck on my neck. His other hand is slowly removing my clothes.

"Then why do you have a ticket to Stella!?" he shouted and aggressively gripped my dress.

I was about to shout at him for ripping it when a moan overcame my throat because of his touch to my nipple. I have longed for him for years and now it's really happening. It's happening again. I can't believe that I want it so much!

"Damn, I missed you! I missed you! I missed you so fucking much!" he said.

His mouth covered my breast. The other one caressed my pebbled tip. I tightly grasped his soft hair. Forcing him to do it. Wanting him to touch me more. My back arched at the familiar sensations that only he can make me feel.

He stopped and looked at me. His eyes were full of burning passion, desire, and lust. My eyes got clouded. I want him so bad that I would probably faint.

"In all those years you were with Sting, was he able to touch you..." I felt his finger traced my huge mounds before going down to my toned abdomen. I shivered.

I shook my head . I couldn't talk because of the pleasure that's overcoming my senses.

"What's the ticket all about?" he asked.

I can't talk anymore but I forced myself.

"I'm not leaving. That's for Loke and Aries..." I said between pants.

He bit his lip. His hand slid inside my dress. My cheeks warmed as I felt his hand on my core. My lingerie is soaking wet! Damn it!

His lustful eyes became dazed, "Am I the only one who's ever touched you then, Lucy?" His tone was demanding.

"Yes..." I said that with a nod.

His fingers circled on my folds. The cloth felt rough for me. I wanted to remove it. I panted and closed my eyes when I felt him did it for me. The sight of him seriously staring at me welcomed me when I opened my chocolate orbs. Damn! What's he doing to me?

"Do you love me then?" he asked.

"Yes..." I panted.

He slid his fingers inside my lingerie. I let out a loud and throaty moan. I am far too gone. I am too lost. It's always been like this with him.

I glanced at him and saw that he's still staring at me. His eyes were full of undeniable desire and it's making me weak.

"Say it properly..." he said while entering me.

I welcomed the entrance of his fingers in me. I couldn't even look at him straight. My eyes kept on closing in pleasure. And he was right there watching me, still fully clothed! Damn it!

"I am in love with you, Natsu. I would never leave you again... Never... Never..." I said with begging and frustration in my voice.

His fingers moved faster. I moved faster too. I couldn't open my eyes now and I kept on catching my breath. He pushed it hard and fast until I was moaning in pleasure. My world stopped when my core bursted and started pulsating.

Panting and sweating, I tried to open my eyes. I saw him still staring at me after what happened. He proceeded on ripping the dress from top to bottom while my weak protests got drowned in his kisses.

I cried out in his mouth. Pleasure started to build up inside me again. His hands covered my breast as he slowly kissed my jaw. I gave him access to my neck. He kissed me there. Showering me with tickling and hot kisses. I bit my lip.

"I so wanted to take you like this. I waited for this. I broke myself waiting for this, Lucy. I can't lose you again. I can't afford it..."

I looked down on him while he kissed his way down. His hot and wet kisses covered my breast until we were both panting. He stopped to remove his button down shirt. I stared at him with my parted lips. I couldn't wait any longer. I slightly raised and helped him with his belt. He harshly removed it in front of me.

His maleness made me throb with unbearable need. He pushed me on the bed but I resisted him. I gripped his manhood tightly. I looked at him while slowly moving my hands. He raised his chin and tightly closed his eyes. I kissed his peak. He groaned and pushed me back on the bed.

I haven't even lied down properly when I started to shout and cry in pleasure. He entered me roughly like he wanted so bad to do it so many times. He kissed me hungrily and I accepted it without restraint. He was thrusting between my legs, hard and real fast. I couldn't kiss him back anymore because my mind's slowly drifting away because of pleasure. His arousal rolled back and forth harder and rougher between my legs. It's rubbing my swollen and throbbing clit.

"Damn it!" he groaned and pounded faster.

I gasped, nails scratching his broad back as I felt his hips violently slamming to mine.

I didn't now where to turn my head in pleasure. Natsu kept it in place by caging my mouth with his. He swallowed my moans as his pace became faster.

I felt my mouth vibrate with his curse before letting it go. His hand went to my hips to firmly nail it to the bed and his other hand crossed my legs behind him tight. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I felt him entering me deeper in a pace faster than my pants.

He let out a groan as I heard the sounds made by his hips pounding into mine. I opened my mouth for a scream but nothing came out. My toes were twitching in pleasure behind his back as he covered my open mouth with his own. I closed my eyes as I felt both his maleness and tongue owning both my entrances.

I bit my lip when I felt my world shook. My whole body shook intensely. I came over and over again and I felt him too. I felt the heat that gushed in between me. His body convulsed and he whispered my name.

He hugged my weak body tight.

"I want you and our son in my life. Please, marry me..." he said while kissing my shoulder. He's still catching his breath.

My sleepy eyes tried to stay away for us to talk, "You don't have to do this. If you're just doing this because we have Beau, then —"

He kissed me again roughly this time. He owned my mouth like he's making me feel his anger, "I am in love with you, Lucy. It's only you for so many years. And it would stay that way I am sure. I am marrying you because I am in love with you. So much..."

I nodded, teary eyed. I was just giving him his right to decide. To decide without him thinking about his supposed responsibility. That decision where he wouldn't choose me just because of that responsibility.

"Hey... look at me..."

I can feel his arousal once again. I bit my lip.

"I'm not going to marry you because of the responsibility, Lucy. I'm marrying you because I love only you. And I love our son. I love him so much. Thank you for bringing him to this world. You two are my happiness."

I nodded again. Still couldn't talk because of the lump in my throat.

"Now, tell me... Why were you crying earlier"

I was shocked at his question. I didn't answer.

"What did your mom and sister tell you?" He asked in a tone full of frustration, "I am sorry for trying to get some information about you through your mother and sister. Luce, I haven't forgotten anything. The way they told me you're probably married to Sting. The way they treat you, I didn't forget it. Not even a bit. Remember this, everything I did was for you. I respect Aunt Layla because she brought you to this world. But if they'll try to tear us apart, Luce, then we're not going to see them again. Even if you still love them."

I was shocked at his long litany.

"They can't tear us apart..." I assured in a trembling voice.

His arousal was full blast now. He bit his lip before burying his face on my neck and shoulder. His hot breath filled my collarbones.

He kissed my collarbones. "Stop trembling. Don't be scared. I'll be your family from now on. I'll be the father of our children. I will be your husband and lover. I will be your everything, Luce. You won't need anything else because you have me. I promise you that, okay?"

He looked at me and I found myself getting lost in his kisses again.


	62. Epilogue

\- -

This would be the last chapter of Embracing Fire. Thank you for hanging on until here!

\- -

**Epilogue**

When I saw her bleed, I wanted to run to her.

"Natsu!" Invel shouted when I moved to stand up.

He forced me to dock again with his arm but I felt a stabbing pain on my arm.

"Damn it!" I said while firing a shot at the direction where Lucy's assistant was..

He fell. I shot his head and probably it killed him. Their faces were hidden because most of them were wearing face masks. My stomach churned. These are men my dad trained. I personally know those who are firing and probably including the one I killed earlier.

That didn't stop me though. I fired more shots at them. Lucy is down because of this. If something happened to her, I'll never forgive myself.

"Natsu, you're shot!" Invel shouted.

I know. I got shot on my arm earlier but that didn't stop me. I joined my men in exchanging shots. I saw how the rest of them escaped. They were many but they got outnumbered. Lucy's father has many bodyguards and I also took many with me.

"Mard Geer is dead!" Jacob closed his eyes.

My stomach felt colder. These are the men my dad trained. I grew up with them. And I killed them too.

The police came. I need explanation. I need to know why they did it. What's the reason why they turned their backs against me, my brother, and even my deceased father. My agents silently mourned. I went inside the van that my men brought. I saw the wound on my arm. I'm bleeding but I don't care. Lucy's state now was bugging me more than this scratch. Damn it!

"What hospital was Jude Heartfilia's daughter taken?" I asked.

I grimaced at the pain in my arm. I dismantled the gun I used. Invel shook at me while observing what I'm doing.

"We still don't know. You also need to be brought to the nearest hospital. Some of our agents were wounded too. Kyouka was shot on the chest. She was on the van in front."

"What? No one stayed for the protection of the Heartfilias?" I shouted in both lain and horror.

"The police are there. Neinhart and Ajeel were left to talk to the police."

I wanted to curse. I saw many of our men earlier but no one stayed to protect Lucy? Fuck!

"The theory's right. They are planning an ambush!" Serena said while sitting on the shotgun seat.

I tore my white long sleeves to check my wound. At first, I thought it was just a scratch but based on the pain I'm feeling, I think there's a bullet buried there.

"The guns used were from Drakes, Natsu! Who else did you see earlier? I saw Mard!"

The truth is, we had a speculation that Touka would move one of these days. I know she's still not over her mother's death. Even myself. I still haven't forgot the pain of what happened before but I never want to dwell on revenge.

"I saw Mard," I said before clenching my jaw.

Mard Geer is one of our best agents. A veteran. He's a few years older than me and I treated him as a family. He's the one who taught me how to aim and I couldn't believe that he's one of the traitors!

We know that Touka has a plan to ambush them. The last time we talked, I told her to back off and stop attacking the Heartfilias. It's been years for God's sake!

"What, Natsu? You are damn falling for that Heartfilia, right? That's why you don't want this to happen anymore!"

"There's no use, Touka! Even if you got your revenge, it won't return the lives of our parents! It's a waste of time and energy! It's a waste of life!"

Her eyes widened at me. "No, really. You are falling for the girl!" she spat.

We couldn't get along anymore. That's why I assigned someone to man her and her moves. I just wasn't sure if the information we received were accurate since the one monitoring her was also a traitor! And I killed Mard on that battlefield!

Our van arrived in the hospital. Our agents rushed to get medical treatment. As it should since their wounds might be critical. I also had mine treated. I undergone an operation to remove the bullet in my arm.

And the whole time the doctor's operating me I can't help but think about Lucy. She was shot, for God's sake and I don't know where she is!

The operation was successful and I was made to rest in a room. Though, I didn't want to sleep, it was necessary.

I woke up at dawn. I opened my eyes to Zeref and Invel, quietly talking inside my room.

"Zeref!" I quickly got up.

My arm still hurts but I managed to raise my upper body. I don't need to stay here. I need to do something.

"Natsu, don't move too much..." Zeref immediately went beside me.

He guided me so I slapped his hands away. I don't need his help. I can do it. I moaned in pain that I felt in my chest.

"You're also wounded in there so they bandaged your chest," Invel answered my silent question.

"How's the Heartfilias? Which hospital were they taken? Invel, can you look for them!?" I said.

Zeref and Invel looked at each other. I almost shouted a curse. Can't this man hear me?

"The Heartfilias issued a Temporary Restraining Order. Any of Drakes agent can't go near the Heartfilias."

"Then don't introduce yourself as an agent! Just go there and see if she's okay!"

Zeref sighed, "I need Invel with me. Let's ask Larcade since he's new and still isn't known to public. Invel, go outside and tell Larcade..." Zeref said.

I sighed deeply and tried to stand. All my wounds were screaming in pain. I also felt tubes syringed in my veins. I quickly removed those. don't need it!

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I am sorry, Natsu but your speculations were true. We had no knowledge about where and when they would attack since it was Mard Geer who —"

"Why did they betrayed Drakes? Zeref? Damn it, what happened to them?"

My brother tightly closed his eyes. I know that he's also going through so much pain right now. He treated them as his own brothers and they they shot us themselves?

"You know Mard Geer liked Touka, right?"

"Fuck that!" I shouted.

"Natsu, and the rest were blinded by their loyalty to Mard. And of course, the extra money. They didn't know it would lead to this. According to Torafuzar —"

"What?" My eyes widened, "Even Torafuzar joined Mard?"

"Yes. He's one of those who escaped but were quickly caught. They were many, Natsu. Almost half of our men were involved and were on Touka's side."

I feel so damn desperate and helpless. The police already left so I just got angrier. Invel arrived with Larcade. His expression was grim while looking at me.

"Attorney Eehto is on his way here," Invel said. "Larcade is here to report about the Heartfilias..."

"What happened?" I said.

"They issued some statements from the victims. One of those is from Jude Heartfilia's daughter, the one who was shot."

"What statement?" I asked.

"That Drakes was behind the shooting. The she knows someone from Drakes and she knows the Head. I am not sure but the statements were forwarded to their lawyer and to Attorney Eehto. The detailed info was on their legal consultants," Larcade finished.

Waves of unnamed emotions filled my system. I wanted to break or wreck things. How could Lucy think so ill of me? I can't blame her, though. It's true that Drakes are involved. Damn it, I'll kill every traitor that's left!

"And she's leaving too. For her safety, she'll leave with her... I don't know... boyfriend? That Sting —"

"That's not her boyfriend." I tightly closed my eyes.

As soon as all these got settled, I'll look wherever she's hiding. Don't be afraid of me, Luce. I am not going to hurt you. I can never hurt you. I would never let anybody hurt you. Never.

The situation frustrated me more. Especially after I read the statement signed by Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel could be the mastermind of the ambush. He's the head of Drakes and the men involved were his men.

"Why is this case non bailable?" my brother shouted in anger.

"Zeref, it's the judge's orders,"

"No evidence can back their claims! It's still isn't proven that Natsu was the one who —"

"And there's also no evidence to tell that it's not him. Zeref, the bullets were clearly from Drakes. The men too were from Drakes. They confessed themselves and you also told us that they were indeed from Drakes —"

"We were damn betrayed by Senator Aalabaster!" Zeref shouted.

I couldn't talk. All I think about is Lucy's statements. One day, I am going to prove to you that I can never do that.

"That's what should be publicised!" Zeref argued.

"That should be but there are no evidences too! Even the men that were caught pointed the Drakes! All we can do now is abide the law. Follow due process to not irritate them while we're waiting for the evidences!"

"Who's the judge?" I asked.

"Judge Luna... There's nothing else we can do, Natsu, their evidence is strong but yes we are going to claim that you are betrayed."

I closed my eyes. How can we make them believ us if the caught men themselved were pointing at me?

And yes, like what the Heartfilias want. I was jailed. I spent the whole two months in the regular prison. I can't believe it. And while I was behind bars, I can think of nothing but the memories of me and Lucy together. I know she's out of the country but I'm hoping she'll visit. I've not been a total asshole in our entire relationship, damn it! I made her feel everything that I wanted her to feel because of me.

I closed my eyes while going back to our first night together. It sent shiver down my spine. The insides of Cerberus was dark. I was on the second floor that time while she's dancing at the floor below. Her beauty outshines all the colourful lights in the dance floor as she danced with closed eyes, hands combing her long golden hair.

"Watching someone?" Bixslow asked, my friend who's a shareholder and bartender of this bar.

I drank my scotch. This night, I am really going to go up to her. Damn her long legs, damn her silky golden hair, damn her perfectly narrowed nose, and damn her plump lips. I wonder how it feels like when I kissed her? Will it be as soft as it looks?

"Who's that girl? The blonde who's dancing in the middle with closed eyes?" I asked Bixslow.

"Hmm... It's Lucy," Bix started. "Oh, man, she has a boyfriend..."

Damn the hell I care about her boyfriend. I just want a taste of her lips.

"But it's a pity because her boyfriend kept on fooling her. She's probably here because last time I heard, she caught him cheating again."

I didn't talk. Though I am guilty of not being able to sty committed, I can't just believe a girl like her is putting up with men like that.

"Then why are they still together?" I asked.

"She's a martyr. She'll probably wont even look at you. She's really loyal to her dumbass boyfriend," Bixslow laughed.

"What's her real name?" I asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia..."

I turned to Bixslow. It's been three years since that ambush. It's true that I wanted to get revenge for the death of my father but I'll reserve that revenge to those who are really at fault.

"Heartfilia? She's the daughter of Jude Heartfilia?" I asked.

"Yup. His illegitimate daughter to be exact. You like her?" he asked.

I didn't reply anymore. I went down to the ground floor while drinking scotch. A waiter passed by me so I quickly placed the glass on his tray before approaching her.

I touched her hips. Her skin was soft and damn it, I am already turned on that fast!

I know she felt me behind her since she swayed her hips more. She turned around and faced me. Her warm chocolate eyes met mine. Her pouty lips parted which made me clench my jaw. Damn, she's going to slap me hard if I try to kiss her right now. But her damn lips looked so delicious!

I caressed her waist. I felt her slight shock. Her eyes got wider like she's not used to this.

She has a boyfriend, right? She's probably not a virgin anymore but hell I can deal with that. I wonder if she's wild in bed. I stared at her hips before my eyes traveled up to her lips. She bit it. I can't do this. I need to be alone with her. I need to taste her so bad.

I never felt this way towards a woman before. Normally it takes time for me to get turned on but this girl is too hot. I couldn't wait to feel her skin. I can't wait to kiss every inch of her. I can't wait to hear her moaning and whimpering. I want her panting and sweating under me. Images of her sweat in between her collarbones made me dizzy. Fuck it, Natsu, get a hold of yourself. You can't explode this early just yet! And when I laid my hands on her, I didn't care about those things anymore. I want her to moan in pleasure. I want her to whimper and moan in pleasure under me.

"Natsu, we need help. We should talk to Judge Luna. They also said that you helped his niece on her exhibit before. Do you know Ashley Luna? And it's a coincidence that she's Lucy's half sister!" Attorney said.

My eyes widened. They managed to transfer me to a more comfortable place but it's still enclosed with bars. Drakes is impaired. While this case is going on, it wasn't allowed to operate. I sent an amateur to Stella in search for Lucy. A newbie that was still in training and wasn't an official member of Drakes yet.

"Yes, I know the girl..." I said when I remembered something, "Fine."

I didn't want their help but I need it. They're also close to Lucy so it's better to use them for information.

A loud thud that was made by the utensils I threw echoes inside my room. The young agent who just made his reports about Lucy stood up in fear.

"Sir, I saw her w-with Sting Eucliffe while roaming around. They were holding hands. I still don't know anything except that. I didn't know that their security's still tight even if they're overseas —"

"Then work harder!" I furiously shouted.

We were that way when Zeref, Gray, Jellal, Laxus, and Makarov arrived. They were shocked at the utensils on the floor.

"Have you lost your mind, Natsu? That young man wouldn't be able to get close because Lucy's security is tight! Stop it! All we need now is to concentrate on your case! Just ask her mother if you're that thirsty for information!"

I couldn't talk because of anger. I closed my eyes and turned around for them to face my back. I don't need them right now.

"Natsu, if they found out that you're paying someone to stalk Lucy, that would just make their evidence stronger. Maybe we should concentrate on the case so-"

I cut Jellal off, "Wait till I get out of this prison! And what? When I got out she probably might left me already!" Fuck, I can hear the deafening frustration in my voice. I have completely lost my mind.

"Stalking her won't be easy, Natsu. She's probably angry at you now. She has a statement, right? And her family made sure that none of us can reach her too. Our companies are brothers so-"

"I need her to know what's going on! This could stop her from concluding that I'm a bad person!"

"She already concluded, if you weren't informed!" Gray shouted, joining Jellal on his pursuit while Laxus was just observing beside Makarov. "She has a fucking statement —"

"She was probably manipulated by her father! Damn it, Gray! Don't talk like that about Lucy!" I moved to punch him.

He took a step back and shook his head. Jellal rushed to stop us but Laxus got in between us first.

"We'll do what we can do-"

"Do whatever you can do, Laxus!" I shouted, "She's holding hands with her cheating boyfriend! My men told me, by the way. And what's next? They'll get married? Well, that's fucking fine. There's still divorce. When she returned here, I'll make sure she'll want to run back to me."

"Dammit, Natsu! Concentrate on your case so when all these damned issues are finished, you can fucking go to her and get her yourself!" Gray shouted.

But then her mother told me she's married to Sting. I felt every ounce of my strength left me. I comforted myself through her probable divorce but the question is, is she even going to return here?

Every night, I dream of her lips on someone elses lips. I felt like the pain is killing me. Her soft and long legs round someone else. Her pants given to her by someone other than me. I lost my mind thinking about it.

"Natsu, just forget about Lucy. She's happy now. You should be happy too. What happened to the playboy I know?" Ashley smiled at me. Her lips resembled Lucy's.

It's a total asshole move to get along with her sister. She wouldn't like it but fuck it, does she even bother? I wasn't even sure if she's still thinking about me! She's married! She's vowed with someone else and I still can't believe it.

Those eleven years inside prison changed me. I can't believe that in a span of 1 year, those things morphed me into a person I never imagine I would be.

Lucy taught me to see the good things in all people. That everyone can hurt but can also heal. That is why she still appreciate her parents despite of how they treat her. Because despite her knowing that they're like that, they still care for her in some ways.

Lucy taught me about how shallow revenge is. That it won't restore what was already destroyed.

Lucy taught me about sacrifice. You hurt for the people you love.

And damn it, Lucy taught me how to love. She taught me how to love without expecting something in return.

But why does this kind of love that I have for her needs her response? Thinking about her not loving me in return can hurt me beyond fucking repair. I feel like if I wouldn't feel her again, I would bleed to death.

Her love soothed me from the monsters and demons that haunted me. She tamed me through her lips and her eyes.

She's married to Sting Eucliffe. And the only thing that stopped me from completely going crazy is the news that she'll be in Crocus soon.

"Miss Lucy left," the agent said when I knocked on her unit.

"Huh? Where did she go?" I asked.

"I think she went for a jog. The two went with her."

It made me think. Should I follow Lucy or just wait here? If I'll go to her, there's no probability that I'll find her. Sativus High Street is quite big. But then I can text the agents and ask them.

I was shocked when the door of her unit opened.

"Who is it?"

An unfamiliar woman who looks younger than Lucy opened the door. If my trust to my agents weren't that big, I would say that I got the wrong unit. But I can't be mistaken, this is Lucy's home. Why is there another girl here?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She has a house help. She's the one who's left here when she leaves..."

I took a deep breath, "I'm Natsu Dragneel. A friend..." dammit, when would that change? "Of Lucy..."

She blushed and fidgeted with her hands. She's painfully shy but her heavy lidded eyes told me she's comfortable.

"I-I'm sorry! But Miss Lucy isn't expecting any visitors today."

"I didn't tell her I'm visiting. I planned on surprising her..." I reasoned.

She looked inside the unit before opening the door. Indeed it's Lucy's unit. The style of the room remained the same but the furniture changed.

"U-uhh I'm sorry, sir. I'm cleaning so it's a mess. Do you want some refreshments?"

She's holding a mop and she carefully placed it on its container to properly entertain me. I sat on the sofa. I made myself comfortable there. Imagine how will Lucy react if she saw me right here?

"I'm fine with water," I said.

The young girl nodded and went to the kitchen. I turned the TV on. It displayed some cartoon show.

The girl went back and placed the water on the coffee table. She excused herself before grabbing a mat.

She placed it beside the TV cabinet. What is this, she's going to sleep or exercise? The girl glanced at the clock.

"Is Lucy like this every day? I mean does she jog at this hour? And when does she return home?"

"Usually sir Miss Lucy goes home around nine. She jogs regular."

Why didn't she just buy treadmill, then? Oh well, she probably wants to see some things.

"But she might be back early because she bought food for Beau..."

My eyes stayed in the young girl. Who's Beau?

"E-excuse me, sir..."

She slightly ran to a room that was unoccupied before. Maybe it's where she sleeps? But Lucy's unit has a maid quarter.

She went out after a few moments with a child on her arms. It's a boy and his hair is kind of messy. The child who looks around two years old scratched his pale blond hair.

"Where's mommy..." he whined as the girl placed him on the mat.

"I don't!" the child shouted before acting to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby! Where do you want?" the young girl looked at the child.

The child pointed to me. "Oh? You want couch! Okay couch!"

I slowly froze. Mommy? Whose child is this? Whose... child is he?

"What's you name?" I asked her house help.

"Uhh, I-I'm Aries, Sir."

She placed the kid beside me. The child looked at me intently. It's like he's shock because of my presence. I stared back at him. I felt my heart clenched. I feel like I'm staring at someone very familiar to me.

"Aries, whose child is this?" I asked.

The kid pouted. His lips resembled someone's... damn it!

"He's Miss Lucy's, Sir."

Fuck! It's Lucy's! How... What the hell I didn't know! She has a son and... damn it!

"Hi big boy, what's your name?" I asked, lips curving into a smile as I stare at the kid.

He's still staring at me. His eyes were the color of mine. I suddenly remembered Lucy's painting.

"Beau mon Ams Artfiya..." he exclaimed.

My lips trembled. I'm not sure with his name but I'm sure that he's surname isn't different, Heartfilia!

"How old are you?" my voice cracked.

He didn't answer. He raised two of his fingers.

Aries shyly chuckled, "No, Beau. Still one but turning two next month," and guided his finger to raise the proper answer.

Damn it! He's almost two. Lucy left me almost three years ago.

"My toys?" Beau asked me.

Toys? What do you want, big boy? I can buy you anything!

"Cars!" he shouted cheerfully while pointing to the basket full of toy cars.

Aries chuckled again before grabbing the basket, "Miss Lucy said that you can't play in the couch, Beau, just here in your mat..."

The phone rang so Aries excused herself to run to the kitchen and answer it.

The child sneered at me. I closed my eyes at his expression that I saw. He resembled me. He looked like me. Especially when I was his age. Damn it. I bit my lip and looked at him again. He's pouting while staring at me. Hot tears clouded my vision. I sobbed quietly before getting on my knees to properly face him.

"Hey, big boy... I love your mommy so much..." I said.

He frowned ay me. His hand moved and tried to touch my eyes. I held it and guided it to my face. He smelled powder and milk. I kissed each of his tiny fingers.

This is my son. This boy is my son. Why did Lucy hide this from me? What happened? Why hasn't she told me until now? My heart clenched every time I got reminded that I didn't know. I didn't know that I got her pregnant. I should've been there, taking care of her while her tummy blowed up! I didn't know how she gave birth to him! His first months! Did our child let her sleep while he's still a baby? His first birthday? His first everything.

Both his hands were now on my face. I let him touch me. We look so alike.

"I love mommy..." he pouted.

"I love your mommy more, I'm sure of that..." I laughed, a tear that I was holding in escaped at the action.

"No! I love mommy!" he shouted.

I grinned, You do, I'm sure of that. Every part of me loves your mom. You're a part of me so I'm sure you love her so much!

My lips trembled as I smiled at him.

"Play!" he said while pointing at his toys. I sighed before nodding. Damn it, Lucy. You are not going to leave me now, I'll make sure of that! I'll make fucking sure of that. You are tied to me. Like how I am part of our son's life!

"Natsu..." she cried my name again.

My movement became faster, harder, deeper, and more intense. I grabbed her legs around me and crossed it properly behind my back. She clutched the bed sheets tightly. She bit her lip and she exploded before I felt her body weakening. Her body convulsed over me. I can feel her intensity. That's it, Luce. I am the only one who can do that to you. I am the only man who can ever make you feel that way.

I covered her lips with mine. She couldn't kiss me back. She's drained because of what happened and I can't help but smile.

"Natsu," she called me again and kissed me back.

I filled her harder and faster again. I filled her to the brim, forcefully and frantically. Her hot and wet insides made me mad. I felt all the sensations I'm feeling spiked up.

My body convulsed. I poured out all my frustrations, my longing, my love inside of her. Because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I love every bit of her and I need her in all my fucking lifetimes.

I hugged her until my heartbeat returned to normal. I continued catching my breath as I dropped myself beside her, arms still wrapped around her body. Beads of her sweat caressed my skin. I smiled. That's for you, Lucy.

"I love you, Luce. I'm gonna change your name and our son's name..."

She sighed before smiling. She turned to me. I pouted. Something's on my mind before we got here.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked.

She just stared at me and answered me with another question, "Why? You don't want another child?"

I hugged her tighter, "I want five sons and five daughters, Luce. But right now, I need a year or so. I want my whole attention for our first born. I haven't even been with him for a week."

I kissed her cheek. My lips stayed there. She chuckled breathlessly so I removed my kiss.

"Okay..."

"I'll hire a team for our house in Caspius. You decide what designs you want to do for our house. I want you to move out of that unit as soon as possible. My son should run free in a bigger house, Luce."

She lightly hit my arm, "That house is too big, Natsu."

"You have no choice. You're marrying me so you have to deal with it. Beaumont Adams Dragneel..." I kissed her again and tightened my hug if possible. "Thank you bringing our son to this world, Luce. Thank you so much."

She chuckled, "Sorry that you're outdated, though. I love you..." she sweetly said.

I feel like it's a sin to have someone accept me for who I am. I feel like it's a sin to have someone embrace the scorching fire that burned even the deepest part of my being. I feel like it's a sin to be this happy.

"I am madly in love with you, Luce. Words aren't even enough to describe it."

We looked at each other. I saw how her eyes became red. I felt my heart clenching while watching her crying.

I hugged her tighter to get hold of the emotions that's starting to burst.

"Dammit, I am so glad you came back to me. I am so glad, Luce... Thank you."


	63. Info

Embracing Fire Trivias

1\. Places

The cities mentioned in the story like _Vernus _(where Layla's house was located), _Sativus _(Natsu and Lucy's condo), and many more were all derived from the **scientific names of the types of the flower _Crocus._**

2_. _Touka Alabaster

Touka's character hasn't been given a surname in the Fairy Tail manga (or at least while this story was ongoing). **Alabaster **is an english word pertaining to a compact fine-textured usually **white** and translucent gypsum oftencarved into vases and ornaments. This word was used as the character's surname because of its relation to the colour white and Touka is a white mage.

3\. Apollo Luna

This character is obviously not in the anime. His role was Layla's husband, the step-father of Lucy (if he's considered as one). The name Apollo was used because of two reasons; **Apollo is the Greek God of the Sun** and Layla, Lucy, and Ashley were all blonde; and because of the **Apollo spacecraft**. Both reasons were connected to the space and the celestials.

4\. Seilah Helm

As a demon from the book of Zeref, Seilah doesn't have a surname. **Helm is an English word which is synonymous to control**. It was chosen because of Seilah's curse — control.

5\. Club names

Because of Cana, many chapters happened in different clubs. _Sorciere, Scarlet, Cerberus _and many more were all **named after guilds and aliases**.

6\. Lucy's toxic family

It was because of how Lucy values her families that the conflicts of this story got worst. Many reviewers were practically begging her to drop them but since the purpose of the modern setting of this story is to be realistic (see 7), one can't just abandon their own family. In some parts of the world particularly Asia where children were raised to be family oriented, people there held strong family ties which were hard to cut no matter how toxic they are for the reason that they are one's flesh and blood. Lucy's the same. In fact, her ties to her family were stronger than theirs. 

In the first half of the story, she stubbornly kept on holding on to her families because of one single reason; it's all she has. Natsu, no matter how intimate he is with Lucy, was still her fuck buddy so he couldn't be taken into consideration. All her life, the only thing she's been dreaming is to earn her family's recognition. She even gave up on love because of her own parents' example. **For Lucy, she exists because of her families and abandoning them equates to her death.**

But that was before her son came into picture. Lucy's striking change happened in the last half of the story. It was because of her son. Before, Lucy only has her families so she's determined to do everything to not lose them. But since Beau came, Lucy's priorities change. Her dream to get her families' recognition that she has been working on since childhood vanished because of Beau. She started fighting back to her mother, learned how to firmly stand by her decisions, and learned how to say no if it was for her son's sake. Beau and Natsu are the reasons why Lucy managed to drop her maternal family.

7\. "Dragging plot and lots of dramas"

The reason why this story became long was because of the purpose to give it a touch of reality. Embracing Fire is a modern AU. All those misunderstandings, hesitations, and problems were natural in this world and should be faced with proper measures. This is the striking difference between the Fairy Tail anime and this Fairy Tail fanfiction. In the anime, the plot highlights how the power of friendship can solve anything. In real world, while friendship can help, it wouldn't solve every problem that people encounter. In here, there are many factors which should be taken into account before making a decision — _consequences, purpose of doing an action, feelings of both parties, family, personal values, etc._

8\. "Unsolved issues_"_

Many comments on the epilogue was about the issues in the story were left unsolved. But on the contrary, they weren't. **All of the issues were settled but not in the direct way**. Lucy's maternal family issues (see 6) were finished the moment she said about their argument in the hospital being the last time she'll be forgiving towards them and Natsu's obvious support on anything she'll do (except leaving him) which would make Layla and Ashley hesitant to contact Lucy anymore since they know how Natsu is. Thus, ending their ties. 

Natsu and Lucy's separation was done for self improvement. Their relationship as fuck buddies started toxic. Being away from each other because of the shooting gave them the time to change. Lucy no longer depends on her family when she got back while Natsu changed a lot in prison.

The mystery surrounding Natsu and Ashley's nonexistent relationship was also settled as early as Natsu's apologies to Lucy about having no choice but to seek information from them. It was hinted how he just used them to have the updates on Lucy that he couldn't get because of her tight security even abroad. Natsu's confession about him being changed by Lucy answered just how "intimate" his and Ashley's relationship is which is purely platonic (for him). He changed which means that the playboy him who enjoys sexual activities with various women doesn't exist anymore. He learned to love which made him sentimental thus not caring about other women except Lucy. All of these were just hinted and not said directly because it's a bit... corny (personal opinion) to do that and doing so beats the realistic approach of the story.

9\. Point of View

The whole story (chapters one to sixty), including the prologue, was told by Lucy. **It's to give the readers the feeling of being in the protagonist's shoes**. Having reading just her thoughts, feelings, and views would make you feel how she feels in every situation (including the smut). It literally draws the readers inside this AU as Lucy Heartfilia, the protagonist, since their knowledge is limited to what the protagonist knows. Having an omniscient view (personal opinion) kind of drains the excitement of the readers since there's no thrill because of the awareness of the thoughts of the prominent characters. It was because of this that the first person's point of view was used.

The story closed (epilogue) with Natsu's point of view to signify the end of this fanfiction. It symbolises how the covers of the book would close by finally knowing the thoughts of the other protagonist. It ends the questions and the thrill because of being given the hints to the unknown reasons and answers to the questions that the readers accumulated the whole ride. **Having the epilogue told by Natsu removes the reader's feet from Lucy's shoes, thus ending the story.**

10\. Embracing Fire

For both Lucy and Natsu, embracing each other's fire is dangerous. It requires sacrifice; Lucy's maternal family and; Natsu's grudge. The story ended with Lucy firmly fighting back while Natsu admittance of forgiveness thus, the sacrifices. With this, the title was justified and they can finally **embrace each other's fire without burden and worries.**


End file.
